Los Cullen leen el futuro
by CullenForever11
Summary: He leido muchas historias iguales, pero esta no es como las demás, ocurre antes de que Bella vaya a Forks y empiezan por amanecer ya veran por que, pero habrá muchas sorpresas durante los capitulos...dadle una oportunidad por favor, muchas gracias
1. Chapter 1

Edward.

-me aburro-murmuró Emmett sentado en el sofá enfurruñado, sin saber qué hacer.

Era un día normal y corriente, Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho, Esme arreglando el jardín, Alice y Rosalie dios sabe lo que harían arriba y Jasper, Emmett y yo pensábamos qué podíamos hacer.

-Agggh, no lo soporto-gritó Emmett tirándose de los pelos.

-jugad a los videojuegos-gritó Rosalie desde arriba.

-siempre jugamos a los mismos-se quejó Emmett como si tuviera cinco años en realidad de noventa.

-¿queréis que os pruebe ropa?-preguntó Alice con una sonrisa diabólica.

-NO-gritamos los tres a la vez, esta se encogió de hombros.

-vosotros os lo perdéis-murmuró corriendo hacia arriba de nuevo.

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajo, en medio segundo todos se encontraban en el salón, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿quién podría ser?-preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

-¿Alice?-preguntó Esme.

-no puedo ver nada-susurró, nuestras miradas se clavaron en la puerta.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia ella lentamente, abriéndola.

-qué raro-susurró.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Jasper a la vez que mi padre cogía algo del suelo y cerró la puerta.

-no había nadie, pero se encontraban estos libros y esta carta-murmuró enseñándonos los libros.

-¿Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer?-leyó Rosalie.

-títulos extraños-murmuró Jasper pensativo.

-¿qué dice la carta?-le pregunté, Carlisle la abrió y leyó:

_Queridos Cullen:_

_Estos libros relatan su futuro, creí conveniente enviároslo para así estar a tiempo de cambiar algunas cosas y otras mejorarlas o dejarlas como están. El orden es Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, pero les recomiendo que empiecen por Amanecer y así se ahorran todas las preocupaciones y miedos que se les presenten._

_Que tengan una buena lectura_

_SM._

-¿es una broma?-preguntó Rosalie.

-creo que dice la verdad, ¿vamos a leer?-preguntó Emmett.

-¿lo dices en serio?-Rosalie lo miró extrañada.

-vamos Rosi, me muero de aburrimiento y si así podemos saber lo que va a pasar-susurró con una sonrisa.

-creo que Emmett tiene razón, deberíamos de leer-aceptó Esme.

-aquí dice que Crepúsculo, el primer libro, es del 2005-informó Carlisle.

-eso es el año que viene-susurró Alice emocionada.

-bien, vamos a leer-murmuró Jasper y rápidamente nos acomodamos en el sofá.

-¿empezaremos por el de amanecer?-preguntó Esme y Carlisle asintió

-este ocurre tres años después de Crepúsculo, es decir en 2008-nos informó, le dio la vuelta al libro, mirando la tapa.

-¿quién empieza?-pregunté.

-empezaré yo-susurró Carlisle..

**Prefacio**

**Había tenido a estas alturas de mi vida un cupo más que razonable de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, aunque desde luego no es algo a lo que uno pueda llegar a acostumbrarse.**

-hasta ahí llegamos todos-murmuró Emmett haciéndonos reír

**Parecía extrañamente inevitable el que sufriera otro nuevo enfrentamiento con la muerte. Daba la impresión de que estaba marcada por el desastre. Había escapado una y otra vez, cierto, pero continuaba viniendo a por mí.**

-parece que este humano es como…un imán para el peligro-susurré, todos asintieron.

**Sin embargo, qué distinta era esta vez respecto de las otras.**

**Puedes huir de alguien a quien temes, puedes intentar luchar contra alguien a quien odias. Todas mis reacciones se orientaban hacia esa clase de asesinos, tanto monstruos como enemigos.**

**Te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino.**

-¿cómo puedes amar a alguien que quiere matarte?-preguntó Jasper mirando el libro.

-no lo sé, quizás esa persona no sabe que la está intentando matar-razonó Alice.

-¿cómo puede ser eso?-preguntó Emmett confundido.

-mejor leamos, seguro que todo lo aclara el libro-susurró Esme y Carlisle siguió.

**¿Acaso es posible huir o luchar si eso causa un grave perjuicio a quien quieres? Si la vida es cuanto puedes darle y de verdad le amas por encima de todo, ¿por qué no entregársela?**

-ahí termina-susurró Carlisle mirando extrañado el libro.

-debe ser una buena persona si entregaría su vida por alguien-susurró Esme con admiración y temor por aquel humano.

-sí-acordó Carlisle

-pero, ¿no veis algo extraño en esto?-preguntó Rose.

-¿lo qué?-le preguntó Emmett rodeándola con los brazos.

-si estos libros supuestamente relatan nuestro futuro….¿porqué lo cuenta un humano?-preguntó, la habitación se quedó en silencio.

-¿qué tendrá que ver con nosotros?-preguntó Alice confusa

-será mejor que sigamos leyendo, así no vamos a descubrir nada-sugirió Esme y todos asentimos.

-¿quién lee?-preguntó Carlisle.

-yo-dijo Esme cogiendo el libro…

**COMPROMETIDA**

_**Nadie te está mirando, **_**me convencí a mí misma. **_**Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando.**_

-algo me dice que la están mirando-susurró Emmett entre dientes.

-¡Qué descubrimiento Sherlock!-murmuró Rosalie sarcástica, una sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-es una chica-dijo Alice

**Mientras esperaba a que uno de los tres semáforos de la ciudad se pusiera en verde, eché un vistazo hacia la izquierda y allí estaba el monovolumen de la señora Weber, que tenía el torso totalmente torcido en mi dirección. Sus ojos me perforaban, así que me encogí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba la vista o al menos se cortaba un poco. **

-eso es muy grosero-negó Esme con el ceño fruncido.

**Que yo supiera, todavía se consideraba grosero que alguien te clavara la mirada, ¿no? ¿Acaso eso no se me aplicaba a mí también?**

**Entonces recordé que mis cristales eran tintados y de un color tan oscuro que probablemente no tenía ni idea de la identidad del conductor, ni siquiera de que la había pillado en pleno cotilleo. Intenté extraer algo de consuelo del hecho de que ella realmente no me estaba mirando a mí, sino al coche.**

_**Mi **_**coche. Suspiré.**

-¿qué coche podrá ser?-preguntó Rose para sí misma, inclinándose hacia el libro con más emoción. Suspiré. Aunque estuviéramos leyendo la biblia si apareciera la palabra coche en ella, Rosalie la encontraría igual de divertida e interesante que si estuviéramos leyendo un libro cómico.

**Dirigí la vista hacia la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones se habían quedado pasmados en la acera, perdiendo la oportunidad de cruzar por quedarse a mirar. Detrás de ellos, el señor Marshall parecía observar embobado a través de los vidrios del escaparate de su pequeña tienda de regalos. Aunque no había apretado la nariz contra los cristales. Al menos, todavía no.**

**Pisé a fondo el acelerador en cuanto la luz se puso en verde, pero lo hice sin pensar, con la fuerza habitual para poner en marcha mi viejo Chevy.**

**El motor rugió como una pantera en plena caza **

-curiosa descripción-murmuró Carlisle pensativo.

**y el vehículo dio un salto hacia delante tan rápido que mi cuerpo se quedó aplastado contra el asiento de cuero negro y el estómago se me apretujó contra la columna vertebral.**

—**¡Agg! —di un grito ahogado mientras tanteaba con el pie a la búsqueda del freno. No perdí la calma y me limité a rozar el pedal, pero de todas formas el coche se quedó clavado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil.**

-parece que no tiene mucha práctica-se rio Alice.

**No pude evitar el echar una ojeada alrededor para ver la reacción de la gente. Si antes habían tenido alguna duda de quién conducía este coche, ya se había disipado. Con la punta del zapato presioné cuidadosamente el acelerador, apenas medio milímetro, y el vehículo salió disparado de nuevo.**

**Me las apañé de mala manera para llegar hasta mi objetivo, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera tenido la cabeza en otra cosa, no se me habría ocurrido aparecer por la ciudad en absoluto. Había pasado todos los días de atrás sin un montón de cosas, como pan de molde o cordones para los zapatos,**

-esta chica es muy rara-masculló Emmett, todos asentimos de acuerdo.

**con el fin de no mostrarme en público.**

**A la hora de echar gasolina me moví tan deprisa como si estuviera en una carrera de coches: abrí la portilla, desenrosqué el tapón, pasé la tarjeta e introduje la manguera del surtidor en la boca del depósito en cuestión de segundos. Ahora bien, nada podía hacer para que los números del indicador se marcaran con mayor rapidez. Avanzaban con lentitud, como si lo hicieran aposta para fastidiarme.**

**No había mucha luz al aire libre, porque era uno de esos días típicos en Forks, Washington,**

-eso significa que ella vive aquí-murmuró Jasper extrañado

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Carlisle.

-es muy raro ver un coche con todas esas características por aquí y que no seamos ninguno de nosotros-susurró pensativo, lo consideramos.

-¿la conoceremos?-pregunté.

-solo podemos seguir leyendo para descubrirlo-murmuró Esme.

**pero me sentía como si tuviera un reflector enfocado en mí, centrado sobre todo en el delicado anillo de mi mano izquierda.**

-de ahí el título, se va a casar-dijo Carlisle.

-me encantaría organizar la boda-susurró Esme con un rastro de tristeza en la voz, Carlisle la abrazó.

-y yo encargarme de la ropa-añadió Alice con el mismo tono.

**En momentos así, cuando notaba ojos ajenos clavados en mi espalda, me parecía que el anillo latía como si fuera un anuncio de neón que dijera: «Mírame, mírame».**

**Era estúpido estar tan pendiente de uno mismo, y yo lo sabía.**

**Aparte de mi madre y mi padre, ¿realmente importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre mi compromiso? ¿O sobre mi coche nuevo? ¿O respecto a que me hubieran aceptado tan misteriosamente en una universidad tan reputada? ¿O incluso sobre la pequeña y brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que sentía arder al rojo vivo en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros?**

-parece incómoda, ¿quién será su novio?-preguntó Rosalie.

-a lo mejor llega al pueblo en los próximos años-susurré, nadie se podía permitir eso en Forks, solo nosotros.

—**Eso es, a nadie le importa lo que piensen —mascullé.**

—**Eh, señorita… —me interrumpió una voz masculina.**

**Me volví, y entonces deseé no haberlo hecho.**

**Dos hombres permanecían de pie al lado de un lujoso todoterreno que portaba dos kayaks de última moda en lo alto del techo. Ninguno de los dos me miraba, sino que tenían los ojos clavados en el vehículo.**

-¿pero qué coche será?-casi gritó Rose.

-no importa el coche, eso es muy grosero-negó Esme.

**Personalmente, lo cierto es que no lo entiendo. Más bien soy de la clase de personas que se enorgullecen con ser capaces de distinguir entre los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy.**

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-esa chica necesita ayuda ya-susurró.

**El automóvil era de un reluciente color negro, esbelto, y en verdad bonito, pero para mí, no era nada más que un auto.**

—**Siento molestarla, pero ¿podría decirme qué clase de coche es el que conduce? —me dijo el hombre alto.**

-¡por fin!-gritó entusiasmada.

—**Bueno, es un Mercedes, ¿no?**

—**Sí —repuso el hombre educadamente, mientras su amigo de menor altura ponía los ojos en blanco como reacción a mi respuesta—. Eso ya lo sé, pero me preguntaba si no estaría usted conduciendo… un Mercedes Guardian **

-pe..pe..pero s..si ni siquiera están a la venta-gritó nerviosa, la miré extrañado, ya sabía yo que algo malo pasaba con ella.

-amor, recuerda que este libro ocurre dentro de cuatro años-susurró Emmett temeroso, mirando a su esposa que miraba maniática al libro.

—**pronunció el nombre con un respeto casi reverencial. Tuve la sensación de que ese tipo se llevaría bien con Edward Cullen, mi… mi novio**

En ese momento un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación y todas las miradas se enfocaron en mi.

-¿Ed…Edward novio de una humana?-tartamudeó Jasper.

-no-negué-esto es imposible, no puedo ser…yo-susurré mirando el libro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-y prometido-agregó Alice en un hilo de voz, ignorándome.

Esme se levantó con una gran sonrisa y me abrazó.

-lo sabía, sabía que algún día encontrarías a alguien-sollozó sobre mi hombro, sin embargo aun seguía sin poder moverme.

-p..pero Esme, es humana-se quejó Rosalie.

-eso no importa, ella es especial-murmuró mi madre convencida.

-tiene que serlo para salir con un vampiro amargado-rio Emmett intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

-un momento, ¿ella sabe lo qué somos?-preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-tendremos que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo-murmuró Carlisle alegre.

-guay, ya quiero conocerla-saltó Alice-tenemos que ir de compras.

-Alice todavía falta un año-le recordó Carlisle.

-pero ella es humana y nosotros vampiros, ¿vamos a poder con esto?, ¿vas tú a poder con esto?-gritó enojada Rosalie-¿y Jasper, no pensáis en él?-mi mirada se clavó en Jasper, este miraba el suelo preocupado.

-Jasper no va hacer nada y Edward se lo merece-me defendió Alice.

-chicos, ya basta, es un libro y vale que ella es humana pero si Edward está con ella debemos respetar su decisión-dijo Carlisle haciendo que todos se callaran.-continua Esme

**, ya que no tenía sentido eludir la palabra teniendo en cuenta los pocos días que quedaban para la boda—.**

La sonrisa de Esme aumentó.

**Se supone que ni siquiera están aún disponibles en Europa —continuó el hombre—, sino sólo aquí.**

**Entretanto, el desconocido recorría lentamente los contornos de mi coche con los ojos, unas líneas que a mí, la verdad, no me parecían tan diferentes a las de otros Mercedes tipo Sedan. Pero claro, en realidad, yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, porque mi mente ya tenía bastante con cavilar sobre palabras como «novio», «boda», «marido» y demás.**

**Simplemente es que no las podía meter todas juntas en mi cabeza.**

-¿por qué?-preguntó Emmett sin obtener respuesta.

**Por un lado, me habían educado para que me estremeciera ante la mención de vestidos blancos voluminosos y ramos de flores;**

-¿qué les pasa a sus padres con la idea del matrimonio?-preguntó Esme sin entenderlo.

-puede que sus padres estén separados-contestó Carlisle.

**pero más aún, me costaba mucho trabajo reconciliar un concepto soso, formal y respetable como «marido», con mi idea de Edward. Era como comparar un contable con un arcángel.**

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

**No podía visualizarle en ningún papel tan normal y cotidiano.**

-podemos ser normales-se quejó Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Como siempre, cada vez que empezaba a pensar en Edward me veía atrapada en una espiral vertiginosa de fantasías. El extraño tuvo que aclararse la garganta para captar mi atención, ya que estaba esperando todavía una respuesta en lo referente al modelo y al fabricante del coche.**

—**No lo sé —le contesté con toda honradez.**

—**¿Le importa que me haga una foto con él?**

-extraña pregunta-susurró Alice.

-no lo es en realidad, ese coche lo merece-lo defendió Rosalie echando su enfado a un lado.

**Me llevó al menos un segundo procesar eso.**

—**¿De verdad…? ¿De veras quiere sacarse una foto con el coche?**

—**Por supuesto, nadie va a creerme, salvo que lleve una prueba.**

-¿ves?-dijo Rose

—**Mmm, bueno, vale.**

**Retiré rápidamente la manguera y me deslicé en el asiento delantero para esconderme mientras aquel fan sacaba de la mochila una enorme cámara de fotos de aspecto profesional. Él y su amigo se turnaron para posar al lado del capó y después tomaron fotos de la parte trasera.**

_**Echo de menos mi coche, **_**me lamenté para mis adentros.**

-¿cómo se va a quejar con el pedazo de coche que tiene?-preguntó Rose irritada.

-cariño, ya sabes que no ha todo el mundo le importa eso-susurró Emmett a su lado.

-lamentable-contestó entre dientes

**Fue muy, pero que muy inconveniente, que mi viejo trasto exhalara su último aliento unas cuantas semanas después de que Edward y yo acordáramos nuestro extraño compromiso, tan desigual, uno de cuyos detalles consistía en que podría reemplazar mi coche cuando dejara de funcionar de modo definitivo.**

**Edward juraba que simplemente había pasado lo que tenía que pasar,**

-seguro que sí-se burló Emmett lo que suavizó el ambiente, una sonrisa salió de los labios de Rose y Jasper.

**que mi vehículo había gozado una vida larga, plena y que después había muerto por causas naturales. Eso al menos era lo que decía él. Y claro, yo no tenía forma de verificar esa historia ni de resucitar mi coche de entre los muertos contando sólo con mis fuerzas, porque mi mecánico favorito…**

**Detuve en seco el pensamiento, impidiendo que llegara a su conclusión natural.**

-extraño-susurró Alice.

**En vez de eso, escuché las voces de los hombres en el exterior, amortiguadas por las paredes del automóvil.**

—… **pues en el vídeo de Internet iban hacia él con un lanzallamas y ni siquiera se chamuscaba la pintura.**

—**Claro que no. Puedes pasarle un tanque por encima a esta preciosidad. Éste no ha pasado por el mercado, porque lo han diseñado sobre todo para diplomáticos de Oriente Medio, traficantes de armas y narcos.**

—**Oye ¿y tú crees que **_**ésa **_**es alguien? —preguntó el bajito en voz casi inaudible. Yo agaché la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas.**

—**¿Qué? —replicó el alto—. Quizá. Porque ya me contarás para qué quiere alguien de por aquí cristales a prueba de misiles y dos mil kilos de carrocería acorazada. Parece propio de sitios más peligrosos.**

**Carrocería acorazada. «Dos mil kilos» de carrocería acorazada.**

**¿Y cristales «a prueba de misiles»? Estupendo. ¿Qué tenían de malo los viejos cristales antibalas de toda la vida?**

**Bueno, al menos esto tenía algún sentido… si es que gozas de un sentido del humor lo bastante retorcido.**

-lo tenemos-acordó Emmett riéndose mientras frotaba sus manos, todos nos reímos.

**Y no es que yo no hubiera esperado que Edward sacara ventaja de nuestro trato, para que pudiera dar más, mucho más de lo que iba a recibir. Yo estuve de acuerdo en dejarle reemplazar mi coche cuando fuera necesario, aunque desde luego no esperaba que ese momento llegara tan pronto. Cuando me vi forzada a admitir que el vehículo no se había convertido más que en un tributo a los Chevys clásicos en forma de bodegón automovilístico pegado a mi bordillo, me di cuenta de que el cambio me iba a avergonzar a base de bien, convirtiéndome en el foco de miradas y susurros. Pero ni en mis más oscuras premoniciones hubiera concebido que fuera a buscarme dos coches.**

-¿dos?-preguntó Rose mirándome con dagas en los ojos, me encogí.

**Me puse hecha una fiera cuando me explicó lo del coche «de antes» y el de «después».**

-ya quiero conocerla-murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa.

**Éste no era más que el «de antes». Me contó que sólo lo tenía en préstamo y me prometió que lo devolvería después de la boda, lo cual carecía de todo sentido para mí. Al menos hasta ese momento.**

**Ja, ja. Aparentemente, necesitaba un coche con la resistencia de un tanque para mantenerme a salvo debido a mi fragilidad, pues era humana y propensa a los accidentes, a la vez que una víctima muy frecuente de mi propia y peligrosa mala suerte.**

-entonces sí que es propensa a los accidentes-susurré pensativo por lo que dije antes, no me di cuenta de que todos me miraban y que esto lo había dicho en voz alta, me encogí, si fuera humano estaría rojo.

**Qué risa. Estaba segura de que tanto él como sus hermanos habían disfrutado bien de la broma a mis espaldas.**

_**O quizás, solo quizás, **_**susurró una voz bajita en mi cabeza, **_**no es ninguna broma, tonta. Tal vez es que realmente está muy preocupado por ti. No es ésta la primera vez que se pasa lo suyo sobreprotegiéndote.**_

-Edward nunca haría una broma así-negó Esme, le sonreí.

-con que sobreprotector ¿en?-preguntó Emmett riéndose, lo ignoré.

**Suspiré.**

**Aún no había visto el coche de «después». Permanecía escondido bajo una lona en la esquina más lejana del garaje de los Cullen. Sabía que la mayor parte de las personas ya le habrían echado una buena ojeada, pero la verdad es que yo no quería saber nada.**

**Lo más probable era que no tuviera una carrocería acorazada, puesto que no iba a necesitarla después de la luna de miel.**

**Uno de los extras que me hacían más ilusión de mi transformación**

-no, no, no, no-murmuré mirando el libro furioso-no pienso quitarle su opción de ser humana, no pienso arrebatarle eso-grité.

-Edward ella te quiere, se nota-susurró la voz maternal de Esme-es lo que ella quiere.

-pero eso sería demasiado egoísta por mi parte, no la transformaré-susurré, Esme suspiró vencida y se sentó junto a Carlisle de nuevo.

-entonces sí sabe lo que somos-susurró pensativo Carlisle, la preocupación me llenó.

-pero ¿y los Vulturis?-pregunté.

-¿qué Edward, estás preocupado por la humana?-preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa pícara, lo ignoré.

**era precisamente la casi completa indestructibilidad.**

**La parte más interesante de convertirse en un Cullen no eran los coches caros ni las impresionantes tarjetas de crédito.**

—**¡Eh! —me llamó la atención el hombre alto, curvando las manos y asomándose por ellas en un intento de ver algo a través de los cristales—. Ya hemos terminado. ¡Muchas gracias!**

—**De nada —respondí y después me puse en tensión cuando encendí el motor y pisé el pedal con la mayor suavidad posible…**

**Daba igual cuántas veces condujera hacia mi casa por aquella calle tan familiar; no podía hacer que los carteles deslucidos por la lluvia se fundieran con el fondo. Estaban sujetos con abrazaderas a los postes telefónicos y pegados con celo a las señales de tráfico, y cada uno era como una bofetada. Y una muy merecida, además, en plena cara. Mi mente se centró de nuevo en el pensamiento que acababa de interrumpir poco antes, porque no podía evitarlo cuando pasaba por esta calle. **

-¿a qué se refiere?-preguntó Jasper.

-ahora lo descubriremos-susurró Carlisle.

**No al menos con las imágenes de mi mecánico favorito pasando a mi lado a intervalos regulares.**

**Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jacob.**

-¿quién es Jacob?-pregunté, un extraño sentimiento me invadió acompañado de ira, me extrañé.

-su mejor amigo-repuso Emmett, todo lo miramos con los ojos en blanco.

**Los carteles rezaban: «¿Han visto a este chico?». La idea no era del padre de Jacob, sino una iniciativa del mío, Charlie, que había hecho imprimir los anuncios y los había desplegado por toda la ciudad; y no sólo por Forks, sino también en Port Angeles, Sequim, Aberdeen y cualquier otra ciudad de la península Olympic. Se había asegurado de que todas las comisarías**

-¿Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía?-preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

-no sabía que tenía una hija-susurró Alice.

**del estado de Washington tuvieran también uno de esos carteles colgado en la pared. Su propia comisaría contaba con todo un panel de corcho dedicado a la búsqueda de Jacob. Generalmente solía estar casi vacío, para su disgusto y frustración.**

**Aunque mi padre se sentía disgustado por algo más que la ausencia de noticias. Estaba enfadado con Billy, el padre de Jacob y el mejor amigo de Charlie.**

**Porque Billy no había querido implicarse en la búsqueda de su «fugitivo» de dieciséis años,**

-¿porqué no querría, es su padre?-preguntó Esme.

**ni había colaborado poniendo carteles en La Push, la reserva de la costa donde había vivido Jacob.**

-¿es un lobo?-gritó Rosalie-perfecto Edward, el mejor amigo de tu novia es un lobo, ¿qué podría salir mejor?-agregó sarcásticamente.

**Y por su aparente resignación ante la desaparición, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer, y su cantinela: «Jacob ya está crecidito. Regresará a casa cuando quiera».**

**También estaba frustrado conmigo por haberme puesto de parte de Billy.**

**Yo tampoco era partidaria de los anuncios, ya que tanto Billy como yo conocíamos, por así decirlo, el paradero de Jacob; y también sabíamos que nadie iba a ver a ese «chico».**

-es un licántropo-murmuró Carlisle.

-mejor amiga de un licántropo, prometida de un vampiro, en serio esta chica no es humana-murmuró Emmett.

**Me alegraba que Edward se hubiera marchado de caza ese sábado,**

-entonces lo sabe todo ¿no?, que somos vegetarianos y todo eso-susurró Jasper.

-me gustaría saber toda la historia, ver como hemos llegado hasta aquí-susurré.

-este es el último libro, supongo que el resto nos lo contará-respondió Esme.

**porque ante la visión de esos carteles se me formaba un nudo enorme en la garganta y los ojos me escocían, llenos de lágrimas punzantes, y también él se sentía fatal al verme reaccionar de ese modo.**

En ese momento el odio y la tristeza me envolvieron, odio por no poder estrangular a ese chucho que le hacía daño a ella y tristeza por no poder tranquilizarla.

**Ahora bien, el sábado también tenía ciertos inconvenientes y vi uno de ellos nada más girar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi calle. El coche patrulla de mi padre estaba aparcado a la entrada de nuestra casa. Hoy había pasado de ir de pesca. Todavía andaría enfurruñado con lo de la boda.**

-¿porqué?-preguntó Esme, sin ser capaz deimaginar por qué alguien estaría así ante una boda.

**Así que no podía usar el teléfono allí dentro, pero **_**tenía **_**que llamar…**

**Aparqué junto al bordillo, detrás de la «escultura» del Chevy, y saqué de la guantera el móvil que me había dado Edward para las emergencias. Marqué, manteniendo el dedo en el botón de «colgar» mientras el teléfono sonaba. Sólo por si acaso.**

—**¿Hola? —contestó Seth Clearwater y yo suspiré aliviada, porque era demasiado gallina para hablar con su hermana mayor, Leah. La frase «te voy a arrancar la cabeza» no era una simple metáfora cuando la pronunciaba ella.**

—**Hola, Seth, soy Bella.**

-Bella-susurré.

-es hermoso, significa bella en Italiano-murmuró Esme imaginándosela.

-pero es muy raro ¿no?-preguntó Alice.

-puede que sea un apodo-susurró Jasper y esta asintió

—**¡Ah, hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?**

**Medio asfixiada. Desesperada por sentirme más segura.**

—**Bien.**

Todos, incluso Rose, nos reímos de eso, pero aun estaba preocupado.

—**¿Llamas para saber las últimas noticias?**

—**Pareces un psíquico…**

—**Qué va, yo no soy Alice… Es que tú eres bastante predecible**

-¿nos conoce?-preguntó Emmett.

-y me ha llamado por mi nombre-murmuró Alice asombrada, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-eso es raro, creía que los chuchos, utilizaban términos como sanguijuelas o chupasangres-murmuré

—**se burló él. Entre los miembros de la manada de los Quileute en La Push, sólo Seth se sentía cómodo al mencionar a los Cullen por sus nombres, y era el único también que hacía bromas con cosas como mi futura cuñada, casi omnisciente.**

-me cae bien Seth-aceptó Emmett, asentí

—**Sé que lo soy —dudé durante un segundo—. ¿Qué tal está?**

**Seth suspiró.**

—**Igual que siempre. Se niega a hablar, aunque sabemos que nos oye. Procura no pensar de forma humana, ya sabes, y se limita a seguir sus instintos.**

—**¿Conocéis su paradero actual?**

—**Anda en algún lugar del norte de Canadá, no sabría decirte la provincia. No presta mucha atención a las fronteras entre los estados.**

—**¿Alguna pista de si…?**

—**No va a volver a casa, Bella. Lo siento.**

**Tragué saliva.**

-parece que no le ha caído muy bien la idea de que el perrito se fuera de viaje-rio Emmett mirándome, le lancé una mirada de odio.

—**Vale, Seth. Lo sabía antes de preguntar, pero es que no puedo evitar el desearlo.**

—**Ya, claro. Todos nos sentimos igual.**

—**Gracias por no perder el contacto conmigo, Seth. Ya sé que los otros se van a poner pesados contigo.**

—**No es que sean tus mayores fans, no —acordó conmigo entre risas—. Una tontería, creo. Jacob hizo sus elecciones y tú las tuyas; además, a él no le gusta la actitud que tienen al respecto.**

-¿a qué elecciones se refiere?-pregunté.

-menos de elegir presidente…-murmuró Emmett, lo miré, sin embargo no lo había dicho a broma ya que miraba el libro muy serio, rodé los ojos.

**Ahora, que tampoco es que le emocione mucho que quieras saber de él, claro.**

**Yo tragué aire precipitadamente.**

—**Pero ¿no has dicho que no habíais hablado?**

—**Es que no nos puede esconder todo, por mucho que lo intente.**

**Así que Jacob era consciente de mi preocupación. Dudaba sobre qué debía sentir al respecto. Bueno, al menos él sabía que yo no había saltado hacia el crepúsculo olvidándole por completo.**

**Probablemente, me habría creído capaz de eso.**

-no parece un buen amigo-murmuró Jasper.

-pero ¿porqué se ha ido si era el mejor amigo de Bella?-preguntó Alice.

—**Espero verte el día… de la boda —le comenté, forzando la palabra entre mis dientes.**

—**Ah, claro, mamá y yo iremos. Ha sido muy guay por tu parte pedírnoslo.**

**El entusiasmo de su voz me hizo sonreír. Aunque invitar a los Clearwater había sido idea de Edward,**

-parece que el pequeño lobo y el pequeño vampiro son amigos-se rio Emmett haciendo que todos lo acompañaran.

-jaja, muy gracioso-susurré enojado.

**me alegraba mucho de que se le hubiera ocurrido. Sería estupendo tener allí a Seth, una conexión, aunque fuera muy tenue, con el hombre ausente que debía haber sido mi padrino. **_**No será lo mismo sin ti,**_** pensé.**

—**Saluda a Edward de mi parte, ¿vale?**

—**Seguro.**

**Sacudí la cabeza. La amistad que había surgido entre Seth y Edward era algo que todavía me dejaba con la boca abierta, sin embargo era la prueba de que las cosas no tenían por qué ser como eran. Los vampiros y los licántropos podrían convivir sin problemas si se lo propusieran de verdad.**

**Pero esta idea no le gustaba a nadie.**

-a mi me gusta la idea-susurró Esme.

-pienso lo mismo-añadió Carlisle, nosotros nos quedaos callados.

—**Ah —dijo Seth, con la voz una octava más alta—, esto,**

**Leah acaba de llegar.**

—**¡Oh! ¡Adiós!**

**La línea se cortó. Dejé el teléfono en el asiento y me preparé mentalmente para entrar en la casa, donde Charlie me estaría esperando.**

**Mi pobre padre tenía mucho con lo que bregar en esos momentos.**

**Jacob «el fugitivo» no era nada más que una de las gotas que casi colmaban su vaso. También estaba preocupado por mí, su hija, apenas mayor de edad y dispuesta a convertirse en una señora casada en apenas unos días.**

-así que no es mucho mayor que nuestro pequeño Eddie-bromeó Emmett, suspiré intentando no abalanzarme contra el.

**Caminé con paso lento bajo la llovizna, recordando la noche en que se lo dije…**

Me incliné hacia delante con emoción.

**Cuando el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie anunció su regreso, el anillo empezó a pesar de repente unos cincuenta kilos en mi dedo. Habría deseado ocultar la mano izquierda en un bolsillo, o quizá sentarme encima de ella, pero la mano fría de Edward mantenía firmemente cogida la mía justo por delante de los dos.**

—**Deja ya de retorcer los dedos, Bella. Por favor, intenta recordar que no vas a confesar un asesinato.**

-¿nervioso Edward?-preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa, sonreí.

—**Qué fácil es decirlo para ti.**

**Atendí a los sonidos ominosos de las botas de mi padre pisando con fuerza en la entrada de la casa. La llave repiqueteó en la puerta que ya estaba abierta. El sonido me recordó aquella parte de las películas de miedo en la que la víctima se acuerda de pronto de que ha olvidado echar el cerrojo.**

-tiene una mente rara-susurró Rosalie.

-es perfecta-pensé, sin darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y todos me miraban, Esme comenzó a leer pero no dejaba de mirar a momentos.

—**Tranquilízate, Bella —susurró Edward, escuchando cómo se me aceleraba el corazón.**

**La puerta golpeó contra el batiente, y me encogí como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.**

-esta chica tiene un serio problema, en serio-se burló Jasper, pero al notar mi enojo se calló, mirándome extrañado, ¿qué me pasaba?, no me gustaba, ¿o sí?

—**Hola, Charlie —saludó Edward, completamente relajado.**

—**¡No! —protesté en voz baja.**

—**¿Qué? —replicó Edward con un hilo de voz.**

—**¡Espera hasta que cuelgue la pistola!**

Todos nos echamos a reír.

**Edward se echó a reír y se pasó la mano libre entre los alborotados cabellos del color del bronce.**

**Mi padre dio la vuelta a la esquina, todavía con el uniforme puesto, aún armado, e intentó no poner mala cara cuando nos vio sentados juntos en el sofá. Últimamente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que Edward le gustara más. **

-¿porqué no le gustaría nuestro Eddie?-preguntó Emmett.

-te he dicho que no me llames así-grité

-chicos, ya vale, Emmett no te burles de Edward-le regañó Carlisle.

**Claro, la revelación que estábamos a punto de hacerle seguro que iba a acabar con esos esfuerzos de forma inmediata.**

—**Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hay?**

—**Queríamos hablar contigo —comenzó Edward, muy sereno—. Tenemos buenas noticias.**

**La expresión de Charlie cambió en un segundo desde la amabilidad forzada a la negra sospecha.**

—**¿Buenas noticias? —gruñó Charlie, mirándome a mí directamente.**

—**Más vale que te sientes, papá.**

**Él alzó una ceja y me observó con fijeza durante cinco segundos.**

**Después se sentó haciendo ruido justo al borde del asiento abatible, con la espalda tiesa como una escoba.**

—**No te agobies, papá —le dije después de un momento de tenso silencio—. Todo va bien.**

-no debería haber elegido esas palabras-murmuró Carlisle-podría hacerse ideas equivocadas.

**Edward hizo una mueca, y supe que tenía algunas objeciones a la palabra «bien». Él probablemente habría usado algo más parecido a «maravilloso», «perfecto» o «glorioso».**

Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—**Seguro que sí, Bella, seguro que sí. Pero si todo es tan estupendo, entonces, ¿por qué estás sudando la gota gorda?**

—**No estoy sudando —le mentí.**

**Me eché hacia atrás ante aquel fiero ceño fruncido, pegándome a Edward, y de forma instintiva me pasé el dorso de la mano derecha por la frente para eliminar la evidencia.**

—**¡Estás embarazada! —explotó Charlie—. Estás embarazada, ¿a que sí?**

-¿veis?-susurró Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-pues de Edward no es-se rio Emmett haciendo que los demás le siguieran, lo miré amenazante.

**Aunque la afirmación iba claramente dirigida a mí, ahora miraba con verdadera hostilidad a Edward, y habría jurado que vi su mano deslizarse hacia la pistola.**

—**¡No! ¡Claro que no!**

**Me entraron ganas de darle un codazo a Edward en las costillas, pero sabía que eso tan sólo me serviría para hacerme un cardenal. ¡Ya le había dicho que la gente llegaría de manera inmediata a esa conclusión! ¿Qué otra razón podría tener una persona cuerda para casarse a los dieciocho? **

-¿por amor?-murmuró Esme.

-las personas ya no se casan a esa edad-murmuró Carlisle.

**Su respuesta de entonces me había hecho poner los ojos en blanco. «Amor».**

Nos reímos por la coincidencia.

**Qué bien.**

**La cara de pocos amigos de Charlie se relajó un poco. Siempre había quedado bien claro en mi cara cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo no, por lo que en ese momento me creyó.**

—**Ah, vale.**

—**Acepto tus disculpas.**

**Se hizo una pausa larga. Después de un momento, me di cuenta de que todos esperaban que yo dijera algo. Alcé la mirada hacia Edward, paralizada por el pánico, pues no había forma de que me salieran las palabras.**

**Él me sonrió, después cuadró los hombros y se volvió hacia mi padre.**

—**Charlie, me doy cuenta de que no he hecho esto de la manera apropiada. Según la tradición, tendría que haber hablado antes contigo. No deseo que esto sea una falta de respeto, pero cuando Bella me dijo que sí, no quise disminuir el valor de su elección; así que en vez de pedirte su mano, te solicito tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida, y, por algún extraño milagro, ella también me ama a mí del mismo modo.**

**¿Nos darás tu bendición?**

Esme me sonrió expectante.

-Edward, me alegro mucho por ti, lo has hecho muy bien-susurró.

-gracias, madre-susurré, sus ojos se aguaron.

**Sonaba tan seguro, tan tranquilo. Durante sólo un instante, al escuchar la absoluta confianza que destilaba su voz, experimenté una extraña intuición. Pude ver, aunque fuera de forma muy fugaz, el modo en que él comprendía el mundo. Durante el tiempo que dura un latido, todo encajó y adquirió sentido por completo.**

**Y entonces capté la expresión en el rostro de Charlie, cuyos ojos estaban ahora clavados en el anillo.**

**Aguanté el aliento mientras su piel cambiaba de color, de su tono pálido natural al rojo, del rojo al púrpura, y del púrpura al azul. Comencé a levantarme, aunque no estaba segura de lo que planeaba hacer, quizá hacer uso de la maniobra de Heimlich para asegurarme de que no se ahogara, pero Edward me apretó la mano y murmuró «dale un minuto», en voz tan baja que sólo yo pude oírle.**

**El silencio se hizo mucho más largo esta vez. Entonces, de forma gradual, poco a poco, el color del rostro de Charlie volvió a la normalidad. Frunció los labios, y el ceño y reconocí esa expresión que ponía cuando se «hundía en sus pensamientos».**

**Nos estudió a los dos durante un buen rato, y sentí que Edward se relajaba a mi lado.**

—**Diría que no me he sorprendido en absoluto —gruñó Charlie—Sabía que me las tendría que ver con algo como esto antes de lo que pensaba.**

**Exhalé el aire que había contenido.**

—**¿Y tú estás segura? —me preguntó de forma exigente, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.**

—**Estoy segura de Edward al cien por cien —le contesté sin dejar pasar ni un segundo.**

Sonreí, tenía tantas ganas de conocerla

—**Entonces, ¿queréis casaros? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —me miró, nuevamente con ojos suspicaces.**

**La prisa se debía al hecho de que yo me acercaba más a los diecinueve**

-ella se casa a los diecinueve y tu a los ciento nueve, no hay tanta diferencia solo un cero de por medio-se burló Emmett, lo miré con dagas en los ojos.

**cada asqueroso día que pasaba, mientras que Edward se había quedado congelado en toda la perfección de sus diecisiete primaveras, y había permanecido así durante unos noventa años. Aunque éste no era el motivo por el que yo necesitaba anotar la palabra «matrimonio» en mi diario, porque la boda se debía al delicado y enrevesado compromiso al que Edward y yo habíamos llegado para poder alcanzar el siguiente punto, el salto de mi transformación de mortal a inmortal.**

Bufé.

-Edward, es lo que ella quiere, no le estas quitando nada-susurró Esme con el ceño fruncido, asentí.

**Pero había cosas que no le podía explicar a Charlie.**

-bueno podría decirle que su prometido era un vampiro y que su familia también, solo podrían pasar dos cosas o que el padre se desmayara o que la metiera en un psiquiátrico o, así mejor, si es tan propensa a los accidentes-murmuró pensativo Emmett, lo malo era que lo pensaba de verdad, no hay ni una pizca de burla en sus palabras-¿qué?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que todos lo mirábamos.

-a ti deberían meterte en un psiquiátrico-susurró Jasper a lo que todos reímos.

—**Nos vamos a ir juntos a Dartmouth en otoño, Charlie**

—**le recordó Edward—. Me gustaría hacer bien las cosas, bueno, hacerlas como es debido. Así es como me educaron —Edward se encogió de hombros.**

**No estaba exagerando, ya que había crecido con esa moral, ya pasada de moda, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.**

Me reí.

**Charlie torció la boca hacia un lado, buscando un modo de abordar la discusión. Pero ¿qué era lo que podía decir? ¿«Prefiero que vivas en pecado primero»? Era un padre y en ese punto estaba atado de pies y manos.**

—**Sabía que esto iba a pasar —masculló para sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, de repente, su rostro se transformó en una expresión perfectamente inexpresiva e indiferente.**

—**¿Papá? —pregunté con ansiedad. Le eché una ojeada a Edward, pero no le pude leer el rostro mientras él miraba a mi progenitor.**

—**¡Ja! —explotó Charlie y yo pegué un salto en mi asiento—, ¡ja, ja, ja!**

**Observé con incredulidad cómo mi padre se doblaba de risa, con el cuerpo sacudido por las carcajadas.**

**Miré a Edward para que me tradujera lo que pasaba, pero él tenía los labios apretados con firmeza, como si también estuviera conteniendo la risa.**

—**Vale, estupendo —replicó Charlie casi ahogado—casaos**

—**le dio otro ataque de carcajadas—. Sí, sí, pero…**

—**Pero ¿qué?**

—**Pues que se lo tendrás que contar tú a tu madre, y yo ¡no le pienso decir ni una palabra a Renée! ¡Es toda tuya!**

-¿porqué tendría qué asustarle eso?-preguntó Esme sin obtener respuesta.

**Y volvió a estallar en estruendosas risotadas.**

**Hice una pausa con la mano en el tirador de la puerta, sonriendo.**

**Seguro que en aquel momento las palabras de Charlie me hicieron poner los pies en el suelo. La última maldición: contárselo a Renée. El matrimonio en la juventud ocupaba una posición muy alta en la lista negra de mi madre, figuraba antes incluso que el hervir cachorros vivos.**

-supongo que sus padres se casaron jóvenes y por eso no lo gusta la idea del matrimonio-pensó Carlisle.

**¿Quién podría haber previsto su respuesta? Yo no, y desde luego, Charlie tampoco. Quizás Alice, pero no se me había ocurrido preguntárselo.**

—**Bueno, Bella… —había dicho Renée después de que yo escupiera y tartamudeara las palabras imposibles: «Mamá, me caso con Edward»**_**—**_**. Estoy un poco molesta por lo que has tardado en contármelo. Los billetes de avión van a salirme mucho más caros. Oh —comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Crees que le habrán quitado ya la escayola a Phil para ese momento? Va a quedar fatal en las fotos si no lleva esmoquin…**

—**Espera un segundo, mamá —repuse en un jadeo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «haber tardado tanto»? Pero si nos hemos com… —era incapaz de echar fuera la palabra «comprometido»—, si hemos arreglado las cosas, ya sabes, hoy mismo.**

—**¿Hoy? ¿De verdad? Qué sorpresa. Yo pensaba…**

—**¿Qué es lo que habías pensado? ¿**_**Cuándo **_**lo pensaste?**

—**Bueno, ya parecía que estaba todo muy hecho y asentado cuando vinisteis a visitarme en abril, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero. No es que seas especialmente difícil de leer, corazón.**

**No te había dicho ni una palabra porque sabía que no iba a servir para nada. Eres igualita que Charlie —ella suspiró, resignada—. Una vez que has tomado la decisión, no hay manera de razonar contigo, te apegas a ella.**

-igualita que tú, Edward-murmuró Alice-sois tal para cual-sonreí.

**Y entonces dijo la última cosa que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de mi madre:**

—**No estás cometiendo un error, Bella. Da la impresión de que estás asustada tontamente, y adivino que es porque me tienes miedo a mí —soltó unas risitas—. O a lo que yo pueda pensar. Ya sé que te he dicho un montón de cosas sobre el matrimonio y la estupidez, y no es que las vaya a retirar, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que estas cosas se aplican específicamente a mí. Tú eres una persona muy diferente. Tú cometes tus propios errores y estoy segura de que tendrás tu propia ración de cosas que lamentar en la vida, pero la irresponsabilidad nunca ha sido tu problema, corazón. Tienes una gran oportunidad para hacer este trabajo mejor que la mayoría de las cuarentonas que conozco —Renée se echó a reír de nuevo—. Mi niñita de mentalidad tan madura. Afortunadamente, pareces haber encontrado un alma madura como la tuya.**

-y tan madura-su burlo Jasper, lo miré amenazante pero seguía riéndose.

-me encantaría conocer a su madre-susurró con una sonrisa.

—**¿No te has vuelto… loca? ¿No piensas que cometo una equivocación monumental?**

—**Bueno, vale, habría preferido que esperaras unos años más.**

**Quiero decir, ¿acaso te parezco tan mayor como para comportarme como una suegra? No me contestes a eso. Porque todo este asunto no tiene que ver conmigo, sino contigo. ¿Eres feliz?**

—**No lo sé. Me siento ahora mismo como si esto fuera una especie de experiencia extracorporal.**

**Renée volvió a soltar unas risitas.**

—**¿Él te hace feliz, Bella?**

—**Sí, pero…**

—**¿Acaso piensas que podrías querer a algún otro?**

—**No, pero…**

—**Pero ¿qué?**

—**¿Es que no me vas a decir que sueno exactamente como cualquier otro adolescente caprichoso tal como ha sucedido desde el comienzo de los tiempos?**

—**Tú nunca has sido una adolescente, cielo. Sabes lo que te conviene.**

**Durante las últimas semanas, Renée se había sumergido de forma totalmente inesperada en los planes de boda. Se pasaba todos los días unas cuantas horas al teléfono con la madre de Edward, Esme,**

Mi madre sonrió.

**así que no hubo preocupación alguna respecto a cómo se llevarían las consuegras. Renée **_**adoraba **_**a Esme, pero claro, dudaba que alguien pudiera evitar sentirse de otro modo con respecto a mi encantadora futura suegra.**

-estoy de acuerdo-susurró Carlisle abrazándola

**Eso consiguió librarme del asunto. La familia de Edward y la mía se habían hecho cargo de los preparativos nupciales sin que yo tuviera que hacer, saber o pensar en ninguna cosa.**

**Charlie, claro, se había enfadado, pero lo mejor del tema era que no estaba furioso conmigo. La traidora había sido Renée, ya que había contado con ella como el peor oponente a mis planes. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora, cuando la última amenaza, contárselo a mi madre, se había vuelto totalmente en su contra? No tenía nada a que agarrarse y lo sabía.**

**Así que se pasaba todo el día de un lado para otro por la casa, mascullando cosas como que no se podía confiar en nadie de este mundo…**

—**¿Papá? —llamé mientras abría la puerta principal—. Estoy en casa.**

—**Espera un momento, Bells, espera ahí un momento.**

—**¿Eh? —pregunté deteniéndome de forma inmediata.**

—**Dame un segundo. Au, me has pinchado, Alice.**

-por fin aparezco-gritó Alice pegando saltitos, a veces me preguntaba si en una vida anterior no había sido un canguro.

**¿Alice?**

—**Lo siento, Charlie —respondió la voz vibrante de Alice—.¿Qué te parece?**

—**Lo estoy manchando todo de sangre.**

—**Estás bien. No ha traspasado la piel, confía en mí.**

—**¿Qué está pasando? —exigí saber, vacilando en la entrada.**

—**Treinta segundos, por favor, Bella —me pidió Alice—. Tu paciencia te será recompensada.**

—**¡Ja! —añadió Charlie.**

**Golpeteé el suelo con un pie, contabilizando cada latido y antes de que llegara a treinta, Alice gritó:**

—**¡Venga, Bella, entra!**

**Avanzando con precaución, di la vuelta a la esquina que daba al salón de estar.**

—**Oh —me enfurruñé—, ¡oh, papá! Pareces…**

—**¿Estúpido? —me interrumpió Charlie.**

—**Estaba pensando más bien en «muy elegante».**

**Él se ruborizó y Alice le cogió del codo y lo empujó con ligereza para que diera una vuelta lenta y luciera un poco el esmoquin de color gris claro.**

—**Vamos a dejar esto ya, Alice. Parezco un idiota.**

-yo le caigo bien-susurró alegre.

-¿a quién no le caes bien cielo?-le preguntó Jasper.

—**Nadie que yo haya vestido ha parecido jamás un idiota.**

—**Tiene razón, papá, ¡tienes un aspecto fabuloso! ¿Y para qué es todo esto?**

**Alice puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Es la última prueba para ver cómo queda. Para los dos.**

**Aparté por primera vez la mirada de un Charlie tan poco acostumbrado a ir elegante y vi el pavoroso traje blanco extendido cuidadosamente sobre el sofá.**

—**Aaahh.**

—**Vete a ese sitio feliz tuyo, Bella. No tardaré mucho.**

**Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos. Los mantuve así y subí tropezando las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me despojé de la ropa hasta quedarme sólo con las prendas interiores y extendí los brazos.**

—**Parece como si te fuera a clavar palos de bambú debajo de las uñas —masculló Alice en voz baja mientras me seguía.**

**No le presté atención, porque me había escabullido a mi lugar feliz…un sitio en donde todo el rollo de la boda había pasado ya, lo había dejado a mis espaldas. Estaba reprimido entre mis recuerdos y olvidado.**

**En él, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos solos. El escenario era borroso y las imágenes fluían de modo constante, se transformaban desde un bosque neblinoso a una ciudad cubierta de nubes o a la noche ártica, porque Edward mantenía en secreto el lugar de nuestra luna de miel para darme una sorpresa, aunque la verdad es que no me interesaba especialmente dónde fuera.**

**Edward y yo estábamos juntos por fin, y yo había cumplido por completo mi parte del compromiso. Me había casado con él, que era lo más importante, pero también había aceptado todos sus extravagantes regalos y me había matriculado, aunque no sirviera de nada, para asistir a la facultad de Dartmouth en el otoño. Ahora era su turno.**

**Antes de que me transformara en un vampiro, su principal compromiso, tenía otra estipulación que hacer realidad.**

Oh no, no, no, es imposible…

**Edward tenía una especie de interés obsesivo por las cosas humanas que tendría que abandonar, las experiencias que no quería que me perdiera. La mayoría de ellas, como el baile de promoción, por ejemplo, me parecían estupideces. Sólo había una experiencia humana a la que no quería renunciar. Y era la única que él hubiera deseado que olvidara por completo.**

-no-susurré tan bajo que no sabía si me lo había imaginado

**Y aquí estaba la cosa, claro. Sabía muy poco sobre cómo iba a ser cuando ya no fuera humana. Había visto de primera mano cómo era un vampiro recién convertido **

¿Cómo qué había visto a neófitos?

**y había oído toda clase de historias a mi futura familia sobre esos primeros días salvajes. Durante varios años, el principal rasgo de mi personalidad iba a ser la «sed». Me llevaría cierto tiempo poder volver a ser yo misma. E incluso cuando recuperara el control, no volvería a sentirme exactamente igual que antes.**

**Humana… y apasionadamente enamorada.**

-nuestro Eddie va a crecer al final-se burló Emmett, pero no pude contestarle.

**Quería tener la experiencia completa antes de que cambiara mi cálido, vulnerable cuerpo dominado por las hormonas, por algo hermoso, fuerte… y desconocido. Deseaba disfrutar de una auténtica luna de miel con Edward, y él había accedido a intentarlo a pesar del peligro que, a su juicio, esto suponía para mí.**

**Apenas fui consciente de Alice y del modo en que se deslizó el satén sobre mi piel. No me importaba, en ese momento, que toda la ciudad estuviera hablando de mí. No pensaba tampoco en el espectáculo que tendría que protagonizar dentro de tan poco tiempo. No me preocupaba tropezar con la cola del vestido ni echarme a reír en el momento equivocado ni ser demasiado joven ni la audiencia sorprendida ni el asiento vacío donde debería haber estado mi mejor amigo.**

**Yo estaba con Edward en mi lugar feliz.**

Todo el mundo se quedó callado después de que terminara.

-la voy a matar-murmuré.

-Edward, estos libros se enviaron para cambiar, mejorar o dejar como está el futuro-susurró Esme.

-no creo que la mates, si no el libro no sería tan gordo-murmuró Alice.

Pero en ese momento escuchamos un ruido en la entrada…


	2. Sorpresas y Larga Noche

Sorpresa.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido, corrimos hacia la entrada. Allí se encontraban dos perdonas, eran una chica y una niña, ambas discutían, no se dieron cuenta de que estábamos allí.

-no-murmuró la chica, ella era preciosa, el pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de un marrón caoba, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran ¿dorados?, ¿es qué era un vampiro?

Miré a mi familia, ellos también se habían dado cuenta, estaban confundidos.

La niña parecía de unos siete años, estaba despaldas a nosotros por lo que solo le podíamos ver el pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y era ondulado y cobrizo, como el mío.

-porfa-suplicaba la niña.

-que no.

-que sí

-que no

-que sí, anda porfa porfa porfa déjame.

-Renesmee Carlie, te he dicho que no y es que no.

-porfa mami, porfa-suplicaba la niña.

¿Ella era su madre?, pero la chica debía de tener dieciocho años y ¿no era vampiro?, intenté leerle la mente pero no podía.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Renesmee.

-por que hoy no, ya irás otro día.

-al menos puedo invitarlos-murmuró con voz inocente, la madre se puso una mano en el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

-es una reunión familiar-susurró agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que la niña.

-pero Jacob, Seth y Leah son prácticamente de la familia-susurró la niña sin darse por vencida.

-¿Jacob y Seth, no eran licántropos?-pregunté, mi familia se encogió de hombros.

-a veces pienso si eres hija de tu tio en vez de mía, y ya sabes que tu tía odia que hayan licántropos en la casa y más en las reuniones, la pobre tiene que aguantar a Jacob.

-yo me encargo de eso, sabes que a tía Rose no le importa si se lo pido yo-murmuró la niña saboreando la victoria.

La chica suspiró.

-está bien-se dio por vencido, la niña la abrazó.

-gracias mami, gracias, gracias, gracias.

-te debo de apartar de Alice y Emmett-murmuró la madre dejándonos de piedra.

-¿Alice y Emmett?-preguntó Esme.

-seguro que es una coincidencia-murmuré lo bastante alto como para que las dos chicas nos descubrieran, Emmett Y Jasper se adelantaron protectoramente.

-¿qué hacéis aquí?, deberíais estar de caza-preguntó la chica dejándonos confusos. En ese momento su mirada recorrió la habitación.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó Jasper amenazante, la niña se asustó escondiéndose detrás de la chica.

-mami ¿qué pasa?, ¿porqué el tío Jazz no nos conoce?-preguntó sollozando la niña, Jasper se congeló al oírla.

-no lo sé cielo-susurró subiendo a la niña a su espalda-¿no me reconocéis?-preguntó

-¿de qué hablas?, jamás te hemos visto-susurró Emmett, ambas chicas se quedaron como piedras.

-¿cómo qué jamás me habéis visto?-sollozó la chica, clavó su mirada cristalina en mi, quise abrazarla-¿Edward?, ¿tampoco me recuerdas, no me reconoces?-preguntó, negué.

-¿por qué deberíamos conocerte, quién eres?-preguntó Rose.

-soy yo, soy Bella-nos quedamos de piedra.

-¿Bella?-preguntamos todos, asintió.

-¿Bella qué?-pregunté.

-Bella Cullen, tu esposa-sollozó, ahora sí que estábamos de piedra.

-¿qué día es hoy?-preguntó Carlisle, Bella lo miró confundida pero contestó.

-10 de noviembre de 2011.

-imposible-susurró Alice.

-Bella, hoy es 21 de diciembre de 2004-susurró Esme.

-¿qué quiere decir eso?-preguntó.

-quiere decir que estas en el pasado-murmuré, Bella se quedó de piedra, juntos podríamos formar un museo de piedras.

-¿y cómo voy a llegar a mi tiempo?-preguntó.

-no lo sé pero estábamos leyendo un libro que supuestamente relataba el futuro y creo que lo cuentas tu-murmuró Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿me dejáis leerlo?-preguntó, Carlisle asintió y le entregó la nota y el libro, ella lo leyó en menos de un minuto.

-sí, ya me acuerdo, bueno quizás podamos quedarnos un poco más-murmuró con una sonrisa.

-¿qué es mami?-preguntó la niña, pero Carlisle la interrumpió.

-¿qué es la niña, no será un vampiro inmortal?-preguntó.

-claro que no-gritó Bella-pero no os puedo decir, lo descubriréis pronto-nos informó.

-¿qué es mami?-preguntó de nuevo.

-¿quieres escuchar la historia de la familia cuando mami era humana?-le preguntó.

-ssssííííííí-gritó pegando saltitos.

-en serio te tengo que alejar de Alice-suspiró, todos nos reímos

-sentaros-susurró Esme-en realidad estáis en vuestra casa-susurró riéndose.

Las dos se sentaron la niña encima de Bella.

-¿cómo te llamas guapa?-preguntó Alice.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen-murmuró y todos nos quedamos congelados.

-es una Cullen-nos informó Bella- el nombre Renesmee es por mi madre Renee y Esme y Carlie por Carlisle y Charlie-los ojos de mi madre estaban vidriosos.

-gracias Bella, es hermoso-murmuró abrazándola.

-¿bueno vamos a leer?-preguntó.

-claro, ¿quién lee?-preguntó Carlisle.

-yo-murmuró Alice cogiendo el libro, Bella se apoyó sobre el sofá y Renesmee se recostó sobre su pecho, escuchando.

**LARGA NOCHE****"Ya **te extraño."  
>"No necesito irme. Me puedo quedar…"<br>**"Ya te echo de menos."  
>"No tengo por qué irme. Me puedo quedar…"<br>"Mmm."  
>Estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, sólo roto por el golpeteo de mi corazón, rítmico como el de un tambor. El ritmo deshecho de nuestra respiración entrecortada, y el susurro de nuestros labios moviéndose en sincronización.<br>A veces era muy fácil olvidar que estaba besando a un vampiro. No porque pareciera normal o humano –nunca podría olvidar ni por un segundo que estaba sosteniendo a alguien más parecido a un ángel que un humano en mis brazos- sino porque Edward hacía que pareciera natural tener sus labios contra mis labios, mi cara, mi garganta. Él afirmaba que ya tenía mucho tiempo que había pasado la tentación que suponía mi sangre, pues la idea de perderme le había curado cualquier deseo de ella. **

-¿perderte?-preguntó Esme preocupada, Bella asintió.

-un par de veces en realidad-repuso con un toque de diversión en la voz-pero solo una hizo que superara el deseo de mi sangre.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rosalie, Bella suspiró.

-estoy segura que se cuenta en los libros pero os puedo decir que fue por culpa de que salté por un acantilado- en cuanto pronunció esas palabras mi respiración se cortó-no os preocupéis, no me pasó nada, pero… Alice lo vio y… digamos que terminé con los Vulturis..

-¿los Vulturis?-preguntó Carlisle, Bella asintió.

-pero no pasó nada, estuvimos bien-nos informó al mismo tiempo que Renesmee se estremecía y se aferraba a Bella.

**Pero yo sabía que el olor de mi sangre todavía le causaba dolor –todavía le quemaba su garganta como si estuviera inhalando llamas.  
>Abrí mis ojos y me encontré los suyos abiertos también, clavados en mi rostro. No tenía sentido cuando él me miraba de esa manera, como si yo fuera el premio, en vez de la afortunada ganadora por pura chiripa.<br>Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento; sus ojos dorados eran tan profundos que imaginé estar mirando en realidad el mismo centro de su alma. Parecía tonto que éste hecho –el de la existencia de su alma-siempre había estado en duda, incluso a pesar de que él fuera un vampiro, pues no conocía un ánima más hermosa que la suya, más aun que su mente aguda, su semblante inigualable o su cuerpo glorioso.**

-eso no es verdad, nosotros no tenemos alma-susurré mirando al libro.

-no te atrevas a decir eso-murmuró lentamente Bella, la miré y preferí no haberlo hecho, incluso Jasper estaba asustado-si tienes alma, todos los vampiros tenemos almas, me costó convencer al otro Edward, no voy a intentar convencerte a ti también, ya se encargará mi pasado, pero que te quede claro que esa estúpida idea me trajo muchos problemas-terminó apuntándome con el dedo, tragué asustado.

**Me devolvió la mirada como si él también estuviera viendo mi alma y como si le gustara lo que veía.  
>Pero Edward no podía ver dentro de mi mente, como sí podía hacerlo con la de los demás.<strong>

-¿QUÉ?-gritamos todos excepto Bella.

-¿cómo qué no te puedo leer la mente?-murmuré sorprendido.

-nunca has podido, no sabíamos porque pero después Eleazar descubrió que era un escudo, jamás me afectaron ni me afecta tu don, ni el de Aro, Jane o Alec, solo Alice y Jasper han podido-informó.

Las caras de asombro de mi familia y la de fastidio de Emmett no tenían precio.

**Quién sabe por qué –algún extraño fallo en mi cerebro que lo hacía inmune a todas las extraordinarias y atemorizantes cosas que algunos inmortales podían hacer. Ahora bien, sólo mi mente era inmune; mi cuerpo todavía era un tema para los vampiros con habilidades que trabajaban de diferentes maneras que las de Edward. Pero estaba seriamente agradecida con el mal funcionamiento que fuera que mantenía mis pensamientos en secreto.**

-hasta ahora-murmuró entristecida Bella

**Era simplemente muy vergonzoso considerar la alternativa.  
>Acerqué su rostro al mío otra vez<br>"Definitivamente me quedo," murmuró un momento después.  
>"No, no. Es tu despedida de soltero. Tienes que ir."<br>Dije las palabras, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se aferraron a su cabello bronce, la izquierda presionaba con fuerza su espalda. Sus manos heladas acariciaron mi cara.  
>"Las despedidas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por el fin de sus días de libertad. Y yo no podría desear más el dejarlos a mi espalda. Así que no tiene sentido."<br>"Eso es verdad." Respiré contra la piel de su garganta, fría como el invierno.  
>Esto era muy cercano a mi lugar feliz. Charlie durmiendo inconsciente en su cuarto, que era casi tan bueno como estar solo. Estábamos acurrucados en mi pequeña cama, entrelazados lo más posible,<strong>

-dices una palabra y te juro que sales disparado al año 3013-amenazó Bella a Emmett al ver que abría la boca.

-_pues sí que los tiene bien puestos_-gruñó Emmett en su mente con un toque de miedo

**considerando la espesa manta en la que estaba envuelta como si fuera un capullo. Odiaba la necesidad de la manta, pero arruinaba un poco el romance cuando mis dientes comenzaban a castañear. Y por supuesto, Charlie se daría cuenta si enchufaba la calefacción en Agosto…  
>Por lo menos, si quería abrigarme más, la camisa de Edward estaba en el suelo. Nunca conseguía superar la conmoción que me producía la visión de su cuerpo tan perfecto –blanco, frío, y pulido como el mármol. Dirigí mi mano hacia su pecho de piedra ahora, trazándolos a través de la plana superficie de su estómago, simplemente maravilloso. Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió, y su boca encontró la mía de nuevo. Con cuidado, dejé que la punta de mi lengua presionara contra sus labios como el vidrio, y él suspiró. Su dulce aliento pasó –frío y delicioso- sobre mi cara.<br>Comenzó a apartarse –ésa era su respuesta automática cuando decidía que las cosas habían ido muy lejos, y su reacción refleja, a pesar de que él era quien más deseaba continuar. Edward había pasado la mayoría de su vida rechazando cualquier tipo de satisfacción física. Sabía que era aterrador para él tratar de cambiar esos hábitos ahora.  
>"Espera," dije, agarrando sus hombros y abrazándome más cerca de él. Liberé una pierna y la enrollé alrededor de su cintura. "La práctica hace la perfección."<br>Él se rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, deberíamos estar bastante cerca de la perfección a estas alturas, entonces, o ¿no? ¿Has dormido algo en el último mes?"  
>"Pero esto es solo un ensayo general," le recordé, "y sólo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. No es hora de jugar seguro".<br>Pensé que se iba a echar a reís, pero no respondió, y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil con estrés repentino. El oro en sus ojos pareció endurecer de un líquido a un sólido.  
>Analicé mis palabras, dándome cuenta qué podría haber oído en ellas.<br>"Bella…," susurró.  
>"No empieces esto de nuevo," dije. "Un trato es un trato."<br>"No lo sé. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estás conmigo así. Yo…yo no puedo pensar con claridad. No seré capaz de controlarme. Saldrás herida."  
>"Estaré bien."<strong>

-estuve bien-murmuró Bella con fastidio.

-¿de verdad?-pregunté.

-sí-contestó acariciando el pelo de Renesmee

**"Bella…"  
>"¡Calla!" presioné mis labios contra los suyos para detener su ataque de pánico. Lo había escuchado antes. No se iba a salir de su trato. No después de insistir en que me casara con él primero.<br>Me regresó el beso por un momento, pero sabía que no estaba tan involucrado como antes. Preocupándose, siempre preocupándose. Qué tan diferente sería cuando él ya no necesitara preocuparse por mí. ¿Qué haría con todo su tiempo libre? Tendría que buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo.**

Todos se rieron por eso.

"**¿Qué tal están tus pies?¿Fríos?**

"**Calentitos"-Contesté de inmediato, sabiendo que no se refería a ellos de modo literal.**

"**En serio? No lo has pensado mejor? No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu decisión."  
>"Intentas dejarme plantada?"<br>Soltó una risita. **

"**Sólo asegurándome. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura."  
>"Estoy segura acerca de ti. Con lo demás puedo vivir."<br>Él vaciló, y me pregunté si no habría sido mejor que me metiera el pie en la boca.  
>"Puedes?" preguntó en voz baja. "No me refiero a la boda –que estoy seguro sobrevivirás a pesar de tus reclamos- pero después… qué pasa con Renée, qué pasa con Charlie?"<br>Suspiré. "Los extrañaré." Lo peor, que ellos me extrañarían, pero no quería darle ningún combustible.  
>"Y a Angela, Ben, Jessica y Mike."<strong>

-los extraño mucho-murmuró Bella con añoranza.

-¿porqué, ya tienes control no?-preguntó Alice.

-siempre tuve control, lo cual es un misterio-murmuró y continuo mirando nuestras caras de asombro-pero se fueron a la universidad y los extraño sobre todo a Ángela y Ben.

-¿son Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton?-preguntó Jasper, Bella asintió-nunca me gustaron.

-ni a mi-murmuramos todos menos Carlisle y Esme, nos reímos.

**"Extrañaré a mis amigos, también." Sonreí en la oscuridad. "Especialmente a Mike. Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo voy a poder sobrevivir sin el?"  
>Soltó un gruñido.<br>Reí pero después era en serio. "Edward, ya hemos pasado por esto. Sé que será difícil, pero esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, y te quiero por siempre. Una sola vida no es bastante."  
>"Estancada para siempre en los 18," murmuró.<br>"El deseo de cualquier mujer hecho realidad," bromeé.  
>"Nunca cambiar… nunca seguir adelante."<br>"Qué significa eso?"  
>Respondió lentamente. <strong>

"**Recuerdas cuando le dijimos a Charlie que nos casábamos? Y pensó que estabas… embarazada?"  
>"Y pensó en pegarte un tiro," supuse con una risa."Admítelo…lo consideró seriamente durante un segundo<br>No respondió.  
>"Qué, Edward?"<br>"Es que en ese momento deseé… bueno, me habría gustado que fuera cierto.  
>"Oh, vaya" exclamé, con un jadeo<br>"Más aun es que hubiera alguna forma de poder haberlo hecho realidad. Que tuviéramos esa posibilidad. Odio quitarte eso, también."  
>Me tomó un minuto contestarle.<strong>

"**Sé lo que estoy haciendo."  
>"Cómo puedes saber eso, Bella? Mira a mi madre, mira a mi hermana. No es tan fácil el sacrificio como te imaginas."<br>"Esme y Rosalie se las arreglan bien. Si es un problema después, podemos hacer lo que Esme hizo… adoptaremos."**

-¿es eso lo qué es Renesmee?, la adoptasteis-preguntó Esme.

-no, es un poco más complicado que eso-susurró Bella  
><strong><br>Suspiró y luego su voz era feroz.**

"**No está bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. Quiero darte cosas, no quitártelas. No quiero robar tu futuro. Si fuera humano... ."  
>Puse mi mano sobre sus labios. "Tú eres mi futuro. Ahora detente. Sin depresiones, o llamaré a tus hermanos para que vengan y te lleven. Tal vez necesitas una despedida de soltero."<br>"Lo siento. Me estoy deprimiendo, ¿verdad? Deben ser los nervios."  
>"Están tus pies fríos?"<br>"No en ese sentido. He estado esperando un siglo para casarme con usted, Señorita Swan. La ceremonia de la boda es algo que no puedo esperar…" Él interrumpió su idea. "Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es santo!"  
>"Qué sucede?"<br>Apretó los dientes.**

"**No tienes que llamar a mis hermanos. Aparentemente Emmett y Jasper no están por la labor de dejarme es paz esta velada."**

Emmett y Jasper sonrieron.

**Lo agarré más cerca por un momento y luego lo dejé ir. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar a Emmett en un tira y afloja.**

"**Diviértete."  
>Hubo un chillido contra la ventana –alguien deliberadamente arañando con sus uñas de acero el cristal para hacer un sonido horrible, de esos que te obligan a cubrirte los oídos y te ponen el vello de punta. Me estremecí.<br>"Si no mandas a Edward afuera," Emmett –todavía invisible en la noche- silbó amenazante, "entraremos a por él!"  
>"Ve," reí. "Antes de que destruyan mi casa."<strong>

-no se atreverían-susurró Esme mirando a ambos, no muy segura

**Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero se puso en pie en un fluido movimiento y tenía su camisa puesta en otro. Se inclinó y besó mi frente.  
>"Duérmete. Mañana te espera un buen día<br>"Gracias! Seguro que eso me ayuda a relajarme."  
>"Te veré en el altar."<br>"Yo soy la que va de blanco."**

Sonreí- muy convincente-murmuré.

**Sonreí con la forma tan perfectamente de época soné.  
>Él se río, diciendo, "Muy convincente,"<strong>

Todos se rieron por la coincidencia.

**y luego de repente se hundió agachándose, sus músculos flexionados en un brinco. Se desvaneció –lanzándose fuera de mi ventana demasiado rápido para que mis ojos lo siguieran.  
>En el exterior se oyó un golpe sordo, y oí a Emmett maldecir.<br>"Más les vale que no se retrase," murmuré, sabiendo que podían escuchar.  
>Y luego el rostro de Jasper miraba a través de mi ventana, su cabello color miel, plateado en la débil luz de la luna que trabajaba a través de las nubes.<br>"No te preocupes, Bella. Lo llevaremos a casa con suficiente tiempo."  
>De pronto estaba muy calmada, y todas mis quejas parecieron tener poca importancia. Jasper era, a su propia manera, tan talentoso como Alice con sus increíblemente precisas predicciones. El medio de Jasper eran los humores en lugar del futuro, y era imposible de resistir sentirte de la manera que él quería que te sintieras.<strong>

-gracias Jasper, nunca he tenido oportunidad de dártelas-susurré agradeciéndole todas las veces que su don me ayudó.

-será un placer-contestó con una sonrisa, típica de un caballero sureño.

**Me senté incómodamente, todavía envuelta en mi sábana. "Jasper? Qué hacen los vampiros para las fiestas de solteros? No lo vas a llevar a un club de striptease, verdad?"  
>"No le digas nada!"Emmett gruñó desde abajo. Hubo otro golpe, y Edward rió por lo bajo.<br>"Relájate," me dijo Jasper –Y lo hice. "Los Cullen tenemos nuestra propia versión. Sólo unos pocos pumas, un par de osos pardos. Muy parecida a una noche normal."  
>Me pregunté si alguna vez sería capaz de sonar tan indiferente sobre la dieta "vegetariana" de los vampiros.<br>"Gracias, Jasper."  
>Hizo un guiño y salió de mi vista.<br>Estaba completamente en silencio afuera. Los ronquidos amortiguados de Charlie zumbaban a través de las paredes.  
>Me recosté sobre mis almohadas, ahora adormilada. Mire las paredes de mi pequeño cuarto, pálidas decolorada a la luz de la luna, bajo pesadas capas.<br>Mi última noche en mi cuarto. Mi última noche como Isabella Swan.**

-¿porqué te llamas Bella si tu nombre es Isabella?-preguntó Rose.

-jamás me gustó mi nombre, me gustaba más Bella-contestó.

**Al día siguiente sería Bella Cullen. Aunque toda la experiencia del matrimonio era una espina dentro de mí, tenía que admitir que me gustaba cómo sonaba.  
>Dejé a mi mente vagar libremente por un momento, esperando que el sueño me llevara. Pero, después de unos minutos, me encontré más alerta, la ansiedad regresaba sigilosamente a mi estómago, retorciéndolo en posiciones incómodas. La cama parecía muy suave, muy cálida sin Edward en ella.<strong>

-es irónico-se rio Bella.

-¿lo qué?-preguntó Emmett.

-cuando me mudé a Forks, para vivir con mi padre, lo odiaba, odiaba Forks, cualquier cosa fría o húmeda… las detestaba-cuando terminó todos reíamos-ahora no me imagino una vida de sol y calor.

**Jasper estaba muy lejos, y todos los pensamientos tranquilos y relajados se fueron con él.  
>Iba a ser un día muy largo mañana.<br>Estaba consciente que la mayoría de mis miedos eran estúpidos…sólo tenía que olvidarlos. La atención era una parte inevitable de la vida, no podía confundirla siempre con el escenario. Sin embargo, sí tenía preocupaciones específicas que eran completamente válidas.  
>Primero, estaba la cola del vestido de boda. Alice claramente dejó a su sentido artístico dominar sobre las cuestiones prácticas. Maniobrar la escalera de los Cullen con tacones y una cola sonaba imposible. Debí haber practicado.<strong>

Todos menos Bella nos reímos.

-dejémoslo en que solía ser muy torpe-murmuró avergonzada.

**Luego estaba la lista de invitados.  
>La familia de Tanya, el clan Denali, estarían llegando antes de la ceremonia.<br>Sería delicado tener a la familia de Tanya en la misma habitación con nuestros invitados de la reserva Quileute, el padre de Jacob y los Clearwater. Los Denali no eran fans de los hombres lobo. De hecho, la hermana de Tanya, Irina, no vendría a la boda.**

-¿porqué, qué problema tiene?-preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

-ahora lo veréis.

**Ella todavía esperaba una vendetta contra los hombres lobo por matar a su amigo Laurent justo cuando él se disponía a matarme a mi.**

-¿un vampiro?-pregunté enojado.

-sí, ya nos habíamos encontrados antes, pero digamos que alguien que me quería muerta le dijo que me matara, pero los licántropos lo mataron-nos informó.

-¿quién te quería muerta?-preguntó Jasper.

-es una larga historia…se llamaba Victoria, pero nos encargamos de ella y ahora, en mi tiempo, está muerta… así que…

**Gracias a ese rencor, los Denali abandonaron a la familia de Edward en su peor momento. Y había sido la alianza con los lobos Quileute,**

-¿alianza? ¿con los lobos?, ¿qué es una broma?-preguntó Rosalie estérica.

-ellos nos ayudaron cuando más lo necesitamos-los defendió Bella-estábamos en peligro y ellos se arriesgaron también.

**poco deseada por ambas partes, la que había salvado nuestras vidas cuando la horda de vampiros neófitos atacó…**

-¿cómo qué hordas de vampiros neófitos?-gritamos a la vez.

-pues sí que han sido tres años moviditos-murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Victoria los creó, para matarme.

**Edward me había prometido que no sería peligroso tener a los Denali cerca de los Quileute. Tanya y toda su familia –aparte de Irina- se sentían horriblemente culpables por ese defecto. Una tregua con los hombres lobo era un precio pequeño para reconciliar algo de esa deuda, un precio que estaban preparados para pagar.  
>Ése era el gran problema, pero había un pequeño problema, también: mi frágil autoestima.<br>Nunca había visto a Tanya antes, pero estaba segura que conocerla no sería una experiencia agradable para mi ego. **

-¿tú te has visto Bella?-preguntó Alice y era verdad, ella era hermosa.

**Había una vez, probablemente antes de que naciera, ella había hecho su jugada por Edward –no es que la culpe a ella o a alguien más por quererlo. Aún así, ella sería hermosa por lo menos y magnífica por mucho. Aunque Edward me prefería claramente –cosa que me costaba creer- ,no sería capaz de evitar hacer comparaciones.  
>Refunfuñé un poco hasta que Edward, que sabía mi debilidad, me hizo sentir culpable.<strong>

-Edward-me regañó Esme, sonreí.

-lo siento mamá.

**"Somos lo más cercano que ellos tienen a una familia, Bella," me había recordado. "Todavía se sienten como huérfanos, sabes, incluso después de todo este tiempo."  
>Así que se lo concedí, escondiendo mi ceño fruncido.<br>Tanya tenía una gran familia ahora, casi tan grande como los Cullen. Había cinco de ellos: A Tanya, Kate, e Irina se les unieron Carmen y Eleazar casi al mismo tiempo que a los Cullen se les unían Alice y Jasper, todos ellos unidos por su deseo de vivir más compasivamente que los vampiros normales.  
>Para toda compañía, sin embargo, Tanya y sus hermanas estaban aún solas de una manera. Todavía de luto. Porque mucho tiempo atrás, ellas habían tenido una madre, también.<br>Me podía imaginar el hueco que dejó esa pérdida, incluso después de miles de años; traté de visualizar a la familia Cullen sin su creador, su centro, y su guía –su padre, Carlisle. No lo podía imaginar.**

-imposible-murmuró Esme, Carlisle le sonrió.

**Carlisle había explicado la historia de Tanya durante una de las muchas noches que me quedé hasta tarde en casa de los Cullen, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, preparándome lo más posible para el futuro que había escogido. La historia de la madre de Tanya era una entre varias, una historia preventiva ilustrando una de las reglas de la que necesitaría estar pendiente cuando me uniera al mundo inmortal. Sólo una regla, de hecho –una ley que se rompe en mil facetas diferentes: Mantén el secreto.  
>Mantener el secreto significa muchas cosas –vivir discretamente como los Cullen, mudándose antes de que los humanos sospechen que no están envejeciendo. O mantenerte libre de humanos completamente –excepto a la hora de comer- la manera en que nómadas como James y Victoría habían vivido;<strong>

-¿James y Victoria?-preguntó Emmett, Bella suspiró.

-la pareja de Victoria era James, este intentó darme caza, pero Edward lo mató y entonces Victoria intentó matarme porque Edward mató a su pareja, ojo por ojo-susurró.

-Bella, ¿nunca has pensado que tu vida habría sido muchísimo mejor si no nos hubiéramos conocido?-pregunté.

-nunca, jamás pensé en llevar otra vida cuando os conocí-su expresión se volvió triste en ese momento-sin embargo… te fuiste, todos os fuisteis, intentaste que llevara una vida humana pero lo único que hice fue parecer un zombi, por eso Charlie te odiaba-nos informó-no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.

-¿por qué nos fuimos?-preguntó Esme enfadada conmigo.

-en mi cumpleaños ocurrió un accidente, ya descubriréis lo que pasó, pero Edward tomó la decisión de dejarme para que tuviera una vida humana-su mirada era vidriosa, me entraron ganas de abrazarla, de tenerla entre mis brazos.

**la manera en que los amigos de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte, aún vivían. Significa mantener el control de los nuevos vampiros que crearas, como Jasper había hecho cuando había vivido con Maria. Como Victoria no había hecho con sus neófitos.  
>Y significaba no crear algunas cosas en primer lugar, porque algunas creaciones eran incontrolables.<br>"No conozco el nombre de la madre de Tanya," había admitido Carlisle, sus ojos dorados, casi del mismo tono de su cabello rubio, triste al recordar el dolor de Tanya. "Nunca hablan de ella si pueden evitarlo, nunca piensan en ella por gusto.  
>"La mujer que creó a Tanya, Kate e Irina –que las amaba, creo- vivió muchos años antes de que yo naciera, durante un tiempo de plaga en nuestro mundo, la plaga de los niños inmortales.<br>"Lo que estaban pensando, aquellos antiguos, no lo empiezo a entender. Ellos convirtieron en vampiros a humanos que apenas eran más que bebés."  
>Tuve que tragarme la bilis que subió en mi garganta mientras me imaginaba lo que estaba describiendo.<br>"Ellos eran muy hermosos," había explicado Carlisle rápidamente, viendo mi reacción. "Tan simpáticos, tan encantadores, no te lo imaginas. No tienes sino que estar cerca de ellos para amarlos; era algo automático.  
>"Sin embargo, no se les podía enseñar. Estaban estancados a cualquier nivel de desarrollo que hubieran logrado antes de ser mordidos. Adorables niños de dos años con hoyuelos y ceceos que podían destruir media aldea en una de sus rabietas. Si tenían hambre, se alimentaban, y ninguna palabra de advertencia podía contenerlos. Los humanos los veían, historias circularon, el miedo se propagó como fuego en maleza seca…<br>"La madre de Tanya creó un niño como esos. Como con los otros antiguos, no puedo comprender sus razones." Tomó una profunda, regular respiración. "Los Volturi se involucraron, por supuesto."**

Renesmee se encogió y su corazón empezó a ir cada vez más rápido.

-cálmate Nessie, no van hacernos nada-las palabras tranquilizadoras de Bella hicieron efecto.

-¿porqué tiene tanto miedo?-preguntó Jasper curioso.

-vinieron a hacernos una visita, querían matarnos creyeron que Nessie era un niño inmortal-susurró aun mirando a su hija-todos piensan lo mismo cuando la ven.

-pero yo no le hago daño a nadie-susurró la niña aun temblando-nunca le he hecho nada al abuelo Charlie, ni a Sue…

-solo te confunden cielo, no te preocupes, no vendrán más-susurró abrazándola.

-¿porqué la llamaste antes Nessie?-preguntó Emmett.

-un apodo estúpido que le puso Jacob, casi lo mato cuando me enteré, pero ahora todos la llamamos así-repuso con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo qué Jacob?, ¿el chucho?-gritó Rose preocupada.

Nessie se rió.

-jaja… todavía lo tratas así.

-lo siento Rose pero, siento deciros que Jacob es como de la familia, prácticamente vive con nosotros-susurró Bella muy bajito.

-¿cómo qué prácticamente vive con nosotros?-gritó Rosalie.

-cariño cálmate-murmuró Emmett asustado.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUÉ ME CALME CUANDO ME ENTERO QUE UN CHUCHO VIVE CON NOSOTROS?-le gritó.

-Rose, Jacob se imprimó de Renesmee-le informó Bella.

-¿imprimirse?-preguntó Alice

-solo lo tienen los licántropos, es como el amor a primera vista pero más potente…

-pero, si Renesmee debe de tener seis años-murmuró Esme preocupada.

-ehh.. bueno, en realidad Renesmee tiene tres años-susurró Bella por lo bajo.

-¿cómo qué tiene tres años?-preguntó Carlisle.

-crece muy deprisa-nos informó Bella.

Si no tuviera la misma expresión me habría reído de mi familia.

**Me encogí como siempre lo hacía con ese nombre, pero por supuesto que la legión de vampiros italianos –realeza en su propia opinión- era el eje de esta historia. No podría haber una ley si no hubiera castigo; no podría haber castigo si no hubiera nadie para repartirlo. Los antiguos Aro, Cayo y Marcos gobernaban las fuerzas Volturi; sólo los había visto una vez, pero en ese breve encuentro, me pareció que Aro, con su poderoso don que lee mentes –un contacto y sabría cada pensamiento que una mente hubiera tenido –era el verdadero líder.  
>"Los Volturi estudiaron a los niños inmortales, en casa en Volterra y alrededor de todo el mundo. Cayo decidió que los jóvenes eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto. Y por eso tenían que ser destruidos.<br>"Te digo que eran encantadores. Bueno, los aquelarres pelearon hasta el último hombre –fueron completamente diezmados- para protegerlos. La matanza no fue tan difundida como las guerras sureñas en este continente, pero más devastadoras en su propia forma. Aquelarres establecidos durante mucho tiempo, viejas tradiciones, amigos… La mayoría se perdió. Al final, la práctica fue completamente eliminada. Los niños inmortales se volvieron innombrables, un tabú.  
>"Cuando viví con los Volturi, conocí a dos niños inmortales, así que conozco de primera mano el atractivo que tenían. Aro estudió a los pequeños por muchos años después de que la catástrofe que habían causado había acabado. Conoces su carácter inquisitivo; él tenía esperanzas que pudieran ser domesticados. Pero al final, la decisión fue unánime: los niños inmortales no podían ser permitidos a existir."<br>Había olvidado a la madre de las hermanas Denali cuando la historia regreso a ella.  
>"No es precisamente claro lo que le sucedió a la madre de Tanya," Carlisle dijo. "Tanya, Kate, e Irina eran completamente inconscientes hasta el día que los Volturi llegaron por ellas, su madre y su creación ilegal ya como sus prisioneros. Fue la ignorancia lo que salvó la vida de Tanya y sus hermanas. Aro las tocó y vio su total inocencia, así que no fueron castigadas con su madre.<br>"Ninguna de ellas había visto al niño antes, o imaginado su existencia, hasta el día que lo vieron quemarse en los brazos de su madre. Solo puedo suponer que su madre había guardado el secreto para protegerlas de éste exacto resultado. Pero ¿por qué lo habría creado en primer lugar? ¿Quién era él, y qué había significado para ella que la motivó a cruzar ésta línea que no se puede cruzar? Tanya y las otras nunca recibieron una respuesta para cualquiera de éstas preguntas. Pero no pudieron dudar de la culpabilidad de su madre, y no creo que jamás la hayan perdonado verdaderamente.  
>"Incluso con la perfecta garantía de Aro que Tanya, Kate, e Irina eran inocentes, Cayo quería quemarlas. Culpables por asociación. Fueron afortunadas de que Aro se sintiera compasivo ese día. Tanya y sus hermanas fueron perdonadas, pero dejadas con corazones incurables y un respeto muy sano por la ley…"<br>No estoy segura cuándo exactamente el recuerdo se volvió un sueño. Un momento parecía que estaba escuchando a Carlisle, mirando su cara, y luego un momento después estaba mirando un gris, árido campo y oliendo la espesa esencia de incienso**

-ese fue el peor sueño que he tenido-murmuró Bella

**quemándose en el aire. No estaba sola allí.  
>El conjunto de figuras en el centro del campo, envueltas en capas cenicientas, me deberían haber aterrorizado –sólo podían ser los Volturi, y yo era, contra lo que ellos habían decretado en nuestro último encuentro, todavía humana.<strong>

-¿por culpa de ellos tuvimos que convertirte?-pregunté enojado.

-no, fue una emergencia, estuve a punto de morir.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Alice.

-ya lo descubriréis, pero me alegro que pasara-murmuró desconcertándonos

**Pero yo sabía, como a veces lo hago en sueños, que yo era invisible para ellos.  
>Esparcidos alrededor de mí había montones humeantes. Reconocí la dulzura en el aire y no examiné los montículos muy de cerca. No tenía deseos de ver los rostros de los vampiros que habían ejecutado, medio temerosa de que pudiera reconocer a alguien en las ardientes piras.<br>Los soldados Volturi se hallaron en un círculo alrededor de algo ó alguien, y escuché sus susurrantes voces creciendo en agitación. Me acerqué despacio a las capas, obligada por el sueño a ver que cosa o persona estaban examinando con tanta intensidad. Movimiento cuidadosamente entre las altas y silbantes figuras envueltas, finalmente ví el objeto de su debate, creciendo en un pequeño monte sobre ellos.  
>Él era hermoso, adorable, justo como Carlisle había descrito. El niño era un pequeño todavía, tal vez dos años de edad. Rizos café claro enmarcaban su cara de querubín con sus redondas mejillas y labios rellenos. Y él estaba temblando, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera muy asustado para ver la muerte acercarse más cada segundo.<br>Fui golpeada por una poderosa necesidad de salvar al adorable, aterrado niño que los Volturi, a pesar de todo su peligro devastador, ya no me importaban. Los empujé para pasar, sin importarme si ellos se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Liberándome de ellos completamente, corrí hacia el niño.  
>Sólo cuando me tambaleé al detenerme fue cuando tuve una clara visión del monte en el que él estaba sentado. No era tierra y roca, sino una pila de cuerpos humanos, desangrados y sin vida. Demasiado tarde para no ver las caras. Los conocía a todos –Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike… y directamente bajo el adorable niño estaban los cuerpos de mi padre y mi madre.<br>El niño abrió sus brillantes ojos del color de la sangre.**

-ese es el final-anunció Alice.

-que sueño-susurró Jasper

-sí y fue el único que tuve las noches posteriores-susurró Bella.

En ese momento unas voces en la entrada nos distrajeron.


	3. El Gran Día

En ese momento unas voces en la entrada nos distrajeron.

-Bella-murmuró una voz firmemente-¿Bella, Nessie?

-¡Jake!-susurró Nessie corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Oh, no-se lamentó Bella.

-¿Jake?-preguntó Esme.

-es Jacob…y Seth.

-¿los lobos?-preguntó Alice, Bella asintió.

-no sé porqué están aquí, ahora vengo-susurró desapareciendo por la puerta, escuchamos.

-Jake, Seth-saludó-¿qué hacéis aquí?

-eh!, yo también me alegro de verte-unas risas se escucharon en la entrada.

-pero creía que teníais reunión del consejo-susurró la cálida voz de Bella.

-sí bueno…pero pasábamos por aquí y queríamos veros-murmuró una voz ronca, pero dudosa.

-ya ya, estabais aburridos y no se os ocurrió otra cosa que venir y de paso enfadar a Rosalie-murmuró Bella con una pequeña risa.

-nos has pillado-admitió otra voz, esta parecía más amable-pero lo de Rose era idea de Jake.

-eh! Siempre empieza ella, no tengo la culpa de que blondie sea así.

-no la llames así-gritó Nessie.

-lo siento princesa.

-eh… Jacob, Seth, no sé como deciros esto pero… por algún motivo desconocido-hizo una pausa y a continuación agregó rápidamente-hoy es 21 de diciembre de 2004.

Pude notar el desconcierto que los envolvía.

-espera espera espera, Bella ¿Qué te has tomado?-preguntó con una risita histérica, Bella bufó.

-Jake, está diciendo la verdad-murmuró el que adiviné que sería Seth-mira las paredes, son diferentes.

-es verdad, Esme tuvo que quitar ese muro-susurró Jacob pensativo, Esme frunció el ceño, preguntándose que habría pasado para tener que quitarlo.

-¿y cómo regresamos?-preguntó Seth.

-aun no lo sé, pero estamos leyendo unos libros

-¿libros?-preguntó Jacob.

-¿estamos?-preguntó Seth, la risa musical de Bella me distrajo.

-sí, libros, desde que llegué hasta hace tres años…y, estamos, sí, nosotras y los Cullen del pasado.

-guay-gritó Seth, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, el resto de mi familia también sonreía-¿Jacob?

-genial, otra vez me voy a tener que ganar su confianza- repuso en un tono detestable.

-tampoco tardasteis tanto-murmuró Seth.

-tres años, ¿te parece poco?-preguntó, ¿tanto tiempo?

-sí, y aun así todavía se lleva mal con Rose-murmuró mi Bella riendo, un momento, ¿mi Bella? ¿desde cuándo era mía?

-¿vamos? Crezco más rápido que ustedes, me haré vieja aquí-se quejó Renesmee, ¿cómo qué crecía más rápido qué nosotros?

-está bien Nessie-susurró Bella-vamos.

En ese momento Bella apareció en la habitación, seguida de un chico, por su tamaño adiviné que sería Seth, que lo seguía otro chico, este era el doble de alto, ambos solo llevaban unos pantalones cortos, pero ni a Bella ni a Nessie parecía importarles, sin embargo parecían acostumbradas, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Jacob portaba a Nessie.

-estos son Seth y Jacob-los presentó Bella señalándolos.

-encantado de conocerlos-susurró Seth con una gran sonrisa-esto es extraño, os vi ayer-todos acompañamos sus risas.

-¿por dónde vais?-preguntó Jacob sentándose cómodamente en un sillón, para mi asombro, cerca de nosotros, Seth lo copió y Nessie se sentó en el regazo de su madre.

-la noche antes de la boda-le informó Bella.

-¿quién lee ahora?-preguntó Carlisle al ver que nadie iba a decir nada.

-yo…-murmuró Emmett y empezó…

EL GRAN DÍA

**Mis ojos se abrieron.**

-Chan Chan-murmuró Emmett manteniendo el sonido, todos nos reíamos.

**Estuve temblando y jadeando en mi cálida cama durante varios minutos, tratando de liberarme del sueño. El cielo fuera de mi ventana se volvió gris y luego rosado mientras esperaba que mi corazón redujera la marcha.**

-pues sí que son lentos los humanos-susurró Jasper riéndose.

-eh!-gritó Bella ofendida, pero una pequeña sonrisa la delató.

**Me sentí un poco enfadada conmigo misma cuando volví a la realidad de mi desordenada habitación. ¡Qué sueño para tener la noche antes de mi boda! Esto es lo que consigo obsesionándome con las historias inquietantes a mitad de la noche.  
>Impaciente por quitarme la pesadilla de encima, me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina mucho antes de lo necesario. Limpie los cuartos, y luego cuando Charlie se levantó le hice crepes. <strong>

-Mmmm…-masculló Seth.

-¿qué?-preguntó Nessie.

-me han entrado ganas de comer crepes-murmuró con una sonrisa, todos nos reímos.

-después te haré algunas-rio Bella.

-eh!, yo también quiero-gritó Jacob al instante.

-está bien-murmuró Bella entre risas, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro al escuchar su voz.

**Estaba demasiado nerviosa hasta para tener cualquier interés en comer el desayuno. Me senté en mi sitio mientras el desayunaba.  
>"Tienes que recoger al Sr. Weber a las tres en punto." Le recordé<br>" No tengo mucho que hacer además de acompañarte, Bella. Probablemente no olvidaré mi único trabajo. " Charlie se había tomado todo el día libre para la boda, y se sentía ocioso. De vez en cuando, sus ojos miraban furtivamente a la puerta cercana bajo la escalera, donde él guarda sus instrumentos para pescar.**

-conociéndolo habría cambiado la boda por un río con peces-susurró Jacob con una sonrisa.

**" Ese no es tu único trabajo, también tienes que estar vestido y presentable" **

**Él frunció el ceño hacia sus cereales y murmuró las palabras "El traje de etiqueta " bajo su aliento.  
>Alguien tocó energéticamente la puerta.<strong>

-¿energéticamente?, eso es quedarse corto-resopló Bella corrigiéndose así misma.

**"Y tu piensas que lo tienes mal " Dije, mientras me levantaba "Alice no me dejará ni respirar en todo el día "**

-¡guay!-gritó Alice haciendo que saltáramos del susto-soy yo-exclamó.

**Charlie cabeceó pensativamente, concediendo que él realmente tenía los menores problemas. Besé lo más alto de su cabeza, él se ruborizó y tosió. Seguí caminando para abrirle la puerta a mi mejor amiga y futura cuñada.**

-eh!, creía que yo era tu mejor amigo-protestó Jacob cruzando los brazos, Bella sonrió.

-es cierto eres mi mejor amiga Jacoba.

Las risas resonaron en la habitación.

-eres rara-murmuró Emmett después de un rato, todos lo miramos-mejor amiga de un vampiro y de un…lobo-eligió la palabra adecuada tratando de no ofender a su pequeña hermanita, eso me hizo sonreír, él ya la quería como su hermanita

-sin olvidar que se casó con un vampiro-agregó Jasper.

**El pelo corto negro de Alice no estaba en sus habituales puntas despeinadas.**

-por supuesto que esperabas de mi-susurró Alice tratando de parecer ofendida.

**Tenía preciosos bucles cayendo alrededor de su cara de duendecillo, que le daba una expresión contrastada mente seria. Me arrastró fuera de la casa diciendo un leve "¡Eh!, Charlie " cuando salió.**

-Alice-le regañó Esme-tienes que ser más amable.

-está bien Esme-susurró resoplando.

**Alice me evaluó mientras se metía en su Porshe.**

-¿UN PORSHE?-gritó con júbilo-¿desde cuándo tengo un porshe?

-eh… bueno, desde que robaste un porshe cuando fuimos hacer una visita a los Vulturis-siguió hablando rápidamente al ver nuestras expresiones-se lo pediste a Edward para que te lo regalara por navidad-a continuación frunció el ceño-pero te lo regaló antes si me secuestrabas-dejó las palabras en el aire.

-¿porqué querría que Alice te secuestrara?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-digamos que en ese momento no erais muy amigos de los Quileuttes-miró furtivamente a Jacob.

-recuerdo ese momento-añadió Jacob metido en sus pensamiento, en cuestión de segundo relajó el rostro y mostró una sonrisa, mirándonos.

Alice seguía murmurando por lo bajo, "tengo un porshe", "tengo un porshe", su ritmo lo había convertido en una pequeña cancioncita que dudaba poder sacarla de mi cabeza durante algún tiempo.

**"¡Ah, Dios, mira tus ojos!" Dijo con reproche " ¿Qué has hecho? ¿quedarte despierta toda la noche? "  
>"Casi toda" <strong>

**Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
>" No es que tenga mucho tiempo para dejarte asombrosa, Bella y tu no estás ayudando "<br>" Nadie me espera perfecta. Creo que el problema más grande sea quedarme dormida durante la ceremonia y no sea capaz de decir "Si quiero" en la parte correcta y entonces Edward aproveche para huir de mi. " **

-eso habría sido un espectáculo-rió Seth.

-ya te digo-acordó Emmett en una sonrisa.

**Ella se echó a reír.**

**"Te lanzaré mi ramo de flores cuando estés cerca"  
>"Gracias."<br>" Al menos mañana tendrás mucho tiempo para dormir en el avión. "  
>Levanté una ceja. Mañana, reflexioné. Si nosotros nos fuéramos esta noche después de la recepción, todavía estaríamos en el avión mañana... bueno, entonces no viajaríamos a Boise, Idaho. Edward no había dejado caer solo una indirecta.<strong>

-¿dónde fuisteis?-preguntó Carlisle repentinamente curioso.

-Isla Esme-observé como a Esme se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-gracias Esme, fue un detalle precioso

-no importa-susurró mi madre.

**Yo no debía haber acentuado el misterio, pero era extraño el no saber donde dormiría mañana por la noche. O quizás no dormiría...**

-¿quién te convirtió?-pregunté.

-tú…tú me convertiste-respondió suavemente, suspiré.

-¿porqué?, podrías haber seguido siendo humana…

-Edward, en serio, hemos tenido…o mejor dicho, tendremos esta conversación miles de veces, pero no me convertirás por gusto como planeábamos, será por necesidad, prácticamente estaré muerta si no lo haces-su respuesta me dejó sin aire, ¿qué podía haberle pasado?

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Esme preocupada, sin duda ella ya la veía como una hija.

No pasamos por alto la mirada que les lanzó a Jacob y Seth y tampoco el gesto que hizo Nessie, que se acurrucó y abrazó más fuerte a Bella, pero no dijimos nada.

-será… mejor que lo averigüéis leyendo-contestó Seth.

**Alice se dio cuenta de que me había dado en qué pensar y frunció el ceño**

**"Ya está todo empaquetado y listo" Dijo intentando distraerme.**

**Y funcionó.  
>"¡Alice, me hubiera gustado que me dejaras empaquetar mis propias cosas!"<br>"Eso te hubiera proporcionado demasiada información"  
>"Y tú hubieras perdido una oportunidad para ir de compras"<strong>

Todos nos reímos a la vez que Alice nos sacaba la lengua.

**"Serás mi hermana oficial en diez horas ... es hora de quitarte esa aversión a la ropa nueva"**

-y aun no lo ha conseguido-susurró Bella, sonreí.

**Fulminé con la mirada el parabrisas, aunque un tanto grogui, hasta que llegamos cerca de la casa.  
>"¿El ya ha llegado?" Pregunté.<br>"No te preocupes, estará antes de que la música empiece. Pero no puedes verle, no importa cuando regrese. Lo haremos de la manera tradicional."  
>Yo grité. "¡Tradicional!"<br>"Sí, novios aparte"  
>"Ya sabes que el habrá echado una hojeada."<br>"¡Oh, no! Soy la única que te ha visto con el vestido y no he pensado en el mientras que Edward estuvo cerca"  
>"Bien." Dije cuando giramos hacía la carretera. "Vuelves a usar la decoración de la graduación" Tres millas de calle estaban otra vez llenas de miles de lucecitas, a las que había añadido esta vez lazos blancos de satén.<strong>

-¿la graduación?-preguntó Rose.

-sí, hizo una fiesta, podría decir que prácticamente invitó a todo el instituto-informó Bella, mientras Alice sonreía.

-pues sí que Bella os ha cambiado-murmuró Esme con una sonrisa.

**"Lo que desperdicias es porque no lo sabes apreciar. Disfrútalo porque no te dejaré que veas nada del interior.**

**Entró en el cavernoso garaje de la entrada principal, el enorme jeep de Emmett aun no estaba  
>"¿Y desde cuando a la novia no se le deja ver la decoración?" Protesté.<br>"Desde que yo me he encargado de la boda al completo.**

-mejor dicho desde que te arrastraste pidiendo que te dejáramos encargarte de la boda-rectificó Bella, todos nos reímos.

**Quiero que tu mayor impacto sea cuando bajes las escaleras"  
>Ella puso una mano delante de mis ojos cuando entramos en la cocina. Yo estuve inmediatamente atacada por el olor.<br>"¿Qué es eso?" Estaba sorprendida de como ella me dirigía por la casa.  
>"¿Es demasiado?" Con la voz absolutamente preocupada "Eres el primer humano que entra. Deseo que esté bien"<br>"¡Huele genial! - Le aseguré - algo intoxicada pero no del todo abrumador, el balance de diferentes fragancias me llenaba "Azahar… lilas… y algo más ... ¿estoy en lo cierto?  
>"Muy bien, Bella. Solo olvidaste la Fresia y las rosas."<br>Ella no destapó mis ojos hasta que estuvimos en el baño. Lo habían convertido en un salón de belleza y me empecé a sentir somnolienta.  
>"¿Es todo esto realmente necesario? En cualquier caso voy a parecer simple cuando me vea.<br>Ella me empujo hasta una silla rosa. "Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando termine contigo."  
>"Sólo por que tendrán miedo de que les chupes la sangre." Dije.<strong>

-buen chiste-la elogió Emmett riendo.

**Me apoye en la parte de atrás de la silla y cerré mis ojos. Yo iba a estar muy cansada después de esto. Realmente podría haberme dormido. Casi lo conseguí mientras ella enmascaraba, arreglaba y espolvoreaba cada superficie de mi cuerpo.  
>Fue después de la hora de comer cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta del baño y entró con su rubio cabello recogido en una suave corona encima de la cabeza. Estaba tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Qué sentido tenía arreglarse tanto teniendo por allí a Rosalie?<strong>

Rosalie sonrió-gracias Bella-esta sacudió la cabeza avergonzada

**"Han vuelto" Comentó ella, inmediatamente el corazón se me paró. Edward estaba en casa.**

Esme sonrió mientras leía sus pensamientos-_ Edward es una buena chica, me alegro de que estés con ella-_ ¿alguien se acordaba de qué esto era el futuro y yo no estaba con nadie?, dudaba la respuesta.

**"Que no se acerque"  
>"No creo que se cruce hoy contigo" Le aseguró Rosalie. "Valora mucho su vida. Esme tiene que terminar unas cosas. ¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Puedo arreglarle el pelo?<br>Mi mandíbula se abrió. Intenté recordar cómo se cerraba.  
>Nunca había sido la persona más querida del mundo para Rosalie.<strong>

-pero tía Rose y tú os lleváis bien-murmuró Renesmee.

-sí cielo, pero antes no era igual-se limitó a decir.

-lo siento Bella-susurró Rose dejándonos atónitos, ¿Rosalie?, ¿disculpándose?

-no importa, lo entendí.

**de tener su belleza imposible, su amorosa familia. Y aquí estoy yo, tirando todo lo que ella quiso a la basura. Esto no hacía que yo le cayera demasiado bien.  
>"Por supuesto" dijo Alice. "Tú puedes empezar planchándolo. El velo va aquí debajo." Sus manos peinaban mi pelo torciéndolo, levantándolo y mostrando detalladamente como lo quería. <strong>

-debo admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo-susurró Bella y Alice sonrió.

**Cuando terminó, sus manos fueron sustituidas por las de Rosalie, dándole forma a mi pelo suave y rápidamente. Alice movió hacia atrás mi cara.**

**Rosalie recibió los elogios de Alice una vez que terminó, le envió traer mi vestido y después buscar a Jasper, al que habían encomendado recoger a mi madre y su marido, Phil, en su hotel.**

-¿yo?-preguntó Jasper-¿pero son humanos?

-ya casi te controlabas igual de bien y confiaba en ti.

Alice abrazó a Jasper transmitiéndole apoyo.

**En el piso de abajo escuchaba el ruido leve que producía la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez. Las voces comenzaron a elevarse hasta donde estábamos nosotras.  
>Alice me puso en pie de modo que ella pudiera pasar el vestido sobre mi pelo y maquillaje. Mis rodillas temblaban tanto que Alice tuvo que abrochar los botones de satén en mi espalda.<br>" Toma aire, Bella " Alice dijeron. " Intenta calmar tu corazón. Se te va a correr todo el maquillaje con el sudor" Le di la mejor expresión sarcástica que yo podría hacer **

**"Lo conseguiré"  
>"Vamos a vestirnos ahora. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sin nosotras durante dos minutos?"<strong>

"**Mmmm… ¿a lo mejor sí?"**

**Ella rodó sus ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta.  
>Me concentré en mi respiración, conté cada movimiento de mis pulmones, y miré fijamente en el espejo del baño y las luces que hacían que la tela de mi falda brillase. Tuve miedo de mirar al espejo - con miedo a que la imagen de mí en el traje de novia me enviaría al borde en una crisis de pánico a escala natural.<br>Alice volvió antes de que yo hubiera respirado doscientas veces,**

Una pequeña risita salió de nuestros labios.

**en un vestido que caía sobre su cuerpo delgado como una cascada plateada.  
>"Alice, ¡guau!"<br>"No es nada. Nadie me mirará hoy. No mientras tu estés en la habitación "  
>"Ja ja"<br>"Ahora dime, ¿Tienes control, o tengo que traer a Jasper?"  
>"¿Ellos han vuelto? ¿Ha llegado mi madre? "<br>"Acaba de entrar. Está subiendo"  
>Renée había volado hace dos días, y yo había pasado cada minuto que podía con ella - cada minuto que podía llevarla lejos de Esme y las decoraciones, en otras palabras.<strong>

Todos nos reímos.

-lo siento Bella-se disculpó mi madre entre risas.

-no te preocupes mamá-contestó Bella todos nos la quedamos viendo a la vez que a Esme se le ponían los ojos vidriosos, Bella se dio cuenta.

-lo siento Esme, perdona, no quería decir eso, solo… que ya me he acostumbrado…-murmuró Bella deprisa, pero en su rostro se notaba la tristeza.

-no te disculpes hija estaré encantada de ser tu madre-susurró mi madre con las lágrimas que nunca se derramarían contenidas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de mi futura esposa.

**Por lo que yo podría decir, ella tenía más diversión con esto que un niño encerrado en Disneyland todo el día, De alguna forma, me sentí casi tan decepcionada que Charlie. Todo el terror que tuve fue respecto a su reacción.  
>"¡Ah, Bella! " Chilló, entrando de una manera efusiva por la puerta. "¡Ah, cariño, estás tan hermosa! ¡Ah, voy a llorar! ¡Alice, eres increíble! Tú y Esme deberíais hacer un negocio como planificadoras de boda. <strong>

Alice y Esme se miraron con una sonrisa.

-no estaría mal-susurró mi madre.

-sí, sería buena idea.

**¿Dónde has comprado el vestido? ¡Es precioso! ¡Muy generoso y elegante!, Bella, pareces salida de una película de Austen." La voz de mi madre sonaba un poco lejana, y todo en mi habitación parecía sumido en un sueño. "Una idea muy creativa basar todo en el anillo de Bella. ¡Muy romántica! Pensar que estaba en la familia de Edward desde el siglo XVIII!"  
>lassabía que mi vestido y la decoración eran de antes del siglo XVIII. <strong>

-hay cosas que mejor que los humanos no lo sepan ¿verdad abuelo?-rio Jacob mirándome, fruncí el ceño a la vez que todos reían.

-eh!, que vosotros sois más viejos que yo o tenéis solo veinte años de diferencia-me quejé y las risas se apagaron.

**La boda no estaba hecha alrededor del anillo. Era alrededor de la vida de Edward.  
>Alguien se aclaró la garganta de forma brusca en el arco de la puerta.<br>"Renée, Esme dice que es hora de que bajes" Dijo Charlie.  
>"¡Bueno, Charlie, te ves fabuloso!" Dijo Renée en tono de sorpresa. Todos esperamos la respuesta de Charlie.<br>"Es cosa de Alice"  
>"¿Ya es la hora?" Dijo Renée a sí misma "Esto pasa muy rápido, me siento mareada"<br>Ya éramos dos.  
>"Dame un abrazo antes de que baje" Insistió Renée. "Con cuidado, no quiero estropear nada"<br>Mi madre me abrazo con delicadeza por la cintura, entonces se fue por la puerta.  
>"Oh ¡Dios! Casi me olvido. Charlie, ¿Dónde está la caja?<br>Mi padre rebuscó en sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña cajita blanca, que le dio a Renée. Ella levanto la tapa y me lo mostró.  
>"Algo azul" Dijo ella.<br>"También algo viejo, es de la abuela Swan." Añadió Charlie. "Nosotros intercambiamos una joya con piedras por zafiros"**

Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sonreí cuando lentamente besó los cabellos de su hija.

**Dentro de la caja había dos grandes horquillas plateadas con un zafiro azul oscuro en el centro y un intrincado detalle floral en los dientes.  
>Tragué saliva. "Mamá, Papá... no puedo aceptarlo"<br>"Alice no nos dejaba hacer nada." Dijo Renée. "Cuando lo intentábamos ella quería morder nuestros cuellos"  
>Una risa histérica salió de mis labios.<br>Alice rápidamente colocó las horquillas en mi pelo. "Esto es algo viejo y algo azul" Musitó. Girando para mirarme. "Y el vestido es nuevo así que..."  
>Ella cogió algo y lo puso sobre mis manos. Era una liga blanca de encaje preciosa.<br>"Es mía y la quiero de vuelta" Dijo alice.  
>Yo asentí.<br>"Ya está" Dijo Alice con satisfacción."Estas oficialmente perfecta" Dijo con una autosuficiente sonrisa en su cara de duendecillo. Se giró hacia mis padres "Renée, tienes que bajar".  
>"Sí, señora" Renée me dio un beso y salió.<br>"Charlie, ¿te importaría ir a por las flores por favor?  
>Charlie salió de la habitación. Alice se puso detrás mío y arregló la falda. Puso la cola del vestido y el velo, y salió de la habitación.<br>Ella volvió junto con Charlie con cuatro flores blancas. El olor a azahar y las fresias me envolvió.**

-era el olor perfecto, no muy fuerte pero se podía oler bien-musitó Seth, Jacob agachó la cabeza, como si se acordara de algo.

**Rosalie, la mejor música de la familia después de Edward, comenzó a tocar en el piso de abajo. El canon de Pachelbel. Empecé a hiperventilar  
>"Tranquila, Bells" Dijo Charlie. Miré a Alice nerviosamente "Te ves preocupada, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?"<strong>

-es Bella… diría que sí aunque estuviera completamente segura de que fuera no-dijo Jacob como si fuera obvio, todos nos reímos mientras Bella lo fulminaba con la mirada.**  
>Su voz sonó lejana, no sentía mis piernas.<br>"Ella está mejor"  
>Alice se puso delante mío y cogió mis hombros con sus manos. Me guiño un ojo.<br>"Tranquila, Bella. Edward te está esperando para que bajes.  
>La música cambio en una nueva canción. Charlie cogió mi brazo.<br>"Venga, Bells, es nuestro turno para batear"  
>"¿Bella?" Pregunto Alice aun pendiente de mi mirada.<br>"Si." Asentí. "Edward, Ok" Y empecé a caminar por la habitación con Charlie unido por mi brazo.  
>La música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las escaleras. Me concentré en la idea de Edward para que mis pies se arrastraran por el camino.<br>La música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo.  
>"Es mi turno" Susurró Alice. "Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sígueme."<br>Ella fue caminando con su graciosa danza. Pensé que elegir a Alice como Dama de Honor fue un error. Yo parecería des-coordinada al lado suyo.  
>Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal.<br>" No dejes que me caiga, papá " susurré.**

-eso hubiera sido un espectáculo-se rió Seth entre dientes.

**Charlie colocó mi mano por su brazo y luego la agarró fuerte.  
>Un paso por vez. Me dije cuando comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté mis ojos hasta que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre la tierra plana, aunque yo pudiera oír los murmullos y el crujido de la audiencia centrando la vista en mi. La sangre fluyó a mis mejillas cuando lo oí; desde luego yo sería siempre la novia ruborizada.<strong>

-por supuesto-acordaron Jacob y Seth a la vez, en sus mentes fluyeron varias imágenes de una chica, humana, sus mejillas eran dos tomates y sus ojos eran dos pozos marrones. Adiviné que se trataba de Bella cuando era humana.

Sonreí.

**En cuanto mis pies descansaron sobre el pie de la escalera, le busqué. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todo el cuarto. Pero entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén, ruborizándome más profundamente cuando los rostros se fijaron en mi, hasta que lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie ante un arco que desbordaba un montón de flores enmarañadas.  
>Apenas era consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado,<strong>

Miré a mi padre, quien sonreía.

-eh!, ¿porqué no yo?, creía que nos llevábamos bien-gruñó Emmett.

-Edward no podía elegir entre Jasper y tu-contestó Bella por mi.

Jasper sonrió a la vez que Emmett se hundía en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

**y el padre de Angela detrás de ellos. No vi a mi madre donde ella debía haber estado sentada, o a mi nueva familia, o a cualquiera de los invitados, ellos tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde. Todo lo que realmente vi era la cara de Edward; esto llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente. Sus ojos eran de un oro ardiente; su cara perfecta era casi severa con la profundidad de su emoción. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, sonrió mientras tomaba aire.  
>De repente, fue solo la presión de la mano de Charlie en la mía la que me impidió echar a correr hacia delante atravesando todo el pasillo.<strong>

Las risas resonaron en la habitación.

-joo, Bella, con todo, lo que se te ocurría podría haber sido una boda mucho más entretenida-se quejó Seth entre risas, Bella le sacó la lengua.

Una pequeña risa de campanitas sonó. Todos nos callamos escuchando como la pequeña se divertía.

**La marcha era demasiado lenta luché contra mis pasos para ir a su ritmo. Menos mal que el pasillo era muy corto. Y luego, por último... al final yo estaba allí. Edward ofreció su mano. Charlie tomó mi mano y, en un símbolo tan viejo como el mundo, la colocó en la de Edward. Cuando toque la dura y fría piel de Edward, sentí que estaba en casa.  
>Nuestros votos eran los tradicionales, aunque jamás por una pareja como la nuestra. Solo le habíamos pedido a Sr. Weber hacer un cambio en los votos. En vez de " hasta que la muerte nos separe" por uno más apropiado que rezaba "tanto como duren nuestras vidas."<strong>

-me gusta-susurró Renesmee con una sonrisa.

**En aquel momento, cuando el dijo esa parte, mi mundo, que había estado al revés últimamente volvió a su estado natural. Me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al temer esto, como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños no deseado o una muestra de cariño embarazosa, como el baile de promoción.**

-umm, recuerdo el baile-susurró Jacob para sí mismo**.**

-tú no tenías la culpa, solo querías conseguir un cilindro maestro para el Volkswage-se rio Bella, Jacob sonrió.

-¿baile?-preguntó Alice, Bella la miró.

-Edward quería que viviera todas las experiencias humanas posibles, eso incluía el baile de promoción-sonrió, _todas menos una-_pensé.

**Examiné como de radiante estaba Edward, tenía una mirada triunfante pero también sabía que yo, a mi manera, también ganaba. Porque nada me importaba más que estar con él.  
>No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta la hora de decir las palabras,<br>"Si quiero" Murmuré, más cerca de un inteligible susurro, mirando sus ojos hasta que vi reflejada mi cara.  
>Cuando era su turno de hablar las palabras salieron claras y victoriosas.<br>"Si quiero" Dijo.  
>El señor Weber nos declaro marido y mujer, entonces las manos de Edward recogieron mi cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos. Y acercó nuestras cabezas. Traté de comprender y mirar a través de la cortina de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, el hecho surrealista de que esa persona era mía. Sus ojos dorados miraron mis ojos como si ellos también quisieran derramar lágrimas, si no fuera imposible. El me estrecho contra su cuerpo y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.<br>Me beso despacio y con adoración, olvide todo, el lugar, el tiempo, la razón... solo recordaba que le amaba y que el me quería a mi, yo era suya.  
>Él empezó el beso, y él mismo tuvo que terminarlo.<br>Me abracé a él mientras nos reíamos suavemente, sin hacer caso de como la audiencia se aclaraba la garganta. Finalmente, sus manos frenaron mi cara y nos separamos, demasiado pronto, para mirarnos. Sobre la superficie de su sonrisa atisbe a ver una sonrisa satisfecha. Por debajo de su momentánea diversión por mi exhibición pública de afecto había una profunda alegría que era un eco de la mia.  
>El publico rompió en aplausos y él giro nuestros cuerpos a nuestros amigos y familiares. Yo no podía quitar mi mirada de él.<br>Los brazos de mi madre me encontraron primero, sus lágrimas consiguieron apartar mi mirada de la de Edward. Entonces fui pasando de mano en mano por todo el público pero mi mente seguía en Edward, y su mano en la mía. Yo abracé de diferente manera, suavemente a mis amigos y con fuerza a mi nueva familia.  
>Uno de los abrazos fue diferente a los otros, Seth Clearwater<strong>

-ah, gracias Bella, soy la diferencia-se rio.

**estaba allí en lugar de mi perdido amigo licántropo. **

-¿tú no estabas Jake?-preguntó Renesmee con una ceja levantada.

La expresión del lobo era de culpa.

-eh… no cielo…yo, no podía…

-¿por qué?-preguntó la niña impaciente.

-eh…-dudó Jacob, Bella lo salvó.

-Jake estaba molesto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de nuevo, sonreí.

-es igual de terca que tú, Bella-se rio Seth, Bella lo ignoró.

-porque me casé con tu padre-le contestó la vampira.

-a ti te gustaba mamá-murmuró la semi vampira sorprendida y con diversión.

-sí cielo, pero después descubrimos que era porque una parte de ti estaba en tu madre, por eso no me imprimé de ella-le contestó Jacob más relajado.

-aunque algunas veces, como el lobo molesto que es, se pasó y tu padre se pensó lo de partirle la cara-la voz de Bella era divertida por lo que supuse que ya le había perdonado.

En ese momento el silencio se vio aplacado por un golpe en la puerta.


	4. Gesto

En ese momento el silencio se vio aplacado por un golpe en la puerta.

-¿quién será ahora?-preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

Una voz muy familiar pero diferente sonó. Mi voz.

-¿Bella?, ¿Nessie?

-papi-gritó Renesmee corriendo hacia la entrada.

-parece que estas a punto de conocerte en el futuro-susurró Alice riéndose.

-sí, esperemos que no seas todavía un amargado y que Bella te haya cambiado un poco-la acompañó Emmett, todos se rieron en voz baja.

Bella se levantó recorriendo el camino que Renemee segundos antes había corrido.

-vaya creo que no les ha faltado tiempo para venir, ¿verdad Jacob?-preguntó, unas risas se escucharon en la entrada.

-es que queríamos visitar a nuestros chupasangres favoritos, pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa-contestó Jacob mirándonos.

-¿una sorpresa? y ¿porqué no puedo leerles los pensamientos?-pregunté, esto de escucharme a mi mismo me volvía loco.

-¿me creerías si te contara algo imposible?-preguntó Bella.

-si hace ocho años alguien me dijera que acabaría con una hermosa esposa y una niña que es la vampira más lista que ha existido, sin olvidar de que cada día tengo un par de licántropos en mi casa, diría que estaba loco quien me lo dijera, así que más imposible que esto no puede ser-los tres se rieron.

-eh!, nosotros también te queremos-murmuró Seth.

-bueno… eh… ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo?-preguntó rápidamente.

-¿me estás diciendo qué hemos retrocedido en el tiempo, que estamos en el pasado?

-no serás amargado, pero sigues sin enterarte de na-susurró Emmett solo para nosotros, todos se rieron en voz baja, fruncí el ceño.

-eh…¿si?-la respuesta de Bella sonó como una pregunta-mira a tu alrededor, nada está igual-un silencio inundó la sala.

-está bien, te creo.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-por supuesto, si no confío en ti, ¿en quién voy a confiar?, no es como si me lo estuviera diciendo Emmett-murmuró mi futuro yo con respeto, excepto esto último, una pequeña risita salió de mi boca-y ¿en qué tiempo estamos?

-21 de diciembre de 2004-contestó.

-eso significa… ¿qué todavía no nos conocemos?-preguntó.

-no, hasta marzo no.

-papi-susurró Nessie.

-¿qué pasa cielo?

-que estamos contigo y con los titos y los abuelos.

-pero, si todavía estaban de caza.

-no los de nuestro tiempo-murmuró Bella, casi podía notar la sorpresa viniendo desde la entrada-estamos con los Cullen del pasado…

Un silencio inundó la sala.

-para ser un vampiro aun te cuesta asimilar las cosas-se burló Jacob con una sonrisa.

-cállate Jake-susurró Renesmee desde la entrada.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó.

-en la sala.

-no si al final voy a cumplir los dieciocho y todavía vamos a estar aquí-se quejó Renesmee, todos reímos silenciosamente, mientras en la entrada se escuchaban pequeñas risitas.

En ese momento Bella apareció en la sala seguido de mi, o al menos, de mi yo del futuro, esto podría dejarme algún trastorno. Sin embargo, me veía diferente, mi futuro llevaba a Nessie.

-Edward te presento a los Cullen del pasado, Cullen del pasado os presento a Edward-la sala se llenó de risas.

-encantado de conoceros-murmuró mi yo del futuro-me siento estúpido.

-pareces estúpido-le corrigió Jacob.

-por cierto ¿qué hacéis aquí?, a Rose le va a hacer mucha gracia-murmuró mi futuro mirándolos

-ah!, por cierto, habla con tu hija, quiere ir a La Push esta noche-Jacob se levantó de un salto.

-guay!, ¿por qué no lo habéis dicho antes?-preguntó

-Renesmee, esta noche no-susurró mi futuro ignorando a Jacob.

-¿Por qué?-susurró la niña haciendo un puchero.

-sabes que esta noche tenemos reunión y tenemos que estar toda la familia, licántropos a parte…

-nosotros también te queremos-dijeron a coro Seth y Jacob, los ignoró.

-ya irás otro día-la niña se dio por vencido-hay que alejarla de Alice-todos nos reímos a la vez que Alice se cruzaba de brazos, enfadada.

-¿qué hacíais?-preguntó mi futuro.

-estamos leyendo los libros que cuentan como os conocisteis-murmuró Nessie.

-desde que llegué a Forks hasta hace un par de años-añadió Bella.

-está desde el punto de vista de Bella-agregó Emmett, en ese momento mi futuro parecía muy interesado.

-¿tu punto de vista?, ¿y a qué esperamos?

-¿a qué tanto interés?-preguntó Jasper.

-nunca le he podido leer lo pensamientos a Bella-las expresiones de mi familia iba desde la sorpresa hasta la sorpresa, en teoría, estaban sorprendidos.

Edward se sentó en el sillón donde antes Bella estaba, esta se sentó a su lado y Nessie entre los dos.

-¿por dónde vais?-preguntó.

-hemos empezado por Amanecer, es el último, el día de la boda-anunció Jasper.

-¿puedo leer lo qué ha pasado?-preguntó, Bella asintió y le pasó el libro, en menos de un minuto asintió.

-interesante.

-bueno ¿Quién lee?-preguntó Esme.

-yo-susurró Jasper cogiendo el libro.

GESTO

**La ceremonia desembocó suavemente en la fiesta de recepción, prueba de la planificación impecable de Alice. **

-estuvo muy bien-susurró mi futuro.

-bueno ¿qué esperabas? La preparé yo-contestó Alice sonriendo.

**Estaba el crepúsculo sobre el río, la ceremonia duró exactamente el tiempo necesario, permitiendo establecer el crepúsculo detrás de los árboles. Las luces en los árboles relumbraban cuando Edward, me condujo a través de la puerta trasera de vidrio, con el resplandor de flores blancas. **

-era precioso-susurró Bella.

-me gustaría haberlo visto-dijo Renesmee recostada sobre mi futuro.

**Hubo otras diez mil flores allí, que actuaban como una fragante, aireado desde la tienda hasta más de la pista de baile, creado en el césped bajo dos de los antiguos cedros. **

**Las cosas se detuvieron, relajado como la suave noche de Agosto nos rodeaba. La pequeña multitud de propagación a cabo, bajo el suave brillo de las luces, y que fueron recibidos de nuevo por los amigos que antes nos abrazaron. Era tiempo para hablar, para reír. **

**"felicidades, chicos", nos dijo Seth Clearwater,**

-¡por fin!, creía que el más importante de la historia no aparecería-susurró Seth con una sonrisa, Bella le sacó la lengua.

**inclinando su cabeza bajo el borde de una guirnalda de flores. Su madre, Sue, se mostraba algo rígida de pie a su lado, mirando a los huéspedes cautelosos con intensidad. Su rostro era delgado y fuerte y de expresión que fue acentuada por su corto, peinado severo, que fue tan corto como el de su hija Leah—Me pregunto si ella le había cortado la misma manera en una muestra de solidaridad.**

-lo siento Bella, Edward-susurró Seth apenado.

-no importa Seth, lo entendemos, además ahora todo se ha solucionado ¿no?, no pienses más en eso-respondió mi futuro.

Jasper continuó leyendo.

**Billy Black, al otro lado de Seth, no estaba tan tenso como Sue.**

**Cuando miré al padre de Jacob, me sentí como si viera a dos personas, en vez de un padre. Sin embargo, solo era un hombre viejo en la silla de ruedas alineadas con el rostro y una sonrisa blanca que vio todo el mundo. Y, aparte de lo que aparentaba, era el descendiente directo de una larga línea de gran alcance, mágicos jefes, envuelta por la autoridad que había nacido de el y sus antepasados. A pesar de que la ausencia de magia en él, Billy sigue siendo una parte del poder y la leyenda que contiene su familia. Esa magia no fluyó directamente a través de él. Se fluía a través de su hijo, el heredero de la magia, que se ha convertido en su orgullo. En su izquierda Sam Uley, que estaba para actuar como el jefe de leyendas y magia ahora…**

-¿qué significa eso, Sam Uley no debía ser el jefe?-preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

-No-contestó Jacob para nuestra sorpresa-era yo en realidad, yo debía ser el macho Alfa sin embargo no quería esto, no quería convertirme en lobo y mucho menos ser su líder-apretó los labios a la vez que frunció el ceño.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Esme.

-eso en el pasado nos trajo problemas-rápidamente añadió, al ver las pregunta en los rostros de mi familia-que estoy seguro que se explicarán en el libro.

**Billy parecía extrañamente a gusto teniendo en cuenta el evento de la boda—sus ojos negros brillaban como si hubiera recibido una buena noticia. **

-¿una buena noticia?-preguntó Jasper.

-sí, aunque no creo que fuera buena-contestó Jacob aun con el ceño fruncido.

-era lo mejor que le podían haber dicho en ese momento, da igual lo que ocurriera, eso para un padre lo es todo, creeme-respondió Bella dejándonos desconcertados.

Jasper fastidiado por todos los sentimientos continuó.

**Me impresionó por su compostura. Esta boda debe haber parecido una cosa muy mala, lo peor que podría suceder al hijo de Billy.**

**Yo sabía que no era fácil para él limitar sus sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta el desafío de este evento que anunció el antiguo tratado entre los Cullen y la Quileute, el tratado que prohíbe a los Cullen la creación de otro vampiro.**

La preocupación brotó en las mentes y rostros de mi familia.

-no sucedió nada-murmuró rápidamente mi futuro para sorpresa de todos.

-pero en tratado dice…-murmuró mi padre antes de que Seth lo cortara.

-ya no existe tratado-la confusión salió a flote-ya lo descubriréis.

**Los lobos sabían que una infracción estaba llegando, pero los Cullen no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionarían. Antes de la alianza, que habría significado inmediato en ataque. Una guerra. Pero ahora que ellos conocían mejor nuestra historia, ¿habría perdón? **

**Como en respuesta a ese pensamiento, Seth inclino la cabeza hacia Edward, con los brazos extendidos para abrazarle. Edward devolvió el abrazo con su brazo libre.**

-¿qué los unió tanto?-preguntó Rosalie con repulsión, su expresión resultaba cómica.

-una batalla que nos unió, pero supongo que aparecerá en los libros, ya lo entenderéis-contestó mi futuro.

-es imposible entenderlo-gruñó Rose en voz baja, sonreí junto a mi familia.

**Vi a Sue delicadamente estremecerse.**

**"Es bueno ver, que las cosas van bien para ti" dijo Seth. "Estoy feliz por ti".**

**"Gracias, Seth. Eso significa mucho para mí." Dijo Edward apartándose de Seth y esperado a Sue y Billy. "Gracias también a vosotros, por dejar venir a Seth y por apoyar a Bella el día de hoy."**

**"De nada" dijo Billy con su voz profunda, y me sorprendió el optimismo en su tono. Tal vez había una tregua más sólida en el horizonte.**

**La formación de una pequeña fila, hizo que Seth se despidiera y empujara a Billy hacia la comida. Sue apoyó una mano sobre cada uno de ellos.**

**A continuación llegó Ángela y Ben fueron los siguientes en reclamar nuestra atención, seguidos por los padres de Ángela y luego por Mike y Jessica, que estaban, para mi sorpresa, cogidos de la mano.**

-cambian más de opciones que Alice de ropa-bromeó Emmett consiguiendo risas de la habitación.

-no sé yo en- contestó Bella riéndose.

**No había oído que estaban juntos de nuevo. Eso me parecía estupendo. Detrás de mis amigos humanos, estaban los que serian mis nuevos primos, el clan Denali. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando el vampiro que estaba a su frente, Tanya, asumí, por el tono fresa en su tinte rubio de rizos, avanzó para abrazar Edward. Junto a ella, otros tres vampiros de ojos color oro. Para mí con curiosidad abierta, eran hermosos. Una de las mujeres tenía el cabello rubio pálido, recto como maíz seda. Junto a ella estaban un hombre y una mujer de pelo negro, con un toque de oliva de un tono elegante. Y ellos fueron los cuatro, el motivo que hizo mi estómago sentirse herido.**

-eres hermosa hija-murmuró Esme maternalmente, Bella miró hacia abajo avergonzada.

-es perfecta-añadió mi futuro besándola en la frente, una ola de celos me envolvió. Jasper me lanzó una mirada rápida y luego volvió al libro.

**Tanya seguía reteniendo a Edward.**

**"Ah, Edward"-dijo ella- "te he extrañado".**

**Edward le abrazo, colocando su mano ligeramente sobre su hombro y la intensificación de la espalda, para obtener un mejor aspecto a ella. **

**"Ha sido demasiado tiempo, Tanya. Te ves muy bien"**

-¿desde cuándo no os veíais?-preguntó Nessie, mi futuro la miro, podía notar el amor que desprendía cuando la miraba.

-desde el primer día que tu madre llegó a la ciudad, tuve que irme y fui a Denalí.

-¿porqué te fuiste?-preguntó Esme con tristeza.

-ya lo veréis, pero digamos que no podía soportar el olor de Bella.

**"Tú también"**

**"Quiero presentarles a mi esposa." Fue en ese momento en que Edward dijo esa palabra y lo considere desde ahí que era oficialmente cierto, pareció como si explotara con satisfacción diciéndolo de esa manera y en ese momento.**

-por supuesto que estaba emocionado, conseguí que te casaras conmigo-susurró mi futuro.

-¿cómo que conseguí?-pregunté extrañado, mi futuro me miró directamente y sonrió.

-vas a tener muchos problemas para casarte con esta terca-respondió riendo.

**Los Denali rieron ligeramente en respuesta.**

**"Tanya, esta es mi Bella".**

**Tanya era tan hermosa como en mis peores pesadillas había predicho. Ella tenía los ojos puestos en mí con una mirada que era mucho más especulativa de lo que era su dimisión y, a continuación, llegó a tener en mi mano.**

**"Bienvenida a la familia, Bella". Ella sonrió. "Nos consideramos familia extensa de Carlisle y me siento parte de ella, y siento mucho el…, ejem, reciente incidente cuando no nos comportamos como tales. Deberíamos habernos conocido antes, ¿Podrás perdonarnos? **

**"Por supuesto," dije sonrojándome. "Estoy encantada de conoceros".**

**"Los Cullen son muy unidos y ahora el número se incrementa. Tal vez sea hora de nuestro turno eh, ¿Kate?**

**"No dejes de soñar" dijo Kate rodando sus ojos de oro.**

-su boda también fue preciosa-comentó Bella.

-¿Kate se ha casado?-preguntó Esme expectante, los tres nos miraron.

-sí, hará unos dos años-murmuró mi futuro.

Alice rebotaba desde su asiento.

-wiiiii, dos bodas, wiiiii-cantaba, sigilosamente, Jasper se apartó un poco de ella, sus pensamientos eran de pánico, tanto mi futuro como yo nos reímos.

-me alegro mucho por ella-sonrió Esme.

**Ella tomó mi mano sobre la de Tanya y la apretó suavemente. "Bienvenida, Bella". **

**La mujer morena puso su mano en la parte superior de Kate.**

**"Soy Carmen, este es Eleazar. Estamos todos muy contentos porque finalmente están juntos."**

**"Yo-Yo también" Tartamudeé.**

**Había gente esperando detrás de Tanya, Charlie junto con Mark, y su esposa. Sus ojos se volvieron enormes ya que les toco detrás del Clan Denali**

**"Sera bueno conocerte más tarde. ¡Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para eso!" Tanya reía con Carmen y entonces su familia se trasladó al comedor.**

**Todas las tradiciones estándar se mantuvieron. Estaba cegada por los flashes cuando sujetábamos el cuchillo sobre el gran y majestuoso pastel, pensé, que era algo increíble para nuestro grupo íntimo de familiares y amigos.**

-¿qué entiendes por grupo íntimo Bella?-preguntó Seth- estoy seguro que en esa boda había más personas que en Forks.

Nos unimos a sus risas.

**Al terminar de cortar la tarta Edward y yo repartimos trozos de pastel a los invitados: Edward tragó su parte con incredulidad.**

-¿estaba rica la tarta hermano?-bromeó Emmett riéndose.

-dímelo tú, Rose te obligó a comerte su trozo también-contraatacó mi futuro, las risas de Emmett se apagaron automáticamente y las de mi familia empezó, su cara no tenía precio.

**A la hora de aventar el ramo, lo tire con habilidad atípica, justo en las sorprendidas manos de Angela.**

-¿qué pasó con Ángela? Es la única que me cae bien, no aguanto a todos esos adolescentes hormonales-gruñó Rose estremeciéndose, haciendo que pequeñas risitas salieran de nuestras bocas.

-Ángela se va a casar con Ben-confesó mi futura esposa con una gran sonrisa, sonreí.

-me alegro, ellos se merecen-murmuré recordando a ambos.

**Emmett y Jasper aullaban con risa hacia mi, mientras que Edward me quitaba liga prestada de Alice—que bamboleo hasta llegar a mi tobillo—muy cuidadosamente con sus dientes. Con un rápido guiño hacía mí, él disparó la liga directamente a la cara de Mike Newton.**

-NO LO HIZO-gritó Emmett mirando a mi futuro.

-pagaría lo que fuera por ver eso-añadió Jasper entre risas.

-técnicamente lo veréis, dentro de algunos años-susurró Jacob.

-joooo, pero yo quiero ver lo ya-se quejó Emmett cruzándose de brazos y pataleando en el suelo.

-y yo quisiera no tener que comprarme cada mes un piano nuevo porque lo rompéis pero así es la vida-murmuré conteniendo las risas.

Todos nos reímos de su cara.

**Y cuando la música empezó, Edward me tiró en sus brazos para el primer baile habitual; fui voluntariamente, a pesar de mi miedo a bailar**

-y el hecho de que no puede caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezarse-se rio Jacob, sonreí.

—**especialmente bailar frente a un público—solo feliz por tenerlo entre mis brazos.**

Esme me miró expectante.

**El hizo todo el trabajo, y yo sin esfuerzo bajo el resplandor de un dosel de luces brillantes y los destellos de las cámaras, me dejé llevar.**

**"¿Disfruta de la fiesta, la señora Cullen?" Él susurró en mi oído.**

**Me reí.**

**"Esto va a tardar solo un rato", me recordó con su voz exuberante, apoyando sus labios en los míos y besándome mientras bailábamos. Cientos de cámaras hacían clic febrilmente.**

**La música había cambiado y Charlie aprovechó para tomar a Edward del hombro y pedir que le dejara bailar conmigo, Edward acepto.**

Bella sonrió tristemente, se me hacía raro no poder leer su mente.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Rose que extrañamente se sentía más a gusto en la presencia de Bella.

-ese fue uno de los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi padre de humana.

**No fue tan fácil bailar con Charlie. Él no era mejor de que yo, por lo que tuve que desplazarme con seguridad de un lado a otro en una pequeña plaza de formación. Edward y Esme bailaban como un hilar que nos rodeaba, como Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers.**

-me encanta bailar contigo hijo, bueno o hijos en este caso-añadió mirándonos a ambos, nos reímos.

-encantado de bailar con usted en cualquier momento madre-respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo, las risas no faltaron.

**"Voy a extrañarte en casa, Bella. Voy a estar solo." dijo Charlie. Hablé con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de hacer una broma sobre esto. **

"**Me siento horrible, dejando que tu cocines—Es prácticamente negligencia criminal. Deberías arrestarme."**

-no sé como sobrevivió todos esos años sin mi-se rio Bella.

-bueno ahora tiene a Sue-murmuró mi futuro mirando a su esposa.

-¿OTRA BODA?-gritó Alice que había saltado de su asiento y hacía agujeros en el techo cada vez que saltaba.

-mami me da miedo-murmuró Renesmee entre risas.

-ALICE PARA O NO TE DEJO QUE PREPARES NINGUNA MÁS, JAMAS-gritó Esme, automáticamente paró, pero aun se podía notar las olas de emoción que traspasaban su pequeño cuerpo.

**El sonrió. **

"**Supongo que puedo sobrevivir a la comida. Solo llámame cuando puedas."**

"**Lo prometo"**

**Pareció como si bailara con todos. Era bueno ver a todos mis viejos amigos, pero realmente quería estar con Edward más que con alguien más.**

-gracias Bella-los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los de mi madre-gracias.

-yo no hice nada, vosotros me aceptasteis.

**Estaba feliz cuando finalmente termino, solo después de medio minuto comenzó otro nuevo baile.**

"**¿Aun no te gusta Mike, eh?" comente ya que Edward me alejo de el.**

-y sigue sin gustarme-añadió mi futuro

"**No cuando tengo que escuchar sus pensamientos. Tiene suerte de que no lo haya echado. Por supuesto."**

"**Si, claro."**

"**¿Alguna vez piensas verte a ti misma?"**

"**Um. No, supongo que no. ¿Por qué?"**

"**Entonces supongo que no te das cuenta totalmente, de lo angustiosamente hermosa que estas esta noche. No estoy sorprendido por la dificultad que tiene Mike con los pensamientos impropios acerca de una mujer casada. Estoy decepcionado que Alice no te forzó a mirarte al espejo."**

"**Tu eres muy parcial, lo sabes"**

**Él suspiró y luego hizo una pausa y me giró para afrontar la casa. La pared de cristal reflejó la fiesta de atrás como un espejo largo. Edward señalo a la pareja en el espejo directamente a través de nosotros.**

"**¿Soy parcial?"**

**Solo logre vislumbrar un pedazo del reflejo de Edward—un perfecto duplicado de su rostro perfecto— con una hermosa morena a su lado. Su piel era una crema y rosas, sus ojos eran enormes con entusiasmo y enmarcados por sus gruesas pestañas. El vestido de un blanco brillante era estrecho, con un corte que resaltaba su fisura de una forma elegante y agraciada—mientras me mantenía inmóvil, al menos.**

**Antes de pudiera parpadear y la belleza se volteara hacia mi, Edward, se puso rígido y se volvió automáticamente hacia la dirección contraria,**

-¿qué ocurre?-habló Carlisle por primera vez desde hacía tiempo.

Jacob agachó la cabeza.

-Edward, Bella, lo siento-se disculpo.

-no tuviste la culpa, supongo… que te trajo por sorpresa-suspiró mi futuro-no te atormentes más Jake, ahora todo está claro-continuó mirándolo, rápidamente posó la mirada sobre Nessie y de nuevo sobre Jacob-pero como te pases un pelo te juro que corres el resto de tus días con dos patas chucho.

Bella, Nessie y Seth se rieron.

-¿no eran tres?-preguntó Jacob pensando en algo.

-ahora he bajado ¿vale? Que estamos en crisis.

Las risas se abrieron paso por la habitación aun sin saber de que hablaban.

**como si alguien le hubiera llamado. De repente, sonrió con una brillante sonrisa.**

"**¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.**

"**Un regalo de bodas sorpresa."**

-¿Jacob?-preguntó Esme, imaginándose que en el futuro algo no estaría bien entre los tres.

-piensas bien-contestó Seth

"**¿Huh?**

**El no respondió; solo empezó a bailar de nuevo, llevándome al lado contrario al que nos habíamos dirigido antes, lejos de las luces y luego entrando en las profundidades de la noche al límite de la luminosa pista de baile.**

**El no paró hasta que encontramos el lado oscuro de un enorme cedro. Entonces Edward miro directamente en la oscuridad de las sombras.**

"**Gracias" Edward lo dijo hacia la oscuridad. **

"**Esto es muy… amable de tu parte."**

"**Amable es mi segundo nombre," una familiar voz tosca respondió desde la negra noche. "¿Interrumpo?"**

**Mi mano voló hasta mi garganta, y si Edward estuviera sosteniéndome probablemente hubiera colapsado.**

"**¡Jacob!" sonreí tan pronto como pude respirar "¡Jacob!"**

"**Por aquí, Bella."**

**Me tropecé con el sonido de su voz. Edward mantenía su agarre bajo mi codo hasta que otra serie de fuertes manos me atraparon en la oscuridad. El calor de de la piel de Jacob me quemada a través del delgado vestido satinado cuando él me tiro para mantenerme más cerca. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para bailar; solo me abrazo por un momento y enterré mi cara en su pecho. El se inclino hacia abajo para presionar su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.**

"**Rosalie no podrá perdonarme si no le soy su oficial turno en la pista de baile"**

-por supuesto que no, pero no la dejes con el chucho sarnoso-gruñó Rose.

-mira quién habla blondie, la que no la ha admitido en la familia hasta ahora.

-¡JACOB!-le reprendió Bella.

**murmuró Edward, y supe que él me estaba, dando su propio regalo— este momento con Jacob.**

"**Oh, Jacob." Ahora estaba llorando; no podía decir las palabras claramente. "Gracias."**

"**Deja de llorar, Bella. Arruinaras tu vestido. Solo soy yo."**

"**¿Solo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora."**

**El resoplo. **

"**Sí, la fiesta puede comenzar. El mejor hombre finalmente llego."**

-el mejor hombre ya había llegado-se quejaron a la vez Emmett y Seth todos nos reímos.

"**Ahora todos a los que amo están aquí. "Sentí sus labios cepillando mi cabello. "Lamento llegar tarde, cariño."**

"**Estoy muy feliz de que hayas llegado"**

"**Esa era la idea"**

**Eché una mirada a los invitados pero no pude ver a través de los bailarines hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado antes el padre de Jacob, no sabía si seguía ahí.**

"**¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí?"**

**Tan pronto como pregunte, supe que era lo que seguiría- había una sola explicación para la expresión que se dibujo en él después**

"**Estoy seguro de que Sam se lo dijo. Iré a verlo cuando… cuando la fiesta termine"**

-gracias Jacob, fue un detalle precioso-murmuró Esme pensando en la felicidad de su nueva hija, Jacob miró a mi madre y le sonrió.

-sí pero, en ese momento debía organizar mis ideas-contestó.

-ya las podías haber organizado antes-gruñó mi futuro.

"**El estará tan alegre de que estés en casa"**

**Jacob se acomodo un poco hacia atrás y se enderezo, coloco una mano sobre mi espalda y agarro mi mano derecha con la otra.**

**Él acerco nuestras manos hacia su pecho; pude sentir los latidos de su corazón debajo de mi palma y pude adivinar que no había colocado mi mano ahí accidentalmente.**

-aun pensabas que cambiarías de opinión-afirmó Bella con el ceño fruncido, Jacob levantó las manos esbozando una sonrisa.

-te dije que esperaría por ti hasta que tu corazón dejara de latir y por lo que a mí respecta en ese momento latía, no sé después pero en ese momento latía-se excusó.

"**No sé si puedo pedirte algo más que tan solo esta pieza", dijo y empezó a guiar nuestros movimientos en lentos y pequeños círculos que no seguían el compás de la música que venía de detrás de nosotros.**

"**Todos los que quieras".**

**Nos mecimos al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón que sentía bajo mi mano.**

"**Me alegro de haber venido", dijo Jacob tranquilamente después de un momento. "no creí que lo estaría"."Pero es bueno verte…una vez más, no es tan triste como pensé que sería.**

"**No quiero que te sientas triste"**

"**lo sé, y yo no vine esta noche para hacerte sentir culpable"**

-pues estás teniendo mucho éxito-susurró Jasper.

"**No, me hace muy feliz que hayas venido. Es el mejor regalo que tu pudiste haberme dado."**

**Jacob sonrió. **

"**Que bien porque no había podido detenerme para tener un regalo de verdad"**

**Mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a él y pude ver su cara ahora mas arriba de lo que esperaba. ¿Era posible que él siguiera creciendo? Debería de estar cerca de los 2 metros (y algo) de altura. **

Carlisle levantó las cejas asombrado y miró a los lobos.

-¿cuánto medís?-preguntó.

-casi dos metros y medio-contestó Jacob.

La sorpresa y curiosidad de mi padre aumentó.

-¿todos medís lo mismo?

-mas o menos sí-respondió Seth, Carlisle asintió pensativo.

**Era un alivio ver sus facciones habituales después de todo ese tiempo, sus ojos eran profundos y se les dibujaba una sombra debajo de sus desaliñadas cejas negras, sus prominentes pómulos, sus gruesos labios estirados por encima de sus brillantes dientes en la sarcástica sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos se encontraban apretados hacia los bordes, cuidadosos; pude ver que él estaba siendo más cuidadoso esta noche.**

**Hacia todo lo posible por hacerme feliz, para no resbalar y demostrarme cuánto le estaba costando de verdad.**

**Nunca había hecho algo lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer un amigo como Jacob.**

-Bella en serio, ¿tienes auto-estima?-preguntó Jasper, Bella le sacó la lengua.

"**¿Cuándo decidiste volver?"**

"**¿consciente o inconscientemente?" inhaló profundamente antes de proceder a contestar su propia pregunta. "Realmente no lo sé. Supongo que estuve vagando sobre este camino por un buen tiempo y quizá fue porque el comienzo estaba aquí. Pero no estuve seguro hasta esta mañana de que quería recorrerlo. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo."**

**Sonrío. "No podrías creer que raros son estos sentimientos, caminando sobre dos piernas de nuevo. ¡Y ropa! **

-ui ui nuestro pequeño lobito se está haciendo salvaje-bromeó Emmett trayendo risas.

**Y es mas chistoso porque lo sientes extraño. No había esperado eso. Estoy fuera de practica con todas las cosas humanas".**

**Girábamos constantemente.**

"**Hubiera sido una lástima perderme ver que esto te gustaría. Valió la pena hacer el viaje hasta aquí. Te ves increíble, Bella, tan hermosa".**

"**Alice invirtió mucho tiempo en mí hoy, la oscuridad ayuda mucho"**

"**no es tan oscuro para mi, tu sabes"**

"**ok" sentidos de hombre lobo. Fue tan fácil olvidar todas las cosas que el pudo hacer, parece tan humano. Especialmente ahora mismo."Te cortaste el cabello," lo note.**

"**Si. Mas fácil, ya sabes. Pensé que había aprovechar lo mejor de las manos."**

"**Luce bien." Mentí. El resoplo. **

-menos mal que ahora sé mentir-susurró Bella.

"**Claro. Lo hice yo mismo, con unas tijeras de cocina oxidadas."**

**Sonrió ampliamente por un rato, y después su sonrisa se apago. Su expresión se volvió seria. "¿Eres feliz, Bella?"**

"**Si."**

"**Está bien." Sentí que sus brazos se encogieron. "Eso es el asunto principal, supongo."**

"**¿Cómo te sientes, Jacob? ¿En realidad?"**

"**Estoy bien, Bella, es verdad. Ya sabes que no necesito que te preocupes por mi nunca más. Deja de fastidiar a Seth."**

"**No solo lo estoy fastidiando por ti. Me agrada Seth."**

-hombre gracias Bella-le sonrió.

"**El es un buen chico. Mejor compañía que otros. Te diré, si pudiera librarme de las voces en mi cabeza, al ser un lobo, sería perfecto."**

-¿podéis leeros la mente?-preguntó Carlisle de nuevo entusiasmado.

-solo cuando nos convertimos

**Me reí por la manera en que sonó. **

"**Si, no puedo mantenerme callada, yo tampoco."**

"**En tu caso, significaría que estas enferma. Claro, ya sabía que ya estabas enferma." Bromeo.**

"**Gracias."La locura es probablemente más fácil de compartir en un paquete mental. Las voces de la gente loca no envían niñeras para estarlos vigilando."**

"**¿Huh?"**

"**Sam esta allá. Y algunos de los otros. Solo en caso, tu sabes."**

"**¿En caso de que?"**

"**En caso de que no pueda manejar la situación, algo así. En caso de que decida arruinar la fiesta."**

-Debiste confiar más en ti Jake-murmuró Renesmee, sin embargo la mirada de Jacob me dijo que algo salió mal.

**El destello de una rápida sonrisa a lo que fue probablemente un pensamiento apelando a el. "Pero no estoy aquí para arruinar tu boda, Bella. Estoy aquí para…" Se calló "Para hacerla perfecta. Esa es una orden de arriba."**

"**Lo bueno es que tu eres alto."**

**El gimió ante mi mala broma y después suspiro. **

"**Solamente estoy aquí para ser tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo, una vez mas."**

_-es muy amable-pensó Esme cariñosamente ambos la miramos-no me miréis así-se quejó-el creía que la amaba y aun así fue a su boda solo para verla feliz._

"**Sam debería darte más crédito."**

"**Bueno, tal vez estoy siendo súper sensible.**

-es verdad tio o sea estás siendo super mega extra sensible-murmuró Emmett poniendo voz de pija, todos nos reímos

**Tal vez ellos estarían aquí de todos modos, para mantener vigilado a Seth.**

-no fue Seth el que se le fue la situación de las manos- susurró Bella defendiendo al "pequeño" lobo.

-gracias Bella-contestó Seth.

**Hay muchos vampiros aquí. Seth no toma eso tan seriamente como debería."**

-Seth es inteligente, al contrario que todos ustedes-añadió Nessie con una sonrisa.

"**Seth sabe que el no es ningún peligro. El entiende a los Cullen mejor que Sam."**

"**Claro, claro." dijo Jacob, haciendo las paces antes que esto se convirtiera en una pelea. Es tan raro verlo siendo el diplomático.**

"**Lo siento acerca de las voces," dije. "Desearía que pudiera ser mejor." En muchas maneras.**

"**No es tan malo. Solo estoy lloriqueando un poco."**

"**¿Eres… feliz?"**

"**Lo suficientemente cerca. Pero es suficiente para mí. Tu eres la estrella hoy." Se rio en silencio. "Apuesto a que estas amando esto. Centro de atención."**

"**Sí. No puedo tener suficiente atención."**

Unas pequeñas risitas sonaron en la sala.

**El se rio y después miro por encima de mi cabeza. Con los labios apretados, él estudió el brillo de la fiesta de recepción, el giro lleno de gracia de los bailarines, los pétalos que revolotean y se caían desde las guirnaldas. Miré con él. Todo Parecía muy distante desde este oscuro y quieto espacio. Casi como si estuviéramos viendo la agitación de una blanca corriente dentro de una esfera de nieve.**

"**Se los voy a agradecer mucho" dijo él," ellos sí que saben cómo organizar una fiesta".**

-¡hey!-se quejó Alice- rectifica, sí que sé organizar una fiesta.

-lo siento mi queridísima, impulsiva y extraña chupasangre con dolores de cabeza-susurró Jacob sarcásticamente, todos nos reímos.

-te has olvidado la parte de duende del infierno-añadió Emmett trayendo más risas, Alice les sacó la lengua.

"**Alice es una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza".**

-muy de acuerdo con eso-murmuró Jasper besando los cabellos de su esposa.

**Él suspiró.**

**La canción termino. "¿Crees que podrías regalarme otro baile? "¿O te estoy pidiendo demasiado?"**

-pides demasiado chucho-gruñó Rose.

-si tienes alguno problema blondie habla con mi abogado-luego con una sonrisa maliciosa añadió-pero no te lo comas por favor.

-Jake, tia Rose, ¿podríais parar?- gritó Nessie.

-no te prometo nada-susurraron los dos a la vez.

**Estreché mi mano alrededor de la suya.**

"**Puedes pedirme los bailes que tu quieras"**

**Sonrió.**

"**Eso sería interesante. Creo que me puedo quedar con dos más. No quiero empezar a hablar"**

**Giramos en otro círculo.**

"**Te parece que los utilice para decirte adiós por ahora" .Murmuró. Intenté pasar el nudo que se había hecho en mi garganta, pero no pude forzarme a tragarlo.**

**Jacob me observo y frunció el entrecejo. Acercó sus dedos a mi mejilla y con ellos enjugó las lágrimas que estaban ahí.**

"**Tu no deberías de estar llorando, Bella"**

"**todo mundo llora en la bodas". Dije sopesadamente.**

"**¿esto es lo que quieres, verdad?"**

"**así es"**

"**entonces sonríe"**

"**Lo intentare". Él sonrió en respuesta a mi mueca.**

"**Intentaré recordarte justo así. Pretenderé que…**

"**¿Qué prenderás? ¿Qué estoy muerta?"Él apretó los dientes. Estaba luchando consigo mismo- con su decisión de hacer su presencia aquí un regalo y no una sentencia. Pude adivinar que quería decir.**

"**No". Finalmente respondió. "Pero así te veo en mi cabeza. Mejillas rosadas. El corazón latiendo. Dos pies izquierdos. Todo eso"**

**Deliberadamente le di un pisotón tan fuerte como pude.**

La habitación se sumió en nuevas risas, cada vez me gustaba más Bella.

**Sonrió. "Esa es mi chica" Empezó a decir otra cosa y después mantuvo la boca cerrada. Luchando contra las palabras que no quería decir.**

**Mi relación con Jacob solía ser fácil.**

-solía-resopló Bella.

-¡hey!, yo no tenía la culpa, cosas de lobos-se excusó.

**Natural como respirar. Pero desde que Edward regresó a mi vida es una constante tensión.**

-y me alegro de que regresara-susurró Bella besando a mi futuro.

_-awwww, se le ven tan monos-murmuró Alice en su mente._

_-me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien y más a alguien como Bella, ambos se merecen-sonreía antes los pensamientos de mi madre._

**Porque – en los ojos de Jacob- al elegir a Edward, estaba eligiendo una esperanza que era peor que la muerte, o al menos equivalente a ella.**

-bueno ahora me alegro de que eligieras al chupasangre-rió Jacob, Bella le lanzó un cenicero.

-auuu!, ¿qué haces?-se quejó el lobito.

-lo siento Esme-se disculpó Bella, Edward y Nessie reían por detrás junto con mi familia.

-no importa Bella, no le tenía mucho aprecio a ese.

"**Que es Jake? , solo dímelo. Me puedes decir lo que sea"**

"**Yo… yo no tengo nada que decirte"**

"**Por favor. Escúpelo"**

"**Es verdad. No es… es, es una pregunta, es algo que quiero que tú me digas"**

"**Pregúntame" Puso resistencia durante un minuto mas y después exhalo. "No debería. No importa. Es solo que estoy morbosamente curioso". Porque lo conocía tan bien, entendí.**

"**no es esta noche Jacob" susurré. Jacob esta más obsesionado con mi humanidad que Edward. Atesoraba cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón, ya que estaba contados.**

"**Oh" Dijo con alivio. "Oh"**

**Comenzó una nueva canción pero no noto el cambio esta vez."¿Cuando?" susurro.**

Bella suspiró.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Carlisle curioso.

-aquí va Jacob sus absurdos pensamientos, y su facilidad de cambiar de conversación-esto último lo escupió a la vez que Jacob enrojecía y mi futuro lo miraba gracioso.

"**no estoy segura, una semana o dos, tal vez"**

**Su voz cambio, tomo un tono de burla y a la defensiva."¿qué traes entre manos?"**

"**Es solo que no quería pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor"**

"**¿Como deberías pasarla? Jugando a las damas jaja"**

"**Muy gracioso"**

"**Estoy bromeando Bells. Pero sinceramente, no veo el punto. No puedes tener una luna de miel de verdad con tu vampiro, por que ir en contra de eso. Llama a las cosas por su nombre. No es la primera vez que lo evitas. Creo que eso es bueno." Dijo, repentinamente serio. "no te sientas apenada de ello"**

"**No estoy evitando nada." Dije bruscamente. " Y si, no puedo tener una verdadera luna de miel. No puedo hacer nada de lo que quiero! Pero no te importa!" Detuvo nuestro dar vueltas en círculos abruptamente. Me pregunte si finalmente se dio cuenta que la música cambio y yo me revolvía la cabeza , pensando en cómo componer nuestra pequeña riña antes de que nos despidiéramos. Y después sus ojos se ampliaron, como con horror. ¿Qué?, jadeó. "¿Que acabas de decir?"**

"**¿Acerca de qué? …. ¿Jake?, ¿Qué pasa?"**

"**¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tener una verdadera luna de miel? Mientras aun eres humana. ¿Estás bromeando? Porque es una broma de mal gusto, Bella". Lo mire con hostilidad. **

-¿te das cuenta que va a aparecer toda la luna de miel?-preguntó mi futuro con burla mirando a su esposa, Bella palideció.

-ahhg, nos podemos saltar esa parte-se quejó Nessie haciendo gestos de asco.

-pero si va a ser la más divertida-murmuró Emmett sonriendo.

-no gracias, tío Emmett pero aquí hay menores ¿recuerdas?-preguntó Nessie.

-pero…-Esme lo cortó antes de que empezaran a pelearse.

-Emmett entiende que eso es asunto de Edward y Bella, solo lo leeremos si ellos quieren-Emmett se sentó en el sofá enfurruñado.

"**Pero no te importa. Entonces no es tu problema. No tendría… no tendríamos que estar hablando de esto siquiera. Es privado" Sus enormes manos me tomaron fuertemente por los hombros y recorrieron mis brazos.**

"**OH, Jake, superalo" Me agito.**

"**Bella, has perdido la razón. No puedes ser tan tonta, dime que estas bromeando" Me agito una vez mas. **

**Sus manos, apretadas como torniquetes estaban temblando, mandando vibraciones dentro de mis huesos.**

"**Jake, detente" La oscuridad estaba de pronto atestada.**

"**Quítale las manos de encima" La voz de Edward era fría como el hielo, filosa como una navaja. Detrás de Jacob, había un ligero gruñido, y luego otro que cubría a el primero**

"**Jake, hermano, aléjate!" Oí a Seth Clearwather pedir. ****"Lo estas perdiendo" Jake parecía tan frio como en realidad estaba, sus ojos anchos del horror y la mirada fija.**

"**La vas a lastimar" susurro Seth. "Déjala ir"**

"**¡Ahora!" jadeo Edward.**

-lo siento Bells-se disculpó Jacob.

-no importa Jake, todos sabemos que eres idiota, no lo puedes controlar-susurró Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡hey!-gritó Jacob a la vez que Bella se reía, la acompañamos.

**Las manos de Jake se dejaron caer a su costado y el repentino fluir de la sangre en mis venas era prácticamente doloroso. Antes pude percibir mas que eso, una manos frias remplazaron a las calientes y el aire estaba de pronto zumbaba a través de mi.**

**Parpadee y estaba sobre mis pies, doce pies mas lejos de donde había estado parada. Edward estaba tenso en frente de mi. Había dos enormes lobos entre el y Jacob, pero no parecían agresivos para mi. Solo trataban de evitar la pelea. Y Seth, el Seth desgarbado, de 15 años, tenía sus largos brazos alrededor del cuervo tembloroso de Jacob, tratando de alejarlo. Si Jacob entraba en fase con Seth tan cerca…**

-nunca lo haría, nunca nos transformamos cuando hay uno de los nuestros tan cerca.

"**Vamos Jake, vámonos"**

"**Te matare" su voz lo asfixiaba de la furia, que pareció mas un susurro. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Edward, ardiendo de furia. "Te matare yo mismo. Lo hare ahora" se estremeció convulsivamente.**

Mi futuro se rio. Todos lo miramos, pero este miraba a Jacob.

-Jake lamento decírtelo pero creo que llegabas 110 años tardes-todos nos reímos.

**El lobo mas grande, el negro, gruño bruscamente.**

"**Seth, quítate de mi camino" bufo Edward.**

**Seth le dio un tirón a Jacob de nuevo. Jake estaba tan desconcertado de furia que Seth lo pudo alejar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. "No lo hagas Jake. Retrocede. Vamos"**

**Sam, el lobo mas grande, el negro, se le unió a Seth. Puso su enorme cabeza contra en pecho de Jacob y lo empujó. Los tres, Seth jalando, Jake temblando y Sam empujando, desaparecieron rápidamente en la oscuridad.**

**El otro lobo, comenzó después de ellos. No estaba segura, por la débil luz del color de su pelaje, café chocolate. ¿Era Quil entonces?.**

"**Lo siento" le dije al lobo.**

"**Todo está bien ahora Bella" murmuro Edward.**

**El lobo miro a Edward, su mirada no era amistosa. Edward asintió con la cabeza. El lobo enfadado dio la media vuelta para seguir a los demás, desvaneciéndose como lo hicieron ellos.**

"**Muy bien" Se dijo Edward a sí mismo y después me miro a mi. "Vámonos"**

"**Pero Jake…"**

"**Sam lo tiene controlado. Se fue"**

"**Edward lo siento, fui estúpida.."+**

"**No hiciste nada malo"**

"**Tengo una gran boca, Porque no solo … no debí dejar que me hiciera eso. ¿En que estaba pensando?"**

"**no te preocupes" solo toco mi cara. "Necesitamos volver a la recepción antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia."**

-ah, ¿qué nadie la había notado?-preguntó Rose sorprendida.

**Me quede en shock, tratando de reorientarme a mi misma. ¿Antes de que alguien se entere? ¿Alguien se ha perdido esto? Entonces, pensé acerca de esto, recapitule la confrontación que me había parecido catastrófica que me había reservado, muy tranquila y pequeña entre las sombras.**

"**Dame dos segundos." Pedí. En mis adentros eran caóticos con pánico y dolor, pero eso no importaba, solo el exterior importaba ahora mismo.**

-es la primera vez que escucho que Bella se preocupa por como va-se rió mi futuro, Alice frunció el ceño.

**Hacer una escena era algo que sabía que tenía que dominar.**

"**¿Mi vestido?"**

"**Luces bien. Ni un cabello fuera de lugar." Tome dos respiraciones profundas. **

"**Esta bien, vamos."El puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me llevo de vuelta a la luz. Cuando pasamos debajo de las brillantes luces, me hizo girar gentilmente en la pista de baile. Nos mezclamos entre los otros bailarines como si nuestro baile nunca se hubiera interrumpido.**

**Me deslizaba alrededor de los invitados, pero nadie parecía sorprendido o asustado. Solo unos rostros pálidos mostraron algún signo de estrés, y lo tomaron bien. **

**Jasper y Emmet estaban en el final de la pista de baile, demasiado cerca. Y supongo que ellos había estado nerviosos durante la confrontación.**

-Emmett sería no capaz de perderse ninguna pelea-se rio Esme todos la seguimos.

"**Estas…"**

"**Estoy bien," prometí. **

"**No puedo creer lo que hice. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?"**

"**Nada está mal en ti."**

Estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella era perfecta, aunque el contexto no se refiera a eso.

**Estaba tan contenta de ver a Jacob aquí. Sabía el sacrificio que él hacia. Y entonces lo arruino, convirtiendo su regalo en un desastre. Debería estar en cuarentena. Pero mi idiotez no podría arruinar nada mas esta noche. Lo pondría de esta forma. Lo empujaría en un cajón y lo trataría de dejar para después.**

-muy amable Bella-murmuró Jacob sarcásticamente.

-no te quejes lobito-murmuró mi futuro, sonreí.

**Habría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirme por esto, nada de lo que pudiera hacer ahora ayudaría.**

"**se terminó´" dije. "no vamos a pensar de nuevo en esta noche"**

**Esperé rápidamente el apoyo de Edward, pero el permaneció en silencio**

"**¿Edward?" Él cerró sus ojos y tocó su frente con la mía.**

"**Jacob tiene razón", susurraba. "¿Qué estaba pensando?"**

"**No la tiene". Intenté esconder mi cara de culpabilidad de la vista de todas nuestras amistades. "Jacob es demasiado dado a no ver nada claramente"**

**Él masculló algo muy bajo que sonaba casi como "debería dejar que me matara incluso con el pensamiento…"**

"**¡Basta!", dije ferozmente. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y espere hasta que abriera sus ojos. "tu y yo es la único que importa. La única cosa sobre la que tienes permitido pensar ahora. ¿Me escuchaste?"**

-_hazle caso cielo-pensó Esme para ambos._

"**Si", suspiró.**

"**olvida que Jacob vino. Yo puedo hacerlo, yo voy a hacerlo, por mí. Prométeme que intentarás olvidarlo"**

**Se quedo mirando mis ojos por un momento antes de responder.**

"**te lo prometo"**

"**gracias Edward, no estoy asustada."**

"**Yo sí" susurraba.**

-nuestro pequeño Eddi tiene miedo del pequeño Jakie-se burló Emmett.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ-gritamos los tres a la vez para luego reírnos a carcajadas.

"**no lo estés." Respiré profundamente y sonreí. "por cierto, te amo." Él sonrió un poco a cambio. **

"**es por eso que estamos aquí"**

"**estas acaparando a la novia", dijo Emmett, acercándose desde detrás del hombro de Edward. **

-por fin el más sexy aparece, creía que esto iba a ser un muermo de historia-se quejó Emmett.

-el más importante ya había aparecido-se quejaron Jasper, Seth y Jacob a la vez trayendo más risas.

"**Déjame bailar con mi pequeña hermana. Que esta podría ser mi última oportunidad para hacerla sonrojar." Se rió a carcajadas, tan natural como él siempre es en una atmósfera seria. **

**Resultó que había mucha gente con la que yo no había bailado aún, y eso me dio la oportunidad de componerme. Cuando Edward me reclamó de nuevo, ví que el asunto de Jacob estaba olvidado. Mientras el me envolvía con sus brazos, yo fui capaz de desenterrar la dicha que sentí antes, la certeza de que todo en mi vida estaba en su lugar esta noche. Sonreí y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho. Sus brazos me apretaron junto a él.**

**"Podría acostumbrarme a esto," dije.**

**"¿No me digas que has superado tus problemas con el baile?"**

Sonreí.

**"Bailar no es tan malo, contigo.**

-te lo dije-susurró mi futuro, todos lo miramos-según con quien bailes puedes o no.

**Pero estaba pensando más en esto," y me apreté contra él aún más fuerte " y en nunca tener que dejarte ir"**

**"Nunca," prometió, y se inclinó para besarme.**

**Fue un tipo de beso serio, intenso, lento pero edificante...Casi había olvidado donde estaba cuando escuché a Alice gritar, "¡Bella! ¡Ya es la hora!" Sentí un breve destello de irritación**

-suele causar eso-se rio Emmett, Alice le sacó la lengua.

**con mi nueva hermana por la interrupción. Edward la ignoró; sus labios estaban apretados contra los mios, más apremiantes que antes. Mi corazón empezó a latir locamente y mis manos se pegaron a su cuello de mármol.**

**"¿Quieres perder el avión?" preguntó Alice, quien ahora estaba justo a mi lado. "Estoy segura que tendrán una encantadora luna de miel acampando en el aeropuerto mientras esperan por otro vuelo."**

**Edward giró su cabeza apenas para murmurar, **

**"Lárgate, Alice", y entonces volvió a presionar sus labios con los mios.**

**"¿Bella, quieres usar ese vestido en el avión?" ella me preguntó. En realidad, yo no estaba prestando mucha atención. **

-Bueno Bella, creo que eso ya lo habíamos notado-susurró Rosalie, todos nos reímos a la vez que Bella se hundía más en el pecho de su esposo, avergonzada.

**En el momento, simplemente no me importaba. Alice gruñó bajó. **

**"Le diré a donde la piensas llevar, Edward. Así que ayúdame, porque te juro que se lo digo." Edward se quedó inmóvil. Entonces separó su cara de la mia y miró a su hermana preferida. **

**"Eres terriblemente chica para ser tan inmensamente irritante."**

-buena descripción-murmuró Emmett- pero sigo prefiriendo duende del infierno.

**"Yo no elegí el perfecto vestido para irse de viaje, para que no sea usado." le respondió, tomando mi mano. "Ven conmigo, Bella."Tiré hacia atrás su brazo, estirándome de puntas de pies para besarlo una vez más. Ella tironeó mi brazo impacientemente, alejándome de él. Hubo algunas risas entre los invitados que estaban mirando. Me rendí y dejé que me llevara a la casa vacía.**

**Ella lucía molesta.**

**"Perdóname, Alice," me disculpé.**

**"No te culpo, Bella." Ella suspiró. "No pareces capaz de ayudarte a ti misma."**

**Me reí de su expresión martirizada, y ella frunció el ceño."Gracias, Alice. Fue la boda más bella que alguien haya tenido," le dije seriamente. "Todo estuvo totalmente bien. Tú eres la mejor, más inteligente y más talentosa hermana en el mundo entero."**

-awww gracias Bella- murmuró mi hermana enterneciéndose

**Eso hizo que desapareciera su enojo; sonrió abiertamente. **

**"Me alegra que te gustara."**

**Renée y Esme estaban esperando escaleras arriba. Las tres rápidamente me tuvieron fuera de mi vestido y dentro del conjunto azul oscuro de Alice. Estuve agradecida cuando alguien me quitó las horquillas del cabello y lo dejó caer sobre mi espalda estaba ondulado por el peinado, me salvaban de un seguro dolor de cabeza que con seguridad hubiera venido después. **

**Las lágrimas de mi madre fluían sin descanso.**

"**te llamaré cuando sepa a donde voy," lo prometo y la abracé en señal de despedida, yo sabía que la luna de miel secreta probablemente la estaría volviendo loca, mi mamá odia los secretos, al menos que ella sea la que los tiene. **

"**te lo diré cuando esté lejos," me dijo Alice adelantándose a mi sonrisa preocupada. Que injusto para mí serla última persona en enterarse.**

"**tendrás que visitarme a mi y a Phil muy, muy pronto. Es tu turno de ir al sur, de ver el sol por una vez." Dijo Renné.**

"**Hoy no llovió," le recordé, intentando evitar su petición.**

"**todo un milagro"**

-Alice raramente prepararía una boda cuando lloviera-se rio Carlisle.

"**todo esta listo," dijo Alice. "tus maletas estas en el auto, Jasper seguía llevando cosas."**

-lo siento Jasper por los problemas que te cause la duende-se disculpó Bella.

Jasper le sonrió.

-no importa Bella.

**Ella me hizo hacia atrás de las escaleras cuando Renné venía detrás, incluso en la mitad del trayecto ella me avergonzaba.**

-esa es la tarea de todas las madres, avergonzar a sus hijas-se rio Esme.

"**te quiero mamá," le susurre mientras descendíamos **

"**estoy muy alegre de que estés con Phil, cuídense el uno al otro".**

"**yo también te quiero, bella, cariño"**

"**Adiós mamá. Te quiero," dije de nuevo, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Edward estaba esperando donde terminaban las escaleras. Tomé la mano que extendió hacia mi, observando la pequeña cantidad de gente que nos esperaba para vernos partir.**

"**¿papá?" pregunté mientras mis ojos lo buscaban**

"**por aquí" Edward murmuró. Y me condujo a través de los invitados; ellos hicieron un camino para nosotros. **

**Encontramos a Charlie inclinado torpemente contra la pared detrás de todos los demás, parecía tan pequeño como si fuera un niño que se estuviera escondido. Las rojas llamas alrededor de sus ojos explicaban el porqué.**

"**¡Oh, papa!"Lo abrace alrededor de la cintura, las lagrimas se derramaban de nuevo, estaba llorando mucho esta noche. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.**

"**Vete, ahora. No querrás perder tu avión."Es muy difícil hablar de amor con Charlie éramos muy parecidos, siempre revirtiendo la cosas triviales para evitar demostraciones emocionales embarazosas.**

-por algo es tu padre-sonrió Carlisle.

**Pero en este momento no había tiempo para ser tímida.**

"**Te quiero para siempre, papa" le dije. "No lo olvides."ç**

"**Yo también, Bells. Siempre lo hago, siempre lo hare."Lo bese en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo el beso la mia.**

"**Llámame" dijo.**

"**Pronto." Prometí, sabiendo que esto era todo lo que podía prometer. Solo llamadas telefónicas. Mi padre y mi madre podrían no volver a verme otra vez; Yo seria tan diferente, y muy, muy peligrosa.**

-me alegra que nada haya cambiado-susurró Bella, Edward asintió.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Carlisle curioso.

-ya lo veréis, pero Bella a podido ver de nuevo a sus padres-contestó mi futuro.

"**Ve, entonces." Dijo bruscamente. "No querrás llegar tarde."**

**Los invitados hicieron otro pasillo para nosotros. Edward me tiró cerca de su lado como hiciéramos nuestro escape.**

"**¿Estas lista?" pregunto.**

"**Lo estoy"dije, y sabía que era verdad.**

**Todos aplaudieron cuando Edward me beso en la entrada. Entonces el me metió en el carro cuando la tormenta de arroz empezó. La mayor parte la recibimos a la par, pero alguien, probablemente Emmett, los lanzo como si nos aventara un hechizo, **

-probablemente-murmuramos todos a la vez, riéndonos.

**me cayeron muchos al ser rebotados por la espalda de Edward.**

**El auto estaba decorado con más flores que formaban serpentinas siguiendo toda su longitud, y largas cintas que estaban atadas a una docena de zapatos, zapatos de diseñador que parecían nuevos, que colgaban del parachoques.**

**Edward me protegió del arroz mientras subía, luego él se subió y nos alejamos a gran velocidad, me asomé por la ventanilla para saludar y grité "Los quiero" al porche, donde mis familias me saludaban también.**

**La última imagen que registré fue una de mis padres. Phil tenía ambos brazos envueltos tiernamente alrededor de Renée. Ella tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, pero su mano libre tomaba la de Charlie. **

Bella sonrió.

-eso es precioso hija-susurró Esme.

**Tantas clases diferentes de amor, armoniosas en ese momento exacto. Me pareció una imagen muy esperanzadora.**

**Edward apretó mi mano."Te amo," me dijo. Incliné mi cabeza contra su brazo.**

**"Es por eso que estamos aquí," lo cité. El besó mi cabello.**

**Entonces tomamos la negra autopista y Edward realmente presionó el acelerador,**

-ya decía yo que estabas tardando-se rio Jasper.

**escuché un sonido sobre el ronroneo del motor, que venía desde el bosque detrás de nosotros. Si yo podía oírlo, él definitivamente pudo hacerlo. Pero no dijo nada, mientras el sonido lentamente se desvanecía en la distancia. Yo tampoco dije nada. El penetrante y desgarrador aullido se iba haciendo cada vez más imperceptible y luego desapareció completamente.**

-lo siento-se disculpó Jacob, pero tanto Bella como Edward negaron.

-bueno este fue el final-susurróJasper.

-interesante…-murmuró Carlisle pensativo.

-bueno sí, muy interesante, venga empecemos el próximo-susurró Emmett commo un niño la mañana de reyes.

-Emmett, ya te he dicho que según lo que Edward y Bella digan se leerá o no-gruñó Esme.

Entonces unas voces en la puerta nos interrumpió

**Holaa!, siento haber tardado tanto pero es que me cogió Halloween y tengo muchos exámenes ;S, intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres días… Pero tenerlo por seguro que acabo los cuatro libros :D**

**Gracias a tods por los reviews, y por favor decidme quienes queréis que lean la historia que los iré introduciendo y los que queráis que aparecieran en el próximo, si queréis que entren todos los Cullen juntos o separados, Charlie, la manada, Reneé, Phil, alguien del pasado (los padres de Edward…), … no sé, incluso si queréis a Ángela, Ben, Mike y Jessica o toda la escuela :D aunque sería demasiado raro jajaja, lo que queráis.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cullen (LL)**


	5. Isla Esme

5. ISLA ESME

Entonces unas voces en la puerta nos distrajeron.

-¿Bella Edward?-sonreí.

-parece que ahora es vuestro turno de conoceros en el futuro-sonrió Rose mirando a nuestros padres.

-estamos aquí-susurró mi futuro levantándose, Bella lo siguió junto con Nessie.

-no creo que Esme y Carlisle hayan cambiado tanto-murmuró Jasper, ambos le sonrieron y callamos, escuchándolos.

-¡abuela!-gritó Renesmee, toda mi familia sonrió mientras que Esme tenía los ojos vidriosos, como Nessie tenía la apariencia de una niña de 6 años habíamos olvidado que en realidad seguía teniendo 3.

-hola, Nessie cariño-saludó mi futura madre, el amor se notaba en sus palabras. No me había dado cuenta de que Esme me miraba dándome las gracias con la mirada.

-papá-se oyó la voz de Bella, Carlisle sonrió-¿dónde están los demás?

-Jasper y Emmett estaban peleándose, habían apostado quien cazaba el oso más grande y Jasper ha ganado por 3 centímetros…- Jasper sonrió al mismo tiempo que Emmett lo fulminaba con la mirada-…pero ya conoces a Emmett, él decía que no era justo porque el de Jasper tenía el pelo más largo, que él no tenía la culpa de que su oso se lo hubiese cortado…

-y todavía siguen peleándose-terminó Esme del futuro.

-bueno al menos sabemos que ustedes no han cambiado-se rio Esme en voz baja negando con la cabeza.

-eeh…Bella…hija-escuchamos en un hilo de voz la voz de Esme del futuro, pusimos más atención.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Bella.

-eee…¿qué le ha pasado a la casa?...esta como…¿hace seis años?

-bueno…respecto a eso-susurró mi futuro sin saber como continuar.

Nessie suspiro.

-abuelo, abuela, ahora no estamos en nuestro tiempo, por algún motivo al entrar en la casa nos hemos trasladado al 21 de diciembre de 2004-murmuró Renesmee cansada, sonreí.

-bueno… sería una forma de resumirlo-dijo Bella.

-21…-dijo Carlisle.

-de diciembre…-continuó Esme.

-de 2004-terminaron ambos

-interesante…-añadió Carlisle del futuro en voz baja, me reí.

-y…¿qué estabais haciendo?-preguntó Esme del futuro.

-bueno se les ha olvidado decir que estamos leyendo unos libros sobre Bella y Edward, que, obviamente, nos incluyen a nosotros y que estamos con los Cullen del pasado… ah por cierto hola Esme hola Carlisle-murmuró Jacob con una sonrisa.

-eh… hola, ¿Jake?- el saludo de Esme sonó como una pregunta.

-¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Carlisle confundido.

Renesmee suspiró pesadamente.

-arggg, no os enteráis de nada, parece mentira que seáis vampiros- entonces Nessie apareció en la sala tirando de un par de vampiros muy confundidos, seguidos de mi futuro y Bella-¿veis?-preguntó señalándonos-muy bien, la presentaciones, abuela, abuelo estos son Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, tu pasado y tu pasado, ya os conocéis me supongo ¿no?, bueno ¿empezamos?-se sentó en el sofá.

Todos la mirábamos incrédulos, hasta que las risas estallaron en la habitación.

Carlisle y Esme del futuro se veían igual que mis padres, solo que quizás más contentos.

-ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo-murmuró el futuro de Carlisle todos nos reímos.

-vamos a seguir leyendo antes de que Ness se rebele-susurró Seth, sonreí.

-¿qué leéis?-preguntó el futuro de Esme.

-acabamos de terminar la boda-le informó Alice.

-¿podemos leer lo que habéis leído hasta ahora?-preguntó Carlisle, Jasper le pasó el libro y ambos lo leyeron.

-interesante-musitó Carlisle.

-¿hay algo que no sea interesante Doc?-preguntó Jake, Carlisle lo miró sonriente.

-pocas cosas Jake, pocas cosas.

-y eso que es vampiro, no quiero ni imaginar como sería si fuera humano-se rio Seth.

Bella suspiró.

-espero que no venga Emmett en el próximo capítulo, ya tengo bastante con uno solo-fulminó a Emmett con la mirada.

Emmett levantó las manos.

-hey hermanita, solo digo la verdad.

-Emmett-le reprendió mi madre.

-bueno empecemos-susurró Jasper intentando parar la conversación.

-vale, ¿quién lee?-preguntó Jasper levantando el libro.

-yo-susurró Rose y empezó.

** Esme**

-gracias Esme, nunca pude dártelas-susurró Bella.

-no importa hija.

"**Houston?" Pregunté, levantando mis cejas cuando llegamos a la puerta en Seattle.  
>"Es sólo una parada en el camino" me aseguró Edward con una sonrisa.<br>Sentí que apenas había dormido cuando me levantó. Me sentía aturdida mientras él me dirigía entre las termina****les, luchando con que tenía que ****abrir mis ojos después de pestañear. Me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando paramos en el mostrador internacional para documentar para el siguiente vuelo.  
>"¿Rio de Janeiro?" pregunté con un poco más de emoción.<br>"Otra parada" dijo.  
>El vuelo a Sudamérica fue largo pero confortante en el amplio asiento de primera clase, con los brazos de Edward alrededor mío. Me despabilé y enderecé inusualmente alerta mientras nos acercábamos al aeropuerto, con la luz del atardecer atravesando las ventanas del avión.<br>No nos quedamos en el aeropuerto para hacer otra conexión como yo había supuesto. En lugar de eso, tomamos un taxi para cruzar las oscuras, congestionadas y vivas calles de Rio. Incapaz de entender una sola palabra de las instrucciones en portugués que Edward daba al conductor,**

-tengo que enseñarte portugués-murmuró mi futuro mirando a Bella.

**supuse que iríamos a un hotel antes de seguir con nuestro camino. Un dolor agudo, muy parecido al miedo escénico se revolvió en la boca de mi estómago mientras consideraba esa posibilidad. El taxi continuó a través de la multitud hasta que ésta desapareció, y parecía que nos encontrábamos en el extremo oeste de la ciudad, dirigiéndonos hacia el océano.  
>Nos detuvimos en el muelle.<br>Edward se dirigió hacia una larga línea de yates blancos colocados sobre el agua color negro-noche.**

-era una noche hermosa, era precioso-susurró Bella.

-mami, ¿cuándo vamos a poder ir a Isla Esme?-el futuro de Esme contestó.

-pronto cielo, creo que podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones.

Nessie sonrió.

-espero que los pulgosos no estén-susurró Rose en voz baja.

**El bote en el que se detuvo era el más pequeño de todos, más delgado, obviamente construido para velocidad y no por espacio. Aún así era muy lujoso, y más impresionante que los demás. **

-¿qué creías?, cuando era de Eddie-se burló Emmett.

-NO ME LLAMES EDDIE-gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

**El se subió sin dificultad, a pesar de las pesadas maletas que cargaba. Dejó caer éstas en la cubierta y se apuró para ayudarme a subir.  
>Miré en silencio, mientras preparaba el bote para la salida, sorprendida de lo hábil y acostumbrado que parecía, sorprendida porque nunca había mencionado interés alguno por los yates. <strong>

-no es que me gusten la verdad, pero soy un vampiro, puedo desenvolverme bien-susurró mi futuro con una sonrisa.

Bella resopló a la vez que todos sonreíamos.

**Pero de nueva cuenta, él era perfecto en todo.  
>Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el este, al mar abierto, recordé geografía básica en mi cabeza.<strong>

-el glaciar Ártico al norte, África al sur, América al oeste, Asia al este…-Emmett paró al darse cuenta de que todos lo mirábamos.

-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?-preguntó Alice en un solo tono de voz.

-recordaba geografía-respondió sin inmutarse y siguió murmurando cosas, miré hacia delante al igual que mi familia, esta estaba confusa.

-continúa por favor-susurró Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

**Podía recordar que no había más de Brasil hacia el este… hasta que te encuentras con África.  
>Pero Edward aceleró mientras las luces de Rio se apagaban y finalmente desaparecían detrás nuestro. En su cara, se dibujaba una familiar sonrisa de emoción, esa que era producida por cualquier forma de velocidad. El bote se hacía camino entre las olas y sentía mi cuerpo llenarse con brisa del mar.<br>Finalmente la curiosidad que había guardado tanto tiempo me sobrepasó.  
>"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" pregunté<br>pregunté si entre los planes estaba quedarnos a vivir dentro del bote por algún tiempo.**

-¿en serio Bella?-preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

Bella miró hacia abajo avergonzada.

**"Media hora más" Sus ojos se posaron en mis manos, las cuales se aferraban al asiento, y sonrió.**

Mi futuro rio, posamos la mirada en el.

-¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Jasper, que sin poder evitarlo sonreía contagiado por la emociones de mi futuro.

-eso me recordó a la noche en Port Ángeles, estabas muy rara esa noche-se rio, Bella lo miró.

-contando con lo que pasó-susurró-no creo que yo fuera la rara señor vampiro que "podía volver y arrancarles la cabeza"-murmuró esto último imitando mi voz, mi futuro se calló.

-¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó mi padre.

-ya lo veréis-se limitó a contestar mi futuro.

**Oh bien, pensé. El era un vampiro, después de todo. Tal vez nos diríamos a la Atlántida.**

Las risas estallaron en la habitación.

-me encanta esta chica-murmuró entre carcajadas Emmett.

**Veinte minutos después, escuché mi nombre sobre el sonido del motor.  
>"Bella, mira esto" Y apuntó justo al frente.<br>Primero solo pude ver oscuridad, y el reflejo de la blanca luna sobre el mar. Pero observé cuidadosamente el espacio que él había apuntado hasta que fui capaz de notar una forma oscura rompiendo el reflejo de la luna sobre las olas. Mientras analizaba la oscuridad, la silueta se volvió más detallada. La forma parecía un triangulo irregular, con un lado más largo que otro, hundiéndose en las olas. Nos acercamos más y pude ver que la silueta parecía de algo emplumado, moviéndose al compás de la brisa.  
>Y entonces, cuando mis ojos se reenfocaron todas las piezas tuvieron sentido: una pequeña isla saliendo del agua, justo frente a nosotros, con palmas saludándonos, una playa brillando bajo la luz de la luna.<strong>

-Bella, tu mente parece descripciones de libros-susurró mi padre sorprendido.

-sí, su mente suele ser así-contestó mi futuro dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa, giré la mirada.

**"¿Donde estamos?" pregunté con voz baja, mientras él se dirigía a la parte norte de la isla.  
>Me escuchó, a pesar del ruido del motor, y me dedicó una amplia y blanca sonrisa que resplandeció bajo la luz de la luna.<br>"Esta es Isla Esme"  
>El bote bajó la velocidad drásticamente, trazando con precisión el camino hacia el pequeño muelle, construido con placas de madera, iluminadas por la claridad de la luna. El motor se apagó, y el silencio que le siguió fue profundo. No había nada más que olas, chocando suavemente contra el bote, y el sonido de la brisa que movía las palmeras. El aire era cálido, húmedo y fragrante,<strong>

-la descripción perfecta para Bella entonces-murmuró Jacob.

-ahora no cambiaría Forks por nada del mundo.

Sonreí, queriendo conocer a esta humana ya.

**como el vapor que se queda después de un baño caliente.  
>"¿Isla Esme?" mi voz era baja, pero aún así sonó fuerte dentro de la calmada noche.<br>"Un regalo de Carlisle, Esme nos la prestó"  
>Un regalo. ¿Quien da una isla como regalo?<strong>

-dicho así, suena raro-se rieron Carlisle y mi padre a la vez.

-fue precioso-contestó Esme.

-estoy de acuerdo-susurró mi madre.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-¿Esme acaba de decir que está de acuerdo consigo misma?-su afirmación sonó como una pregunta haciendo que todos riésemos.

**Arrugué el entrecejo. No me había dado cuenta que la extrema generosidad de Edward era un comportamiento heredado.  
>El colocó las maletas en el muelle y giró hacia mí, sonriendo de forma perfecta mientras se acercaba. En lugar de tomar mi mano, me tomó directamente entre sus brazos.<br>"¿No se supone que deberías esperar a que estemos en la puerta?" pregunté, sin aliento, mientras bajábamos del bote. **

-no soy yo si no lo hago a fondo-contestó mi futuro.

-ya… creo que me he dado cuenta-susurró Renesmee de forma sarcástica.

Nos reímos.

**Sonrió. "No me conformo con eso"  
>Tomando en una mano las maletas y cargándome con el otro brazo, me llevó del muelle hacia el camino de arena pálida que era rodeada por oscura vegetación.<br>Por un breve momento todo estaba muy oscuro en esa vegetación-casi-jungla, y entonces pude vislumbrar una cálida luz. Estábamos ya cerca cuando pude darme cuenta que la luz era una casa, **

-dato importante-murmuró Jasper-¿cómo iba a estar las luces de la casa encendida, si hacía años que nadie iba por allí?

-interesante pregunta-murmuró Carlisle.

**los dos brillantes y perfectos cuadrados eran amplias ventanas que rodeaban la puerta del frente, el miedo escénico me invadió de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes, peor de lo que sentí cuando creí que nos dirigíamos a un hotel.**

-¿nerviosa Bellita?-preguntó un Emmett muy sonriente, Bella suspiró.

-creo que pronto alguien se va a comer la mesa-contestó "Bellita".

Debía de admitir que cuando se enfadaba daba miedo.

-¿solo cuando se enfada?-preguntó mi futuro en su mente contestando a mi afirmación.

**Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mis costillas, y mi respiración parecía atorarse en la garganta. Sentí los ojos de Edward en mi cara, pero no lo miré.**

-¿con qué me ignorabas eh?-preguntó mi futuro fingiendo enfado.

**Coloqué la mirada al frente, sin ver nada.  
>No me preguntó lo que pensaba, lo que era algo extraño en él. Supuse que eso significaba que él estaba repentinamente tan nervioso como yo.<strong>

-con que nervioso ¿eh Eddie?-bromeó Emmett.

Mi futuro me miró a la vez que yo lo miraba a él.

-¿tú qué le haces tragar las patas o la tabla?

-me conformo con las patas-contestó con malicia

-podré vivir con eso-contesté sonriendo.

Ambos miramos a Emmett que nos miraba asustados.

-eh… bueno creo que mejor seguir leyendo ¿no, Rose?-murmuró entrecortadamente.

Rosalie siguió leyendo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba.

**Colocó las maletas en la entrada para abrir las puertas, sin llave.  
>Edward bajó sus ojos hacia mí, esperando que yo correspondiera la mirada antes de que cruzáramos el umbral.<strong>

-si ni si quiera le estabas mirando, ¿cómo sabes que te miraba, es más cómo sabes qué quería que lo miraras antes de cruzar la puerta?-preguntó Seth.

-¿cómo sabes qué no eres daltónico?-preguntó Bella dejándonos confundidos.

-ehh, pues… porque lo sé-contestó Seth sin esperarse esa pregunta.

-pues yo igual, lo sabía.

**Me llevó por la casa, ambos íbamos callados, encendiendo las luces por donde pasábamos. La vaga impresión que tuve de la casa es que era demasiado grande para la pequeña isla, y extrañamente familiar. Me había habituado tanto al esquema de decoración de los Cullen; me sentía en casa.**

-estabas en casa-susurró el futuro de Esme.

-gracias mamá-contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

**No me pude concentrar en nada en especial a pesar de todo. El pulso violento que golpeaba detrás de mis orejas hacía que todo se viera borroso.  
>Entonces Edward se detuvo y encendió la última luz.<br>El cuarto era grande y blanco, y la pared más lejana era casi toda de cristal, decoración clásica de mis vampiros. Afuera, la luna brillaba en la arena blanca y, solo a unos metros de distancia, iluminaba las olas. **

-es hermoso-murmuró Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-hace tiempo que no vamos-susurró Alice.

-supongo que también podríamos tomarnos una vacaciones-sonrió mi madre- pronto.

**Pero apenas pude notar esa parte. Estaba más enfocada en la inmensa cama en el centro del cuarto, con una red para mosquitos colgado.**

-si, no vaya a ser que los mosquitos le chupen la sangre a nuestro Eddie-bromeó de nuevo Emmett adoptando una ridícula pose como si fuera un ¿ratón?, ¿qué tenía que ver una ratón?

-Emmett como sigas así no van a ser solo a Edward a quien le chupen la sangre-amenazó para nuestra sorpresa mi querida madre, sonreí.

**Edward me puso en pie.  
>"Yo… iré por las maletas"<br>El cuarto estaba muy caliente, más apabullante que la noche tropical afuera. Unas gotas de sudor se formaron en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Caminé lentamente hasta alcanzar y tocar la esponjosa red. Por alguna razón, me tenía que convencer que todo lo que veía era real.**

-es real cielo-escuché a mi futuro susurrar en el oído de su esposa.

-ahora lo sé-respondió Bella.

Desvié mi mirada cuando sus labios se encontraron.

-pronto-susurró mi futuro en voz baja echándome una mirada de reojo, fruncí el ceño y concentré mi mirada en el libro.

**No escuché a Edward regresar. De pronto, su helado dedo acarició mi cuello, quitando una gota de sudor.  
>"Hace un poco de calor aquí" me dijo con tono de disculpa. "Pensé… que sería mejor"<strong>

-ya me da igual donde esté, siempre que esté con vosotros-susurró Bella.

-pienso lo mismo.

**"Definitivamente", murmuré por lo bajo, y él soltó una risita nerviosa, raro en él.  
>"Traté de pensar en todo lo que pudiera hacer esto…. más fácil" admitió<br>Tragué saliva escandalosamente, aún sin poder mirarlo. ¿Acaso había existido una luna de miel como esta antes?  
>Sabía la respuesta. No, no había existido.<br>"Me preguntaba" dijo Edward lentamente, "si… primero… tal vez quisieras darte un baño nocturno conmigo?" Tomó una bocanada de aire, y su voz parecía menos tensa cuando habló de nuevo. "El agua estará caliente. Esta es la clase de playa que te gusta."**

-sí, porque la de La Push definitivamente no es lo mio-murmuró Bella riéndose.

-eh!-se quejaron Seth y Jacob, a continuación Jacob agregó-eso duele.

-entiéndeme La Push está congelada.

-entiéndela apestáis-se limitó a decir Rose, sonreí.

-no me entiendo con blondies-respondió Jacob.

-nadie te entiende-le corrigió Rose.

**"Suena bien". Mi voz se quebró.  
>"Estoy seguro que querrás un minuto o dos para ser humana… Fue un largo viaje."<br>Asentí de forma extraña. Apenas podía sentirme humana; tal vez unos minutos a solas me ayudarían.  
>Sus labios acariciaron mi garganta, justo debajo de mi oído. Rió nerviosamente de nuevo, y su aliento fresco punzó mi sobrecalentada piel. "No tardes demasiado, Sra. Cullen"<br>Salté un poco al escuchar mi nuevo apellido.  
>Sus labios recorrieron desde mi cuello hasta la punta de mi cuello. "Te esperaré en el agua"<br>El pasó frente a mí dirigiéndose a la puerta francesa que llevaba directamente hacia la playa. En el camino, se desprendió de su camisa, tirándola al suelo, y entonces salió por la puerta hacia la noche iluminada. El aire salado se coló por el cuarto detrás de él.  
>¿Mi piel estaba en llamas?<strong>

-jaja ahora se ve a Bella ardiendo y no se da ni cuenta-se rio Emmett.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan infantil a veces?

-es Emmett-contestó mi futuro en su mente como si fuera obvio.

**Tuve que observarme para averiguarlo. No, nada se quemaba. Al menos no visiblemente.  
>Recordé que debía respirar, y entonces me dirigí a la maleta gigante que Edward había abierto en la parte superior del tocador. Debía ser mía, porque la familiar bolsa con mis cosas de tocador estaba encima, y había muchas prendas rosadas, pero no reconocí una sola pieza.<strong>

-Alice no tuve oportunidad de matarte por cosas que veréis después, pero cuando menos te lo esperes…-amenazó Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa, mi hermana miró el libro confundida, igual que el resto de la habitación, excepto mi futuro que trataba de no reírse.

**Mientras buscaba a través de las pilas de ropa, con la mente en algo familiar y cómodo, un par de viejos pantalones tal vez,**

La cara de Alice no tenía precio.

-yo creía que éramos amigas Bella-susurró aun en estado de shock-creía que me querías.

-y yo creía que aunque tu tienes condición de vampiro sabrías lo que podría darme un ataque cardíaco-respondió Bella sarcásticamente

**llamó mi atención que había una abrumadora cantidad de encaje y satín en mis manos. Lencería. Una lencería muy lenceri-osa, con etiquetas francesas.**

-¿qué esperabas?-preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-tu muerte-contestó Bella con fastidio, sonreí.

**No sabía cómo o cuando, pero algún día Alice pagaría por esto.  
>Rindiéndome, me dirigí al baño y espié por las largas ventanas que daban exactamente al mismo lugar que las puertas Francesas. No pude verlo; supuse que estaría en el agua, sin importarle salir a tomar aire. En el cielo, la luna estaba de lado, casi llena, y la arena brillaba bajo su resplandor. Un pequeño movimiento atrapó mi mirada, que se dirigió hacia las palmeras que estaban en la playa, el resto de sus ropas se mecían a la par de la suave brisa.<br>Una descarga de calor se sintió por mi piel de nuevo.  
>Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire y me dirigí hacia los espejos colocados sobre el largo y estrecho pasillo. Me veía exactamente como si hubiera pasado durmiendo todo el día en un avión. <strong>

-quizá sea porque has estado durmiendo todo el día en un avión-dijo Emmett obviamente, negué.

**Encontré mi cepillo y lo pasé con fuerza sobre los nudos que se hicieron detrás de mi cuello hasta que se deshicieron y las cerdas estaban llenas de cabello. Me lavé los dientes meticulosamente, dos veces. Entonces lavé mi cara y me eché un poco de agua en la parte trasera de mi cuello, que se sentía hirviendo. Se sintió tan bien que decidí lavarme los brazos también, hasta que finalmente me rendí y decidí tomarme un baño.**

-¿pero no había sido tu boda hace un par de horas?-preguntó Seth sarcásticamente.

**Sabía que era ridículo bañarme antes de nadar, pero necesitaba calmarme, y el agua caliente era una forma segura de hacerlo.  
>También, depilarme las piernas de nuevo no parecía mala idea.<br>Cuando terminé, tomé una toalla blanca enorme del mueble y me envolví en ella.  
>Entonces enfrenté un dilema. No lo había considerado. ¿Que se suponía que me pondría? No un traje de baño, obviamente.<strong>

-lo prefiero la verdad-susurró mi futuro, Bella miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada, después de darle un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

**Pero parecía demasiado tonto ponerme la misma ropa de nuevo. No quería pensar en todo lo que Alice había empacado para mí.  
>Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo y mis manos temblaron, gracias al efecto calmante del baño. Comencé a sentirme mareada, aparentemente un ataque de pánico venía en camino.<strong>

-así era exactamente como no quería que te sintieses-susurró mi futuro con desaprobación.

-fuiste tú el que quería que nos casáramos-murmuró Bella.

-fuiste tú la que elegiste, no te obligué a nada-contestó.

-pero tu sabías que no podía hacer nada contra eso, que tarde o temprano aceptaría-contraatacó Bella de nuevo, sonreí.

-¿cambiarías lo que pasó?-automáticamente Bella contestó.

-por nada del mundo-acarició los cabellos de Nessie que estaba recostada contra su pecho.

Ambas Esmes sonrieron a la vez que pensaban awwww.

**Me senté en el suelo frío, envuelta en mi toalla y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas. Recé porque él no decidiera venir a verme antes de que pudiera calmarme. Podía imaginar lo que pensaría si me veía desmoronarme de esta forma. No sería difícil para el convencerse a sí mismo que cometíamos un error.**

-tienes razón-susurró Jasper por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato.

**No estaba asustada porque pensara que cometíamos un error. Para nada. Me asustaba pensar que no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto, y me asustaba salir de este cuarto y encarar lo desconocido. Especialmente en lencería Francesa. Sabía que no estaba lista para eso aún.  
>Se sentía exactamente como tener que salir a enfrentar un teatro lleno de gente, sin saber cuáles eran mis líneas.<br>¿Cómo hace la gente esto, tragarse los miedos y confiar en alguien más tan implícitamente con cada imperfección y miedo con que cuentan, con menos qué compromiso absoluto como el que Edward me ofrecía? Si no estuviera Edward ahí afuera, si cada célula de mi cuerpo no supiera lo mucho que me amaba, así como yo lo amaba a él, incondicional e irrevocablemente y para ser honestos, irracionalmente, nunca hubiera sido capaz de levantarme del piso.**

-ummm, ¿debo tomármelo como un cumplido?-preguntó mi futuro.

-debes-susurró Bella.

**Pero era Edward, y susurré las palabras "No seas cobarde" suavemente y me puse de pie. Coloqué la toalla aún más apretada bajo mis brazos y salí del baño con determinación. Pasé la maleta llena de encaje y la gran cama sin siquiera mirarlas. Salí por la puerta de cristal hacia la arena fina.  
>Todo se veía en blanco y negro, la luz de la luna opacaba todos los colores. Caminé lentamente a través de la arena tibia, haciendo una pausa en el árbol torcido donde él había dejado sus ropas. Coloqué mi mano sobre el rugoso tronco y controlé que mi respiración estuviera tranquila. O lo suficientemente tranquila.<br>Miré hacia las pequeñas ondas del agua, oscuras en la noche, buscándolo a él.  
>No fue difícil de encontrar. Ahí estaba parado, con su espalda hacia mí, la cintura dentro del agua, mirando la luna. La pálida luz de la luna hacía ver su piel de un blanco perfecto, como la arena, como la misma luna, e hizo su cabello mojado tan negro como el océano. Ahí estaba, sin moverse, con la palma de sus manos reposando sobre el agua; las pequeñas ondas golpeaban contra él como si fuera de piedra.<strong>

-lo interesante es que todas esas descripciones las hace en cuestión de segundos-murmuró mi futuro con una sonrisa

**Miré hacia las pequeñas líneas de espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cuello, su perfecta figura.  
>El fuego no quemaba ya sobre mi piel, estaba calmada y enterrada ahora; se llevó de mi la incomodidad y la incertidumbre. Me despojé de la toalla sin duda alguna, dejándola sobre el árbol junto a sus ropas, y caminé hace la blanca luz; también me hacía parecer tan pálida como la nieve.<br>No podía escuchar el sonido de mis pasos cuando caminé hacia la orilla del agua, pero supuse que él podía. Edward no se dio la vuelta. Dejé que el agua tocara mis pies, y me di cuenta que él tenía razón, estaba muy caliente, tan caliente como un baño. Me interné en el agua, caminé cuidadosamente a través del suelo invisible del océano, pero mi precaución no era necesaria; la arena seguía siendo tan suave y fina, me dirigí hacia Edward. Caminé contra corriente hasta estar a su lado, y coloqué mi mano en la suya que descansaba sobre el agua.  
>"Hermosa" le dije, mirando también hacia la luna.<br>"Todo está bien" me contestó, sin impresionarse. Volteó lentamente para encontrar mi mirada; pequeñas olas se formaban con sus movimientos y chocaban contra mi piel. Sus ojos parecían de color plata en su cara como hielo. Dobló su mano de forma que atrapó la mía y la hundió bajo la superficie del agua. Era lo suficientemente cálida como para que su piel fría no me estremeciera.  
>"Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa" continuó. "No comparándola contigo" <strong>

-awwww-murmuraron Rose y Alice.

-¿ves? eso es lo que os diferencia de Edward-se quejó Rose.

-pero ¿qué hemos hecho ahora?-preguntó Emmett confundido.

-habla por ti hermano, habla por ti-contestó Jasper.

Alice recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo.

**Sonreí, y levanté mi mano libre, no temblaba, y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre Blanco; coincidíamos por primera vez.**

-siempre habéis coincidido cielo-susurró el futuro de Esme, Bella sonrió.

-sí, eres igual que rara que él y terca-dijo Emmett ganándose un librazo de parte de su esposa.

-¡ay! Rose, ¿qué he hecho?

**El se estremeció un poco con el contacto cálido. Su respiración se volvió difícil.  
>"Te prometí que lo intentaríamos", susurró, tenso de repente. "Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente"<br>Afirmé solemnemente, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. Tomé otro paso a través de las olas y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho.  
>"No tengas miedo" murmuré. "Somos como una sola persona"<strong>

Emmett sin poder resistirse a hacer una broma murmuró.

-soy Edward y Bella, dos personas en una-con la voz de "yo soy tu padre".

Unas risitas sacudieron el silencio de la habitación.

**Fui repentinamente abrumada por la verdad de mis propias palabras. Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto, no había duda de ello.  
>Sus brazos me envolvieron, reteniéndome contra él, verano e invierno. Sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo.<br>"Para siempre" coincidió, y entonces nos hundimos gentilmente en la profundidad del agua.**

**El sol, caliente sobre la desnudez de mi espalda, me despertó **

-eeee-se quejó Emmett- ESO NO VALE, SE HA DEJADO TODO LO INTERESANTE- se hundió en el sofá refunfuñado con los brazos cruzados.

-Emmett-le reprendió mi madre-tienen todo el derecho en que sea así.

**por la mañana. Muy tarde en la mañana, quizá era tarde, no estaba segura.  
>Todo, sin tomar en cuenta la hora, estaba claro; sabía perfectamente donde estaba, el cuarto brillante con la gran cama blanca, con los brillantes rayos del sol atravesando las puertas abiertas. La red sobre la cama suavizando el resplandor.<br>No abrí los ojos. Estaba demasiado feliz como para cambiar algo, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran las olas afuera, nuestra respiración, el latido de mi corazón…**

-lo siento-murmuró mi futuro avergonzado y con tristeza-no sabía que decía la verdad y no lo decías solo para que me sintiera mejor.

-eso ya a pasado, ya está todo bien, yo diría mejor que bien-contestó su esposa tranquilizándolo.

Acercó a ambas hacia el, como si los centímetros que los separaran resultaran inmensos.

**Estaba cómoda, aún con el sol quemante. Su piel fría era el antídoto perfecto al calor. Descansando sobre su pecho, sus brazos a mi alrededor, se sentía tan bien y natural. Me pregunté por qué había entrado en pánico la noche anterior. Mis miedos parecían tontos ahora.  
>Sus dedos trazaban suavemente el camino de mi espalda, y supe que él sabía que estaba despierta.<strong>

-¡¿PERO CÓMO PUEDES SABERLO!-saltó Seth pegándonos un susto- ESO NO ES HUMANO.

Bella lo ignoró.

**Pero mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté mis brazos sobre su cuello, tratando de acercarme más a él.  
>No habló; sus dedos se movían de arriba abajo en mi espalda, apenas rozando mientras trazaba patrones sobre mi piel.<br>Yo habría estado feliz de quedarme ahí por siempre, para nunca tener que interrumpir este momento, pero mi cuerpo tenía otra idea. Reí por mi impaciente estómago. Parecía algo prosaico estar hambrienta después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Era como pisar la tierra de nuevo después de estar en el cielo.  
>"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" murmuró, aún acariciando mi espalda. El sonido de su voz, seria y profunda, trajo a mi mente imágenes de la noche anterior, y sentí como el color llenaba mi cara y cuello.<br>Para responder su pregunta, mi estómago gruñó. Reí de nuevo. "No se puede escapar de ser humana por mucho tiempo."  
>Esperé, pero no rió conmigo. Lentamente, haciéndose camino entre las muchas capas de éxtasis que nublaban mi cabeza, me dí cuenta que la atmósfera era muy diferente fuera de mi propia esfera de felicidad.<br>Abrí los ojos; la primera cosa que vi fue su pálida y casi plateada piel de la garganta, el arco de su mentón sobre mi cara. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Me recargué sobre un codo para poder verlo de cerca. Él estaba viendo hacia el dosel de la cama y mientras no volteaba a verme, estudié su postura. Su expresión fue un shock, envió dolores físicos a través de mi cuerpo.**

-lo siento-murmuró otra vez.

-no te preocupes.

**"Edward" le dije, un sonido extraño salió de mi garganta. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?"  
>"¿Tienes que preguntarlo?" Su voz era dura, cínica.<br>Mi primer instinto, el producto de una vida llena de inseguridades, fue preguntarme que había hecho mal. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado, pero no pude encontrar un solo momento amargo. Todo había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba; encajábamos perfecto, como un rompecabezas hecho para eso. Esto me había dado una satisfacción en secreto, éramos compatibles físicamente, así como lo éramos en lo demás. Fuego y Hielo, existiendo de alguna forma, sin destruirse entre sí. Una prueba más de que yo le pertenecía.  
>No podía pensar en nada que lo hubiera puesto así, tan frío y severo. ¿Qué me había perdido?<br>Su dedo suavizó las líneas de preocupación en mi frente.  
>"¿En qué piensas?" susurró<br>"Estás molesto. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso hice…?" no pude terminar.  
>Sus ojos se ajustaron un poco. "¿Qué tan lastimada estás, Bella? Dime la verdad, no trates de minimizarlo."<strong>

-hermano, en serio, eres idiota-confirmó Rose, la ignoré.

**"¿Lastimada?" repetí; mi voz se oyó más fuerte de lo normal porque me tomó por sorpresa.  
>Levantó una ceja, sus labios pegados formando una pequeña línea.<br>Hice un chequeo rápido, estiré mi cuerpo, tensando y flexionando mis músculos. Sentí un poco de dolor, hinchazón, también, era verdad, pero básicamente tenía la sensación de que mis huesos se habían desprendido de mis articulaciones y que me había convertido en gelatina. Pero no era una sensación desagradable.  
>Y entonces me molesté, porque él estaba satanizando la más perfecta de todas las mañanas con sus conjeturas pesimistas.<br>"¿Por qué sacaste esa conclusión? Nunca he estado mejor de lo que estoy ahora"**

-ahora podría decir que sí había otra mejor-murmuró Bella mirando a Nessie.**  
>Sus ojos se cerraron "Detén esto"<br>"¿Detener qué?"  
>"Deja de actuar como si no fuera el monstruo que accedió a esto"<strong>

-Edward eres imbécil-susurró Alice.

**"¡Edward!" susurré, realmente molesta ahora. Estaba tratando de quitarme un alegre recuerdo y reemplazarlo con algo oscuro, manchándolo. "Nunca digas eso de nuevo"  
>Él abrió sus ojos, parecía que no quería verme.<strong>

-no pienses eso, siempre quiero verte.

**"Mírate Bella. Y luego me dices si no soy un monstruo"  
>Herida, sorprendida, seguí sus instrucciones sin pensar y me espanté.<br>¿Qué me había pasado? No tenía sentido ver toda esa nieve peluda colgando de mi piel.**

Mi futuro se rió.

-te digo que te mires y solo te fijas en las plumas.

-¿plumas?-preguntó Jacob.

-sí… plumas-las risas de Bella resonaron junto con las de su esposo.

**Sacudí la cabeza y una cascada blanca cayó de mi cabello.  
>Tomé entre mis dedos la suave nieve. Era plumón.<br>"¿Porqué estoy cubierta en plumas?" Pregunté confundida.  
>El exhaló impacientemente. "Mordí una almohada. O dos. Pero eso no es de lo que hablo."<br>"¿Mordiste una almohada? ¿Por qué?"  
>"¡Mira, Bella!" él casi gritaba. Tomó mi mano delicadamente, y la estiró. "Mira eso"<br>Esta vez, entendí lo que me decía.  
>Bajo la lluvia de almohadas, grandes moretones comenzaban a notarse sobre la piel de mi brazo.<strong>

-¿todo eso por moratones?-preguntó Rose.

-todo eso por moratones-suspiró Bella.

**Mis ojos siguieron el rastro que hacían hasta mi hombro, y sobre las costillas. Hundí un dedo sobre un moretón, para verlo desaparecer un segundo y reaparecer un instante después. Molestó un poco.  
>Delicadamente, Edward colocó su mano sobre los moretones de mi brazo, uno a la vez, uniendo sus largos dedos en los patrones.<br>"Oh" dije  
>Traté de recordar esto, el dolor, pero no pude. No pude pensar en un solo momento en que sus abrazos fueran tan fuertes, o sus manos duras contra mí. Solo podía recordar que quería que me abrazara más fuerte y estar agradecida cuando lo hacía…<br>"Lo… siento tanto, Bella". Susurró mientras veía los moretones. "Sabía bien que esto pasaría. No debí …" Hizo un sonido apagado, revolviéndose en lo profundo de su garganta. "Estoy más apenado de lo que podría expresar."  
>Puso un brazo sobre su cara y se quedó completamente quieto.<strong>

-y así la tortuga desaparece bajo su caparazón-susurró Jacob haciendo que nos riéramos.

**Me senté por un momento, en total shock, tratando de calmar –ahora que entendía – su miseria. Era tan diferente a como yo me sentía que me costaba procesarlo.  
>El impacto se desvaneció rápidamente, dejando nada en su ausencia. Vacio. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en que hacer o que decir. ¿Como le podría explicar en la forma correcta?<strong>

-no te va a escuchar-afirmó Rose.

**¿Como podría hacerlo tan feliz como yo lo era, o como había estado, un momento antes?**

-es demasiado terco para eso-murmuró mi madre-pero gracias Bella.

**Tomé su brazo y no respondió. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca y traté de quitar su brazo de la cara, pero tuve el mismo resultado que si hubiera tratado de mover una estatua.  
>"Edward"<br>No se movió.**

-hazle caso Edward-susurró el futuro de Esme.

**"Edward?"  
>Nada. Entonces, sería un monólogo.<br>"Lo siento tanto, Edward. Estoy… ni siquiera puedo decírtelo. Estoy tan feliz. Eso no es suficiente. No te molestes. No lo hagas. Estoy realmente b- "  
>"No digas la palabra "bien"". Su voz era fría como hielo. "Si valoras mi salud mental, no digas que estás bien"<br>"Pero es lo que siento" susurré  
>"Bella" como si pudiera llorar. "No"<br>"No. ¡No tú, Edward!"  
>El movió su brazo; sus ojos dorados me veían desconcertados.<strong>

-idiota-murmuró Jasper.

**"No lo arruines" le dije. "Estoy. Muy. Feliz"  
>"Ya lo he arruinado" murmuró<strong>

-subnormal-añadió Emmett.

**"¡Deja eso!" ordené  
>Escuché sus dientes chocar de furia.<strong>

-imbécil-continuaron los dos.

-bueno ya basta ¿no?-preguntó mi madre cansada-solo se preocupa por ella, cosa que ninguno habríais hecho.

**"Ugh!" gruñí. "¿Por qué no es posible que leas mi mente? Es muy inconveniente ser una muda mental!"  
>Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, distraídos a pesar de si mismo.<br>"Eso es nuevo. Te encanta que no sea capaz de leer tu mente."  
>"No hoy"<br>Me miró fijamente. "¿Por qué?"**

-porque eres un idiota que no piensa en los demás-susurró Rose con fastidió.

-ROSALIE-le reprendió Esme.

**Solté mis manos en frustración, sintiendo un ardor en mi hombro que ignoré. Mis palmas cayeron contra su pecho con un golpe seco. "Porque todo este berrinche sería innecesario si pudieras ver como me siento ahora! O hace 5 minutos. Estaba muy feliz. Total y completamente fuera de este mundo. Ahora- bueno, estoy muy enojada"  
>"Deberías estarlo"<br>"Pues lo estoy. Te hace sentir mejor?"  
>Exhaló. "No, no creo que haya nada que me haga sentir mejor"<br>"Eso" dije "Eso es por lo que estoy molesta. Estás matando mi alegría, Edward"  
>Dio vuelta a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.<br>Tomé una bocanada de aire. Comenzaba a sentir las molestias ahora, pero no estaba tan mal. Era algo así como cuando levanté pesas. Lo había hecho con Renée durante una de sus etapas obsesivas. **

Las risas resonaron de nuevo en la habitación.

-tu madre es un ser muy extraño-murmuró mi futuro.

-a alguien debía de salir Bella-susurró Jasper, sonreí

**Levanté 65 veces con 5 kilos en cada mano. No podía caminar al dia siguiente. Esto no se sentía ni la mitad de mal.  
>Tragué mi irritación y traté de suavizar la voz. "Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil. Pensé que ya lo sabías. Y entonces, bueno, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Y esto no es nada." Señalé con mis dedos sobre mi brazo. "Creo que para ser la primera vez, sin saber que nos esperaba, lo hicimos increíble. Con un poco de práctica – "<br>Puso la cara tan lívida que tuve que dejar de hablar.  
>"¿Saberlo? ¿Esperabas esto Bella? ¿Pensabas que te lastimaría? ¿Pensabas que sería peor? ¿Consideras este experimento un triunfo porque puedes caminar aún? Sin huesos rotos, ¿eso significa una victoria?"<br>Esperé, dejando que dijera todo. Entonces esperé más mientras su respiración se calmaba. Cuando sus ojos se habían normalizado, pregunté, hablando con poca precisión.  
>"No sé que esperaba, pero definitivamente no creí que fuera tan … tan… tan increíble como fue." Mi voz se volvió un susurro, mis ojos se movieron de su cara a mis manos. "Quiero decir, no sé como fue para ti, pero eso fue para mí."<br>Un dedo frio levantó mi mandíbula.  
>"¿Es eso de lo que estás preocupada?" preguntó a través de sus dientes. "¿Que no haya disfrutado?"<br>Mis ojos no se levantaron. "Sé que no es lo mismo. No eres humano. Solo trataba de explicarte que, para un humano, bueno, no puedo imaginar que la vida pueda dar algo mejor que esto"  
>Se quedó callado por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, tuve que verlo. Su cara se había suavizado, pensativo.<br>"Parece que tengo muchas cosas de las cuales disculparme" **

-por fin el idiota reacciona-murmuró Alice.

**Hundió el entrecejo. "Nunca creí que pensarías que todo esto que siento significa que anoche no fue… bueno, la mejor noche de mi existencia. Pero no quería pensarlo así, no cuando tu fuiste…"  
>Mis labios se torcieron un poco. "¿De verdad? ¿La mejor de tu vida?" pregunté apenada. <strong>

"**Hablé con Carlisle después de que tu y yo hicimos el pacto, esperando en que pudieras ayudarme.**

Ambos Carlisle´s miraron a mi futuro, una sorprendido y otro sonriente.

-eres como un padre para mi-contestó mi futuro a una pregunta que se había formado en la mente de mi padre- o al menos para mi pasado-se rio.

**Por supuesto, me advirtió que podía ser muy peligroso para ti" Una sombra cruzó su cara. "El tenía fé en mi, fé que no merezco"**

-sí la mereces hijo, no puedo imaginar alguien que no la merezca más que tú-murmuró el futuro de Carlisle.

-estoy de acuerdo, ambos os merecéis-añadió el futuro de Esme.

**Comencé a protestar, y el puso dos dedos sobre mis labios antes de poder continuar.  
>"También le pregunté que debería esperar. No sabía cómo sería para mí… yo siendo vampiro." Sonrió levemente. "Carlisle me dijo que era algo muy poderoso, como nada en el mundo. Me dijo que el amor físico era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera. Con nuestros raros cambios de temperamento, emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero me dijo también que no necesitaba preocuparme por esa parte, tu ya me habías cambiado completamente."<strong>

Sonreí, sí que me había cambiado esta pequeña e insignificante humana.

**Esta vez, su sonrisa era genuina.  
>"Hablé con mis hermanos también. Ellos me dijeron que era un gran placer. Detrás únicamente de tomar sangre humana." Una línea se formó en su frente. "Pero yo he probado tu sangre,<strong>

Fruncí el ceño.

-en los otros libros-se limitó a contestar mi futuro.

**y no existe sangre más potente que eso… No creo que estén equivocados, realmente. Solo que es diferente para nosotros. Algo más"  
>"Fue más. Lo fue todo"<br>"Eso no cambia el hecho de que estuvo mal. Aún cuando sea posible que te sientas así"  
>"¿Qué significa eso?<strong>

-que mi queridísimo hermano es un imbécil corta punto-susurró Rosalie.

**¿Crees que estoy inventando todo? ¿Por qué?"  
>"Para calmar mi culpa. No puedo ignorar la evidencia Bella. O tu historia, cuando antes ya has hecho cosas para hacerme sentir mejor"<strong>

-sin embargo esa vez era cierto-murmuró Bella.

-ahora me doy cuenta amor-contestó mi futuro.

**Tomé su mentón y lo acerqué a mí, de forma que nuestras caras estaban a centímetros. "Escúchame Edward Cullen. No estoy inventando nada por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía que haber una razón para hacerte sentir mejor hasta que empezaste a ser miserable. Nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida. No estuve así de feliz cuando decidiste que me amabas más de lo que deseabas matarme, o la primer mañana cuando desperté y estabas ahí esperando por mí…. Ni cuando escuché tu voz en el salón de ballet"**

Los futuros de Carlisle y Esme, mi futuro y Bella se estremecieron.

-¿por qué siempre piensas en eso?-le preguntó mi futuro.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Renesmee intrigada, Bella le acarició los rizos.

-nada cielo, ya lo verás.

**, El se estremeció con el recuerdo de mi encuentro con un rastreador, pero no me detuve , "o cuando dijiste "acepto" y me di cuenta que de alguna forma te tendría para siempre. Esos son recuerdos felices, y esto es mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Así que acostúmbrate."  
>Él tocó la línea entre mis cejas. "Te estoy haciendo infeliz ahora. No quiero que sea así"<br>"Entonces no seas infeliz. Es lo único que está mal aquí"**

-hazle caso a todo lo que diga Bella-gruñó Esme, me asusté.

**Sus ojos se entrecerraron, tomó un gran respiro y asintió. "Tienes razón. El pasado es pasado y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. No tiene sentido dejar que mi mal humor te amargue la vida. Hare lo posible por hacerte feliz ahora"  
>Examiné su cara con desconfianza, y él me correspondió con una sonrisa serena.<br>"¿Lo que sea que me haga feliz?"  
>Mi estómago rugió al mismo tiempo de preguntar.<br>"Tienes hambre" dijo rápidamente. Saltó ágilmente de la cama, dejando un camino de plumas a su paso. Lo que me recordó.  
>"Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente decidiste destruir las almohadas de Esme?" Pregunté, sentándome y sacudiendo plumas de mi cabello.<br>El ya tenía puestos un par de pantalones kaki, y estaba parado en la puerta, acomodando su cabello, quitando las plumas.  
>"No sé si decidí hacer algo anoche" murmuró "Simplemente fuimos afortunados de que hayan sido las almohadas y no tu" Inhaló profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse un pensamiento malo. Una auténtica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero supuse que había sido un gran esfuerzo para él.<br>Me deslicé cuidadosamente de la cama y me estiré de nuevo, más consciente ahora, del dolor e inflamación.**

-¿ves? Te dolía.

-era incómodo, pero tampoco insoportable-suspiró Bella.

**Lo escuché carraspear. Se dio la vuelta, con sus manos en puños.  
>"¿Luzco tan mal?" pregunté, tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Sostuvo la respiración y siguió sin voltear, probablemente para esconder la expresión en su rostro. Caminé hacia el baño para verme.<br>Definitivamente había empeorado. Había una ligera mancha en mi mejilla, y mis labios estaban inflamados, pero por otro lado, mi cara estaba bien. El resto de mi cuerpo estaba decorado con parches azulados y morados. Me concentré en los moretones que eran más difíciles de ocultar, mis brazos, mis hombros. Pero no eran tan malos. La piel se repone rápidamente. Para el momento en que un moretón aparecía yo ya me había olvidado cómo se había formado. Por supuesto, estos apenas estaban en desarrollo. Se verían peor mañana. Eso no haría las cosas más sencillas.  
>Miré mi cabello, y después gruñí.<br>"¿Bella?" El estaba detrás de mí en cuanto hice el sonido.  
>"Nunca podré quitarme esto del cabello" Apunté hacia mi cabeza, con lo que parecía un nido de pájaros. Comencé a jalonear las plumas.<br>"No deberías preocuparte por tu cabello"**

-¿desde cuándo Bella se ha quejado por algo importante?-preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa.

-¡eh!-gruñó Bella aunque una sonrisita la traicionó.

**se quejó, pero se puso detrás mío, quitando las plumas más rápidamente.  
>"¿Cómo te contienes de reírte? Me veo ridícula"<strong>

-amor sabes que nunca me río cuando tu salud depende de ello-

**No contestó; se mantenía quitando las plumas. Y sabía la respuesta de inmediato, no había anda que pudiera parecerle gracioso de esto.  
>"No va a funcionar" Suspiré después de un minutos "Está enredado. Tendré que lavarlo" Y me di la vuelta, colocando mis brazos en su cintura. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"<br>"Mejor buscaré comida para ti" Dijo en una voz calmada, y gentilmente se desprendió de mis brazos. Suspiré mientras desaparecía, moviéndose rápidamente.  
>Parecía que mi luna de miel había terminado. Eso me hizo un nudo en la garganta.<strong>

**Cuando estuve libre de plumas y vestida con un vestido blanco nuevo de algodón que cubría la mayor parte de los moretones, caminé descalza hacia donde me dirigía el olor de los huevos, tocinos y queso chedar.**

Jacob y Seth estaban babeando…literalmente.

-quesooooo-susurraron sosteniendo la "o".

-¿tenéis hambre?-preguntó Bella-¿en serio?

-¡eh!, sé tú un hombre lobo y haber que me dices-se quejó Seth.

-después que terminemos este capítulo os haré algo de comer-murmuró el futuro Esme.

-gracias Esme-susurraron a coro-al menos hay alguien considerado por aquí.

-no importa, ¿tú quieres algo cielo?-le preguntó a Nessie.

-sí, también tengo hambre, gracias abuela-contestó la niña con una voz que me hizo sonreír, Rose la miraba con los ojos iluminados.

-no me las des cariño.

**Edward estaba parando frente a la estufa de acero inoxidable, cocinando un omelet bajo la fina luz azulada del lugar. El olor a comida me invadió. Me creí capaz de comerme todo el plato e incluso el sartén; mi estómago reclamó.**

-pagaría por ver eso-se rio Emmett.

-creo que después del capítulo lo vas a ver-contestó Bella mirando a Jacob, me reí.

**"Aquí está" me dijo. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su cara y colocó el plato en una pequeña mesa.  
>Me senté en una de las sillas de metal, comiéndome los huevos sin esperar a que se enfriaran. Me quemaron la garganta, pero no me importó.<br>Se sentó frente a mí. "No te estoy alimentando bien"  
>Tragué y le recordé "Estaba dormida, y esto está realmente bueno, por cierto. Impresionante viniendo de alguien que no come"<br>"Food Network" me dijo, regalándome la sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita.  
>Estaba feliz de verlo, feliz de que se viera un poco más normal.<br>"Le pedí a unas personas que vinieran a limpiar la cocina. Por primera vez en este lugar. Creo que les pediré que limpien las plumas también" Se distrajo, su mirada fija en un espacio sobre mi cabeza. No respondí, tratando de evitar decir algo más que pudiera molestarlo de nuevo.  
>Comí todo, aún cuando había comida suficiente para dos.<br>"Gracias" le dije. Me recosté sobre la mesa para besarlo. Me besó automáticamente y repentinamente se alejó de mí.  
>Apreté mis dientes, y la pregunta que quería hacer antes, salió de mí, sonando como una acusación "¿No me volverás a tocarme mientras estemos aquí verdad?"<strong>

-idiota-susurró Rosalie.

**Dudó, entonces con una breve sonrisa levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Sus dedos pasaban suavemente sobre mi piel, y no pude evitar colocar mi cara en su palma.  
>"Sabes que esto no es a lo que me refiero"<br>Suspiró y dejó caer su mano. "Lo sé. Y estás en lo cierto." Pausó, levantando su mentón ligeramente. Y entonces habló de nuevo con convicción. "No haré el amor contigo hasta que te hayas transformado. No volveré a lastimarte"  
><strong> 

-eres idiota-confirmó Rosalie por enésima vez.

-bueno, este es el final de capítulo-murmuró Jasper.

-interesante-susurraron ambos Carlisle´s, se sonrieron.

-voy a prepararos la comida-dijo Esme levantándose sin embargo en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron…otra vez…

**(SI NO QUERÉIS LEER ESTE PÁRRAFO LEER EL DE ABAJO QUE ES IMPORTANTE)**

**Holaaa! Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento! He tardado mucho lo sé, pero es que no tengo tiempo -.- unos malos vampiros de ojos rojos (peores que los Vulturis) me hacen ¡ESTUDIAR! ¿para qué quiero estudiar? Mejor leer que se me da mucho mejor y escribir (no es que se me de bien pero me gusta jaja) pero bueno estoy feliz porque he sacado un 8,75 y un nueve alto… pero como siempre mis notas suelen ser altas mis padres ven que bajo de seis y tengo que estudiar más -.- bueno así que intentaré actualizar lo más ponto posible…**

**Otra cosa… he puesto a Carlisle y Esme porqué muchos me lo pedíais así que aquí viene la pregunta ¿queréis que aparezcan en el próximo Rosalie Emmett Jasper y Alice separados por parejas o los cuatro juntos? Y otra cosa, por ahora me han dicho que meta a Ángela, Charlie, los Vulturis, Bella humana, los padres de Edward así que lo que queráis…**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto espero, buenas noches, ¡adiós!**

**Cullen (LL)**


	6. Distracciones

.

-¡QUÉ SÍ!-gritó una voz bastante familiar que desprendía desesperación

-¡qué no!-la contradecía otra también conocía pero más calmada.

Sonreí al igual que el resto de la habitación.

-guay-exclamó Emmett-por fin.

Jasper asintió.

-¡QUÉ SÍ!

-¡qué no!

-¡QUÉ SÍ!

-qué no

-¡SÍ!

-¡no!

-¡SÍ!

-¡no!

-¡SÍ!

-¡sí!

-¡NO!-Las risas llegaron desde la entrada- maldita sea…

-¿ves? He ganado-murmuró el futuro de Jasper.

-¿podéis dejar de pelearos? Gracias-Rosalie sonrió al oírse.

-no lo dejaran, lo he visto-añadió otra voz sin emoción, Alice aplaudió silenciosamente-¿Bella, Edward?

-estamos aquí-contestó Bella levantándose junto con Carlisle, Edward y Renesmee, Esme desapareció por la cocina.

-aarg!, ¿ya está aquí el chucho? ¿qué pasa no puede mudarse a su casa?-preguntó el futuro de Rose gritando lo último.

-algún día aceptarás que me quieres blondie-respondió Jacob con voz melosa.

-antes me rapo al cero-gruñó el futuro de Rose desde la entrada.

-pues sí que lo vas a querer mucho-susurró Seth por lo bajo.

-Rose deja a Jacob y Jake ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el futuro de Alice.

-quería deleitaros con mi presencia-ambos se rieron.

-¿dónde está Esme?-preguntó el futuro de Jasper.

-en la cocina-se escuchó la voz del futuro de Esme.

-los lobitos tienen hambre ¿otra vez?-murmuró Emmett.

-tu sobrina también-los defendió Bella.

-¡tio Oso!-exclamó una pequeña voz haciéndome sonreír, al igual que al resto de mi familia.

-¡hey bicho!

-¡EMMETT!-gritó mi futuro-un día de estos nos matas a la niña.

-lo que pasa es que eres un amargao-contestó Emmett

-¿de qué os peleabais?-preguntó el futuro de Carlisle.

-ha sí-murmuró Emmett-he ganado yo, yo cacé el oso más grande pero aquí el señor soy un soldado perfecto, a mi no me gana nadie no lo quiere reconocer.

-no lo quiero reconocer porqué he sido yo quien ha ganado-murmuró Jasper cambiando el tono de voz.

-¡QUÉ NO!

-¡qué sí!

-¡QUÉ NO!

-¡qué sí!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡qué sí!

-¡QU…

-¡A COMER!-los gritos de Emmett se vieron interrumpidos por los de Esme que salía de la cocina con varios platos, Nessie entró en la habitación corriendo.

-gracias Esme esto huele genial-susurró Seth.

-de nada Seth, ¡JACOB!-le regañó-no comas como un cerdo.

-lo siento Esme.

-jajajaja, ¿quién dijo que la madre vampiro iba a regañar al pequeño lobito?-se burló Emmett.

-cállate, al menos nos no soy yo quien ha perdido-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-bueno…-susurró la voz del futuro de Carlisle en la entrada.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el futuro de Alice.

-bueno, mejor os lo mostramos-susurró mi futuro.

-¿mostrarnos qué?-preguntó el futuro de Rosalie curiosa.

-venid-suspiró Bella.

En ese momento Bella y mi futuro entraron en la habitación seguidos de Carlisle al que le seguían Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice que al vernos abrieron los ojos, todos menos Emmett.

-pero...

-¿qué…

-es…

-es verdad-murmuró Emmett pensativo-Esme, ¿por qué has puesto un espejo tan grande en el salón?

Las carcajadas de todos resonaron en la habitación, excepto Emmett que seguía sin explicarse porque había un "espejo" tan grande, los futuro de Rose, Jasper y Alice que seguían boquiabiertos y Jacob que en ese momento estaba comiendo y ahora parecía que se estaba ahogando.

-¿de qué os reís?-preguntó el futuro de Emmett.

-Emmett no somos un espejo, somos vosotros en el pasado-le explicó Alice a los cuatro.

-no, no, no, espera ¿cómo vais a ser nuestro pasado?-preguntó el futuro de Rosalie.

-es cierto, al parecer al atravesar la puerta se crea un espacio temporal y estamos a 21 de diciembre de 2004-explicó Bella.

-eso significa que tú aun no nos conoces-afirmó el futuro Alice más tranquila.

-sí, eso mismo y estamos leyendo unos libros contados desde el punto de vista de Bella desde que nos conocimos hasta hace tres años, pero hemos empezado por el último que empieza en la boda.

-esperarse esperarse un momento-dijo el futuro de Emmett, todos lo miramos-entonces, ¿no hay un espejo?

Suspiré, Emmett era Emmett aquí, en el pasado y en el futuro.

-no, Emmett no hay un espejo-murmuró el futuro de Jasper despacio coo si le hablara a alguien retrasado.

-ahh, creo que ya lo voy pillando-dijo con una sonrisa.

-sí, creo que sois del pasado… no veo esa ropa desde hace años-susurró el futuro de Alice.

-entonces tendremos que ir de compras-contestó Alice.

-sí-gritó el futuro de Alice.

-creo que nos llevaremos bien-añadió Alice, enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos, Alice tampoco cambiaría.

-sería raro si no fuera así- susurró Seth.

-bueno y ahora que ya lo sabéis todos… ¿seguimos leyendo?-preguntó Renesmee que estaba terminando de comer.

-sí, ¿a quién le toca?-preguntó Rosalie con el libro en la mano.

-a mi-susurró Carlisle y empezó.

**6. DISTRACCIONES**

**Mi entretenimiento se convirtió en la prioridad número uno en Isla Esme.**

-¿haciendo planes hermanito?-preguntaron los dos Emmett a la vez.

Esto iba a ser una tortura.

**Hicimos snorkel, bueno, yo hice snorkel, mientras él alardeaba de su capacidad de aguantar sin oxígeno indefinidamente,**

-Edward ya sabes que es de mala educación alardear-le regañó el futuro de Esme a mi futuro.

Mi futuro se rio.

-lo siento mamá.

**exploramos la pequeña jungla que rodeaba el pico de la montaña. Visitamos a los loros que habitaban en la pajarera que había en la zona sur de la isla, vimos la puesta de sol en la cala pedregosa que había al oeste, nadamos con los delfines que jugaban en las cálidas y poco profundas aguas. O al menos yo lo hice: cuando Edward se metía en el agua, los delfines desparecían como si** **hubiese un tiburón cerca.**

Las risas se elevaron por la habitación.

**Sabía lo que estaba tramando. Intentaba mantenerme ocupada, distraída, para que no le fastidiase con el tema del sexo.**

-bingo-gritaron de nuevo ambos Emmetts.

-pero no te va a servir de nada hermanito-dijo Emmett

-las mujeres son más astutas-lo completó su futuro y ambos chocaron las manos.

Negué con la cabeza mientras el resto de mi familia sonreía

**Cada vez que intentaba sugerir que descansáramos un poco viendo uno de los millones de DVD que había bajo la televisión de plasma, me atraía fuera de la casa con palabras mágicas como arrecifes de coral o cuevas submarinas o tortugas acuáticas.**

-Edward ella seguía siendo humana podría haberse hecho daño-le regañó el futuro de Carlisle a mi futuro, Bella lo miró.

-Carlisle, recuerda con quien estas hablando… con la misma persona que me compro un coche antitanque para que no me pasara nada-murmuró sarcásticamente a la vez que todos reíamos.

**Nos pasábamos el día sin parar, en marcha, para que cuando el sol se ponía yo estuviera famélica y exhausta.**

-bueno estuvo bien unas cuantas semanas-susurró mi futuro mirando a su esposa.

**Cada noche, me desvanecía sobre el plato en cuanto terminaba de cenar. De hecho, en una ocasión me quedé dormida sobre la mesa y tuvo que llevarme a la cama.  
>En parte, porque Edward siempre preparaba demasiada comida, pero yo estaba tan hambrienta después de nadar y escalar durante todo el día que me lo comía casi todo.<strong>

Los Cullen del futuro se miraron entre sí, aunque solo duró un segudo mi familia pudo verlo pero nadie dijo nada.

El futuro de Carlisle tenía el ceño fruncido con aire pensativo, pero no me dejaba leer su mente.

Mi padre continuó la lectura.

**Y después, llena y desfallecida, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
>Todo parte del plan, sin duda.<strong>

**La extenuación no ayudaba mucho con mis intentos de seducción, pero no me rendía.  
>Lo intenté razonando, suplicando y refunfuñando, sin resultado.<br>Normalmente estaba inconsciente antes de poder defender mi caso. Y después, mis sueños parecían tan reales, principalmente pesadillas, que parecían más reales debido a los colores**

Fruncí el ceño ¿porqué me molestaba que tuviera pesadillas?

**brillantes de la isla, supuse, que me despertaba cansada sin importar cuanto tiempo dormía.**

**Más o menos una semana después de haber llegado a la isla, intenté llegar a un acuerdo. Nos había funcionado en el pasado.**

**Ahora dormía en la habitación azul. El equipo de limpieza no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, así que la habitación blanca aún estaba cubierta por una alfombra de plumas.  
>La habitación azul era más pequeña, y la cama, de unas proporciones más razonables.<br>Las paredes eran oscuras, con paneles de teca, y todos los accesorios eran de lujosa seda azul.**

-Bella podrías vender tus pensamientos a una inmobiliaria, así solo tienen que llevarte a ver la casa y con una simple mirada ya tendrían un catálogo entero-susurró Emmett.

Eso podría haber levantado risas en la sala si no hubiera esa capaz de seriedad en su cara.

-estoy de acuerdo-añadió su futuro.

No tenían remedio.****

**Había empezado a ponerme algunas cosas de la colección de lencería de Alice,**

-¿ves?, sabría que te la pondrías-susurró Alice orgullosa.

-teniendo en cuenta que no me habías metido ningún pijama y era eso o dormir desnuda es verdad Alice te has lucido mucho-repuso Bella haciendo que todos nos riésemos.

**para dormir por las noches, que no eran tan reveladoras comparadas con los diminutos bikinis que había puesto en mi equipaje. Me preguntaba si había tenido una visión de por que yo querría tales cosas, y después me estremecí, avergonzada por aquel pensamiento.**

**Empecé despacio, con inocentes satenes de color marfil, preocupada por el hecho de que dejar mucha piel al descubierto tuviera el efecto opuesto al deseado, pero dispuesta a probar lo que hiciese falta.**

**Edward pareció no notar nada, como si yo llevara puesta una de las viejas y andrajosas sudaderas que solía ponerme en casa.**

-creeme-susurró mi futuro en el oído de su esposa-lo notaba.

Bella bajó la cabeza avergonzada a la vez que me reía.

**Los moratones estaban mucho mejor, poniéndose amarillos en algunas zonas, y desapareciendo completamente en otras, así que esa noche elegí una de las piezas más aterradoras y me la puse en el baño. Era negro, de encaje, y daba vergüenza mirarlo incluso cuando no lo llevabas puesto. Tuve cuidado de no mirarme en el espejo antes de volver a la habitación. No quería perder los nervios.**

**Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo los ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas, justo un segundo antes de que consiguiera controlar su expresión.**

**– ¿Qué te parece? –pregunte, dando vueltas para que pudiera verme desde todos los ángulos.**

**Se aclaró la garganta.**

**–Estás muy guapa. Como siempre.  
>–Gracias –dije, agriamente.<strong>

**Estaba demasiado cansada como para evitar subirme rápidamente a la suave cama.  
>Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me acercó a su pecho, pero esto era rutinario, porque hacía demasiado calor como para que yo consiguiese dormir sin tener su frío cuerpo cerca.<strong>

-tenéis que poner aire acondicionado en esa casa-dijo Bella.

-es verdad con todo lo que pasó se me olvidó decirles que instalaran uno-repuso mi futuro.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó mi madre.

-nada-contestó el futuro de Rose rápidamente.****

**–Te propongo un trato – dije, medio dormida.  
>–No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo –contestó.<br>–Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te voy a ofrecer.  
>–No importa.<br>Suspiré.  
>– ¡Maldición! De verdad quería… bueno.<strong>

**Puso los ojos en blanco.  
>Cerré los míos, dejando allí el cebo.<strong>

-no puede ser-casi gritó el futuro de Emmett-nuestra pequeña Bellita chantajeando a su apreciado vampiro, estoy orgullosa de ti-la elevó por los aires en un abrazo.

Cuando la bajó miró al futuro de Jasper.

-está empezando a crecer-susurró este.

En ese momento todo el mundo contenía las risas.

**Bostecé.  
>Sólo le llevó un minuto, no lo suficiente como para que yo me quedara colgada.<strong>

**–De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**Rechiné los dientes por un momento, luchando contra una sonrisa. Si había algo que él no podía resistir, era la oportunidad de darme algo.**

-bien pensado-susurró Jacob que aun comía.****

**–Bueno… estaba pensando que todo el rollo de Darthmouth era supuestamente una coartada, pero sinceramente, un semestre en la universidad probablemente no me mataría –dije, repitiendo sus propias palabras de hacía tiempo, cuando trataba de convencerme de que olvidara mi conversión en vampiro. –Apuesto a que Charlie se emocionaría con las historias de Darthmouth. Por supuesto, podría ser embarazoso si no consigo seguir el ritmo de esos cerebritos.**

-te dije que no los sobornaras-se quejó Bella.

-y yo te dije que no lo hice.

**De todas formas… dieciocho, diecinueve… No es que haya gran diferencia. No es como si me fueran a salir patas de gallo el próximo año.**

**Se quedó en silencio un momento, después, en voz baja dijo:  
>–Lo harías. Permanecerías humana.<br>Me mordí la lengua, dejando que asumiera la oferta.  
><strong> 

-eres mala hermanita ese lado oscuro no lo conocía de ti-susurró Emmett para luego poner una gran sonrisa- me gusta.

**– ¿Por qué me haces esto? –dijo entre dientes, repentinamente enfadado – ¿No es ya bastante duro sin todo esto? – Agarró un puñado de encaje que estaba embarullado sobre mi muslo. Por un momento, pensé que lo iba a romper por la costura. Pero su mano se relajó. –No importa. No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo.**

**–Quiero ir a la universidad.  
>–No, no quieres. Y no hay nada que merezca tanto la pena como para arriesgar tu vida otra vez, como para que te haga daño.<br>–Pero quiero ir a la universidad. Bueno, no es la universidad en si lo que quiero, pero quiero ser humana durante un tiempo más.**

**Cerró los ojos y expiro aire por la nariz.  
>–Me estás volviendo loco, Bella. ¿No hemos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces, y siempre suplicabas que te convirtiera sin demora?<br>–Si, pero… bueno, tengo una razón para querer ser humana que antes no tenía.  
>– ¿Y qué razón es?<br>–Adivina… –dije, arrastrándome sobre las almohadas para besarle.**

**Me devolvió el beso, pero no de una forma que me hiciese intuir que estaba ganando. Era más bien como si tratara de no herir mis sentimientos; completamente, exasperantemente manteniendo el control de sí mismo.  
>Suavemente, me aparto después de un momento, y me acunó contra su pecho.<strong>

**–Eres demasiado humana, Bella. Te controlan las hormonas – rió.  
>–Esa es la cuestión, Edward. Me gusta esta parte de ser humana. No quiero dejarlo todavía. No quiero esperar durante años de ser una neófita loca por la sangre para que sólo parte de todo esto vuelva a mí.<strong>

**Yo bostecé, y él sonrió.**

**–Estás cansada. Duerme, amor. –Empezó a tararear la nana que había compuesto para mí cuando nos conocimos.**

-¿una nana?-pregunté

-me la compusiste cuando llegué a Forks más o menos-me informó Bella

-a mi también me hizo una-añadió Renesme-sonreí.

-un detalle muy bonito Edward-lo elogió mi madre.

-gracias.

**–Me pregunto por que estaré tan cansada – murmuré sarcásticamente –No puede ser parte de tu plan, ni nada.**

**Rió y después volvió a tararear.  
>–Con todo lo cansada que estoy, cualquiera diría que podría dormir bien.<strong>

**La canción cesó. –Has estado durmiendo como un tronco, Bella. No has dicho ni una sola palabra en sueños desde que llegamos aquí. Si no fuera por los ronquidos, me preocuparía que te hubieras quedado en coma.**

**Ignoré la pulla de los ronquidos, yo no roncaba.  
>– ¿No he estado dando vueltas en la cama? Es raro.<strong>

-al principio me asusté-admitió mi futuro.

**Normalmente me retuerzo mucho cuando tengo pesadillas. Y grito.  
>– ¿Has estado teniendo pesadillas?<br>–Y muy vívidas. Me dejan agotada –bostecé –No puedo creer que no haya estado farfullando todas las noches.  
>– ¿Pesadillas sobre qué?<br>–Sobre muchas cosas diferentes… pero a la vez iguales, ¿sabes? Por los colores.  
>– ¿Colores?<br>–Todo es muy brillante, y real. Normalmente, cuando sueño, sé que estoy soñando. Pero con éstas, no sé que estoy durmiendo, y eso las hace más aterradoras.**

**Sonó inquieto cuando volvió a hablar.  
>– ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?<br>Me estremecí ligeramente.  
>–Sobre todo…<br>– ¿Sobre todo…? –apuntó.**

**No sabía por qué, pero no quería decirle nada sobre el niño de mis pesadillas. Había algo… privado acerca de aquel horror en particular. Así que, en vez de darle una descripción completa, le di sólo uno de los elementos.**

**–Los Vulturi –susurré.  
>Me estrechó con más fuerza.<br>–No nos van a molestar nunca más. Vas a ser inmortal muy pronto, así que no tendrán razones para ello.**

**Dejé que me reconfortara, sintiéndome un poco culpable de que lo hubiera malinterpretado. Las pesadillas no eran así exactamente.  
>No era que tuviese miedo por mí, tenía miedo por el niño.<strong>

**No era el mismo niño del primer sueño, aquel niño vampiro con los ojos de un rojo sangre que se sentaba sobre una pila de cadáveres de mis seres queridos. Éste niño con el que había soñado cuatro veces durante la semana pasada, era definitivamente humano.  
>Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus enormes ojos eran de un suave color verde.<br>Pero tal y como hacía el otro niño, se estremecía de miedo y desesperación mientras los Vulturi se acercaban a nosotros.**

Ambas Esme y Rosalie tenían los ojos llorosos.

-lo siento Bella-susurró Rosalie.

-ya no importa ha pasado mucho tiempo.

**En este sueño, que era nuevo y viejo a la vez, yo simplemente tenía que proteger a ese niño. No había otra opción, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no lo conseguiría.**

**Vio la desolación pintada en mi cara.  
>– ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?<strong>

**Negué con la cabeza. –Son sólo sueños, Edward.  
>– ¿Quieres que cante para ti? Cantaré toda la noche si eso sirve para mantener los malos sueños lejos.<br>–No todos son malos. Algunos son bonitos… Muy… coloridos. Bajo el agua, con los peces y los corales. Parece que está sucediendo de verdad, como si no estuviera soñando. Puede que la isla sea el problema. Todo es demasiado brillante aquí.  
><strong> 

-una isla vampiro-susurró Emmett, sonreí

**– ¿Quieres volver a casa?  
>–No, no. Todavía no. ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?<br>–Podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo como quieras, Bella –me prometió.  
>– ¿Cuándo empieza el semestre? No presté demasiada atención.<strong>

**Suspiró. Puede que empezara a canturrear de nuevo, pero, antes de que pudiera estar segura, ya estaba ida.**

**Más tarde, cuando desperté en la oscuridad, fue con un susto.  
>El sueño había sido muy real… vívido, sensorial…<strong>

**Grité, desorientada en la habitación oscura. Sólo un segundo antes, parecía que estaba bajo la brillante luz del sol.**

**– ¿Bella? –susurró Edward, con su brazos alrededor mío, sacudiéndome suavemente. – ¿Estás bien, cariño?**

**Emití un grito ahogado, de nuevo. Sólo un sueño. No era real. Para mi completo asombro, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin previo aviso, resbalando por mi cara.**

**– ¡Bella! –dijo en voz alta, ahora alarmado. – ¿Qué pasa?  
>Limpió con sus dedos fríos y frenéticos las lágrimas que me resbalaban por las mejillas, pero otras las sustituyeron.<strong>

**–Sólo era un sueño.**

**No pude contener el sollozo que rompió mi voz. Las insensibles lágrimas eran molestas, pero no pude controlar la asombrosa pena que me oprimía. Quería desesperadamente que el sueño fuese real.**

**–Todo está bien, amor, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí –me acunó adelante y atrás, demasiado rápido para que consiguiera calmarme – ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? No era real, no era real.  
>–No era una pesadilla –sacudí la cabeza frotándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano –Era un buen sueño –mi voz se quebró de nuevo.<br>–Entonces ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó, desconcertado.  
>–Porque he despertado. –gemí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y sollozando contra su garganta.<strong>

Ambos Emmett y Jasper se rieron.

-buena observación.**  
><strong> 

**Se rió de mi lógica, pero el sonido fue tenso por la preocupación.**

**–No pasa nada, Bella. Respira hondo.  
>–Era muy real. –Lloré – Quiero que sea real.<br>–Cuéntamelo –me urgió –Tal vez eso ayude.  
>–Estábamos en la playa… –me aparté, para mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su ansiosa cara de ángel, borrosa en la oscuridad.<br>Le miré melancólicamente, hasta que la irracional pena empezó a desvanecerse.**

**– ¿Y...? –me apremió.  
>Pestañeé para que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos llorosos.<br>–Oh, Edward…  
>–Cuéntame, Bella…–suplicó, con ojos preocupados por el dolor que sonada en mi voz.<strong>

**Pero no pude. En vez de eso, rodeé de nuevo su cuello con mis brazos y mi boca se poso febrilmente sobre la suya.  
>No era deseo, era necesidad, tanta que dolía.<br>Su respuesta fue instantánea, pero pronto fue seguida por su rechazo.  
>Forcejeó conmigo tan delicadamente como pudo, sorprendido, apartándome mientras me sujetaba por los hombros.<strong>

**–No, Bella –insistió, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que yo había perdido la razón.**

-en parte-susurró Seth para sí mismo.****

**Dejé caer los brazos, derrotada, las extrañas lágrimas cayendo de nuevo en torrente por mi cara, con un sollozo creciendo más y más en mi garganta.  
>Él tenía razón, debía estar loca.<strong>

-lo estás- afirmó Jacob.

**Me miró, con ojos confundidos y llenos de angustia.  
>–Lo s-s-s-siento… –farfullé.<br>Me acercó a él de nuevo, abrazándome estrechamente contra su pecho de mármol.  
>–No puedo Bella, no puedo –dijo con un agónico gemido.<br>–Por favor…–dije, mi ruego sonó apagado contra su piel –Por favor, Edward.**

**No podría decir si las lágrimas que hacían temblar mi voz le conmovieron, si fue que no estaba preparado para manejar mi repentino ataque, o si su necesidad era tan insoportable como la mía en aquel momento.**

-más o menos un poco de todo-contestó mi futuro- pero no me vuelvas hacer eso por favor.

-está bien-se rio Bella-prometo no volver a despertarme igual

**Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, el caso es que acercó sus labios a los míos, rindiéndose con un gruñido.  
>Retomamos las cosas justo donde se habían quedado en mi sueño.<strong>

**Me quedé muy quieta cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, intentando mantener el ritmo de mi respiración. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.**

**Estaba acostada a través del pecho de Edward, pero el estaba muy quieto y sus brazos no me rodeaban. Eso era mala señal. Tenía miedo de reconocer que estaba despierta y enfrentarme a su ira, estuviese a quien estuviese dirigida aquel día.**

**Con cuidado, eché un vistazo a través de mis pestañas. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, al oscuro techo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Me incorporé sobre mi hombro para poder verle la cara mejor. Su expresión era suave, sin emociones.**

**– ¿Estoy metida en un lío? –pregunté con una suave vocecilla.  
>–En uno bien grande. –dijo, pero volvió la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia.<br>Suspiré con alivio. –Lo siento…–dije –no pretendía… Bueno, no se exactamente que me pasó anoche –sacudí la cabeza al recordar esas lágrimas irracionales, el aplastante dolor.  
>–No llegaste a contarme de que iba tu sueño.<br>–Supongo que no… pero más o menos te mostré de que iba. –dije con una risita nerviosa.  
>–Oh –dijo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y luego los entrecerró –Interesante…<br>–Era un sueño muy bueno –murmuré. Como no hizo ningún comentario, pasados unos segundos pregunté – ¿Estoy perdonada?  
>–Me lo estoy pensando.<strong>

**Me senté, dispuesta a examinar mi cuerpo, aunque de todas formas no parecía haber plumas a mí alrededor. Pero cuando me moví, una extraña sacudida de vértigo me recorrió. Me tambaleé y caí de espaldas sobre las almohadas.**

**–Wow… un mareo.  
>Sus brazos me rodearon entonces.<br>–Has dormido mucho, doce horas.  
>– ¿Doce? –qué raro.<strong>

El futuro de Carlisle volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras que el futuro de Esme tenía una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.****

**Me eché una ojeada a mi misma mientras hablaba, intentando no llamar la atención.**

-¿la atención de quien?, del vampiro que no te quita la vista de encima durante las 24 horas del día? pues lo llevas claro hermanita-susurro el futuro de Jasper.

Todos nos reímos, mientras Emmett pensaba como no se le había podido ocurrir a él.

**Parecía estar bien. Los moratones de mis brazos seguían siendo los de la semana pasada, casi amarillos. Me estiré, haciendo un experimento, y también me sentía bien. Bueno, más que bien, la verdad.**

**– ¿Está todo lo del inventario?  
>Asentí tímidamente. –Parece que todas las almohadas han sobrevivido.<br>–Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu… ehm… camisón. –inclinó la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, donde trozos de encaje negro estaban esparcidos sobre las sábanas de seda.  
>–Vaya… ese me gustaba –dije.<br>–A mi también.  
>– ¿Hay más bajas? –pregunté tímidamente.<br>–Voy a tener que comprarle a Esme una cama nueva –confesó, mirando por encima del hombro. Seguí su mirada y me sorprendí al ver que grandes trozos de madera parecían haber sido arrancados de la parte izquierda del cabecero.**

-creo que te tendrías que haber enterado de eso-susurró Jasper.

-estoy de acuerdo-añadió su futuro a la vez que Bella miraba hacia abajo avergonzada.

**–Hmm – fruncí el ceño –Cualquiera pensaría que yo tendría que haber oído eso.  
>–Parece ser que no eres nada observadora cuando tu atención está puesta en otras cosas.<br>–Estaba un poco absorta –admití, sonrojándome.**

**Tocó mi ardiente mejilla y suspiró.  
>–Voy a echar de menos esto, mucho.<strong>

**Le miré a la cara, buscando signos de de la ira o el remordimiento que tanto temía.  
>A su vez, él me miró, con apariencia tranquila pero ilegible.<br>– ¿Qué tal estás?  
>Se rió.<br>– ¿Qué? –pregunté.  
>–Pareces sentirte culpable, como si hubieses cometido un crimen.<br>–Me siento culpable.  
>–Sedujiste a tu demasiado dispuesto marido. No es un pecado capital.<br>Parecía estar bromeando. Mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.  
>–La palabra seducción implica cierta cantidad de premeditación.<br>–Puede que esa no fuera la palabra apropiada –concedió.  
>– ¿No estás enfadado?<br>Sonrió apesadumbrado  
>–No estoy enfadado.<br>– ¿Por qué?  
>–Bueno… –hizo una pausa –No te he hecho daño, al menos. Esta vez fue más fácil controlarme, canalizar mis excesos –sus ojos volaron hacia el destrozado cabecero –Tal vez porque tenía una ligera idea de que esperar.<strong>

**Una sonrisa llena de esperanza se extendió por mi cara.  
>–Te dije que era cuestión de práctica.<strong>

**Puso los ojos en blanco. Mi estómago rugió y el se rió.  
>– ¿Hora de desayunar para los humanos? –preguntó.<br>–Por favor –dije, saltando de la cama. Pero me moví demasiado rápido y me tambaleé como una borracha para recuperar el equilibrio. Me sujetó antes de que estampase contra la cómoda.  
>– ¿Estás bien?<br>–Si en mi próxima vida no tengo mejor sentido del equilibrio, pediré un reembolso.**

-yo lo iría reservando ya-se burló el futuro de Emmett a la vez que Bella lo miraba amenazante.****

**Esa mañana cociné yo. Freí unos huevos, demasiado hambrienta para preparar cualquier cosa más elaborada. Impaciente, los puse en el plato solo unos minutos después.  
>– ¿Desde cuando comes huevos con la yema casi cruda?<br>–Desde ahora.  
>– ¿Sabes cuantos huevos has comido sólo durante la semana pasada? –cogió el cubo de la basura de debajo del fregadero. Estaba lleno de hueveras de cartón azul.<strong>

**–Que raro –dijo después de tragar un bocado que quemaba **

-tranquila Bella-susurró mi padre, Bella le sonrió.

–**Este sitio está cambiando mi apetito –y mis sueños, y mi ya dudoso sentido del equilibrio –Pero me gusta estar aquí. Aunque tendremos que irnos pronto, ¿no?, para llegar a Darthmouth a tiempo. Wow, si hasta tenemos que encontrar un sitio para vivir y todo…**

**Se sentó a mi lado.  
>–Puedes dejar ya de fingir acerca de la universidad, ahora que ya conseguiste lo que querías. Y no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo, así que no hay nada que te ate.<strong>

**Resoplé.  
>–No estaba fingiendo, Edward. No me paso el día tramando cosas, como alguien que conozco. ¿Qué podemos hacer para agotar hoy a Bella? –dije, en una pobre imitación de su voz. Se rió, sin sentirse avergonzado –De verdad que quiero un poco más de tiempo como humana –me incliné para acariciar su pecho desnudo. –Aún no he tenido suficiente.<br>Me dirigió una mirada dubitativa.  
>– ¿De esto? –pregunto, cogiendo mi mano y moviéndola hacia su bajo vientre. – ¿El sexo ha sido la clave todo este tiempo? –Puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Por qué no pensé en ello antes? –Dijo sarcásticamente –Me hubiese ahorrado unas cuantas discusiones.<br>–Si, probablemente –reí.  
>–Eres demasiado humana –dijo otra vez.<br>–Lo sé.**

**El principio de una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.  
>–Así que... ¿vamos a ir a Darthmouth? ¿En serio?<br>–Probablemente me echaran después del primer trimestre.  
>–Seré tu tutor – su sonrisa era evidente ahora –Te va a encantar la universidad.<br>– ¿Crees que podremos encontrar un apartamento a estas alturas?  
>Hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.<br>–Bueno… la verdad es que… ya tenemos una casa allí. Sólo por si acaso, ya sabes.  
>– ¿Has comprado una casa?<br>– Las propiedades inmobiliarias son buenas inversiones.**

**Levanté una ceja y lo dejé pasar  
>–Así que estamos listos para ir.<br>–Tendré que preguntar si podemos quedarnos tu coche "antes de" durante un tiempo más.  
>–Si, que el cielo no permita que no me encuentre protegida contra tanques.<strong>

Las risas resonaron en la habitación.****

**Sonrió burlonamente.  
>– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos podemos quedar? –pregunté.<br>–Vamos bien de tiempo. Unas semanas más, si quieres. Y así podríamos visitar a Charlie antes de irnos a New Hampshire. Podríamos pasar las navidades con Renée…  
><strong> 

-era perfecto-suspiró Bella-pero prefiero que la pasó.

Renesmee sonrió.

-y yo no lo cambiaría por anda, bueno quizás sí, quizás lo cambiaría por saber que no te iba a perder-añadió mi futuro.

Mi familia frunció el ceño.

**Sus palabras pintaron un futuro inmediato de lo más feliz. Un futuro libre de dolor para todos los involucrados. El "cajón" de Jacob, de todo menos olvidado, resonó, y retoqué el pensamiento.**

-al fin te acuerdas-gritó el lobo emocionado.

**Casi para todos los involucrados.**

**No se estaba poniendo nada fácil. Ahora que había descubierto exactamente lo bueno que podía llegar a ser humana, era tentador dejar que mis planes fueran a la deriva.  
>Dieciocho o diecinueve, diecinueve o veinte. ¿De verdad importaba tanto? Y ser humana junto a Edward… La decisión se tornaba cada vez más delicada.<strong>

**–Unas semanas más –acordé. Y después, porque el tiempo nunca parecía suficiente, añadí –Y estaba pensando… ¿te acuerdas de lo que decía sobre la práctica?**

**Edward rió.  
>– ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Oigo un barco, los de la limpieza deben estar aquí.<strong>

**Quería que esperase un momento. ¿Significaba eso que no me iba a dar más problemas sobre las "prácticas"? Sonreí.  
>–Deja que le explique a Gustavo el desastre de la habitación blanca, y después podemos salir. Hay un lugar en la jungla, en el sur...<br>–No quiero salir. Hoy no pienso caminar por toda la isla. Quiero quedarme aquí y ver una película.**

**Apretó los labios, tratando de no reírse de mi tono contrariado.  
>–Vale, como prefieras. ¿Por qué no eliges una mientras voy a abrir la puerta?<br>–No he oído a nadie picar.  
>Movió la cabeza a un lado, escuchando atentamente, y, medio segundo más tarde, un tímido repiqueteo sonó en la puerta. Sonrió burlonamente y se dirigió al pasillo.<br>Recorrí con la mirada la estantería que había bajo la televisión, mirando los títulos. No era fácil decidir por dónde empezar, tenían más DVDs que en un videoclub.**

-probablemente, es lo bueno que tienen los Cullen-dijo Jacob que había terminado de comer y se acomodó en el sofá.

-cuida tus modales chuchos esta sigue siendo mi casa antes que la tuya-bufó Rose.

**Puede oír la grave y aterciopelada voz de Edward mientras se acercaba por el pasillo, conversando fluidamente en lo que pensé debía ser un perfecto portugués. Otra voz, más áspera, respondía en la misma lengua.  
>Edward los acompaño a la habitación, apuntado hacia la cocina de camino allí. Los dos brasileños parecían increíblemente bajos y morenos a su lado. <strong>

-todo el mundo parece increíblemente moreno a vuestro lado-corrigió Seth.

**Uno de ellos era un hombre grueso, y la otra una mujer delgada, ambos con las caras surcadas de arrugas.  
>Edward me señaló con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, y oí mi nombre mezclado entre una ráfaga de palabras raras.<br>Me ruboricé un poco al pensar en el desastre que pronto iban a encontrar en la habitación blanca. El hombre me sonrió educadamente.**

**Pero la menuda mujer de piel color café no sonrió. Me miró con una mezcla de horror, preocupación, y sobre todo, miedo.**

-¿porqué?-preguntó Renesmee con el ceño fruncido.

**Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, Edward le hizo un gesto para que le siguieran hacia el "gallinero", y se fueron.  
>Cuando volvió estaba solo. Caminó rápidamente hacia mí y me<strong> **envolvió con sus brazos.**

**– ¿Qué pasa con ella? –susurré con urgencia, recordando su expresión de pánico.  
>Edward se encogió de hombros, no parecía preocupado.<br>–Kaure es mitad india, de la tribu Takuma. Fue educada para ser supersticiosa, o también se podría decir para que fuera más cauta, al menos más que aquellos que viven en el mundo moderno.**

-¿lo sabe?-preguntó Nessie asombrada.

-sí, bueno, allí tienen sus leyendas, es asombroso la cantidad de cosas que saben y que la mayoría del mundo ignora-informó el futuro de Carlisle.

**Sospecha lo que soy, o casi –todavía no sonaba preocupado –Aquí tienen sus propias leyendas. El Libishomen, un demonio que bebe sangre, y se alimenta en exclusiva de mujeres hermosas.**

**Me lanzó una mirada lasciva.  
>¿Sólo de mujeres hermosas? Bueno, eso era halagador.<br>–Parecía aterrorizada –dije.  
>–Y lo está. Pero principalmente está preocupada por ti.<br>– ¿Por mí?  
>–Tiene miedo por que te tengo aquí conmigo, a solas –Ahogó una risita, y clavó la mirada e la estantería –Bueno, ¿Por qué no escoges algo para ver? Eso es algo humano y aceptable.<strong>

**–Si, estoy segura de que una película la convencerá de que eres humano –reí, y me puse de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.  
>Él se agachó para que pudiera besarle, y después sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí, levantándome del suelo para no estar doblado.<strong>

**–Película, película –murmuré, mientras sus labios se desplazaban hacia mi garganta y yo enterraba los dedos en su cabello broncíneo.**

**Entonces oí un grito ahogado, y el me soltó de repente.  
>Kaure estaba congelada en el pasillo, con los cabellos negros llenos de plumas, más plumas dentro de una bolsa que sujetaba entre los brazos, y una expresión de terror en su cara.<br>Me miró fijamente, con los ojos desorbitados. Yo me sonrojé y miré al suelo.  
>Entonces, recuperó la compostura y murmuró algo que, incluso en otro idioma, era claramente una disculpa. Edward sonrió y contestó en tono amistoso. Apartó los ojos de nosotros y siguió caminando por el pasillo.<strong>

**– ¿Estaba pensando lo que pienso que estaba pensando?**

**Se rió de mi enrevesada frase.  
>–Si<br>–Esta –dije, estirándome para coger una película al azar –Ponla, y podemos fingir que la estamos viendo.**

**Era un viejo musical lleno de caras sonrientes y vestidos vaporosos.  
>–Muy "luna de miel" –aprobó Edward.<br>Mientras los actores bailaban en la pantalla una alegre canción introductoria, yo me repantigué en el sofá, acurrucándome entre los brazos de Edward.  
>– ¿Vamos a volver a la habitación blanca? –pregunté distraídamente.<br>–No sé… Ya he destrozado el cabecero de la otra cama, sin posibilidad de reparación alguna. Puede que, si limitamos la destrucción a una sola zona de la casa, Esme vuelva a invitarnos algún día.**

**Sonreí abiertamente.  
>– ¿Así que va a haber más destrucción?<br>Se rió de mi cara.  
>–Creo que sería más seguro si es algo premeditado, en vez de esperar a que me ataques otra vez.<br>–Eso es sólo una cuestión de tiempo –admití, pero ya sentía el pulso desatado en las venas.  
>– ¿Tienes algún problema de corazón?<br>–No. Estoy sana como un caballo –hice una pausa – ¿Querías ir a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona de demolición ahora?  
>–Sería más educado esperar a estar solos. Puede que tú no te enteres cuando rompo los muebles, pero a ellos probablemente les daría un buen susto.<br>**

-bueno tampoco es tan raro-se burló Emmett**  
><strong> 

**De verdad, yo ya había olvidado la presencia de gente en la otra habitación.  
>–Es verdad. Mierda.<br>Gustavo y Kaure se movían silenciosamente por la casa, mientras yo esperaba impacientemente a que terminaran, intentando prestar atención al "felices para siempre" que se desarrollaba en la pantalla.  
>Me estaba quedando dormida (a pesar de que Edward dijo que había dormido gran parte del día) cuando una voz áspera me sobresaltó.<br>Edward se incorporó, manteniéndome acurrucada contra él, y contestó a Gustavo en fluido portugués. Gustavo asintió, y camino silenciosamente hacia la puerta.  
>–Ya han terminado.<br>–O sea, qué ¿ahora estamos solos?  
>– ¿Qué tal si comes primero? –sugirió.<br>Me mordí el labio, dividida por el dilema. Tenía mucha hambre.  
>Con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la cocina.<br>Conocía las expresiones de mi cara tan bien, que no importaba que no pudiese leer mi mente.  
><strong> 

-es lo único que tiene de bueno-susurró mi futuro.

**–Esto se me está yendo de las manos –me quejé, cuando por fin me sentí llena.  
>– ¿Quieres ir esta tarde a nadar con los delfines? ¿Para quemar las calorías? –preguntó.<br>–Tal vez más tarde. Tengo otra idea para quemar calorías.  
>– ¿Si? ¿Y que es?<br>–Bueno… todavía queda un gran trozo de cabecero en la cama…  
>No pude terminar. Ya me había cogido entre sus brazos, y sus labios silenciaron los míos mientras me llevaba a la habitación azul con inhumana velocidad.<strong>

-aquí acaba el capítulo-murmuró mi padre.

Los Cullen volvieron a mirarse pero mi futuro y Bella se miraban con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-bueno ¿quién lee ahora?-preguntó Emmett.

Sin embargo en ese momento apareció un destello de luz en medio del salón donde aparecieron….

**Y ahí lo dejo, ¿Quiénes aparecieron?, os lo dejo a vosotros ¿Quiénes queréis que aparezcan?... siento haber tardado pero tenía demasiados exámenes y hoy he hecho el último del trimestre y como estoy feliz por haber aprobado todo con buena nota lo he hecho… si tenéis alguna idea para el fic comunicádmela, sin más nada que añadir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**

**Cullen (LL)**


	7. Inespertado

Bella.

Miré la nota que se hallaba sobre el borde de la cama.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

_Sin embargo está pasando_-contradijo mis pensamientos.

O quizá me había vuelto loca, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra.

Miré los cuatro libros que descansaban sobre la cama y recordé como horas antes habían aparecido por arte de magia delante de mi puerta.

-_acéptalo no tienes tanta imaginación como haberte inventado que acabas de leer seis capítulos de un libro que se ha aparecido, que relata tu futuro en Forks el pueblecito donde casualmente vive tu padre y donde te vas a mudar, y dice que en unos años vas a estar casada con un vampiro vegetariano que su familia también vampira te va a acoger y vais a ser felices eternamente-_contradijo de nuevo mi mente.

En parte tenía razón, mi mente no llegaba a imaginar tanto.

-y ahora ¿qué hago?-susurré en voz baja.

Un pequeño destello de luz atrajo mi atención, una nota apareció delante de mi.

_**Bella**_

_**Voy a teletransportarte a casa de los Cullen los cuales también han estado leyendo los libros y van por el mismo capítulo.**_

-no espera no creo que eso sea…-sin embargo ya no estaba en mi habitación y muchos pares de ojos se concentraban en mi rostro-necesario-terminé de susurrar.

Edward (del pasado)

Una chica cayó sentada frente a nosotros.

-necesario-susurró en voz baja a la vez que suspiraba.

Levantó la vista recorriéndonos a todos hasta que dos grandes ojos chocolates se posaron en los mios.

No me había dado cuenta que era el pasado de Bella.

La Bella vampira no tenía nada que envidiarle a la Bella humana ambas eran igual de bellas.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro aun sin dejar de mirarme.

-bueno pues… ya estamos todos ¿no?-preguntó el futuro de Bella.

Mi Bella miró hacia abajo avergonzada al mismo tiempo que la sangre corría a sus mejillas.

-¡bien! ¡ya echaba de menos a nuestra pequeña Bellyta alias sonrojos por aquí y por allí!-gritó el futuro de Emmett al mismo tiempo que cogía a la Bella humana y le daba vueltas en el aire.

-¡EMMETT!-le regañó el futuro de Esme-¿no ves que se está mareando?

-¡Uy! Lo siento Bellyta-se disculpó soltándola en el suelo a escaso centímetros de donde me encontraba sentado.

En el mismo momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo ando hacia atrás intentando coger el equilibrio, pero tropezó y cayó sentada sobre mis piernas al mismo tiempo que las suyas descansaban encima del brazo del sillón.

Al mirarme se ruborizó de nuevo tocándose la cabeza, sonreí.

-bueno ahora que nuestra futura Bellyta se encuentra en el sitio donde debe…

-más roja que un tomate…

-y con nuestro Eddie…

-¡CONTINUÉMOS!-gritaron ambos Emmetts después de terminar las frases del otro.

Todos nos reímos.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-preguntó mi madre.

-sí, no ha sido… para tanto-contestó.

-¿sabes por qué estás aquí?-preguntó el futuro de Carlisle.

-sí, me llegaron los libros y una carta diciéndome que me enviaría con ustedes.

-mami eras muy guapa de humana-susurró Nessie demasiado bajó para que Bella lo escuchara, sonreí de acuerdo con eso.

-gracias cielo.

-pues entonces ¿seguimos?-preguntó Alice ansiosa.

-esperad, ¿porqué soy vampira?-preguntó Bella señalando a su futuro.

-cosas que pasan…-se limitó a decir su futuro con una sonrisa.

-ya verás-contestó mi futuro-por cierto sigues oliendo igual de bien que siempre.

-ummm, ¿gracias?-preguntó Bella a lo que todos nos reímos.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de ese olor a flores que la envolvían, mi garganta me empezó a arder sin embargo podría aguantarlo.

-entonces…¿quién lee?-preguntó Rosalie.

-yo-dijo Esme cogiendo el libro.

-bueno creo que…-susurró Bella haciendo ademán de levantarse pero la agarré.

-no…creo que puedo soportar tu peso-sonreí de acuerdo con su sonrisa.

**7. INESPERADO**

**La línea de negrura avanzaba hacia mí a través de la niebla que me envolvía. Yo podía ver sus oscuros ojos rubí brillando con deseo, ansiosos por matar. Sus labios se retiraban por detrás de sus afilados, húmedos dientes, como una sonrisa.  
>Escuché al niño gimoteando detrás de mí pero no podía volverme hacia él. Aunque estaba desesperada por asegurarme de que estaba a salvo, no podía perder ni un instante en mirarle en ese momento.<br>Ellos parecían fantasmas y estaban cerca, sus negras togas se inflaban suavemente con cada movimiento. Veía sus manos encrespadas en forma de garras huesudas y blanquecinas. Empezaron a distanciarse entre ellos, preparándose para venir desde todos los lados. Estábamos rodeados. Íbamos a morir.**

-¿los Vulturis?-preguntó Renesmee asustada

-nunca más se van a acercar a ti cariño te lo prometo-susurró mi futuro.

Mis hermanas y mi madre fruncieron él ceño mirando a la niña con preocupación.

**Y entonces, como la ardiente luz de un flash, toda la situación era diferente. Todavía nada había cambiado – todavía los Volturi avanzaban hacia nosotros, preparados para matarlos. Todo lo que había cambiado era como la escena me parecía a mí. De repente, tenía hambre de ellos, quería arremeter contra ellos. El pánico fue sustituido por sed de sangre cuando avancé hacia delante, con una sonrisa en mi cara y un gruñido saliendo a través de mis dientes descubiertos.**

-vaya sueños hermanita-susurró Emmett.

Casi no había notado la mueca que se había formado en mi rostro, angustiado. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar justamente con eso?

**Me incorporé de una sacudida. Estaba ardiendo. Mi pelo estaba enmarañado y lleno de sudor en las sienes y se enrollaba en mi cuello.**

-debiste haber sabido que sin ti la playa era demasiado calurosa-susurró el futuro de Esme.

-me olvidé por completo-contestó mi futuro.

**Busqué a tientas en las templadas sábanas y las encontré vacías.  
>"¿Edward?"<br>Justo entonces, mis dedos se encontraron algo suave, plano y rígido. Un trozo de papel, doblado a la mitad. Cogí la nota y crucé la habitación para encender la luz.  
>Estaba dirigida a la Señora Cullen.<strong>

**"Espero que no despiertes y te des cuenta de mi ausencia pero si eso pasa, vuelvo muy pronto. Sólo he ido a caza. Vuelve a dormir y allí estaré cuando vuelvas a despertarte. Te quiero"**

**Suspiré. Habíamos estado allí sobre dos semanas así que debería haber esperado que tuviese que dejarme pero no lo había pensado en ningún momento. Parecíamos estar como si no existiese el tiempo, en un perfecto estado.  
>Me sequé el sudor de mi frente. Estaba totalmente despejada aunque el reloj del tocador decía que no era más de la una. Sabía que no iba a poder dormirme otra vez con el calor y el bochorno que sentía. No mencionaré el hecho de que si apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos estaba segura de que podría ver esas figuras negras merodeando en mi cabeza.<strong>

Negué mirando el rostro de la única humana que me importaba, con la mirada concentrada mirando el libro. Sonreí.

**Me levanté y paseé a través de la oscura casa, encendiendo las luces. Parecía tan grande y vacía sin Edward. Era diferente.  
>Acabé en la cocina y decidí que lo mismo una buena comida era lo que yo necesitaba.<br>Rebusqué en el frigorífico hasta que encontré todos los ingredientes para un pollo frito. El chisporroteo del pollo en la sartén era un agradable y dulce sonido;**

-si no te conociera diría que estás convirtiéndote en chuchos-murmuró Rosalie.

-¡ROSE!-le regañó Esme.

-yo solo expresaba mis ideas.

-y yo te las acompaño-añadió su futuro.

-ya chicas pero sé que en el fondo me queréis-se metió Jacob con una sonrisa.

-ni en tus mejores sueños-susurraron.

**me sentía menos nerviosa mientras se llenase el silencio.  
>Olía tan bien que empecé a comer directamente de la sartén, quemándome la lengua.<strong>

-¿hambrienta hermanita?-preguntó el futuro de Jasper levantando una ceja. El futuro de Bella le lanzó un cojín pero lo esquivó con facilidad.

La Bella humana miraba el libro con expresión extraña.

**Al quinto o sexto bocado se había enfriado lo suficiente para mi gusto. Mastiqué más despacio. ¿Había algo extraño en el sabor? Comprobé la carne y estaba blanca pero completamente hecha.**

-debiste haberla comprobado antes-suspiró mi padre.

-creo que yo lo tendré en cuenta-sonrió Bella con cara de asco.

Nos reímos.

**Tomé otro bocado para probar. Argh – definitivamente asqueroso. Salté para escupirlo en el fregadero. De repente, el olor de pollo y el aceite me parecía asqueroso. Cogí el plato entero y lo vacié en la basura, entonces abrí las ventanas para que saliese el olor. Una brisa helada entraba de fuera. Mi piel lo agradeció.  
>Estaba tremendamente cansada pero no quería volver a la cálida habitación. Así que abrí más ventanas en la sala de la TV y me tumbé en el sofá que había debajo de ellas. Volví a ver la película que ya habíamos visto el otro día y rápidamente me quedé dormida con la canción del principio.<strong>

-técnicamente si te quedaste dormida con la canción del principio no la volviste a ver-susurró Jasper pensativo.

Lo miramos incrédulos.

-¿qué?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que todos los mirábamos.

-nada-susurramos.

Sí, definitivamente juntar a Emmett y Jasper era necesario.

**Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol estaba en medio del cielo pero no fue la luz lo que me despertó. Eran unos gélidos brazos.**

-nuestro Eddie ha vuelto-gritaron ambos Emmetts y Jaspers.

-no me llames Eddie-gritamos ambos.

**Él puso una mano helada en mi frente. Era muy agradable. "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?" Lo pensé un momento. Las nauseas habían desaparecido tan rápido como llegaron y me sentía como cualquier otra mañana. "Bastante normal. Un poquito hambrienta, solamente"**

-al final con lo del pollo no comiste-murmuró el futuro de Carlisle con desaprobación.

La sangre corrió a sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su futuro miraba hacia abajo avergonzada.

**Me hizo esperar una hora y beber un gran vaso de agua antes de que me friese unos huevos.**

-eso sí está bien-añadió esta vez mi padre.

**Me sentía perfectamente normal solo un poco cansada por haberme levantado a medianoche. Puso la CNN – habíamos estado tan fuera de contacto que podría haber estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial y no habernos enterado,**

-la mayor parte fue producida por los vampiros-nos informó el futuro de Carlisle, Bella lo miró con atención.

-sí, en todas las querras hubo vampiros detrás de ellas-razonó mi padre.

**y me dejé caer sobre sus rodillas.  
>Me aburrí con las noticias y me giré para besarle. Como aquella mañana, un agudo dolor golpeó mi estómago cuando me moví. Me separé corriendo de él con mi mano tapando la boca. Sabía que no podría llegar al baño esta vez así que fui corriendo al fregadero de la cocina.<br>Él me sujetó el pelo otra vez.  
>"Quizás deberíamos volver a Rio a ver al médico" sugirió con preocupación mientras me enjuagaba la boca.<br>Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el pasillo. Los médicos son sinónimo de agujas.**

-¿tienes miedo de las agujas?-preguntó Emmett mientras que los demás miraban a ambas Bellas asombrados, me incluía en ese "demás".

Bella enrojeció.

-ya veis, no tiene miedo de una habitación llena de vampiros pero una via intravenosa es otra cosa- susurró mi futuro.

-eres rara-afirmé mirando a la humana que estaba más roja que un tomate delante de mi.

"**Estaré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes".**

Sin embargo mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con eso, mientras que, extrañamente, el futuro de Carlisle tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… estos futuros son raros.

**Cuando mi boca supo mejor, busqué en mi maleta el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que Alice había empaquetado para mi, lleno de cosas para humanos como vendas y analgésicos y mi objetivo ahora, Pepto-Bismol. Quizás podía calmar mi estómago y tranquilizar a Edward.**

-¿hay algo en el mundo qué tranquilice a Edward?-preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿a parte de Bella?-respondió Jasper.

La habitación se quedó pensativa.

-Nada-respondieron todos a la vez.

Ambos bufamos.

**Pero antes de que encontrase el Pepto, vi algo más que Alice había guardado para mí. Cogí la pequeña caja azul y la sostuve en mi mano durante un largo rato, olvidando todo lo demás.  
>Entonces empecé a echar cuentas en mi cabeza. Una vez. Dos. Otra más.<strong>

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Emmett.

**Un golpe me sobresaltó; la cajita cayó dentro de la maleta. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward desde la puerta "¿Te encuentras mal otra vez?"  
>"Sí y no" dije pero mi voz sonó ahogada.<br>"Bella, ¿puedo entrar?" Estaba muy preocupado.  
>"Va…vale"<br>Entró y valoró mi situación, sentada entre el suelo, y mi expresión pálida, mirando a un punto fijo. Se sentó delante de mí y puso su mano en mi frente de nuevo  
>"¿Qué va mal?"<br>"¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda?" susurré.  
>"Diecisiete" respondió automáticamente "Bella, ¿qué es lo que pasa?"<br>Yo estaba contando otra vez. Estiré un dedo, avisándole de que esperase y musité los números para mí. Me había confundido sobre los días antes. Llevábamos allí más de lo que yo pensaba. Volví a empezar la cuenta de nuevo.**

Toda mi familia, incluyéndonos, a mi y a Bella, miraban el libro con curiosidad en el momento en que Esme levantó la cabeza, mirando a través de la ventana, como si acabara de descubrir algo pero antes tenía que revisar si sus pensamientos eran correctos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba con curiosidad se puso a repetir los números del 100 al 1 en tres idiomas diferentes.

Bufé.

Casi no me di cuenta como mi futuro me miraba divertido.

**"¡Bella!" cuchicheó con nerviosismo "Me vas a volver loco"  
>Intenté tragar. No podía. Así que busqué en la maleta y revolví en ella hasta dar con la cajita azul de tampones de nuevo. Se la tendí en silencio.<br>Él se puso frente a mí, confuso. "¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando hacerme creer que tu enfermedad es el síndrome premenstrual?"  
>"No," conseguí dejar de ahogarme. "No, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte que tengo un retraso de cinco días"<strong>

Un click resonó en mi cabeza.

No…eso…eso era imposible… no podía ser cierto.

Mis ojos se concentraron en Bella, en la humana que podía tener esa posibilidad, para ella era posible, pero no para mi…

Eso no es… es absurdo pensarlo siquiera.

Pero entonces recordé a la niña, la pequeña niña con rizos cobrizos y ojos marrones, marrones como, los de la única persona que había querido y quería, la única persona que, conociéndola solo desde hacía un rato, podría dar mi "vida" por ella.

**La expresión de su cara no cambió. Era como si yo no hubiese hablado.  
>"No creo que esto sea una mala digestión"<br>No respondió. Parecía haberse vuelto una escultura.  
>"Los sueños," me susurré a mi misma demasiado bajo.<br>"Dormir tanto. Los llantos. Toda esa comida. Oh. Oh. Oh"  
>Edward parecía totalmente frío, como si nunca me pudiese ver más.<strong>

Eso no era cierto, estaba 100% seguro de que lo único que podría visualizar en ese momento era a ella.

**Pensando, casi involuntariamente, mi mano volvió a caer hasta mi estómago.  
>"Oh" musité de nuevo.<br>Me tambaleé sobre mis pies, fuera del alcance de las manos inmóviles de Edward. No me había quitado los pantalones cortos de seda y la camisola desde que me había despertado. Me deshice de la tela azul y la sostuve encima de mi estómago.  
>"Imposible" gemí.<br>No tenía ninguna experiencia con embarazos ni bebes ni nada de ese mundo pero no era idiota. Había visto las suficientes películas y espectáculos de Tv como para saber que no era así cómo funcionaba. Sólo tenía un retraso de cinco días. Si estaba embarazada, mi cuerpo todavía no habría registrado el hecho. **

-podría ser cierto…si el padre fuera humano-susurró mi padre pensativo, asombrado y preocupado.

Sus ideas me producían jaquecas.

**No podía tener náuseas por la mañana, no podía haber cambiado mis hábitos alimentarios o de sueño.  
>Y, definitivamente, no podía tener un pequeño pero definido bulto entre mis caderas.<br>Retorcí mi torso y sucesivamente, examiné desde cada ángulo, como si eso pudiese hacer desaparecer precisamente la correcta pista. Pasé mis dedos sobre el suave bulto, sorprendida por la roca dura que sentía debajo de mi piel.**

-mírala desde ese momento la niña ya era impaciente-murmuró Jacob y un cojín le impacto en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo empujó hacia atrás.

**"Imposible" repetí porque, bulto o no bulto, periodo o no periodo (y no es que definitivamente no fuese a haber periodo aunque yo no me había retrasado ni una sola vez en mi vida), no había manera de que estuviese embarazada. La única persona con la que yo había tenido sexo era con un vampiro, podía asegurarlo.  
>Un vampiro que, por cierto, estaba todavía congelado en el suelo sin dar muestras de irse a mover otra vez.<strong>

-bueno puede que la idea fuese un poquito…umm..como decirlo…impactante-contestó el futuro de Jasper cortando la tensión en la habitación.

**Así que tenía que tener otra explicación. Algo que iba mal en mí. Una extraña enfermedad sudamericana con signos de embarazo, sólo que acelerados.  
>Y entonces recordé algo, una mañana de búsqueda en Internet, que parecía que había sido hacía una eternidad. Sentada en el viejo escritorio de mi cuarto en casa de Charlie con una gris luz pasando débilmente a través de la ventana, enfrente de mi viejo, destartalado ordenador, leyendo ávidamente una web llamada "Vampiros A-Z" <strong>

-¿nos buscaste en internet?-preguntó el futuro de Rosalie mirando a la Bella vampira.

-eh!, no sabía que hacer cuando me enteré que mi compañero de mesa y su familia eran vampiros ¿vale?

Una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro a la vez que todos se reían.

**Había sido menos de 24 horas después de que Jacob Black, hubiese pretendido entretenerme con las leyendas de Quileute, que él aún no creía y me hubiese dicho que Edward era un vampiro.**

-¿rompiste el tratado?-preguntó Rosalie asombrada.

-y quien más si no un tatara nieto del que lo hizo-se rio Emmett.

-no sabía que era cierto-se defendió Jacob.

-claro que sí, el perrito no lo sabía-añadió Alice.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado al mismo tiempo que los demás veíamos la escena sonrientes.

**Yo había echado un vistazo a las primeras entradas de la web que estaban dedicadas a los mitos vampíricos a lo largo del mundo. El filipino Dana, el hebreo Estrie, el romano Varacolaci, el Italiano Stregoni beneficio, la actual leyenda basada en lo que mi nuevo suegro me había contado de los Volturi, (nada que yo supiera entonces).**

-¿nuevo suegro, Bella?-preguntó el futuro de Carlisle con una sonrisa mirando a su hija más reciente.

-sí, Bella, nunca me dijiste que hubieras estado casada-susurró mi futuro siguiéndole el juego.

El futuro de Bella les sacó la lengua.

**Yo le había prestado menos y menos atención a las historias que iban avanzando de forma imparable. Solamente recordaba muy poco de las últimas entradas. Ellas parecían como excusas fantasiosas para explicar las grandes tasas de mortalidad infantil y la infidelidad No cariño, yo no estaba siendo infiel. La sexy mujer que tú viste desnuda por la casa era un diabólico succubus. ¡Tengo suerte de haber escapado con vida! (por supuesto, con lo que yo sabía ahora sobre Tanya y sus hermanas, sospeché que alguna de esas excusas habían sido ciertas). Había una para las mujeres, también. ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de engañarte, solo porque hayas venido después de dos años de un viaje en el mar y esté embarazada?**

-¿tan idiotas eran?-preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett el vocabulario-le regañó mi madre.

-pero es cierto-añadió el futuro de Emmett-sería un poquito sospechoso que desaparezcas durante dos años y cuando vuelvas tu mujer esté embarazada ¿no?

Todos pensaron en eso.

Vale un poco idiotas sí que eran y los maridos también, por creérlas.

**Fue un incubus. Él me hipnotizó con sus mágicos poderes de vampiro...**

-¿mágicos poderes de vampiros?-preguntó Rosalie riendo.

**Había sido parte de la definición de incubus – la habilidad de ser padres de niños con sus desafortunadas presas.  
>Sacudí mi cabeza, aturdida. Pero…<br>Pensé en Esme y en, especial, en Rosalie. Vampiras que no podían tener niños. Si fuese posible, Rosalie ya habría encontrado la manera de hacerlo.**

Miré a mi hermana, tanto ella como sus pensamientos afirmaban esa opción con tristeza, pero con un poco de optimismo pensando en la pequeña niña sentada al lado de mi futura Bella.

**El mito de los incubus era una fábula.  
>Excepto que… bien, había una diferencia. Por supuesto, Rosalie no podía concebir un hijo porque ella estaba paralizada en el estado que se pasa de humano a inhumano. Una total transformación. Y los cuerpos de las mujeres humanas tenían que cambiar para albergar un bebé. El constante cambio del ciclo menstrual y luego los grandes cambios necesarios para que el niño creciese… El cuerpo de Rosalie no podía cambiar.<br>Pero el mío sí. El mío lo hacía. Toqué el bulto de mi estómago que no estaba el día anterior.**

-es una buena teoría-susurró mi padre.

**Un hombre humano – bien, afortunadamente pueden funcionar desde la adolescencia a la muerte. Yo recordé una cuestión trivial, sacada de quien sabe dónde: Charlie Chaplin estaba en sus setenta cuando fue padre de su hijo pequeño. Los hombres no tienen que portar bebés ni ciclos de fertilidad.  
>Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía alguien saber si los vampiros pueden ser padres de niños cuando sus parejas no son capaces? ¿Qué vampiro de la tierra podría tener el control suficiente para probar la teoría con una mujer mortal? ¿O el deseo?<br>Podía pensar en una única cosa.  
>Parte de mi cabeza estaba clasificando hechos, memorias y especulaciones, mientras que la otra mitad – la que controlaba la habilidad de mover todos los músculos- estaba muy aturdida como para realizar una actividad normal. No podía mover mis labios para hablar aunque quería preguntarle a Edward que estaba pasando.<strong>

-no creo que tuviera más ideas que tú-susurró el futuro de Rosalie con una sonrisa.

**Necesitaba volver dónde él estaba sentado, tocarlo, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía mis instrucciones. Únicamente podía observar mis asustados ojos en el espejo, mis dedos presionados contra la hinchazón de mi torso.  
>Y entonces, como en mi intensa pesadilla de la pasada noche, la escena se había transformado de forma radical. Todo lo que yo veía en el espejo era totalmente diferente aunque nada en ese momento era diferente.<br>Lo que hacía cambiar todo era un pequeño bulto, cubierto por mi mano – procedente del interior de mi cuerpo.**

Todas las mujeres en la habitación sonreían, menos el futuro de Bella que a parte se aferraba a su hija.

**En el mismo momento, el teléfono de Edward sonó, pidiendo respuesta. Ninguno nos movimos. Llamó una vez y otra. Yo intenté callarlo mientras presionaba los dedos en mi estómago, esperando. En el espejo mi expresión no era muy desconcertada- estaba asombrada en ese momento. Me acababa de dar cuenta cuando extrañas, silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.  
>El teléfono continuaba sonando. Deseé que Edward lo respondiese, estaba viviendo algo trascendental. Posiblemente, lo más trascendental de mi vida.<strong>

**¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!  
>Finalmente, la irritación pudo con todo lo demás.<strong>

-lo siento Bella-se disculpó el futuro de Alice.

-no importa solo te preocupabas.

-¿de qué habláis?-preguntó Emmett.

-ya lo verás-contestó mi futuro.

**Me agaché hacia Edward – sentí que me movía con más cuidado,**

Nessie sonrió.

**cien veces más consciente de cada emoción que sentía – rebusqué en sus bolsillos hasta que di con el teléfono. Había medio-esperado que él lo hubiera cogido y respondido pero estaba perfectamente inmóvil.**

-¿Edward? ¿estás?-preguntaron ambos Emmetts.

**Reconocí el numero y pude fácilmente adivinar porque estaba llamando.  
>"Hola, Alice" dije. Mi voz no era mucho mejor que antes. Me aclaré la garganta.<br>"¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien?"  
>"Sí. Um. ¿Está ahí Carlisle?"<br>"Está. ¿Cuál es el problema?"  
>"No estoy… cien por cien…segura"<br>"¿Está Edward también bien? Preguntó cautelosa. Ella dijo el nombre de Carlisle y entonces insistió.  
>"¿Por qué no coge el teléfono?" dijo antes de que respondiese a la primera pregunta.<br>"Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Yo solo vi…"  
>"¿Qué es lo que viste?"<strong>

-no debiste haber dicho eso-suspiró el futuro de Esme.

**Hubo un silencio. "Te paso a Carlisle" respondió por fin.  
>Sentí como si me hubiesen inyectado agua helada en mis venas.<strong>

-agg-gimió Seth estremeciéndose-eso sería un poco incómodo.

-¿un poco incómodo dices?-preguntó Bella con una mueca de la que todos nos reímos excepto los tres humanos que se estremecían.

**Si Alice hubiera tenido una visión de mí con un niño de ojos verdes y cara angelical en mis brazos me hubiese respondido ¿verdad?  
>Mientras esperaba a que Carlisle hablase, la visión que había imaginado para Alice bailó ante mis ojos. Un diminuto y precioso bebé, más hermoso que el chico de mi sueño – un pequeño Edward en mis brazos. Una oleada de calor recorrió mis venas, echando al hielo.<strong>

-eso está mejor-dijo Jacob relajándose.

**"Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?"  
>"Yo…" No estaba segura de cómo responder. ¿Se reiría de mis conclusiones, me diría que estaba loca? ¿Estaba teniendo solo otro bonito sueño?<strong>

-no cielo, recuerda que tu mente no es gran cosa...-murmuró mi futuro.

-debí haberlo tenido en cuenta.

"**Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward… ¿Pueden los vampiros entrar en shock?"  
>" ¿Está herido?" la voz de Carlisle era, de repente, apremiante.<br>"No, no" le aseguré. "Es sólo que ha tenido una sorpresa"  
>"No entiendo, Bella"<strong>

-créeme yo tampoco lo entendía-susurró mi futuro.

**"Yo creo…bueno…yo creo que… quizás… puedo estar…" tomé una bocanada de aire "Embarazada"  
>Como si me respondiese, noté otro golpecito en mi abdomen. Mi mano voló hacia mi estómago.<strong>

Sonreí, no me había dado cuenta de que yo deseaba este futuro. Nunca lo había querido porque ni siquiera sabía que existiera la posibilidad, pero ahora la tenía ante mis ojos y no podía dejarla.

**Después de una pausa prolongada, Carlisle empezó con el procedimiento médico.  
>"¿Cuál fue el último día de tu pasado ciclo menstrual?"<br>"Dieciséis días antes de la boda" Hice la cuenta mentalmente para ser capaz de responder con certeza.  
>"¿Cómo te sientes?"<br>"Rara" le conté con la voz rota. Otro torrente de lágrimas se deslizaba por mis mejillas. "Va a parecer una locura – sé que es muy pronto para cualquier cosa de estas. Quizás estoy loca.**

-puede ser, quizás hubiera sido lo más probable.

-no ayudas Emmett-se quejó mi Bella a mi hermano.

**Pero tengo sueños extraños y como todo el tiempo y lloro y vomito y…. yo noto algo que se mueve dentro de mí justo ahora"  
>La cabeza de Edward se levantó.<br>Suspiré aliviada.**

-por fin ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos…-susurró el futuro de Emmett-bueno… vivos vivos tampoco.

Nos reímos.

**Edward levantó su mano hacia el teléfono, su cara blanca y dura.  
>"Um, creo que Edward quiere hablar contigo"<br>"Pásamelo" Carlisle dijo con voz tensa.  
>No estaba muy segura de que Edward pudiese hablar pero puse el teléfono en su mano extendida.<br>Presionó el teléfono contra su oreja "¿Es posible?" murmuró.  
>Escuchó durante un rato, de pie sin ninguna expresión.<br>"¿Y Bella?" preguntó. Su brazo osciló hacia mí mientras hablaba, poniéndome a su lado.  
>Escuchó durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno y entonces dijo "Sí, sí, lo haré"<br>Retiró el teléfono de su oreja y presionó el botón de finalizar. Mejor ahora, marcó un nuevo número.  
>"¿Qué dice Carlisle?" pregunté impacientemente.<br>Edward respondió con una voz débil. "Piensa que estás embarazada".**

-obviamente creo que la mayoría de los presente lo intuía-murmuró Jacob bromeando, todos nos reímos sin embargo era una risa temblosa de parte de mi familia.

**Sus palabras me provocaron un cálido escalofrío en la espalda. El pequeño golpe latió dentro de mí.  
>"¿A quién estás llamando ahora?" pregunté cuando se puso el teléfono a la oreja.<br>"Al aeropuerto. Volvemos a casa"  
>Edward estuvo al teléfono durante más de una hora sin respiro. Supuse que estaba consiguiendo nuestro vuelo a casa pero no podía estar segura porque él no estaba hablando en inglés. Sonaba como si estuviese discutiendo; habló mucho a través de sus dientes.<br>Mientras discutía, hacía la maleta. Él se movía por la habitación como un furioso tornado, la única diferencia era que por donde pasaba quedaba todo recogido. Tiró algunas de mis ropas sobre la cama sin mirarlas así que acepté que era momento de vestirme. Continuaba con sus argumentaciones mientras me cambiaba, gesticulando con repentinos y agitados movimientos.  
>Cuando no podía soportar la violenta energía que irradiaba,<strong>

-Edward-le regañó el futuro de Esme a mi futuro.

-lo siento madre-susurró

**dejé la habitación silenciosamente. Su frenética conversación me provocaba dolor de estómago – no como el de la mañana, sólo incomodidad. Esperaría en algún lugar a que su mal humor pasase. No podía hablar a ese frío y enfadado que, sinceramente, me daba algo de miedo.  
>De nuevo, acabé en la cocina. Había una bolsa de galletitas saladas en el armario.<strong>

La expresión de Jacob y Seth hizo que parásemos la lectura.

-¿qué le ocurre?-preguntó Jasper.

-galletitas…-susurró Jacob con la voz perdida, mirando a la nada y con la baba cayéndosele de la boca.

-¿es qué son un pozo sin fondo?-preguntó Rosalie asqueada.

-más o menos-contestó Nessie.

**Empecé a masticarlas de forma ausente, frente a la ventana y las arena, las rocas, los árboles y el océano, todos brillando bajo el sol.  
>Alguien me golpeo suavemente.<br>"Lo sé" dije "Yo tampoco quiero irme"**

Nessie se aferró más a su madre con una sonrisa.

**Estuve de pie en la ventana durante un rato pero el golpe no respondió.  
>"No lo entiendo" susurré "¿Qué es lo malo que hay aquí?"<br>Absolutamente sorprendente. Desconcertante. Pero, ¿malo?  
>No.<br>¿Así que por qué Edward estaba tan furioso? Él era el único que había deseado tanto una boda precipitada.  
>Intenté pensar alguna razón sobre eso.<br>Quizás estaba tan confundido que quería ir a casa para que todo fuese bien. Querría que Carlisle me examinase, estar seguro que mi suposición era cierta, aunque no tenía ninguna duda en ese aspecto. Probablemente ellos querrían resolver porque estaba ya tan embarazada, con el bulto y los golpecitos y todo lo demás. Eso no era normal.**

-los vampiros tampoco es que sean muy normales-razonó mi Bella. La acompañamos con nuestras risas.

**Una vez que pensé eso, yo estaba segura que lo sabía. Él debía estar preocupado por el bebé.**

La expresión de mi futuro era de culpabilidad.

**No me había percatado de esto todavía. Mi cerebro trabajaba más lento que eso – estaba todavía maravillada por la escena que había imaginado antes: el pequeño bebe con los ojos de Edward- verdes, como si siguiesen siendo como cuando era humano- tumbado amorosamente y precioso en mis brazos. Esperaba que tuviera la cara exacta de Edward, sin rasgos de la mía.**

-¿qué tiene eso de hermoso?-preguntó mi futuro.

El futuro de Bella no contestó, avergonzada.

-nada, ella es hermosa-dijo mi Bella mirando a su, nuestra, futura hija con la mirada cargada de amor.

**Era divertido como de repentina e importante esa visión había empezado a ser. Desde su primer pequeño golpe, el mundo entero se había movido. Donde antes había una sola cosa sin la que yo no podía vivir, ahora había dos. No había separación – mi amor no se rompería entre ellos ahora ni nada como eso. Era más como si mi corazón hubiese crecido, aumentado dos veces su talla en ese momento. Todo ese nuevo espacio ya estaba lleno. Este incremento casi me daba vértigo.  
>Nunca había entendido realmente el dolor y resentimiento de Rosalie antes. Nunca me había imaginado a mí como madre, nunca quise eso. Había sido fácil prometer a Edward que no me preocupaba no tener niños por él porque realmente no quería. Niños, en su sentido abstracto, nunca me habían llamado la atención. Parecían criaturas ruidosas, siempre empapados de algún tipo de suciedad.<strong>

-has visto Emmett hasta el libro te define como un niño-susurró el futuro de Jasper.

Todos nos reímos a la vez que Emmett se enfurruñaba junto con Jacob.

**Nunca había tenido mucho que hacer con ellos. Cuando yo había soñado que Renée me diese un hermano siempre había imaginado un hermano mayor. Alguien que cuidase de mí y no al revés.  
>Ese niño, el niño de Edward, era otra historia.<br>Lo quería como el aire que respiraba. No era una elección, era una necesidad.  
>Lo mismo solo tenía una mala imaginación. Lo mismo por qué yo no había sido capaz de imaginar que quería estar casada hasta que ya lo estaba, incapaz de ver que yo desearía un bebé hasta que éste estuviese en camino.<strong>

-y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez lo habría hecho agusto-murmuró la Bella vampira.

**Cuando puse mi mano en mi estómago, esperando el próximo golpecito, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara otra vez.  
>"¿Bella?"<br>Me volví, cautelosa por el tono de su voz. Era tan frío, tan cuidadoso. Su cara era como su voz, vacía y dura.  
>Y entonces vio que estaba llorando.<br>"¡Bella!" Cruzó la habitación como un rayo y puso sus manos en mi cara."¿Te duele algo?"  
>"No, no…"<br>Me puso contra su pecho. "No estés asustada. Estaremos en casa en dieciséis horas.**

-don calculador ha hablado-susurró Emmett.

-bueno y ¿qué pasaría si el avión se retrasara unos minutos y llegarais a y cinco?-preguntó Jasper.

-que se acabaría el mundo-respondieron ambos futuros.

Nos reímos de cómo se divertían.

**Estarás bien. Carlisle estará preparado cuando lleguemos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y tu estarás bien, estarás bien"  
>"¿Encargaros de esto? ¿Qué quieres decir?"<br>Se apartó y me miro a los ojos "Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que te haga daño.**

Tanto la cara de mi Bella como la de Nessie no tenían precio.

-¿no me querías?-preguntó Nessie mirando a mi futuro dolida.

-no no cielo lo que pasa es que…

-¿entonces por qué querías matarme?-su voz se cortó a la vez que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su madre la abrazó.

-sh shh… ya está Renesmee, Renesmee cielo escúchame-los pequeños ojos marrones vidriosos miraron a su madre dolidos-tu padre te quería, te quiere mucho, pero solo estaba preocupado por mi.

-sí Renesmee, ¿aun no te has dado cuenta de lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser?-preguntó el futuro de Rosalie.

-Rose-la regañó el futuro de Esme.

-¿de verdad me querías?

-sí cariño por supuesto, tú y tu madre sois lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, nunca olvides eso.

-¡ah vale ya veo lo que nos quieres!-susurró el futuro de Emmett indignado ganándose cuatro golpes.

**No tengas miedo. No voy a dejar que te haga daño"  
>"¿Qué cosa?" - jadeé<br>Miro bruscamente a otro lado, hacia la puerta de entrada.  
>"¡Por los pelos! Olvidé que le debía a Gustavo. Me libraré de él y volveré" Salió como una flecha de la habitación.<br>Me sujeté fuertemente a la encimera para sostenerme. Mis rodillas estaban temblando.  
>Edward había llamado a mi bebé cosa. Dijo que Carlisle me lo sacaría.<br>"No" gemí.  
>Había estado equivocada antes. No se preocupaba por el bebé en absoluto. Quería herirlo. La hermosa imagen en mi cabeza se sacudió fuertemente, convertida en algo siniestro. Mi precioso bebé llorando, mis débiles brazos no eran suficientes para protegerlo…<strong>

Renesmee se aferró esta vez más a mi futuro.

**¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sería capaz de razonar con él?**

"**¿Que debía hacer si no podía? ¿Cómo explicaría Alice ese extraño silencio en el teléfono?**

**¿Era esto lo que ella había sembrado?"**

"**¿Edward y Carlisle asesinando ese pálido niño perfecto antes de que pudiera vivir?".**

"**No", gemí de nuevo, con voz más fuerte, eso no podía ser, yo no lo permitiría"**

-me alegro de que lo hicieras-susurró mi futuro a su esposa.

**Escuche a Edward hablando, portugués de nuevo. Argumentando otra vez. Su voz se acerco, y escuche su exasperación, luego escuche otra voz, baja y tímida. La voz de una mujer.**

**Él entro en la cocina, por delante de ella, y fue derecho hacía mí. Limpio mis lágrimas desde mis mejillas y murmuro en mi oído su liviano pensamiento, con la línea de su boca rígida.**

"**Ella insiste en dejar la comida que trajo, hizo la cena para nosotros". Si él hubiera sido menos tenso, menos furioso, yo sabia que habían cambiado sus ojos. "es una excusa, quiere asegurarse de que no te he matado aún"**

-es muy valiente-murmuró mi madre.

**Su voz fue fría al final. **

**Kaure dio nerviosamente la vuelta en la esquina con el plato en sus manos. Desee poder hablar portugués, o que mi español fuera menos rudimentario, así podría intentar dar las gracias a esa mujer quien había osado a la ira de un vampiro, solo para comprobar mi persona.**

**Sus ojos se fijaron entre nosotros dos. Vi su medición en el color de mi cara, la humedad en mis ojos, con algo de brillo materno que no entendía, ella puso el plato en la encimera.**

**A Edward algo se le quebró en él; Yo nunca le había escuchado antes.**

**Se volvió a ir, y los giros de movimiento de su larga falda dejaron el olor de la comida en mi cara. Era tan fuerte, cebollas y pescado. **

-aggg eso si que no me gusta, el pescado pasa pero ¿las cebollas?-susurró Seth poniendo cara de asco junto con Jacob.

**Les di una mascada y los vomite por el fregadero. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi frente y cabeza, su suave aliento a través del gruñido en mis oídos. Sus manos desaparecieron por un segundo, y escuche el cierre del refrigerador. Misericordiosamente, el olor desapareció con el sonido, y las manos de Edward estaban enfriando mi húmeda cara de nuevo. Era siempre rápido.**

**Enjuague mi boca mientras acariciaba los lados de mi cara. **

**Eso era una pequeña tentativa para impulsarlo a mi vientre.**

_**Estás bien. Nosotros estamos bien, **_**pensé había el bulto.**

**Edward se envolvió en torno a mí, tirando de mí en sus brazos. Recosté mi cara en su hombro, mis manos instintivamente, se juntaron en mi estomago.**

**Escuche un pequeño Oh y lo busqué.**

**La mujer aún estaba ahí, dudando en el umbral con sus manos medias extendidas y estaba mirando por algún tipo de ayuda. **

-cree que le harás daño-susurró Emmett.

-gracias por la información Sherlock, a mi solita no se me habría ocurrido-murmuró Alice haciendo que todos riéramos.

**Sus ojos se bloquearon en mi manos, saltones con la gran conmoción, su boca abierta de par en par.**

**Luego Edward dijo oh, también, y de repente le hizo frente a la cara de la mujer, empujando ligeramente detrás de mí su cuerpo. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi torso.**

**De repente, Kaure grito en voz alta – furiosamente, con sus entendibles palabras que cruzaron la habitación como cuchillos. Planto su diminuto puño en el aire y dio dos pasos hacia nosotros, agitándole a él. A pesar de su ferocidad, era fácil ver el terror en sus ojos.**

**Edward se intensifico hacia ella, también, y me agarre a su brazo, asustada por la mujer.**

**Pero cuando el interrumpió su invectiva, su voz me tomo por sorpresa, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la forma brusca que había sido ella cuando no estaba gritándole a él. Yo estaba fuera de la realidad ahora, estaba escrito. No solo que, pero el sonido era diferente, más gutural, lo peor había pasado. No pensé que estaba hablando portugués.**

**Por un momento, la mujer fijo su vista en él maravillada, y luego sus ojos se redujeron ya que estaba desconcertada en la tela de juicio de la misma lengua exótica.**

**Observe como aumentaba en su cara la tristeza y seriedad, y una vez que asintió. Ella dio rápido paso hacia atrás y salió.**

**El debe de haber escuchado, insinuándome y descansando sus manos contra mis mejillas.**

**Ella respondió airadamente una vez más, agitando sus manos acusadoras hacia él, y luego insinuándole a él. Cuando ella termino, El defendió de nuevo con el mismo tono, la voz de urgencia.**

**Su expresión cambio - ella se fijo en él con dudas en el plano de su cara mientras hablaba, sus ojos en repetidas ocasiones destellaron en mi confusa cara. Él dejo de hablar, y ella parecía estar deliberando algo.**

-la audiencia ha decidido…-

-que por una…- ambos Emmetts se callaron cuando se dieron cuenta que todos los mirábamos.

-¿qué? ¿no estaba deliberando?.

**Ella daba un paso hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros dos, y luego, al parecer inconscientemente, dio un paso adelante.**

**Ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos, haciendo una forma como un globo sobresaliendo fuera de su estomago. Fije la mirada - ¿Hacían sus leyendas del depredador bebedor de sangre incluir **_**esto**_**? ¿Podría posiblemente saber algo acerca de lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí?**

-¿lo sabía?-preguntó mi madre.

-tenía algunas ideas-contestó mi futuro.

**Ella camino unos pasos adelante deliberadamente y esta vez hizo unas breves preguntas, que él respondió tenso. Luego él se convirtió en el autor de la pregunta- de una rápida consulta.**

**Ella dudo y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Cuando él hablo de nuevo, su voz era tan agonizante que lo mire en estado de shock. Su cara estaba dibujada con dolor.**

**En respuesta, ella camino lentamente hacia adelante hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca para colocar su pequeña mano en mi parte superior, siempre en mí estomago. Ella dijo una sola palabra en portugués.**

"_**Morte"**_**,**

Cerré los ojos viendo el por qué mi futuro quería deshacerse de la niña, no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

**suspiró en silencio. Luego se volvió, sus hombros doblados como si la conversación tenia edades comprendidas para ella, y abandono la sala. **

**Sabía suficiente español para una sola palabra.**

**Edward se inmovilizo de nuevo, deteniéndose después con la expresión de tortura fija en su rostro. Unos momentos después, escuche el motor del barco volviendo a vivir y luego desvanecerse en la distancia. **

**Edward no se movió hasta que me dirigí hacia el baño. Luego su mano atrapo mi hombro.**

"**¿Dónde vas? " Su voz era un susurro de dolor.**

"**A cepillarme los dientes de nuevo".**

"**No te preocupes sobre lo que ella dijo, son leyendas pero no son nada, antiguas mentiras para el buen entretenimiento".**

"**No entendí nada." Le dije a él, pensé que no era del todo cierto. Como si pudiera descontar algo por que se trataba de una leyenda. Mi vida estaba rodeada de leyendas por todos lados. Todas ellas eran verdaderas.**

-cierto, de nuevo-susurró el futuro de Carlisle

"**Guarde tu cepillo de diente. Voy a buscarlo"**

**El se alejo de mí hacia la habitación. **

"**¿Nos vamos luego?"**

"**Tan pronto como hayas terminado" **

**El esperó que terminara de lavarme los dientes para volver a guardarlo, con un ritmo silencioso alrededor del dormitorio. Se lo entregue cuando hube terminado.**

"**llevare los bolsos hacia el bote".**

"**Edward-"**

**Él se volvió hacia atrás. "¿si?**

**Dudé, intentando pensar en una cierta forma de obtener unos pocos segundos en solitario.**

-¿por qué quieres…?-empecé a preguntar pero Bella me cortó.

-ya verás

"**¿Podrías tu…. Guardar algo de comida? Ya sabes, en caso de que me de hambre de nuevo.**

"**Por supuesto" dijo, sus ojos de repente se volvieron suaves. "No te preocupes de nada. Iremos donde Carlisle en unas horas, de verdad. Tenemos que hacerlo lo más pronto"**

**Asentí, no confiando en mi voz.**

**Dio la vuelta y abandono la habitación, con una gran maleta en cada mano.**

**Me relaje y saque el teléfono que el había dejado en la encimera. Era muy raro en él olvidar las cosas, Olvidar que Gustavo estaba llegando, A salir sin su teléfono y estar mintiendo aquí. Estaba tan estresado, era apenas el mismo.**

**Volví de mis pensamientos y busque los números programados. Me alegraba de que hubiera apagado el sonido, por el miedo a que me descubriera. ¿Estaría ahora en el barco? ¿O ya estaba regresando? ¿Me escucharía susurrando desde la cocina?**

-no, estaba demasiado distraído como para preocuparme por eso-suspiró mi futuro.

**Busque el número que quería, uno al que nunca antes había llamado en mi vida. Presione el botón "enviar" y cruce mis dedos.**

**- ¿Hola? – su voz sonó como campanas de viento al atender.  
>- ¿Rosalie? – Susurré – Soy Bella. Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme…<strong>

-ahí acaba-informó Esme.

-¿por qué me llamaste?-preguntó mi hermana extrañada.

-supongo que ya lo verás-contestó el futuro de Bella.

-está bien entonces, ¿quién sigue?-preguntó Carlisle.

-yo-susurré cogiendo el libro.

-¿vendrá alguien más?-preguntó Nessie.

-no sé cielo-contestó el futuro de Bella

Y sin más abrí el libro para empezar…

**Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento ¡LO SIENTO! Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que cada vez que me ponía a escribir… no sé… no sabía como empezar al principio y bueno… día tras día hasta que hoy me dije SÍ O SÍ y aquí está… mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Bueno ahora eso, ¿queréis que venga alguien más? Yo tenía pensado poner a los padres de Edward porque en capítulos anteriores me lo sugirieron varias veces… lo que queráis…**

**Gracias por la paciencia y por leerme :D**

**Nos vemos! Ah! Y Feliz Año Nuevo y Espero que los reyes os hayan traído muchas cositas :D**

**Cullen (LL)**


	8. Esperando a que la maldita pelea comienc

Edward.

-qué raro-susurré al coger el libro.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó mi madre al mismo tiempo que todos me miraban curiosos.

-aquí dice "Libro Dos, Jacob"

-¿cómo qué Jacob?-preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

-pufff, lo que faltaba leer desde el punto de vista del perrito-bufaron ambas Rosalie´s.

Ambos Carlisle´s parecían expectantes.

-bueno supongo que será interesante-susurró Jasper al mismo tiempo que su futuro pensaba lo mismo.

-venga vamos a ver como lo ve todo el perrito-se burló el futuro de Emmett.

Sin embargo Jacob parecía avergonzado.

-¿algo de lo qué tengas que avergonzarte?-preguntó Nessie al mismo tiempo que el futuro de Bella y mi Bella lo miraban sonrientes.

-supongo que ya no tengo secretos.

-¿empezamos?-preguntó la Bella humana, sonreí al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la nuca, se estremeció.

-empezamos-susurré con una sonrisa.

**PREFACIO**

_**La vida apesta y luego te mueres**_

**Si, debería ser afortunado.**

-que ánimos perrito-susurró Alice.

-bueno al menos no es tan crítico como el de Bella-se rió el Seth.

-pero el perrito es más dramático-murmuró mi Bella en su defensa.

-ui la humana ten cuidado a ver si se va a enfadar y te va a comer-se burló Emmett provocando risas en toda la habitación.

-¿quién teme al lobo feroz?-añadió el futuro de Emmett.

**8. ESPERANDO POR QUE LA MALDITA PELEA COMIENCE.**

-¿qué pelea?-preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-eeeeh, bueno…yo…-mi futuro lo interrumpió.

-digamos que Jake seguía sin tenernos mucho afecto en ese momento.

-pero se pudo de nuestro lado-añadió el futuro de Bella al ver los rostros de mi familia.

**Diablos, Paul, ¿NO TIENES, MALDITA SEA, UNA CASA PROPIA?**

**Paul pasando tiempo sobre todo mi sofá, mirando algún estúpido juego de béisbol en mi miserable televisor, sólo sonriéndome y luego-realmente lento- el sacó un Dorito de la bolsa que estaba en su regazo y lo metió en su boca en un solo bocado. **

-bueno chucho ya sabes como me siento-gruñó el futuro de Rosalie.

"**Será mejor que hayas traído esos contigo"**

**Crunch. **

"**No", dijo mientras masticaba. "Tu hermana dijo que continuara y me atendiera con lo que quisiera".**

**Traté de hacer que mi voz no sonara como si no fuera a golpearlo. "¿Está Rachel aquí ahora?"**

-¿Rachel está aquí?-preguntó mi Bella.

-sí, regresó hace unos años, supongo que pronto se casará con Paul… por desgracia-añadió con un gruñido.

**No funcionó. El escuchó a donde me dirigía y puso el bolso detrás de su espalda. El bolso crujió cuando golpeó el cojín. Las papas se rompieron en pedazos. Las manos de Paul se convirtieron en puños, cercanos a su cara como un boxeador.**

"**Vamos, niño. No necesito a Rachel para que me proteja".**

**Exhalé. "Claro. Como si no fueras a ir llorando con ella a la primera oportunidad". **

**El se rió y se relajó en el sofá, bajando sus manos. "No voy a ir de chismoso con una chica. Si tuvieras un golpe de suerte, eso sería solamente entre nosotros dos. Y viceversa, ¿cierto?"**

**Amable de su parte hacerme una invitación. Relajé mi cuerpo como si estuviera rindiéndome. "Cierto".**

**Sus ojos se dirigieron al televisor.**

**Suspiré**

**Su nariz hizo un satisfactorio ruido cuando mi puño le pegó.**

-¡JACOB!-le regañó el futuro de Esme.

-lo siento Esme-susurró mirando el suelo avergonzado al mismo tiempo que los demás aguantábamos la risa.

-eso no está bien, no le pegues a tus amigos Jacob Black-le reprendió mi madre, causando más risas, que se apagaron rápidamente cuando ambas nos miraron.

-y vosotros callaos-gruñeron.

-si mamá-susurramos asustados.

**El trató de agarrarme, pero yo bailé fuera de su camino antes de que pudiera encontrar una forma de capturarme, la arruinada bolsa de Doritos en mi mano izquierda. **

"**Rompiste mi nariz, idiota"**

"**Sólo entre nosotros, ¿cierto, Paul?"**

**Fui a poner las papas en otra parte. Cuando me di la vuelta, Paul estaba re posicionando su nariz antes de que se torciera. La sangre se había detenido; lucía como si no tuviera fuente de donde gotera bajo hacia debajo de sus labios y su barbilla. Maldijo, estremeciéndose mientras tiraba del cartílago.**

-au-se quejó mi Bella poniendo una mueca de dolor.

"**Eres una fastidio, Jacob. Juro que preferiría salir con Leah.**

"**Ouch. Wow, apuesto a que Leah realmente va a amar escuchar que quieres pasar más tiempo con ella. Solo acelerará los latidos de su corazón."**

-¡hey! ¡no os burléis de mi hermana!-se quejó Seth mirando a Jacob.

-lo siento Seth.

"**Vas a olvidar que dije eso"**

"**Claro. Estoy seguro de que no se me escapará"**

"**Argh", gruñó y luego se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, limpiando los restos de sangre del cuello de su camisa. "Eres rápido, niño. Lo reconozco". El volteó su atención de vuelta al juego borroso. **

**Me paré ahí por un segundo y luego me aceché a mi cuarto refunfuñando sobre ¿****raptos? ****(alíen abducciones).**

**De vuelta al día podrías contar con Paul con una pelea para casi siempre. No tienes que golpearlo entonces, cualquier leve insulto lo haría. No hace falta mucho para sacarlo de quicio. **

-¿seguro que no te estás describiendo a ti, Jake?-preguntó Nessie causando más risas.

-jaja, muy gracioso, venga todo el mundo reírse del pobre lobito.

-no te preocupes que lo haremos-susurró el futuro de Emmett, las risas resonaron en la habitación.

**Ahora, claro, cuando realmente quería una buena pelea, traer abajo algunos árboles, él tiene que ser todo suave. **

-no busques peleas Jacob Black-le reprendió para sorpresa de todos la humana que estaba sentada sobre mis piernas.

**No era tan malo que ya otro miembro del equipo se hubiera imprimado, por que, realmente, ¡eso hace cuatro de diez ahora! ¿Cuando se detendría?**

-¿Por qué quieres que se detenga?-preguntó Jasper.

-sí, es bonito ver como todo el mundo encuentra a su pareja-añadió Alice.

-bueno… antes creía que era malo pues el lobo improntado dependía completamente de esa persona, pero ahora comprendo que no es nada malo-susurró.

**Estúpido mito se supone que debería ser raro, ¡por dios santo! ¡Todo este mandado de amor-a-primera-vista era completamente desquiciante!**

-eso lo dices porque aun creías querer a nuestra Belly Bells-murmuró el futuro de Emmett haciendo que las mejillas de mi Bella se tiñeran de carmesí, sonreí.

**¿Tuvo que ser mi hermana? ¿Tuvo que ser Paul?**

**Cuando Rachel regresó de Washington al final de semestre del verano, graduada, antes la nerd,**

-¡no llames nerd a tu hermana!-le volvió a reprender Esme.

-Esme entiendo tu objetivo y verdaderamente estoy muy agradecido pero si vas a gritarle siempre que haga algo parecido no creo que terminemos el libro-dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

La habitación estalló en risas excepto las de ambas Esme´s que miraban al pobre lobito con el ceño fruncido.

**mi mayor preocupación había sido que sería difícil mantener los secretos alejados de ella. No estaba acostumbrado a ocultar cosas en mi propia casa. Me hizo realmente comprensivo con chicos como Embry y Collin, cuyos padres no sabían que ellos eran licántropos.**

-¿qué sentido tiene eso?-preguntó Carlisle.

-todos vivís en el mismo sitio y podéis convertiros para probarlo-añadió el futuro de Jasper.

-Los mayores de la tribu no quieren que nadie fuera de La Push se enterasen-dijo Seth.

**La mamá de Embry pensaba que el estaba pasando algún estado de rebeldía. Era constantemente castigado por escaparse continuamente,**

-pobre mujer debe de estar muy preocupada-murmuró mi madre.

Rosalie asintió.

**pero, por supuesto, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer sobre eso. Ella había revisado su cuarto cada noche y cada noche estaría vacío de nuevo. Ella gritaría y el lo tomaría en silencio y luego lo examinaría todo el siguiente día. Habíamos tratado de hablar con Sam para que le diera a Embry un descanso y dejar a su mamá entrar en el asunto, pero Embry había dicho que no le importaba. El secreto era muy importante.**

-supongo que sería demasiado para una madre saber que convive con un adolescente que cuando se enfada demasiado puede convertirse en lobo-murmuró el futuro de Bella con el ceño fruncido.

**Así que yo he estado alerta para guardar ese secreto. Y luego dos días después de que Rachel llegara a casa, Paul se le lanzó en la playa. Bada bing, bada boom-¡Amor verdadero! Los secretos ya no son necesarios cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad y toda esa basura de la imprimación de los licántropos. **

**Rachel supo toda la historia.**

-pero entonces es mejor ¿no?, así no tienes que esconderle todo a tu hermana-preguntó mi Bella.

Jacob se encogió e hombros- valdría la pena si dejase a Paul.

-deja a tu hermana vivir su vida, ella ha tenido bastante con tenerte como hermano-bufó el futuro de Rose.

Sonreí.

**Y yo tendré a Paul como cuñado algún día. Sabía que Billy no estaba muy emocionado sobre eso tampoco. Pero lo manejó mejor que yo. "Claro, el escapaba con los Clearwater" más seguido que nunca estos días. No veía como resultaba eso mejor. No para Paul, si no para Leah. **

**Me preguntaba-¿una bala a través de mi me mataría o solo dejaría un gran desastre que tendría que limpiar?**

-un desastre-murmuró el futuro de Alice con una sonrisa.

-por desgracia-susurraron ambas Rosalie para luego sonreírse.

**Me tiré en la cama. Estaba cansado, no había dormido desde mi último patrullaje,**

-tienes que dormir Jake-murmuró mi Bella con preocupación.

Un extraño sentimiento me recorrió al notar la preocupación en su voz.

Ambos Jasper me miraron con una ceja levantada.

**pero sabía que no iba a dormir. Mi cabeza estaba demasiado loca. Los pensamientos me acechaban alrededor dentro mi cráneo como un desorientado enjambre de abejas. Ruidoso. De vez en cuando picaban. Deben ser avispones no abejas. Las abejas murieren después de una picadura. Y los mismos pensamientos estuvieron picándome una y otra vez. **

**Esta espera me estaba volviendo loco. Han sido casi cuatro semanas. Esperaba, un día u otro, que las noticias llegarán. Me había sentado noches imaginando que forma tomaría.**

-¿forma?, ¿creerías que fuera un blandin bloo o algo?-preguntó Emmett, me reí.

**Charlie sollozaba en el teléfono, Bella y su esposo perdidos en un accidente. ¿Un accidente de avión? Eso sería duro de fingir. **

-con la suerte de nuestra Bellita, quizá demasiado fácil-murmuró el futuro de Emmett, las mejillas de Bella se volvieron a teñir, sonreí, me estaba identificando demasiado con ese color.

**A menos que a las sanguijuelas no les importara matar a un manojo de personas presentes para hacerlo real**

Ambos Carlisle´s fruncieron el ceño, por nada del mundo desperdiciarían de esa forma una vida.

**y ¿por que lo harían? Tal vez un pequeño avión a cambio. Ellos probablemente tenían uno de esos de repuesto.**

-unos cuantos-susurró Jasper sonriente.

**¿O volverían los asesinos solos, sin éxito en su atentado de hacerla una de ellos? O tal vez no llegando tan lejos. Tal vez el la ha aplastado ¿como a una bolsa de papas en su camino a casa?**

Dos gruñidos resonaron tanto en mi pecho como en el de mi futuro.

-eh vale vale, no puedo controlar ahora mis pensamientos-se excusó Jacob con las manos en alto.

**Porque su vida era menos importante para él que su placer. **

**La historia sería muy trágica, Bella pérdida en un horrible accidente. Victima de asalto equivocado. Ahogada hasta la muerte en la cena.**

-¿por qué piensas que la he matado?-preguntó mi futuro sorprendido.

-me negaba a creer que la convertirías, eso para mi era como su muerte-murmuró con un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

**Un accidente de auto, como mi madre. Tan común. Pasa todo el tiempo. **

**¿La traerá a casa? ¿Enterrarla aquí por Charlie? Un funeral privado, claro. El ataúd de mi mamá había sido sellado...**

**Yo sólo podía esperar que el volviera aquí, cerca de mi alcance.**

**Tal vez no habría ninguna historia. Tal vez Charlie llamaría para preguntarle a mi papá si el no sabía nada sobre el Dr. Cullen, quien no se presentó a trabajar un día. La casa abandonada.**

-volveríamos-murmuró Carlisle- no podríamos irnos así porque así.

**Ninguna respuesta en ninguno de los celulares de los Cullen. El misterio descubierto por algún programa, jugada sucia sospechada...**

**Tal vez la gran casa blanca ardería con todos atrapados adentro.**

-no creo que Esme nos lo permitiera-murmuró Alice riéndose.

-crees bien-murmuraron ambas Esme´s, horrorizadas ante la idea de ver a su adorada casa quemándose.

**Claro, ellos necesitarían cuerpos para eso. Ocho humanos del tamaño correcto. Quemados más allá del reconocimiento-más allá de la ayuda del registro dental.**

-veo que al fin y al cabo no nos conocías tan bien-murmuró mi futuro-Esme no le haría nada a la casa y Carlisle jamás le haría eso a unas inocentes vidas.

**Cualquiera de esos sería engañoso-para mí, eso es. Sería difícil encontrarlos si no quisieran ser encontrados. Claro, yo buscaría por siempre. Si tienes el para siempre, puedes buscar en cada pedazo de paja del pajar, uno por uno, para ver si es la aguja. **

**Ahora mismo, no me importaría desmontar un pajar. Al menos eso sería algo por hacer. Odiaba saber que podría estar perdiendo mi oportunidad. Dándoles a los chupa sangre el tiempo para escapar, si ese fuera su plan.**

**Podríamos ir esta noche. Podríamos matar a todo aquel que encontráramos.**

-¡JACOB!-gritaron Bella, el futuro de Bella y Nessie.

-Jacob Ephrain Black ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE UNA COSA ASÍ?-gritó mi Bella asustándonos.

-lo siento, no…no era yo…

-más te vale Jacob Black…más te vale-murmuró Nessie amenazante.

**Me gustaba ese plan porque sabía que Edward sabría bien esto, si matara a cualquiera de su aquelarre, podría tener mi oportunidad contra él también. El vendría por venganza.**

-y este con la venganza-bufó el futuro de Rosa.

**Y yo se la daría. No dejaría a mis hermanos atacarlo como equipo. Seríamos solamente él y yo. Dejando que el mejor hombre gane.**

**Pero Sam no escucharía esto. **_**No vamos a romper el trato. Déjalos hacer la violación**_**.**

-en cierto modo el tratado ya estaba roto y todo gracias al lobito-se burló Emmett.

**Sólo porque no teníamos pruebas que inculparan a los Cullen. Aún.**

-Ni las tendréis jamás-susurró Jasper abrazando a Alice.

**Tienes que añadir el aún, porque sabemos que eso era inevitable. Bella se convertiría en uno de ellos también, o no volvería.**

-el tratado decía si matábamos o convertíamos pero en el caso que el humano decida el tratado no se rompería-susurró el futuro de Carlisle pensativo.

**De cualquier manera, una vida humana habría sido perdida. Y eso significaría que el juego comenzaría. **

**En la otra habitación rebuznaba como una mula. Tal vez le había cambiado a un programa cómico. Tal vez el comercial estaba gracioso. Como sea. Me alteraba los nervios. **

**Pensaba en romperle la nariz otra vez.**

-Jacob-casi gruñó Esme.

**Pero no era Paul con quien quería pelear. No realmente.**

**Trataba de escuchar otros sonidos, el viento en los árboles. No era lo mismo, no con oídos humanos. Había un millón de voces en el viento que no podía escuchar con este cuerpo. **

**Pero estos oídos eran bastante sensibles. Podía escuchar más allá de los árboles, hasta la carretera, los sonidos de los autos viniendo alrededor de la última curva donde finalmente podías ver la playa, la vista de las islas y las rocas y el gran océano azul expandiéndose hasta el horizonte.**

-interesante-susurraron ambos Carlisle sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-debe ser precioso-susurró mi madre con añoranza.

-ojalá pudiéramos ir-añadió mi hermana.

**A los vigilantes de La Push les gustaba andar alrededor de ahí. Los turistas nunca notaban la señal de límite de disminución de velocidad que está en el otro lado de la carretera.**

**Podía escuchar las voces de afuera de las tiendas en la playa. Podía escuchar la campana de la puerta cuando la puerta era abierta y cerrada. Podía escuchar a la mamá de Embry en la caja registradora imprimiendo un recibo. **

**Podía escuchar el golpeteo de la marea contra las rocas. Podía escuchar el chillido de los niños cuando el agua helada los golpeaba demasiado rápido para quitarse.**

Tanto ambas Rose como ambas Esmes sonrieron con tristeza.

**Podía escuchar a las mamás quejándose de la ropa mojada. Y podía escuchar una voz familiar...**

**Estaba escuchando tan detenidamente que la explosión repentina de la risa de asno de Paul me hizo saltar la mitad de la cama.**

"**Vete de mi casa", me quejé. Sabiendo que él no prestaría atención, seguí mi propio consejo. Tiré de mi ventana abriéndola y saltando hacia el camino trasero así no vería a Paul de nuevo. Sería muy tentativo. Sabía que lo golpearía de nuevo y que Rachel se molestaría. Ella había visto la sangre en su camisa y me culpó sin esperar pruebas. Claro, ella tenía razón, pero aún así.**

-ella sabe en qué lugar ponerte-se rio mi Bella-es lo que más me gusta de ella.

**Bajé a la orilla, mis puños en los bolsillos. Nadie me miraba dos veces cuando fui por la parte sucia de First Beach. Eso era algo agradable del verano, a nadie le importaba si sólo usabas shorts.**

-ya sabes es algo raro, y más en Forks, estar en pleno invierno y verte a un grupo de chicos sin camiseta y con shorts, un poco nada más-se rio el futuro de Bella.

**Seguí la voz familiar que había escuchado y encontré rápido a Quil. El estaba en el final sur de la media luna, evitando a la mayor parte de la multitud de turistas. El mantuvo una constante corriente de advertencias.**

"**Mantente alejada del agua, Claire. Vamos. No, no lo hagas. Oh! Genial niña. Enserio, ¿quieres que Emily me grite? No te traeré de vuelta a la playa si no…¿Así? No, ugh. Piensas que es gracioso, ¿no? ¡Ja! Quien se ríe ahora, ¿eh? **

-¿quién es Claire?-preguntó el futuro de Alice.

-la prima de Emily, es ese momento tenía tres años, ahora tiene seis-murmuró Seth.

**Tenía a la niña, que sonreía tontamente, por el tobillo cuando los alcancé. Ella tenía un cubo en una mano y sus jeans estaban mojados. El tenía una gran marca mojada en el frente de su playera. **

Esme sonrió.

"**Cinco dólares por la niña" dije**

"**Hey, Jake"**

**Claire lloró y le tiró a Quil el cubo en las rodillas.**

"**Bájame, bájame"**

**La puso cuidadosamente en su pie y ella corrió hacia mí. Ella se abrazó a mi pierna.**

-awwwwwww-murmuraron todas las mujeres de la habitación.

-es cierto ¿a qué soy adorable?-preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa.

-idiota-murmuraron ambas Rosalie´s y Alice´s mientras que ambas Bella´s susurraban un "imbécil".

"**Tío Jay"**

"**¿Como estás, Claire?"**

**Ella se río. "Quil está todo mojado"**

"**Puedo ver eso. ¿Donde está tu mamá?"**

"**Fuera, fuera, fuera", Claire cantó, "Claire ha pasado todo el día con Quil. Claire nunca irá a casa" Ella me soltó y corrió hacia Quil. El la levantó y la puso sobre sus hombros. **

"**Suena como si alguien hubiera unido a los dos terribles"**

"**Tres de hecho", Quil corrigió. "Te perdiste la fiesta. Temática de princesas. Ella me hizo usar una corona y luego Emily sugirió que ellas probarían su nuevo juego de maquillaje en mi".**

-pagaría por ver eso-exclamó mi hermano.

-podríamos usar la misma técnica con nuestros Eddies-susurró el futuro de mi hermano inocentemente.

-SÍ-gritaron ambos Emmetts y Jaspers, Jacob y Seth

-NO-gritamos yo y mi futuro- ni hablar aa jamás.

Los demás parecían divertidos, bufé.

"**Wow, lamento no haber estado para ver eso"**

"**No te preocupes, Emily tiene fotos. De hecho luzco muy sexy".**

"**Eres tan manejable"**

**Quil se encogió. "Claire pasó un buen rato. Ese era el punto".**

**Giré mis ojos. Era duro estar con personas imprimadas.**

-¿está imprimado de una niña de tres años?-gritaron ambas Rosalie´s mitad enojadas mitad preocupadas.

-Quil no crecerá podrá esperarla-dijo Seth rápidamente.

El enojo de ambas Rosalie´s bajó pero la preocupación aun seguía en su rostro.

**No importa en que estado estuvieran, a punto de casarse como Sam o como un explotado niñero como Quil, la paz y certeza que ellos siempre irradiaban era la inducción directa de vomito. **

**Claire chilló en sus hombros y apuntó al suelo. "¡Bonitas****rocas, para mi, para mi!"**

"**¿Cuál niña? ¿El rojo?**

"**¡No rojo!"**

**Quil se puso de rodillas, Claire gritó y jaló su cabello como riendas de un caballo.**

"**¿Este azul?"**

"**No, no, no..." la pequeña niña cantó, emocionada con su nuevo juego.**

**La parte más extraña era que Quil se estaba divirtiendo igual que ella. El no tenía esa cara que las mamás y papás turistas tenían como la de ¿cuándo es la hora de la siesta? Nunca verías a un papá verdadero tan entusiasmado por jugar cualquier juego infantil que su hijo pudiera inventar. **

-si lo habría-contradijo el futuro de Esme tristemente.

**Había visto a Quil jugar Peekaboo por una hora sin aburrirse.**

**Y no podía siquiera burlarme de él por eso. Lo envidiaba mucho.**

-oohh, el lobito está celoso-se burló Emmett.

-cállate-gritó Jacob a la vez que todos reíamos.

**Aunque pensaba que realmente apestaba que el tuviera que esperar unos buenos catorce años hasta que Claire tuviera su edad, para Quil, al menos, era bueno que los licántropos no envejecieran. Pero aún así ese tiempo no parecía molestarle mucho.**

"**Quil, ¿has pensado en citas?" pregunté**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**¡No, no amarillo!" Claire cantó.**

"**Ya sabes. Una verdadera chica. Es decir, sólo por ahora, ¿cierto? En tus noches de niñero"**

**Quil me miró, con la boca abierta.**

"**¡Bonitas rocas! ¡Bonitas****rocas!" Claire gritó cuando el no le ofreció otra opción. Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con su pequeño puño.**

"**Lo siento, Osita-Claire. ¿Que tal este púrpura?"**

"**No", sonrío ella. "No morado"**

"**Dame una pista. Te lo ruego, niña"**

**Claire pensó. "Verde" dijo finalmente. **

**Quil miró las rocas, estudiándolas. El tomó cuatro rocas en diferentes tonalidades de verde y se las ofreció.**

"**¿Entendí?"**

"**¡Si!"**

"**¿Cuál?"**

"**Toooodas!"**

**Ella unió sus manos y él puso las rocas en ellas. Ella sonrío y de inmediato lo golpeó en la cabeza con ellas. El se estremeció teatralmente y luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Probablemente preocupado porque ella tuviera frío por su ropa mojada.**

-me gusta Quil-concluyó Rose asombrándonos.

-¿desde cuándo te gustan los lobos?-se burló Jacob.

-¡cállate chucho!, no me gusta porque seas un apestoso lobo, eres idiota.

**El era peor que cualquier paranoica, sobre protectora madre. **

"**Lo siento si estaba siendo insistente antes, amigo, acerca de la chica" dije.**

"**¡Nah! Está bien" dijo Quil. "Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo. Nunca había pensado sobre eso".**

"**Apuesto a que ella entendería. Tú sabes, cuando ella haya crecido. Ella no se molestaría porque tuvieses una vida mientras estaba en pañales".**

"**No, lo sé. Estoy seguro que ella entendería eso"**

**El no dijo nada más.**

"**Pero tu no lo harías, ¿cierto?" pregunté**

"**No puedo verlo" dijo en voz baja. "No puedo imaginarlo. Simplemente yo no...Veo a nadie más de esa forma. Ya no me fijo en chicas, sabes. No veo sus caras".**

-eso es precioso-murmuró mi Bella.

-y muy considerado, Claire tiene mucha suerte-añadió Alice.

"**Pon eso junto a la tiara y el maquillaje y tal vez Claire tendrá una diferente clase de competencia de la cual preocuparse".**

**Quil se rió e hizo ruidos de besos. "¿Estás disponible este viernes Jacob?"**

"**Quisieras", dije y luego hice una cara. "Si, creo que lo estoy de todas formas".**

**El vaciló un segundo y luego dijo, "¿Has pensado en tener citas?"**

**Suspiré. Supongo me había abierto para eso.**

"**Sabes Jake, tal vez deberías pensar en tener una vida"**

**El no lo dijo como broma. Su voz fue comprensiva. Eso lo hizo peor.**

"**No las veo tampoco Quil. No veo sus caras" **

El futuro de Bella suspiró.

-Eres idiota Black.

-no lo que pasa es que aun me añoras Cullen

-más quisieras-concluyó la Bella vampira sacándole la lengua, sonreí.

**Quil suspiró también**

**Muy lejos, demasiado bajo para cualquiera sólo distinguible para nosotros dos sobre las olas, un aullido elevado en el bosque.**

"**Dang, ese es Sam" dijo Quil. Sus manos volaron hacia Claire, para comprobar que seguía ahí. "¡No se donde está su mamá!"**

"**Iré a ver de que se trata. Si te necesitamos, te lo haré saber" corrí. Salieron todos juntos. "Hey, ¿por que no la llevas con los Clearwaters? Sue y Billy pueden cuidarla. Ellos probablemente saben de que se trata de todas formas".**

"**Ok, ¡vete Jake!"**

**Salí corriendo, no por el camino sucio si no por el camino corto hacia el bosque. Seguí la primera línea de madera flotante y luego me dirigí hacia árboles más pequeños aún corriendo. Sentí los pequeños cortes de las ramas en mi piel, pero los ignoré. Los rasguños se curarían antes de que saliera de entre los árboles. Corté el camino detrás de la tienda y me lancé a través del camino. Alguien me tocó. Una vez en la seguridad de los árboles, corrí rápido. La gente miraría si estuviera por fuera. Personas normales no pueden correr así. A veces pienso participar en una carrera, tu sabes, como las pruebas olímpicas **

-eso sería hacer trampas-susurró el futuro de Jasper.

**o algo así. Sería genial observar las expresiones de esas estrellas del atletismo cuando les ganara. Sólo estaba seguro que mediante la prueba que ellos hacen para comprobar que no usas esteroides, mostraría algo raro en mi sangre.**

-¿solo por la falta de esteroides?-se rio mi Bella.

**Tan pronto como llegué al verdadero bosque, sin caminos ni casas, patiné para detenerme y me quité el short. Con rápidos y movimientos expertos, los enrollé y los amarré a la cuerda de cuero alrededor de mi tobillo. Mientras hacía los ultimes amarres, empecé a cambiar. El fuego bajó por mi espalda, provocando espasmos en mis brazos y piernas. Sólo tomó un segundo. El calor fluyó sobre mi y sentí el silencioso cambio que me convirtió en algo más. Tiré mis pesadas patas contra la tierra y estiré mi espalda en una larga extensión.**

-bonita descripción-murmuré con una sonrisa.

**Cambiar de fase era muy fácil cuando estaba concentrado como ahora. No tenía más problemas con mi temperamento. Excepto cuando esto entró el camino.**

**Por la mitad de un segundo, recordé el momento horrible de esa impronunciable broma sobre una boda. Había estado tan trastornado con furia que no podía hacer que mi cuerpo funcionara bien. Había estado atrapado, moviéndome y quemándome, incapaz de hacer el cambio y matar al monstruo sólo a unos pies alejado de mí. Había sido tan confuso. Muriendo por matarlo. Con miedo de lastimarla.**

-recuerdo eso-dijo mi futuro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿hay algo que no recuerdes Cullen?-preguntó Jake.

-por desgracia no tengo el recuerdo de haberte aplastado contra el suelo Black.

**Mis amigos ahí. Y luego cuando finalmente fui capaz de tomar la forma que quisiera, la orden de mi líder. El mandato del Alfa. Si hubieran estado sólo Embry y Quil esa noche sin Sam...¿Sería capaz de haber matado al asesino?**

Ambas Bella´s se estremecieron y sentí como mi Bella se apoyaba más contra mí.

**Odiaba cuando Sam seguía la ley de esa forma. Odiaba sentir que no tenía opción. Tener que obedecer.**

**Y luego estaba consciente de una audiencia. No estaba sólo en mis pensamientos.**

_**Tan auto absorbido todo el tiempo**_**, pensó Leah**

_**Si, no hay hipocresía, Leah, **_**pensé de regreso**

_**Se puede, chicos**_**, nos dijo Sam**

**Nos callamos y sentí a Leah estremecerse con la palabra **_**chicos**_**. Delicada como siempre.**

**Sam pretendió no escucharlo. **_**Donde están Quil y Jared?**_

_**Quil está con Claire. La está llevando con los Clearwaters**_

_**Bien. Sue la cuidará.**_

_**Jared está yendo donde Kim**_**, pensó Embry. **_**Suerte que no te escuchó.**_

**Hubo un silencio entre el equipo. Gemí con ellos. Cuando Jared finalmente apareció, sin ninguna duda que el estaba pensando en Kim. Y nadie quería una repetición de lo que estaban haciendo.**

-eso es lo peor de poder leer los pensamientos-dijo mi futuro.

Asentí al mismo tiempo que Jacob y Seth.

**Sam se sentó en sus patas traseras y aulló de nuevo hacia el aire. Era una señal y una orden al mismo tiempo.**

**El equipo estaba junto a unos pocos kilómetros al este de donde yo estaba. Corrí a través del espeso bosque hacia ellos. Leah, Embry y Paul todos trabajando entre ellos también. Leah estaba cerca, pronto pude escuchar sus pisadas no lejos en el bosque. Continuamos en línea paralela, escogiendo no correr juntos.**

_**Bueno, no esperaremos por el todo el día. El nos tendrá que alcanzar después. **_

_**¿Que pasa jefe?**_** Paul quería saber**

_**Necesitamos hablar. Algo pasó**_

**Sentí que Sam parpadeó hacía mi, y no sólo Sam, si no también Seth, Collin y Brady. Collin y Brady, los nuevos chicos, han estado patrullando con Sam hoy, así que ellos deberían saber lo que sea que el supiera. No sabía por que Seth estaba aquí. No era su turno.**

_**Seth, dime lo que escuchaste**_

**Aceleré, esperando estar ahí. Escuché a Leah moverse rápido, también. Ella odiaba ser excedida. Ser la más rápida era lo único que aclamaba.**

**Reclama esto, idiota, susurró y luego realmente aceleró. Clavé mis uñas en la tierra y salí disparado.**

-Leah me empieza a caer bien también-susurró Rose con una sonrisa.

**Sam no parecía de humor para soportar nuestra usual tontería. **_**Jake, Leah, ya paren. **_

**Ninguno de nosotros disminuyó la marcha.**

**Sam gruñó, pero lo dejó pasar. **_**Seth?**_

_**Charlie llamó hasta encontrar a Billy en mi casa.**_

_**Si, hablé con él, **_**añadió Paul.**

**Sentí una sacudida a través de mí cuando Seth pensó en el nombre Charlie. Esto era. La espera había terminado. Corrí rápido, forzándome a respirar, aunque mis pulmones se sintieran algo tiesos de repente. **

**¿Que historia sería? **

_**Así que el está todo exaltad. Supongo que Edward y Bella llegaron a casa la semana pasada y...**_

**Mi pecho se relajó.**

**Ella estaba viva. O no estaba **_**muerta**_**, al menos.**

**No me había dado cuenta cuanta diferencia tendría para mí. Había estado pensando en ella muerta todo este tiempo, y sólo vi eso hasta ahora.**

-ya era hora de que lo vieras-suspiró Alice.

**Vi que nunca había creído que él la traería de nuevo, viva. No debería importar, por que sabía lo que vendría. **

_**Si, hermano, y estas son las malas noticias. Charlie habló con ella, dijo que ella sonaba mal. Ella le dijo que está enferma. Carlisle subió y le dijo a Charlie que Bella pescó una rara enfermedad en Sudamérica. Dijo que ella está en cuarentena. Charlie se volvió loco por que le está permitido verla. El dijo que no importaba si se enfermaba, pero Carlisle no lo permitió. No visitantes. Le dijo a Charlie que es muy serio, pero que está haciendo todo lo posible. Charlie ha estado ansioso sobre eso por días, pero sólo ha llamado a Billy. Dijo que ella sonaba peor hoy.**_

Fruncí el ceño, irritado, por no poder saber como estaría mi Bella.

Observé como el resto de mi familia, la que no conocía la historia, estaba exactamente igual.

**El silencio mental cuando Seth terminó fue profundo. Todos entendimos. **

**¿Así que ella moriría con esta enfermedad?, por lo que Charlie supiera.**

**¿Dejarían ellos que él viera el cuerpo? ¿El pálido, perfecto aún, sin respiración blanco cuerpo? Ellos no podrían dejarle tocar la fría piel, el tal vez notaría que duro estaría. Ellos tendrían que esperar a que ella pudiera sostenerse, de matar a Charlie y a los otros dolientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría eso?**

-con Bella nada se puede poner por seguro-susurró mi padre con una sonrisa.

Noté como la humana se sonrojaba.

**¿La enterrarían? ¿Cavaría ella misma para salir, o los chupa sangre vendrían por ella?**

**Los otros escucharon mis especulaciones en silencio. Puse más pensamientos en esto que cualquiera de ellos.**

**Leah y yo entramos en el claro casi al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba segura que su nariz le había enseñado el camino, sin embargo. Ella se inclinó sobre sus patas traseras a un lado de su hermano mientras yo trotaba para estar del lado derecho de Sam Paul se puso en circulo y me hizo espacio en mi lugar. **

_**Golpéalo de nuevo, **_**pensó Leah, pero apenas la escuché.**

**Me preguntaba por que era el único en mis pies. Mi piel se erizó con impaciencia.**

_**¿Así que, que estamos esperando? **_**Pregunté **

**Nadie dijo nada, pero escuché sus sentimientos de vacilación.**

_**¡Oh, vamos! ¡El trato está roto!**_

_**No tenemos pruebas, tal vez está enferma...**_

-sí Jacob, tal vez probablemente no, pero tal vez, ¿no puedes comprobarlo antes de hacerte ideas equivocadas?-bufó el futuro de Bella enojada.

_**¡OH! ¡POR FAVOR!**_

_**Okay, dado que las evidencias circunstanciales son muy fuertes. Aún así...Jacob. **_**Sam pensó lento, vacilante. **_**¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Es realmente lo correcto? Todos sabemos lo que ella quería. **_

_**¡El trato no mencionaba nada sobre las preferencias de la víctima, Sam!**_

_**¿Es realmente ella una victima? ¿La etiquetarías de esa forma?**_

_**¡Si!**_

_**Jake, **_**pensó Seth, **_**ellos no son nuestros enemigos.**_

-gracias Seth-susurramos todos menos Jacob, el aludido se sonrojó.

_**¡Cállate niño! Sólo porque tienes una clase enferma de adoración a un héroe sobre ese chupa sangre, no cambia la ley. Ellos son nuestros enemigos. Ellos están en nuestro territorio. Nosotros los sacaremos. No me importa si te divertiste peleando a lado de Edward Cullen una vez.**_

_**Entonces ¿que vas a hacer cuando Bella pelee junto a ellos Jacob? Eh? **_**demandó Seth.**

_**Ella ya no es Bella**_

-siempre será Bella-gruñó mi futuro.

-me ofendes Jacob-susurró el futuro de Bella.

-lo siento- se disculpó mirando el suelo.

_**¿Tú vas a ser quien termine con ella?**_

**No podía parar de estremecerme.**

_**No, no lo harás. ¿Así que, que? ¿Vas a hacer que uno de nosotros lo haga? Y luego le guardarás rencor ¿a quien sea que lo haya hecho?**_

_**Yo no lo haría...**_

_**Claro que no. No estás listo para esta pelea, Jacob.**_

**El instinto prevaleció, me impulsé hacia delante gruñéndole al lobo color arena a través del círculo. **

_**¡Jacob!**_** Advirtió Sam **_**Seth, callate por un segundo.**_

**Seth movió su gran cabeza.**

_**Dang, ¿Que me perdí? **_**Perdón Quil. El estaba corriendo el lugar lleno. **_**Escuché sobre la llamada de Charlie...**_

_**Nos estamos preparando para ir,**_** le dije. **_**¿Por qué no vas a lo de Kim y arrastras a Jared fuera con los dientes? Vamos a necesitarlos a todos.**_

_**Ven aquí, Quil**_**, ordenó Sam **_**No hemos decidido nada aún.**_

_**Gruñí.**_

_**Jacob, tengo que pensar en que es lo mejor. Tengo que escoger el curso que los proteja. Los tiempos han cambiado desde que nuestro ancestro hizo ese trato. I...bueno, honestamente no creo que los Cullen sean un peligro para nosotros.**_

-gracias-susurró mi padre sorprendido.

-no se las des aun Carlisle-suspiró el futuro de Jasper.

Fruncí el ceño.

_**Y sabemos que ellos no estarán aquí por mucho tiempo. **_**Seguramente, una vez que su historia esté dicha, ellos desaparecerán. Nuestras vidas pueden regresar a la normalidad.**

**¿Normalidad?**

**Si los desafiamos Jacob, ellos se defenderán bien.**

**¿Tienes miedo?**

**¿Estás listo para perder un hermano? El se detuvo. ¿**_**O una hermana? **_**añadió como un pensamiento extra.**

_**No tengo miedo de morir.**_

_**Lo sé Jacob. Es una de las razones por las que cuestiono tu juicio en esto.**_

**Miré sus ojos negros. ¿**_**Propondrás honorar el trato de nuestros padres o no?**_

_**Yo debo honor a mi equipo. Hago lo mejor para ellos.**_

_**Cobarde.**_

-no es cobarde, el cobarde eres tu, nunca piensas en los demás solo en ti-gritó mi Bella, todos la miramos asustada.

Ahora en vez de Bella parecía la bestia.

**Su hocico se tensó, encogiéndose sobre sus dientes.**

_**Suficiente Jacob. Te sobrepasaste. **_**La voz mental de Sam cambió, tomó ese extraño doble timbre que no podíamos desobedecer. La voz del Alfa. Él encontró la mirada de todos los lobos en el círculo.**

_**El equipo no atacará a los Cullen sin provocación. El espíritu de los restos del tratado. Ellos no son un peligro para nuestra gente, ni un peligro para la gente de forks. Bella Swan hizo una mal informada decisión y nosotros no vamos a castigar a nuestros antiguos aliados por ella.**_

_**Escucha, escucha, **_**pensó Seth entusiasmadamente.**

_**Pensé que había dicho que te callaras Seth**_

_**Oops. Lo siento, Sam**_

_**Jacob, ¿a donde crees que vas?**_

**Dejé el círculo, dirigiéndome hacia el oeste para darles la espalda. **_**Voy a decirle adiós a mi padre. Aparentemente no tiene caso quedarme por aquí más tiempo.**_

_**¡Ay, Jake, no lo hagas de nuevo!**_

_**Cállate Seth, **_**varias voces pensaron juntas.**

_**No queremos que te vayas**_**, me dijo Sam, su pensamiento era más suave que antes.**

_**Entonces oblíguenme a que me quede, Sam Llévense mi voluntad. Hazme un esclavo. **_

_**Sabes que no haría eso. **_

_**Entonces no hay nada más que decir.**_

-egoísta-murmuró Rosalie

-inútil-añadió su futuro.

-¡ROSALIE!-gritaron ambas Esme´s.

**Corrí lejos de ellos, tratando fuertemente de no pensar que iba a hacer después. En vez de eso me concentré en las memorias de mi largo mes como lobo, dejando la humanidad fuera de mí hasta que fuera más animal que hombre. Viviendo el momento, comiendo cuando estuviera hambriento, durmiendo cuando estuviera cansado, bebiendo cuando estuviera sediento, y corriendo, corriendo solo por correr. **

**Simples deseos, simples respuestas para esos deseos. El dolor viene en formas fáciles de manejar. El dolor del hambre. El dolor del hielo bajo tus patas. El dolor de tus garras cuando la cena es difícil de cazar. Cada dolor tiene una simple respuesta, una clara acción para terminar ese dolor.**

**No como siendo humano.**

**Aún, tan pronto como estaba corriendo a una larga distancia de mi cada, yo cambiaba a mi cuerpo humano. Necesitaba pensar con privacidad. **

**Desaté mi short y tiré de él, corriendo hacia la casa.**

**Lo había hecho. Había escondido lo que estaba pensando y ahora era muy tarde para que Sam pudiera detenerme. Ahora no me podía escuchar.**

**Sam había hecho una muy clara orden. El equipo no atacaría a los Cullen. Ok**

**El no mencionó un ataque individual.**

-Jacob, sabes que no podrías contra todos nosotros-suspiró mi futuro-no tu solo.

-y no íbamos a escuchar lo que tuvieras que decir cuando vienes a matar a nuestra familia-añadió Jasper.

**No, el equipo no iba a atacar a nadie hoy.**

**Pero yo sí.**

-Jake-suspiró el futuro de Bella.

-este es el final del capítulo-murmuré.

-lo siento… lo siento a todos, no era yo, el miedo no me dejaba ver, supongo, lo siento…

-Jake, ayudaste a mi familia cuando más lo necesitaba-murmuró el futuro de Carlisle.

-sí Jacob, no te preocupes todo eso ya pasó hace años-dijo el futuro de Esme maternalmente.

-gracias-susurró con tristeza.

-¿bueno quien lee ahora?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-yo-dijo Bella y se lo pasé, esperando que comenzara…

**Holaaa! :D sí lo sé mucho tiempo he tardado pero es que siempre que me pongo me pasa lo mismo y termino diciendo después lo termino y nunca lo hacía Pfff, eso sumado a que he estado una semana con gripe, a que estoy de exámenes hasta arriba y a que estoy escribiendo otras historias…**

**Contestando a lo que me preguntan, sí tengo pensado escribir todos los libros y actualizo pues depende hay veces que actualizo rápido y otras que me pasa lo mismo que me ha pasado ahora :/ intentaré poner el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible…**

**Si quieren que aparezca alguien me avisáis, sea quien sea, he pensado poner a los padre de Edward cuando empiecen con Crepúsculo y si queréis que los Cullen comenten algo en especial de los capítulos también avisadme…**

**Espero que les hayan gustado :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cullen (LL)**


	9. Seguro de que no lo había previsto

**9. ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE NO HABIA PREVISTO ESO**

-todos los títulos serán por el mismo estilo ¿no?-se rio Bella a lo que los demás la acompañamos.****

**No planeaba realmente decirle adiós a mi padre.**

**Después de todo, una rápida llamada a Sam y el juego reiniciaría. Me detendrían y me harían regresar. Probablemente tratarían de hacerme enojar, o incluso herirme. **

-ellos nunca lo harían y lo sabes-murmuró el futuro de Alice mirando a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados.

-bueno… Leah tampoco es que pensara en cosas bonitas-susurró Seth con miedo de contradecir a la vampira.

**De algún modo me harían transformarme para que Sam pudiera hacerme obedecer una nueva ley.**

**Sin embargo, Billy estaba esperándome, sabía que estaría harto. Estaba en el jardín, simplemente sentado en su silla de ruedas con los ojos fijos justo en el lugar por el que saldría de los árboles. Observe que vigilaba mi camino, encaminándose directo a la casa y pasando mi garaje.**

-tu padre te conoce demasiado bien-susurró mi madre con unas sonrisa.****

**"¿Tienes un minuto, Jake?"**

**Me detuve lo mire y luego mire hacía el garaje.**

**"Vamos, chico, al menos ayúdame a entrar"**

**Le mostré los dientes pero después decidí que me causaría más problemas con Sam si no mentía por al menos unos minutos.  
><strong>

-¡JACOB!, ¡es tu padre tienes que ayudarle!-gritaron ambas Esme´s, Jacob parecía querer transformarse y salir corriendo de aquí, me reí.

**"¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda, viejo?"**

**Se rió con esa risa suya. "Mis brazos están cansados. Me empujaron hasta aquí desde la casa de Sue".**

**"Está de bajada. Te deslizaste todo el camino"**

**Rodé su silla sobre la pequeña rampa que hice para él hacia el salón.**

**"Me atrapaste. Creo que alcance las 30 millas por hora. Fue genial".**

-podría pasarle algo si hace eso-susurró el futuro de Carlisle, claramente no estaba informado de cómo se movía el padre del pequeño lobito.****

**"Vas a romper la silla, lo sabes. Y entonces tendrás que arrastrarte con los codos"**

**"Para nada. Será tu trabajo el cargarme"  
><strong>

-sí, será tu trabajo cargarle-ambas Rosalie´s sonrieron malvadamente.

-callate rubita-murmuró Jacob con los labios fruncidos.

**"Entonces no irás a muchos lados"**

**Billy puso sus manos sobre las ruedas y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. "¿Quedo algo de comida?"**

**"Me atrapaste. Paul estuvo aquí todo el día, creo que probablemente no"**

**Billy suspiró. "Tendré que comenzar a esconder los víveres si queremos evitar la hambruna"**

**"Dile a Reachel que se vaya a la casa de él"**

**El tono bromista de Billy se desvaneció, y su mirada se suavizo. "sólo la tenemos por unas semanas. Es la primera vez que viene en mucho tiempo. Es difícil, las chicas ya eran mayores cuando tu madre murió, les conflictuaba más el estar en la casa"  
><strong>

Ambas Esme´s fruncieron el ceño con tristeza y miraron a Jacob pero este parecía demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento porque si quiera mostró un pensamiento de tristeza.

-no importa, me acostumbré-susurró.**  
><strong>

"**Lo sé"**

**Rebeca no había estado en casa desde que se casó, aunque tenía una buena escusa. Los boletos de avión desde Hawai son bastante caros. El estado de Washington estaba lo suficientemente cerca por lo que Rachel no tenía defensa.**

-es difícil aceptar que alguien se ha ido… por muchos años que pasen-suspiró Alice con tristeza al mismo tiempo que Jasper la abrazaba.

-supongo que tenemos suerte, nunca nos iremos-dijo la Bella vampira.

**Había tomado clases durante los semestres de verano y trabajando turno doble durante los días feriados en algún café en el campus. Si no hubiese sido por Paul, probablemente se habría marchado bastante más rápido. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Billy no lo había sacado a patadas de la casa.**

-seguramente-susurró Seth medio pensativo medio divertido.****

**"Bueno, iré a trabajar en algunas cosas…" comencé desde la puerta trasera.**

**"Espera, Jake. ¿No vas a decirme qué sucedió? ¿Tengo que llamar a Sam para que me ponga al corriente?"**

**Me detuve con la espalda vuelta hacia él, ocultando mi cara.**

**"Nada sucedió. Sam irá a despedirlos. Supongo que ahora somos un montón de amantes de chupasangres"**

**"Jake…"**

**"No quiero hablar de ello"**

**"¿Te irás, hijo?"**

**La habitación permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo mientras decidía cómo decirlo.**

**"Reachel puede recuperar su habitación, sé que odia el colchón de aire"**

-de todas formas la habitación no es que sea muy espaciosa-se rio Renesmee- no habría mucho cambio.****

**"Prefiere dormir en el suelo a perderte. Yo también"**

**Resople.**

**"Jacob, por favor. Sí necesitas…un respiro. Lo entenderemos. Pero no tan largo esta vez. Regresa"**

-esto me suena de algo-murmuró el futuro de Emmett recordando el pasado.

-sí-Esme sonrió.

-no fue igual-se quejó mi futuro.

-ambos estaban enfadados y huyeron de su casa por no enfrentarse a los problemas-resopló Rosalie.

-perdona pero, ¿os habéis dado cuenta que somos del pasado?-preguntó Jasper levantando la mano, ellos se rieron.

-cuando Edward conoció a Bella… tuvo que marcharse unos días-informó el futuro de Carlisle eligiendo sus palabras cuidadoso de no dar mucha información antes de tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-no pasó nada…ya lo veréis-contestó el futuro de Jasper.****

**"Tal vez. Tal vez mi motivo sean las bodas. Hacer una aparición en la de Sam, después en la de Reachel. Jared y Kim quizá se adelanten. Probablemente deba conseguir un traje o algo"**

**"Jake, mírame"**

**Me gire lentamente. "¿Qué?**

**Me miro a los ojos durante un largo minuto. "¿A dónde irás?"**

**"No tengo un plan específico en mente"**

**Ladeó su cabeza ligeramente y me miro con ojos entrecerrados "¿No?"**

**Nos miramos el uno al otro. Los segundos se alargaron.**

**"Jacob" dijo. Su voz se escuchaba tensa. "Jacob, no. No vale la pena".**

**"No sé de qué estás hablando"  
>"Deja en paz a Bella y a los Cullen. Sam tiene razón".<br>**

-Billy siempre ha pensado bien, es irónico, al principio era quien nos odiaba cuando nadie creían en las leyendas y cuando todos nos odian él confía en nosotros-murmuró mi futuro.

-¿tendrá algo que ver que Carlisle salvó la vida de su hijo?-preguntó el futuro de Bella como quien no quiere la cosa, todos nos reímos sin saber de que iba la conversación, lo que hizo que me riera más.

**Lo mire por un segundo y después cruce la habitación en dos zancadas. Agarre el teléfono y lo desconecte el cable de la caja y del auricular. Enrrollé el cordón gris en la palma de mi mano.**

**"Adiós, papá"**

**"Jake, espera…" me llamó, pero ya estaba afuera de la puerta, corriendo.**

**La motocicleta no era tan rápida como correr, pero era más discreta. Me pregunte que tanto tiempo le tomaría a Billy empujarse hacia la tienda y después pedirle a alguien que le enviara un mensaje a Sam. Apostaba a que Sam todavía estaba en forma de lobo. El problema sería si Paul regresaba a mi casa en cualquier momento. Podría transformarse en un segundo y dejar que Sam supiera lo que estaba haciendo.**

-deberían detenerte-suspiró mi Bella-no puedes tener tanto rencor.

-lo sé-suspiró el licántropo-ahora lo sé.****

**No iba a preocuparme por eso. Iría lo más rápido que pudiera, y si me atrapaban lidiaría con eso cuando tuviera que hacerlo.**

**Patee el pedal de la bicicleta y la escuche cobrar vida, después estaba corriéndola por el camino enlodado. No miré hacia atrás al pasar la casa.**

**La autopista estaba llena de tráfico turístico. Me moví por entre los carros, ganándome un montón de pitidos y de señas. Tome la vuelta hacia la 101 en la setenta sin molestarme en mirar. Tuve que manejar sobre la orilla por un minuto para evitar ser golpeado por una minivan. No es que eso me hubiera matado, pero me habría alentado. Los huesos rotos, los grandes al menos, toman días en sanar completamente, como yo bien sabía.**

-ojalá los humanos también se curaran en días-suspiró Carlisle al mismo tiempo que todos los del futuro se reían a carcajadas.

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunté formulando la pregunta que toda mi familia se hacía.

-eso mismo dijo Carlisle después de curar a Seth, saldrá unos capítulos más adelante-se rio Seth.

****Nos reimos.

**La autopista se despejó un poco y aumente la velocidad a ochenta. No toque el freno hasta que no estuve lo suficientemente cerca del camino estrecho, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el claro. Sam no vendría hasta acá para detenerme. Era demasiado tarde.**

-lamentablemente-suspiró Esme.

**No fue hasta ese momento, cuando estuve seguro que lo lograría, que comencé a pensar en lo que haría exactamente.**

Jacob bajó la cabeza angustado, la preocupación y la tristeza se movían a su alrededor.

-Jake-murmuró para sorpresa de todos mi Bella.

Jacob levantó la mirada con ojos culpables.

-no sé nada de esto... pero sé que eres una buena persona, pienses lo que pienses, esto en el futuro ya ha pasado y no has hecho nada malo, has sabido arrepentirte y actuar bien, no tienes culpa porque no hiciste nada, no te preocupes…

Jacob literalmente tenía la boca abierta tanto que me preocupaba que al chucho se le descolgara la mandíbula.

**Reduje la velocidad a veinte, y esquive los arboles con más cuidado de lo que ameritaba.**

**Sabía que me escucharían acercarme, con o sin motocicleta, así que el factor sorpresa estaba descartado. No había manera de disimular mis intenciones. Edward escucharía mi plan tan pronto estuviera lo bastante cerca. Tal vez ya lo estaba escuchando. Pero pensé que de alguna forma esto funcionaría porque contaba con que su ego le empujaría a que peleáramos uno a uno.**

**Así que únicamente caminaría, vería la evidencia tan preciosa para Sam por mi mismo y después desafearía a Edward a un duelo.**

-no lo haría…-empezó mi futuro pero Jacob lo cortó.

-lo sé, ella no lo hubiera querido.

-exacto.

**Resople. El parásito probablemente conseguiría una buena patada con estas tetras.**

**Cuando terminará con él, tomaría a tantos del resto como pudiera antes de que me atraparan. Huh, me preguntaba si Sam consideraría mi muerte una provocación.**

-Oh!, no lo sé quizás-fulminó el futuro de Rose con la mirada mientras Rose la acompañaba.

**Probablemente diría que había obtenido lo que merecía. No querría ofender a sus mejores amigos los chupasangres.**

**El camino se abrió en el prado, y el olor me golpeo peor que un tomate podrido a la cara. Ugh. Apestosos vampiros. Mi estomagó empezó a quejarse. El hedor era difícil de soportar, sin el disfraz de la esencia humana de la última vez que había estado aquí, era difícil, pero más soportable que detectarlo con mi nariz lobuna.**

-esa "esencia humana" sigue estando, solo que ahora lleva a un mini-vampiro dentro-todas las chicas sonrieron ante esto último.

**No estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero no había señales de vida cerca de la gran cripta blanca.**

**Por supuesto, sabían que estaba aquí.**

**Apague el motor y escuche el silencio. Ahora podía escuchar murmullos tensos y enojados justo al otro lado de las anchas puertas dobles. Alguien estaba en casa. Escuche mi nombre y sonreí, feliz de pensar que al menos los inquietaba un poquito.**

**Inspire una gran bocanada de aire, ya que dentro sería peor, y me dirigí a las escaleras del porche de una zancada.**

-¿ya no te molesta?-preguntó Carlisle.

Jake y Seth se encogieron de hombros.

-llevamos demasiado tiempo así, supongo que nos hemos acostumbrado, pero aun sigue oliendo mal-murmuró Seth con una sonrisa.

**La puerta se abrió antes de que mi puño la alcanzara y el doctor permaneció en el marco. Su mirada era grave.**

**"Hola, Jacob" Dijo más tranquilo de lo que había esperado "¿Cómo estás?"**

**Respire profundamente por la boca. El hedor que salía a través de la puerta era sobrecogedor.**

**Estaba decepcionado de que fuera Carlisle quien abrió la puerta. Habría preferido que fuera Edward, con los colmillos de fuera. Carlisle era tan…tan humano o algo. **

Ambos Carlisles sonrieron sorprendidos.

-¿en serio?-preguntó.

-claro, ya sabe… es bueno no humano… pero algo así-se rió Jacob mientras Seth lo coreaba.

**Tal vez eran las llamadas a la casa que había hecho durante la última primavera cuando fui golpeado. **

-¿golpeado?-preguntó Esme con preocupación, mi Bella también lo miraba preocupada, eso me hizo sentir extraño, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, no me gustaba.

**Pero me hacía sentir incomodo mirarle a la cara y saber que planeaba matarlo sí tenía que hacerlo.**

**"Escuché que Bella regreso con vida" dije**

**"E, Jacob, realmente no es el mejor momento" El doctor parecía incomodo también, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba. "¿Podríamos hacer esto después?"**

**Lo mire, atónito. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que pospusiéramos la masacre para un momento más conveniente?**

-Jacob deja tu masacre a un lado por favor-susurró Jasper.

**Y entonces escuche la voz de Bella, rota y ronca, y no pude pensar en nada más  
>"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó a alguien "¿Estamos ocultándole cosas a Jacob también? ¿Cuál es el punto?"<strong>

-¿porqué aun de estar casada, embarazada y con una familia vampiro me seguías queriendo allí?-le preguntó Jacob a la Bella vampira.

-por si no te has dado cuenta de todas las veces que te lo he dicho, eres parte de mi familia, estoy completa cuando estas.

**Su voz no era lo que esperaba. Intente recordar la voz de los vampiros jóvenes con los que habíamos peleado en primavera,**

-¿vampiros jóvenes?

-¿neófitos?

-¿primavera?

-¿por qué?

-¿helado de chocolate?

Todos miramos a Emmett.

-¿qué? Creía que cada uno decía una cosa diferente-murmuró cruzando los brazos.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Jasper.

-nada, no pasó nada grave, ya lo veréis en los libros-contestó el futuro de Alice.

**pero lo único que había registrado habían sido gruñidos. Tal vez aquellos otros tampoco habían tenido el penétrate sonido de la voz de los mayores. Tal vez todos los nuevos vampiros sonaban roncos.**

**"Adelante, por favor Jacob" La voz rota de Bella sonó más alta.**

**Los ojos de Carlisle se entrecerraron.**

**Me pregunte si Bella estaría sedienta. Mis ojos se entrecerraron también.**

**"Con permiso" le dije al doctor mientras lo rodeaba para entrar a la casa. Fue difícil, iba contra todos mis instintos de darles la espalda a cualquiera de ellos. Sin embargo, no imposible. Sí había algo parecido a un vampiro inofensivo, ese era el extraño y gentil líder.**

**Me mantendría alejado de Carlisle en cuanto la pelea empezara. Habían suficientes vampiros para matar sin tener que incluirlo.**

-eeh… supongo que ¿gracias?-murmuraron ambos Carlisle´s-pero lucharía por mi familia lo siento Jacob.

Jacob suspiró-lo sé Doc… no era yo, yo nunca haría eso.

-lo sabemos Jake-susurró el futuro de Esme y las mejillas de Jacbo se levantaron un poco.

**Entré a la casa, manteniendo mi espalda viendo hacia la pared. Mis ojos examinaron el cuarto, no era familiar. La última vez que había venido a este lugar era por una fiesta. Todo estaba brillante y pálido ahora. Incluyendo los seis vampiros agrupados en el sofá blanco. **

**Ahí estaban todos, juntos, pero eso no fue lo que me detuvo y ocasionó que mi mandíbula se abriera hasta el suelo.**

**Era Edward. La expresión en su cara.**

Mi futuro contrajo la cara en un gesto de dolor.

-ya ha pasado cielo, no pasa nada, no tenías la culpa, estoy bien-susurró la Bella vampira mirándolo preocupada.

**Lo había visto enojado, arrogante, y una vez en gran dolor. **

Esme me miró preocupada, pero la ignoré.

**Pero esto, esto iba más allá de la agonía. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. No volteó ni a verme. Únicamente veía al sofá que estaba a su lado, con una expresión de que alguien se encontraba ahí cubierto de llamas. Sus manos eran fierros rígidos a su lado.**

**Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su angustia. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que lo hiciera verse de esa forma, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el punto que él veía.**

**La vi al mismo tiempo en que sentí su esencia.**

**Su cálida, limpia y humana esencia.**

**Bella estaba medio escondida detrás del brazo del sofá, enroscada en posición fetal, sus brazos abrazados a sus rodillas. Por un largo segundo no podía ver más que seguía siendo la misma Bella que amaba, su piel suave, pálida, como durazno. Con sus ojos del mismo color chocolate. Mi corazón latió irregularmente, extraño, roto, y me pregunté si esto era un sueño del que estaba a punto de despertarme.**

-bueno, gracias Jake-sonrió Bella.

**Y entonces la vi de verdad.**

**Había grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, círculos oscuros que resaltaban porque su cara estaba exhausta. ¿Estaba más delgada? Su piel parecía estar contra sus huesos, como si la piel de sus mejillas estuviera a punto de romperse. La mayoría de su oscuro cabello estaba levantado en un torpe nudo, pero unas cuantas hebras caían sobre su frente y cuello, en el brillo de sudor que cubría su piel. Había algo en sus dedos y muñecas tan frágiles que daban miedo.**

No sabía lo que decía mi expresión, pero me asusté al saber que sería peor que la del resto de mi familia.

Abracé con fuerza a la humana que estaba sentada encima mia.

**Ella estaba enferma. Muy enferma.**

**No era una mentira. La historia que Charlie había contado a Billy no era cuento. Mientras la veía, con mis ojos saliéndose, su piel parecía tornarse un poco verde.**

**La chupasangre rubia, la teatrera, Rosalie, se acercó a ella, tapándome la vista, mirándola de una extraña y protectora forma.**

-¿Rosalie?-pregunté, a pesar de todo, sorprendido.

-ella me comprendía-susurró la vampira en un hilo de voz.

**Esto estaba mal. Yo sabía como se sentía Bella en casi todo, sus pensamientos eran muy obvios; a veces era como si estuvieran pintados en su frente. Así que no tenía que decirme cada pequeño detalle para que yo me diera cuenta de que se trataba. Sabía perfectamente que a Bella no le caía bien Rosalie. Lo había visto en sus labios cuando hablaba de ella. No era simplemente que no le cayera bien. Tenía miedo de ella. O había tenido miedo.**

-¿de verdad?-preguntó el futuro de Rosalie sorprendida y angustiada.

-no…Jake siempre lo exagera todo-suspiró la Bella vampira.

Sin embargo el futuro de Rose se levantó y la abrazó.

-lo siento Bella, ya sabes por qué tenía ese comportamiento, no sabía que creías eso…yo…

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo, lo entendí hace mucho, Rose eres mi hermana y te quiero, es lo único que importa.

-gracias Bella.

**No había signo de miedo en su mirada ahora. Su expresión fue… de disculpa o algo así. Entonces Rosalie tomó una vasija del piso y se la acercó, colocándola bajo su mentón, justo a tiempo para que Bella vomitara ruidosamente en ella.**

**Edward se puso de rodillas a su lado, sus ojos llenos de tortura, y Rosalie extendió su mano para prevenir que se acercara más. **

**Nada de eso tenía sentido.**

**En cuanto pudo levantar la cabeza, Bella me sonrió débilmente, un poco apenada "Siento mucho esto", me susurró.**

-¿sentirlo? ¿por qué?-pregunté.

-Bella lo siente todo-se rio el futuro de Emmett quitándole la tensión a la habitación.

**Edward se quejó en silencio. Su cabeza se posó sobre las rodillas de Bella. Ella acarició con una mano su mejilla. Lo estaba reconfortando.**

**No me había dado cuenta que mis piernas me habían llevado hacia ella hasta que Rosalie comenzó a silbar, apareciendo entre el sofá y yo. Para mí ella era como una persona a través de una pantalla de TV. No me importaba que estuviera ahí. No parecía real.**

"**Rose, no" susurró Bella "está bien"**

**La rubiecita se hizo a un lado, aunque podía adivinar que odiaba eso. Vigilándome, se acercó a la cabeza de Bella, tan tensa que podría explotar. Era más fácil ignorarla de lo que hubiera imaginado.**

"**Bella, ¿que tienes?" susurré. Sin pensar en nada, me dí cuenta que estaba de rodillas también, recargado sobre el sofá que se encontraba frente a su… esposo. No parecía que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia,**

-no, nada que no fuera Bella en ese momento-murmuró mi futuro contra el pelo de su esposa.

**y yo no quise voltear a verlo. Busqué tocarla, tomar su mano entre las mías. Su piel estaba helada. "¿Te encuentras bien?"**

**Era una pregunta estúpida. No contestó.**

"**Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a verme hoy, Jacob", dijo.**

**Aún cuando sabía que Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos, entendí que él había leído más allá de sus palabras, visto algún significado. Volvió a lamentarse, sobre la sábana que la cubría mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla.**

"**¿Qué tienes Bella?" insistí, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de sus fríos y frágiles dedos.**

**En lugar de responderme, miró por todo el cuarto como si buscara por algo, con súplica y advertencia en su mirada. Seis pares de ojos ansiosos la veían. Finalmente, se dirigió a Rosalie.**

"**¿Me ayudas a levantarme Rosalie?" preguntó**

**Los labios de Rosalie estaban de tal forma que mostraba todos los dientes, y me veía con ganas de arrancarme la garganta.**

-me conoces perfectamente entonces-murmuró el futuro de Rosalie con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

**Estaba seguro que así era.**

"**Por favor, Rose"**

**La rubia hizo una cara, pero se acercó a ella de nuevo, a un lado de Edward, que no se movió un centímetro. Puso su brazo cuidadosamente detrás de los hombros de Bella.**

"**No" susurré, "no te levantes…" Parecía tan débil**

"**Estoy contestando tu pregunta" replicó, sonando un poco más a como usualmente me trataba.**

**Rosalie levantó a Bella del sillón. Edward se quedó inmóvil, colocando su cara de forma que parecía enterrada entre los cojines. La sábana cayó a los pies de Bella.**

**El cuerpo de Bella estaba hinchado, su torso como un balón saliendo de forma extraña, enferma. Su estómago se tensaba contra el suéter gris que era demasiado grande para sus hombros y brazos. El resto de su cuerpo parecía más delgado, como si la bola enorme en su estómago hubiera chupado el resto de ella.**

La cara de mi futuro era de absoluta agonía y no estaba seguro de lo que reflejaba la mia.

-ya ha pasado, ¿vale?, sabes como fue y ya ha pasado-susurró rápidamente Bella angustiada.

-lo siento mami-murmuró Nessie llorando.

-no cielo, no llores, fue mi elección, tu no te dabas cuenta y no podías hacer nada para evitarlo mi amor, y lo viviría mil veces mas con tal de tenerte a mi lado-murmuró Bella limpiándole las lágrimas.

-te quiero mami.

-y yo a ti cielo.

**Tomó un segundo darme cuenta que parte de su cuerpo estaba deformada, y no lo entendí hasta que ella colocó los brazos sobre su hinchado estómago, uno encima de otro. Como si estuviera acunándolo.**

**Y entonces lo ví, pero no podía creerlo. La había visto un mes atrás. No había forma en que ella hubiera estado embarazada. No tan embarazada.**

**Excepto porque lo estaba.**

**No quería ver esto, no quería pensar en esto. No quería imaginarme a él dentro de ella. No quería saber que algo que odiaba tanto había hecho raíces en el cuerpo que yo tanto amaba.**

-no me amabas, solo amabas una parte de mi-sonrió la vampira.

-y ahora tengo esa parte entera-terminó Jacob.

-eh!, chucho no te cueles que sigue siendo mi hija de tres año-escupió mi futuro acercándose más a Renesmee.

La niña reía divertida por la escena.

**Mi estómago se encendió, y tuve que tragar para evitar el vómito.**

**Pero era peor que eso, mucho peor. Su cuerpo distorsionado, los huesos queriendo salirse por su piel. Sólo podía imaginar que ella se veía así, tan embarazada, tan enferma, porque lo que sea que tuviera dentro estaba tomando su vida para alimentar la propia.**

**Porque era un monstruo. Exactamente como su padre.**

**Siempre supe que él la mataría.**

Ahora las lágrimas de Renesmee salían sin control, sin pensarlo la niña echó a correr.

-¡RENESME!-gritó la vampira siguiendo a su hija.

-¡TÚ!, estúpida rata sarnosa.

-¡EDWARD!-gritó el futuro de Esme.

-no Esme, déjalo, es un chucho idiota, al que aun le debo una patada en las tripas-dijo Rosalie levantándose del sofá pero el futuro de Emmett la cogió a tiempo.

-Rose cálmate.

-ha hecho llorar a mi sobrina y lo va a pagar.

-ROSALIE-la regañó el futuro de Carlisle.

-simplemente, ¿Porqué tenías que pensar eso?-preguntó mi futuro ahora más relajado pero sin dejar de enseñar los colmillos, me aferré más a mi Bella.

-tu pensabas lo mismo-dijo Jacob buscando una escusa.

-yo era un idiota, pero tu no lo pensabas por lo mismo, tu…

-déjalo Edward-sonó la voz de la vampira entrando en la habitación con Nessie en brazos.

-Renesme-susurró Jacob avanzando hacia ella- yo no quería, el miedo y el enfado no me dejaban ver, por favor perdóname porque eres la personas más importante de mi mundo y no podría vivir sin ti.

La niña lo miró con los ojos rojos y apoyó una mano en su mejilla, pero no pude leerles el pensamiento.

-lo siento-se rio la vampira-eso es privado a los fisgones leedores de mentes.

Jacob sonrió cuando terminó-yo también te quiero Ness.

-bueno ¿vamos a seguir?-preguntó Emmett.

Mi humana asintió.

**Su cabeza se levantó en cuanto escuchó las palabras en mi cabeza. Un segundo estábamos de rodillas y el siguiente se había parado, viendo hacia mí. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, los círculos bajo ellos morado oscuro.**

"**Afuera, Jacob" me dijo.**

-¿qué vas hacer?-preguntó Esme preocupada.

-nada, no te preocupes Esme-contestó mi futuro.

**Me había levantado también. Ahora yo lo veía hacia abajo. Esto era por lo que yo había llegado.**

"**Hagamos esto" concedí**

**El grandote, Emmett, empujó a Edward al otro lado, con una mirada hambrienta, Jasper, estaba justo a su espalda. No me importaba. Tal vez mi manada podrían limpiar los restos cuando terminaran conmigo. Tal vez no. No importaba.**

**Por un pequeño segundo, mis ojos se posaron sobre los dos que estaban detrás. Esme. Alice. Pequeñas y distractoramente femeninas. Bueno, estoy seguro que los otros me matarían antes de que pudiera llegar a ellas. No quería matar mujeres, aún cuando fueran vampiros.**

-vaya, gracias Jake-dijo el futuro de Alice con una sonrisa.

**Aunque podría hacer una excepción con la rubia.**

"**No" gritó Bella, tropezando y cayendo hacia el frente, sin balance, para retener el brazo de Edward. Rosalie se movió junto con ella, como si una cadena las uniera a las dos.**

"**Solo quiero hablar con él, Bella" dijo Edward con voz baja, hablando solo a ella. Se acercó para tocar su cara, para acariciarla. Esto hizo que todo el cuarto se tornara rojo, haciéndome ver fuego, después de lo que había hecho con ella, aún estaba autorizado para tocarla de esa forma.**

-sigo casada con él ¿recuerdas?

"**No te agites" continuó, suplicante. "Por favor, descansa. Volveremos los dos en unos minutos"**

**Quedó mirando su cara, leyéndola cuidadosamente. Entonces asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón. Rosalie ayudó a ponerle cojines bajo la espalda. Bella me miró, tratando de que yo la viera a los ojos.**

"**Compórtate" insistió. "Y regresa"**

**No le contesté. No estaba para hacer promesas hoy. Volteé la mirada y seguí a Edward hasta la puerta de entrada.**

**Una voz al azar y desarticulada se oyó en mi cabeza, haciéndome notar que separarlo de su grupo no había sido difícil, ¿o si?**

-nunca dejaríamos que le hicieras nada a Edward-gruñó Jasper y tanto ambos Emmetts cm su pasado pensaban lo mismo.

-lo sé-suspiró Jacob apesumbrado.

-gracias-susurramos tanto yo como mi futuro, nos sonreímos.

**Seguía caminando, sin checar que yo pudiera atacarlo por la espalda. Supongo que no tenía que hacerlo. El sabría cuando yo decidiera atacar. Lo que significaba que yo tenía que pensar rápidamente.**

"**No estoy preparado para que me mates, Jacob Black" susurró mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la casa. "Tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia"**

**Como si tuviera un calendario. Gruñí bajo mi aliento. "Paciencia no es mi especialidad"**

-creo que me he dado cuenta-se rió mi futuro.

**Siguió caminando, tal vez un par de metros más lejos de la casa, conmigo pisándolo los talones. Todo estaba ardiendo, mis dedos temblaban. En el bode, listo y esperando.**

**Paró sin avisar y casi tropiezo con él. Su expresión me dejó congelado.**

**Por un segundo parecí un niño, un niño que había vivido toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo. Solo un chiquillo. Porque sabía que tendría que vivir mucho más, sufrir mucho mas, para alguna vez poder entender la agonía reflejada en los ojos de Edward.**

Mi futuro suspiró y acto seguido miró a Jacob.

-no te lo desearía, ni a ti ni a mi mayor enemigo Jake.

**Levantó una mano como si fuera a quitarse el sudor de la frente, pero sus dedos repasaban su cara, como si quisiera arrancársela de un tirón. Sus ojos negros se incendiaban en su lugar, fuera de foco, como viendo cosas que no estaban ahí. Su boca se abrió y pensé que comenzaría a gritar, pero no salió sonido alguno de ella.**

**Esta era la cara que tendría un hombre está siendo quemado vivo.**

**Por un momento no pude hablar. Era tan real, esa cara, había visto una sombra de ella en la casa, visto en los ojos de ella y de él, pero esto era demasiado. El último clavo en el ataúd de Bella.**

-no-estoy-muerta-murmuró el futuro de Bella mirando a Jacob con ojos furiosos. Daba miedo.

"**La está matando, ¿no es así? Se está muriendo" Y de inmediato supe que mi cara era un reflejo de la suya. Más débil, diferente, porque yo seguí en shock. No había ordenado mis pensamientos aún, todo pasaba demasiado rápido. El no tenía tiempo que perder en estos momentos. Y era diferente porque yo ya la había perdido muchas veces, de muchas formas, en mi cabeza. Y era diferente porque ella nunca había sido mía como para perderla de verdad.**

**Y diferente porque no era mi culpa**

"**Es mi culpa" susurró Edward, y sus rodillas cedieron. Se desmoronó frente a mí, vulnerable, el objetivo más sencillo que podía imaginar.**

Me removí incómodo, jamás me había gustado sentir tanta debilidad y menos frente a un chucho.

**Pero yo estaba frío como la nieve, no había fuego en mí**

"**Sí", se revolcó en la tierra, como si estuviera confesándole al suelo. "Sí, la está matando"**

**Su rota esperanza me irritaba. Yo quería pelear, no ejecutarlo. ¿Dónde estaba su amplia superioridad ahora?**

"**¿Porqué Carlisle no ha hecho nada?" grité.**

-no es su elección-susurró la humana sentada sobre mi dejándome sorprendido y helado.

-no…no la era-acordó su futuro.

"**¿Es doctor o no? Que lo saque"**

Renesmee se removió incómoda mientras mi futuro la estrechaba contra él.

**Me miró y me respondió en una voz cansada. Como si tuviera que explicarle a un niño de preescolar por décima vez. "No nos dejará"**

**Me tomó un minuto entender las palabras. Dios, ella estaba enloqueciendo. Por supuesto, morir por un monstruo. Era algo tan Bella.**

"**Tu la conoces bien" susurró. "Lo rápido que tú comprendiste y que… yo no hice. No a tiempo. Ella no habló conmigo en el camino a casa, nada. Pensé que estaba asustada, sería natural. Pensé que estaría molesta conmigo por hacer que atravesara por todo esto, por arriesgar su vida. De nuevo. Nunca imaginé lo que ella pensaba en realidad, lo que había decidido hacer. No hasta que mi familia nos encontró en el aeropuerto y ella corrió directo a los brazos de Rosalie. ¡Rosalie! Y entonces pude escuchar lo que Rosalie pensaba. No entendí nada de eso. Pero tú lo supiste después de un segundo…" Gimió.**

"**Espera un momento. Ella no te dejará" El sarcasmo invadía como ácido en mi lengua. "¿Acaso notaste alguna vez que ella es tan fuerte como cualquier niña normal de 55 kilos?¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser vampiro? Sostenla un momento y noquéala con drogas"**

-¿querías drogarme?-ahora parecía la viva imagen de un demonio.

-ehh..no yo..yo n..

-¡JACOB EPRHAIN BLACK!¡ERES INÚTIL!-gritó abalanzándose sobre él pero mi futuro la cogió al vuelo- suéltame, suéltame, quiero matarlo, ¡quiero matarlo!

-yo también cielo, de verdad, pero Esme no querrá que le manchemos el sofá de sangre, ¿verdad?-

-cierto-susurró Esme intentando contener la risa.

-bien…esta te has salvado pero ya verás la que te espera…estúpido chucho.

"**Quise hacerlo", susurró "Carlisle lo hubiera hecho…"**

**¿Qué, eran muy nobles ahora?**

"**No, no nobles. Su guardaespaldas complicó las cosas"**

**Oh. Su historia no tenía mucho sentido antes, pero ahora era diferente. Entonces de eso se trataba para la rubiecita. Pero ¿cuál era su ganancia? ¿Acaso la reina de belleza pretendía que Bella muriera de la forma más cruel posible?**

"**Tal vez" dijo "Rosalie no ve las cosas de esa forma"**

"**Entonces hay que quitarla del camino. Tu raza pueden despedazarse y volverse a unir, como un rompecabezas ¿no? Hazla pedazos y cuida a Bella"**

-muchas gracias chucho.

"**Emmett y Esme la apoyan. Emmett nunca nos dejaría… y Carlisle no me ayudará por Esme…" perdiendo la voz.**

"**Debiste haber permitido que Bella me escogiera"**

-la elección siempre estuvo echa-gruñó Bella más calmada.

"**Sí"**

**Era un poco tarde para eso. Tal vez debió haber pensando en esto antes de embarazarla de ese monstruo chupa-vida.**

**Me quedó viendo desde el fondo de su propio infierno, y pude notar que pensaba lo mismo que yo.**

"**No lo sabíamos" dijo, las palabras más apagadas que el sonido de la respiración. "Nunca lo hubiera soñado. Nunca antes había existido algo como lo de Bella y yo. Cómo iba a saber que una humana podía concebir el hijo de alguien como nosotros" ****"****¿Como las historias donde la humana queda hecha pedazos en el proceso?"**

"**Sí" coincidió en un susurro tenso. "Existen historias por ahí, sádicas, de íncubos y súcubos. Esos existen. Pero la seducción es sólo parte del proceso para el festín. Nadie sobrevive" Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa idea que era repulsiva. Como si él fuera diferente.**

"**Nunca supe que habían diferentes nombres para las cosas como tú" solté**

**Me quedó viendo, con una cara que parecía de alguien milenario.**

"**Incluso tú, Jacob Black, no puedes odiarme tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo mismo"**

**Error. Pensé, con demasiada rabia como para hablar.**

"**Matarme ahora no ayudará en nada" dijo calmadamente**

"**¿Entonces que lo hará?" **

"**Jacob, tienes que hacer algo por mí"**

"**Me iría al infierno si lo hiciera, parásito"**

**Continuó viéndome con cara cansada, con ojos desorbitados. "¿Por ella?"**

**Apreté los dientes fuertemente. "Hice todo lo posible para alejarla de ti. Todo. Es demasiado tarde"**

"**La conoces Jacob. Te conectas con ella en un nivel que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Eres parte de ella, y ella es parte de ti. Ella no va a escucharme, porque piensa que la subestimo. Cree que es suficientemente fuerte para esto…"**

-sabía que podía hacerlo, ya después era cosa tuya-susurró la vampira.

**Aclaró su garganta y tragó saliva. "Quizá te escuche a ti"**

**Se puso de nuevo en pie, con los ojos brillando de rabia, enloquecido. Me pregunté si realmente se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Los vampiros podían perder la razón?**

-cerca ha estado-suspiró el futuro de Carlisle

"**Quizá" respondió a mi pensamiento. "No lo sé. Parece que sí" sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo que ocultar lo que siento por ella, porque la estresa demasiado y la enferma más. No podría soportar esto. Tengo que parecer calmado; no podría hacérselo más difícil. Pero eso ya no importa. ¡Te tiene que escuchar!"**

-lo siento amor-murmuró la vampira.

-no te preocupes, solo tratabas de salvar a nuestra hija.

"**No sé que otra cosa podría decirle que no le hayas dicho tú. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Decirle que es una estúpida? Probablemente ella ya sabe eso. ¿Decirle que se morirá? Te aseguro que también lo sabe"**

"**Ofrécele lo que ella quiere"**

**No tenía ningún sentido lo que me decía. ¿Sería parte de su locura?**

-lo era.

Bella miró el libro con interés como si siempre hubiera querido enterarse de esa conversación.

"**No me importa nada más que mantenerla con vida", dijo, concentrándose de pronto. "Si desea un hijo, puede tenerlo. Puede tener una docena de bebés. Lo que quiera." Pausó un segundo "Ella puede tener cachorritos si es necesario"**

En ese segundo todos los pares de ojos se concentraban en el rostro de mi futuro.

-estaba desesperado ¿vale?-dijo rápidamente dando a entender que no quería comentarios.

**Buscó mi mirada por un momento y su cara parecía frenética aún bajo esa máscara de control. La furia desapareció en cuanto procesé sus palabras, y sentí como mi boca se abrió en shock.**

"**Pero no de esta forma!" silbó antes de que pudiera recobrarme. "No con esta cosa que le quita la vida mientras no puedo hacer nada por salvarla! Mirándola enfermar y desperdiciar su vida. Viéndolo lastimarla" Trató de tomar aire como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. "Tienes que hacerla entrar en razón, Jacob. No me va a escuchar a mí. Rosalie siempre está ahí, alimentando su locura, apoyándola a seguir. Protegiéndola. No, protegiendo a eso. La vida de Bella no significa nada para ella"**

-eso no es cierto-gruñó la rubia- Bella es mi hermana.

-gracias.

**El sonido que salió de mi garganta sonó como si estuviera en shock.**

**¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Que bella debía qué? ¿Tener un bebé? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso la iba a abandonar? ¿O pensaría que a ella no le importará ser compartida?**

"**Lo que sea. Lo que sea que la mantenga con vida"**

"**Esa es la locura más grande que has dicho" murmuré**

"**Ella te ama"**

"**No como a ti"**

"**Está lista para morir con tal de tener un bebé. Tal vez acepte algo menos extremista"**

"**¿Acaso no la conoces?"**

"**Lo sé, lo sé. Será difícil convencerla. Es por eso que te necesito. Tu sabes como piensa. Hazla ver su error"**

**No podía pensar en lo que estaba sugiriendo. Era demasiado. Imposible. Mal. Enfermo. Prestarme a Bella los fines de semana y regresarse los Lunes por la mañana ¿como si fuera una película en renta? Demasiado complicado.**

**Demasiado tentador.**

-idiota, no hay oportunidad-dijo Bella.

**No quise considerarlo, no quise imaginarlo, pero las imágenes me invadieron de todas formas. Había fantaseado con Bella de tantas formas, cuando aún había posibilidad entre nosotros, y también tiempo después cuando fue claro que las fantasías sólo dejaban marcas dolorosas porque no teníamos posibilidad, ninguna. No fue posible detenerme entonces. No podía detenerme ahora. Bella en mis brazos, Bella suspirando mi nombre…"**

**Peor aún, esta era una nueva imagen, algo que no había pensado antes, una que no debió existir para mí. No aún. Una imagen que sabía no desearía hasta dentro de mucho tiempo si no fuera porque estaba en mi cabeza ahora mismo. Pero estaba ahí, tejiendo hilos en mi cabeza como una hierba mala – venenosa e incapaz de erradicarse. Bella, saludable y gloriosa, tan diferente a ahora, pero igual: su cuerpo, sin distorsionarse, cambiando en una forma más natural. Creciendo con mi hijo.**

**Traté de escapar de ese pensamiento venenoso. "¿Hacer que Bella entre en razón? ¿En que universo vives?"**

-es uno estúpido y sin posibilidades.

-eeeh! Que sigo aquí ¿vale? Un poco de respeto-gritó Jacob, me reí.

"**Al menos inténtalo"**

**Sacudí mi cabeza con rapidez. El esperó, ignorando la respuesta negativa porque podía escuchar el conflicto en mi cabeza. **

"**¿De donde viene todo esta basura psicológica? ¿La inventas de la nada?"**

-sí, suele ser así-se rió el futuro de Emmett

"**He pensado únicamente en la forma de salvar su vida desde que me di cuenta lo que planeaba hacer. Por lo que moriría. Pero no sabía como contactarte. Sabía que no me escucharías si te llamaba. Habría ido a buscarte pronto, si no hubieras venido hoy. Pero es difícil dejarla, aunque sea unos minutos. Su condición… cambia rápidamente. La cosa está… creciendo. Constantemente. No puedo alejarme de ella ahora"**

"**¿Qué es esa cosa?"**

"**Nadie de nosotros tiene idea. Pero ya es más fuerte que ella."**

**Podía ver de pronto, ver al monstruo en mi cabeza, rompiéndole las entrañas.**

"**Ayúdame a detenerla" susurró. "Ayúdame a que esto no pase"**

"**¿Cómo? ¿Ofreciendo mis servicios como semental?" Ni siquiera hizo algún gesto al escucharme decir eso, pero yo sí. "Estás enfermo. Nunca escuchará esta locura"**

"**Inténtalo. No hay nada que perder ahora. ¿En qué podría lastimar?"**

**Me lastimaría. ¿No ya había pasado por demasiados desplantes de Bella como para hacer esto?**

-lo siento Jake no pensé en eso.

-no importa estabas demasiado distraído.

"**¿Tan sólo un poco de dolor con tal de salvarla? ¿Es un precio muy alto?"**

"**Pero no funcionará"**

"**Tal vez no. Aunque quizá la confunda. A lo mejor dude de su decisión. Un pequeño momento de duda es todo lo que necesito"**

"**Y después retirarás lo dicho con respecto a tener bebes y dirás 'estaba bromeando Bella'"**

"**Si ella desea tener hijos, eso es lo que tendrá. No me echaré para atrás"**

**No podía creer en que estuviera pensándolo. Bella me golpearía, no me importaba demasiado, pero probablemente le rompería la mano de nuevo.**

-¿de nuevo?-la pregunta se alzó en el lado de la habitación donde estaba mi familia.

-fue culpa mía, le di un puñetazo en la cara, y me la rompí-se rio la vampira recordando.

**No debí dejar que hablara conmigo, jugando con mis pensamientos. Debería matarlo ahora mismo.**

"**No aún" susurró. "No aún. Bien o mal, esa cosa la destruirá y lo sabes. No hay necesidad apresurarse. Si ella no te escuchas, te daré la oportunidad. En el momento en que el corazón de Bella deje de latir, iré a rogarte que me mates"**

"**No tendrás que rogar mucho"**

**El rastro de una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la orilla de sus labios. "Estoy contando con eso"**

"**Entonces es un trato"**

**Accedió y me ofreció su mano.**

**Tragándome el asco, nos dimos la mano. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de una piedra. Me estremecí de inmediato.**

"**Es un trato", accedió.**

****-soy idiotas-gritó Bella-jamás me acostaría contigo-gritó mirando a Jacob para después volverse hacia su marido-jamás me acostaría con él.

-lo sé… no era yo en ese momento…

-bien...¿quién lee el siguiente?-preguntó mi humana.

-yo-susurró mi padre cogiendo el libro.

**No sé qué decir, no tengo excusas, ninguna, lo siento… lo que me habéis dicho en los comentarios, voy a terminar la historia los cuatro libros aunque tarde tres años… pero estoy hasta arriba de exámenes así que solo podía hacer un poco por día… lo siento de verdad espero que el próximo pueda hacerlo pronto pero mañana tengo un exámen y la semana que viene todos los días excepto el lunes :S pero lo intentaré…. Gracias por leerme! Si queréis que aparezca alguien decídmelo!**

**Cullen (LL)**


	10. Nota de la Autora IMPORTANTE LEER

Buenas tardes o noches o cuando leáis esto. Sé que llevo ausente demasiado tiempo, por no decir años, lo sé y lo siento, quería escribir todos los libros, tenía pensado hacerlo la verdad pero no sabía como continuar, fue pasando el tiempo y al final me olvide de todo esto, no me gusta dejarlo así y la verdad hasta yo quiero saber que pasará. Así que dicho esto quiero ceder esta historia a alguno de ustedes, ¿alguien está interesado en continuarla? Yo se la doy con una condición tienen que aparecer personas, cuando escribí esto no quería que fuese como las demás quería que cada vez que actualizara mis lectores pensaran ¿Qué pasará en este capitulo? ¿Quién aparecerá? Bueno pues las condiciones son estas:

1. No parar de introducir a personas en la historia.

2. Introducir al menos dos personas del pasado, me refiero por ejemplo a los padre de Edward, o a los padres de cualquiera de los Cullen.

Únicamente esas son las condiciones, si alguien quiere continuar la historia que me mande un review o que se ponga en contacto conmigo. La verdad sería un alivio para mi poder leer coo continua.

Pd: conocéis alguna historia, da igual el idioma no recuerdo si la leí en inglés o español, que sea de que los padres leen los libros, he leído varias así pero no las encuentro y me gustaría volver a leerlas, creo que era que los padres de todos los cullen los leían o los padres de Edward o algo de eso, si sabéis alguna así decídmelo por favor. Muchísimas gracias queridos lectores.

No dejes que tu lógica le gane el pulso a tu imaginación.


End file.
